


Series: Fantasy of the Fourth World; Volume 1 Darkness Awakens; Book 1: The Voice in the Spirit City

by alexfindsdarknessandharmony



Series: Fantasy of the Fourth World [1]
Category: Fantasy of the Fourth World by Alex Finds
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 98,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexfindsdarknessandharmony/pseuds/alexfindsdarknessandharmony
Summary: Have you ever wanted a book and wondered what the other person was thinking? Have you wanted a book from multiple views? To get to know and love your characters to love themselves. To constantly have new enemies and threats around every corner including the ones in yourself. Love blossoms even in the darkest times. Where magic is exists, myths, and legends come together different creatures elves, men, dwarves, satyrs, minotaurs come together. Different kinds of werewolves from shapeshifters, to lycai, to lycans to your standard cursed. Were love knows no bounds whether mf mm ff tm tf. Where everyone can be who they are. War wages for all life. Can these nations put aside their differences and come together before it is to late...
Series: Fantasy of the Fourth World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106159
Comments: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deana Lehman and Sevynlira who are close friends and inspired me to share my work.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deana+Lehman+and+Sevynlira+who+are+close+friends+and+inspired+me+to+share+my+work.).



> First this is an original work. This is not copied or observed anywhere but my mind. The characters are made up from a fantasy name generator. It is in A Tolkien like world so I did use Tolkien Elvish Dictionary to come up with lands and names but as this is my own world should not be associated other than language purposes of Lord of The Rings. Prepare to love the characters as it jumps from points of view in Book 1 You will see things mainly through Alea and Ayduins Eyes. At the end we will get a glimpse from Achtak's eyes, Aubron's eyes and Amirsa Lai's eyes. The more people that join them on there battle and adventures the more we will see through other points of view. Why I have chosen to do it this way, well because I have grown and created these characters so much that sharing what they see is highly important for me. That said I really hope you enjoy the book. I have used a native language of Menominee Tribe as it is in my background. I am including the Characters before the Prologue. 
> 
> Book 1: Summary: Alea: I was always bad so to say. Darkness is my ally and my heart has been broken by the man I was supposed to marry. Instead my half brother gets the attention and i will get my revenge at any cost at any means necessary for my name is Princess Alea Elana of the Dark Elves. 
> 
> Ayduin: I am still trying to find myself and who I am. Banished for my choice in love and a lover who is broken and finding himself as well. I am supposed to be a hero by accident. Yet everyone seems to trust me am I the person to fix the problems. I am not yet ready. 
> 
> Amirsa Lai: I am in love with someone who doesn't love herself. If only she could reach inside herself to love she could get past the darkness and poison that consumes her. I am guiding the chosen Exile and helping his alliance grow for he will not be able to lead alone, even if it puts me at odds with the one i truly love.
> 
> Enchantress: The gods of old will rise again. I don't care how long it takes. I must have power and I will achieve it at any cost even if it means sacrificing everyone and everything. 
> 
> Achtak: It is not yet the time of shapeshifters to involve ourselves in a war. When the time is right we shall help our allies, and friends but til then we remain our peaceful ways.  
> High Priestess Tanelia Uladove: I have sealed all but the last seal, I will stop at nothing to stop the sister I once helped to destroy my family. No more will I sit back when I die the easy way to release the gods will be no more. She will have no choice but to do things the hard way. With my death comes peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been updated and finished. Not many changes to the Prologue. Please Enjoy. Not all characters are listed and this will be updated as we go along. Enjoy

In the beginning, just as everything begins, there were Gods and they were the creators. The Universe was vast and large and there were four habitable planets in the solar system. There were the Elvish Gods who chose Yondëaire, The Blessed World as their home fourth and final planet habitable from the Anar. It is here our story begins. These Gods and Goddess’ were powerful and many of them were very insatiable. There was Erudôr, the creator of land and she had built a massive land mass that rose great mountains and beautiful forests upon it and she gracefully created Elves, Men, Dwarves, Centaurs, Satyrs, and more, meanwhile her brother Huinëdôr, a trickster, created the animals, wolves, and foul creatures. These two lived and worked in harmony, meanwhile the other Gods that were growing even more insatiable, began to constantly argue and fought among themselves and split the one giant landmass into six parts. Thus the war of the Gods began.

The Gods battled valiantly and waged for 1000 years ending at the beginning of the 1st Age: The Sea, The Ice, The Land, The Air, and The Fire Gods on one side, meanwhile, The Underworld, The Void, The Chaos, and The Devourer were on the other and for the first time since the creation, Erudôr and Huinëdôr were on opposing sides. Eventually the sea, land, fire, air and frost gods were settled after winning against the Underworld, Void, Chaos, and Devourer. They had forced the Underworld far beneath the Lands, the Void forced above and held back behind the Air in constant battle. The Chaos was covered by the Sea and lastly the Devourer trapped by the Fires lava and Frosts in the North. First Age of the Fourth World it was one giant continent, where elves, dwarves, men, and other creatures came to be. It was truly a magnificent age after it was formed by the Old Gods War. This 1000 year war of the Gods was known as 1000 years of Creation or better known as the War of the Gods. 

This gave birth to the First Age. The Land that used to be one continent during this Great War, but it was separated into Six Lands. Upon doing so the Land God became known to Elves and Dwarves as Erudôr. Erudôr blessed the Dwarves and Elves with her dying breath and her magic to elves and Dwarves. The Elves observed and marked the days of the world as it revolved around the sun marking the First Day of that year as the beginning of spring. They observed the perfect rotation around Anar and marked the Last Day of Winter as it came again to the First Day of Spring. They had observed the full rotation and called it Yénaire, the blessed years. They had found that their world had exactly 504 Réaire, the blessed days. The elves named everything, from continents, to cities, to their calendar as blessed to Eärdor in thanks to giving them life. Later, the dwarves upset with the elves for being so faithfully chosen to their Goddess and as the Dwarves were notoriously known for their greed, became jealous of the elves that they lost their magic but retained their long lives. This mellowed most of them out but two clans wouldn’t sit back for long. The elves and Dwarves dwelt on the Continent Nylaenasari which was the largest continent east of the Mainland. They focused on the peace of magic. They could use all forms during this Era. The only dwarves who did not fall to their greed and jealousy were the Fire Dwarves who worked continuously and without greed. They retained their magic as they were not a part of the greed and focused on others instead of themselves. Eventually this would cause most dwarf clans to move from Nylaenasari to other mountains to avoid the elves and to keep the peace. 

The second continent gave race of Men dwelt on the second largest continent and were constantly at war among themselves. Each determined to prove his or her rule, but there were a few who chose to stay to themselves. There were some however who wanted to learn magic and thus they came to Nylaenasari to learn from the elves but eventually built their tower on the mainland to learn. They studied among the Elves and took with them the knowledge and created a shared library but each agreed to only learn one magic and use it wisely. It was there they learned and taught the ways of magic, eventually they created their own academies specific to their magic hidden throughout the Yondëaire. Humans are bold adventurers as well that they traveled and settled on the third and fourth continents but when they were there, they were either blessed or cursed upon the 2nd Age. This continent was known as Moranadorei, meaning the land of men. During this Age there were only Five Kingdoms

The Third Continent had been home to Eritreawen, daughter of Erudôr, who protected the land and the many animals that lived there was undisturbed by the other races of the other lands, during this age. It was untouched by any race and it was also the sacred, secret home of the Gods. This land was known as Felrendorei, the land of seers, basically means to see what is to see land that is blessed. Centaurs were known for prophetic visions and seeing the future. This land was named for them. 

On the Fourth Continent dwelled Centaurs and Satyrs. Satyrs were unique; they were mostly human except they had horns off their head like a ram and were shorter. They could change from human to goat but always had their horns. The Centaurs of this time where dying most had drowned during the Great Divide. Those that survived where barely able to procreate and those led to their great demise. While the Troll Wars reigned on the land Moranadorei. The wars were ended with a Trolls losing and being banished from this world believed to be completely wiped out, the last of the Centaurs were believed to have died out the last remaining was seer on the council. That left Satyrs hear alone till humans arrived in the beginning of the 2nd Age and they took over everything. This continent was called Amnadorei, nearer to blessed as it was the closest to the main land. 

The Fifth Continent was the north. At this time nobody inhabited the continent as it was a Frozen Frost land except for the most beautiful pine forest woods in the mountains on the east side. Untouched by elves, dwarves, and men at this time. Helcëdorei, would eventually become in the 2nd Age home to life and those who could bare its harsh, cold environment although the two southern sides where homes to tropic heats and created lush forests of evergreen trees reaching 100 feet tall. 

The Sixth Continent was the Center of all and Spirit of the world, deep below with the gates guarding the Underworld. This was such a highly spirited place as it had a city below and a City in the Sky. All would come here to dwell. The Council Consisted of the Enchantress, Queen of Elves. There were four other seats she assigned to High Elves, the Oldest of her Coven. Then five seats were for the Dwarf Lords masters of knowledge and crafting, five seats where for the race of men, who proved themselves in the field of battle and were chosen as the most diplomatic of all men, and finally, the Last Two Seats at this time belonged to a Centaur named Athanocus and the other belonging to a Satyr named Charius. They gathered here in peace and harmony for many years. Fëadorei, the Spirit Land, this was called. 

All was right at the end of the First Age and the coming of the 2nd Age had begun and things that should left be forgotten were not…


	2. The Enchantress and The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchantress is beautiful yet she is dark and mysterious. Her search for magic and powers could be her undoing or is it. Meanwhile she formulates a threat others deem dangerous. Can she truly trust the voice behind the door?
> 
> This chapter has been updated to explain things that I have gotten questions about like who was her family what happened how the seals were created. Where she get the book from. What was her betrayal. Why is she the way she is. This chapter has been updated to reflect those changes. You can see visualize what the other characters look like in this chapter as well. This chapter has recieved its second and final update to show timeline explain the time lapse and really open up to more answers to questions. Thank you for your patience readers as we make these final changes of the week. Alex Finds.

Fëadorei – Alana, Day 504 of Lossëaire, year 1,998 F.A.

The day was dark and rainy. It never rained here during this season. The sea was washing up on the city below. Residents trying to flee to the center. Winds blowing harder than ever. The Waves were as tall as the largest building rushing in from the North. The people ran for their lives as the elves descended from the city above and making their way around the mainland. The marched off in every direction making sure there was no gap between them. They made a huge circle around the different sides of the city on the land where the looking out at the surface of the Ocean. They raised their hands up and making their arms out and palms up and all fingers together and they began chanting. Their eyes now like perfect blue orbs a shield started rising from the ground and up around the city, just then a massive wave came crashing in toward the city and it washed right over the shield. Then a massive three wave stacked wave came crashing through. Had it not been for the elves, the city and everyone on it would have drowned. Thanks to elves quick thinking, the city and the people were saved, however there were still many losses though. 

Eventually, the storm passed. The elves called the magic back in and then went about helping in the cleanup. A second group of the elves had now come from the city in the sky and were already providing food, aide, and medical attention and healing people with their magic. 

Meanwhile, The Enchantress watched and observed silently from her tower using a mirror portal she created. They were helping their suffering, while others showed compassion and caring, she had felt differently. She didn’t feel bad not helping the people, because it really wasn’t her problem and it was completely beneath her. She was ashamed of her people, they were people so weak and fragile they were better off being washed away with the Sea. How dare they mix among dwarves, humans, and the other life that wandered the city below, the very thought of this disgusted her. All she cared about was herself and the Gods. Truly, these people would never truly please the gods they once worshipped and she had been quite vocal about appeasing the gods, but no matter how much she spoke to the council, she felt her voice falling on deaf ears. 

It was here where she isolate herself when not addressing the council in her tower and practice her Dark Magic the art of poisons and torture of the mind. She began to experiment with this dark magic beyond what magic elves should have. At other times, she would go to mages tower and study and learn with Radagast the Unyielding. Together they would spend their time learning all they could in the dark magic and it began to poison their minds. She still coveted more magic and more power. This allowed her to find information on how to find the Underworld. She returned to her room after practicing her latest poison on a human locked up in a prison cell for a crime he may or may not have committed, honestly she couldn’t care. Torture was forbidden by the Council, but she felt she was the Council and could pretty much do anything she wanted. 

Now, the Enchantress was one of three sisters. She was beautiful long black hair, and wore a long black green dress. She had hair as black as raven. Her skin just slight shade off peach and off white. Her lips a shade of pale red and her eyes dark brown. She was aged well and why shouldn’t she be at the age of 1000 years old and today was her birthday. Her sister Naemala was also there with her blonde hair just past her shoulders by a few inches and her soft blue eyes. Unlike her sister she preferred long white dress with yellow and white sparkles. She also wore a gold leaf crown around her head like a headband where sister wore more of a tiara. The third sister was the High Priestess Tanelia Uladove. She also had long blonde hair down to her waste. They were the third Generation to the first generation of elves to exist. 

She continued to walk among her tower when time came to join the council so she made her way to the council chambers and joining the others and taking her seat among the Elves, and grabbing the water goblet in front of her taking a drink. Meanwhile, the others started discussing the situation in the city below. 

The council was represented by five chosen elves and were chosen by the Queen, who at this time was the Enchantress. She had picked her council 500 years ago and for the most part it was a peaceful times. The Council was needed to be formed due to the stirrings of the lands. It was man who came to ask for aide and creating the council gave a sense of not only peace, but purpose, a decision she couldn’t bother offering them help and needed to take advantage of this so what become as a momentary distraction brought the lasting peace. 

The Enchantress never really felt the Council needed to be more than just her as that is what her people wanted and asked for and she couldn’t trust any more than she trusted her General Drakvaren, a dark elf with long black raven like hair, chiseled chest, smooth, soft brown eyes. He was their warrior and fought in the Troll Wars and led their armies in this Age. Her second Choice was sister Naemala, who kind pure honest and trustworthy, basically everything the Enchantress knew she wasn’t, but ultimately wanted the sister she trusted, Tanelia but she was High Priestess so her duties lied elsewhere. It was Tanelia who convinced her to put her on the council. The last of the Elvish part of the council were two brothers who proved themselves as skilled diplomats convincing the Dwarves, Satyrs, Centaurs, and Humans to join the Council. It was easy but they did it by providing council solving disputes and proving themselves diplomats. Deaerith and Deamando. One with long black hair and fair skin while the other was blonde with fair skin. 

Now other members of the council were the Dwarves. Fozarlun Nightblade of the Longbeards, he led the Feral Dwarves. Dwarves that mainly were foresters and warriors verse mining. Ararsarlun Jademaul, was from the home in the Jade Mountains and focused in gems, jewelry, and making armor so light but very strong almost impenetrable by blades. There was Thronatir Darkrock, of the Dark Dwarves also known as the black dwarves who dug so deep in mountains searching for the hearts of mountains to make their empires. Finally, was Gilamli Silverview, of the fire dwarves and the only dwarves to use magic, forge weapons and armor, and they had built their homes near running lava to fuel their forges. These five dwarves sat on the council as well next to the only Centaur who was a seer and shared visions of the future. 

Next to the Centaur sat the only Satyr to join the Council and they were their much other than to provide music and farming. They helped figure out lands for fertilizing and making things better.  
Last on the council were men. The first age among humans was a dark time as they constantly were battling Trolls and other creatures in their land that they viewed woman as delicate fragile creatures. They weren’t as open minded as the elves, but nonetheless they respected the woman and gave them rights, land, to own homes, and to be independent. They just couldn’t fight for their homes or loved ones were treated like they needed a knight to save them from danger. Cheasequah was the only one on the council not to feel that way. He treated woman with the all respect that every life was to defend the children by any means necessary. His way of thinking influenced others to do the same. Next to him sat King Angelus Langdon, and older gentlemen with black and grey hair with a sand skin tone and to his left sat King Xaverius, an old king with Grey hair shoulder blade length and a beard. King Nhelum Khimml, was a younger king who just came into his rule as father passed. His head was shaved and his face was stubble shaved. He was of a honey brown. Finally, the final member of the council was another young king who proved himself as a king of the docks and navy was King Christian Denholm. This was the council and the ruling members each chosen for the diplomacies, warrior skills, agriculture, and crafting. The things that make trade the most established. Together they worked for the last four hundred eighty-eight years. 

The Enchantress was now thinking to herself about how she could take advantage of the situation in the city below and figure out a plan to get away and find this tower to the gates of the underworld. She was distracted from thought when her sister spoke. 

“We need to send more people down to help in the city,” said Naemala, standing in front of the council. She was the only other female on the Council besides The Enchantress and only because she was the sister to the Enchantress. “It is our duty to help others. Especially when our own could only be in this City if weren’t for those below.”

“It’s not our problem, we have already done enough sending the Elves down their risking their lives to save the city below,” said Drakvaren, he was throwing his fists on the table, like a man making himself heard through the council. Some Kings nodded in agreement while others just shook their head disappointed. 

“I disagree with you Drakvaren, and agree with Naemala. We should be down among them clothing and food; and the Dwarves should call to their people to rebuild what we can, not only that but the way to show the people we care is by assisting them in their time of need,” said the Enchantress, looking from her daydream and moving down next her sister grabbing her arm then moving to address the council. Naemala looked at her sister and smiled seeing that she felt her sister was now finally finding the happiness inside. Naemala would never know how deep her sister’s treachery was. 

“Yes my Queen,” said Drakvaren, clearly disappointed with her decision. He wasn’t going to sit by with that answer and was going to pry to find out more of her plan. He didn’t like being in the dark, but he knew questioning his Queen was also equally dangerous including a death sentence. 

“Then I move to adjourn the Council so we can begin helping the poor souls below and helping rebuild all that was lost,” said The Enchantress, as she moved towards the door and shook hands with each representative and thanking each one for their time as they left and moved out to city. It was now her and Drakvaren who was still sitting at the table and then he finally got up and walked towards her. He was plotting out what he was going to say. Just as the Queen was about to shake his hand and step out, Drakvaren grabbed his Queen’s arm. Now, if this would have been a romantic gesture it probably would have went a lot differently, but Drakvaren was not here for romance he was here with a mission and an explanation. The way he grabbed her arm was one had he been any other man he would be dead, even if he was her lover. He now gave that look at her stern yet compassionately, and was very careful to choose his words knowing this could go wrong at any moment. 

“What are you playing at,” Drakvaren said, looking at her and loosening his grip and dropping to take her hand. Now while he was stern his tone changed showing that he was angry or meaning disrespect when he said, “You and Naemala never agree on anything, what has changed in this case. You’re up to something and I want to be a part of it so I can protect you from anything.”

“Drakvaren, my most loyal of subjects. You know I don’t need protection, but I understand you can’t help yourself from worrying. You can’t know all my plans, but when the time comes, and it will come, I will need you to stand by me, without question. If you’re truly my most loyal of subjects, you won’t question my orders and follow my plans blindly. Most of my plans require a need to know basis this way if anyone is captured or forced to be interrogated no one knows my plans but me, this is the best way for you to not know anything and my secrets can’t be exposed. Can you follow my orders without question and follow me without knowing my plans and goals, can you do that,” she said, taking the other hand that wasn’t holding his and then placing her thumb and pointer fingers around his mouth on the sides of his jaw and forcing the other three on a nerve under his jaw straight up pushing on a nerve that created immense pain, yet somehow he found the strength to not show the pain he was enduring.

“Yes, my Queen,” he said bowing before her with her hand still attached and then she brought his mouth to hers and kissed him, before letting go. He thought a moment and started walking towards the door out toward the city when her voice stopped him. 

“Oh and Drakvaren,” she said, ever so calmly as he turned around, knowing what she was going to say. He heard her make this threat too many before and her promise was always they disappeared because he helped. 

“Touch me again like that, aggressively, it will be the last thing you ever do, Drakvaren. You may even be my most loyal subject, but even you need to know your place,” she said, giving him a look that would have killed most. She wasn’t a she-elf to let him have his way. Ignoring her in this way was a death sentence and he knew it. She walked over again and put that hand under his chin. 

“I understand my Queen, I live to serve,” he said, bowing again. He know faced her again. He couldn’t understand why he loved this woman so ruthless and cold like him. He needed to be but he know she didn’t have to be. 

“See that you do, my love,” she said, and she deeply kissed him. Had he not been as loyal as he was, if she were to touch you like this, and kiss you, in mere minutes from the poison from her lips it would have killed you. 

Now, with the council, all together and at the end of Menelost, (Heaven City or City in the Clouds), came down to assist the people below in their assistance with their recovery from the flooding of the city. The Enchantress, was disgusted and annoyed with these people and there insufferable crying, calling out for their loved ones whose bodies were lifeless in front of them, while yet others mourning at the sea for lost ones who couldn’t be found. Still, others took to attending their homes, while the other members went looking for food. The Elves descended from the cloud city on a platform that went below using their magic look like they were angels with baskets of food. They walked among the people in groups of eight handing food and supplying clothing to the people while a healer in each group tended to the sick, wounded, and dying healing them all. The council had descended and the Dwarf kings called to their people to help these people 

The Enchantress truly believe that it was a burden to help them to rebuild their homes. The Sea had brought unity among them once the races once again. The Satyr’s who couldn’t do much brought Joy and Music and played to assist and create cheer to help alleviate the suffering. This disgusted her greatly seeing the races mix. She hated them all and was going to seek their destruction and save only those who felt the same as her. The Enchantress thought to herself, this is great, with the Council now completely lost, distracted, and helping the people, I can seek the entrance to the underworld for the forbidden magic. She had sought to look for the tower, and thus she began her search. She had searched high and low all over the town. Finally, at the last tower she couldn’t open the door. 

“Right below the mages tower above, who would have known?” she said aloud. She opened the door with her magic. She went in and the door shut behind her. In front of her was now a barrier. She lit a torch using fire magic, and then she stepped through the magic barrier. As she did, an entity that had long been sleeping, was awoken by the jingle of the barrier of her passing. He had now been awakened. She now could hear a voice calling her as it guided her to a trap door in the floor. Open opening it led to a staircase winding down and the voice called from below. She followed the sound of the voice all the way down the mile long staircase. It felt never ending and the voice kept calling to her. 

“I wasn’t aware land went this far down,” she said reminding herself she had been there as a child when the City above was raised from the land here in the center. They had to raise extra land to replace the rest but left the hole that the original city above should fall and land right in the whole and the land around it would break fall off the main land into the sea. The hole was also filled with fresh water using elvish magic who created a chain from the sea to the center purifying salt from the water and making it pure. 

When she was finally there she found a huge large door far beneath the city. She wondered what was behind it. Such a large door with such magic enchantments. She tried everything she could to open it, but to no avail. That is when it finally spoke to her more than just come to me. A voice from the other side of the door. 

“At last,” it said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. It sounded like it just awoke from a long slumber. She was curious as to what was beyond the door.

“Why are you locked up?” she asked, thinking whatever was behind the door could house the most powerful of magic. 

“It was the beginning of time. The gods raged war on this world and all was in Chaos. Chaos was the leader of the Dark Gods and the Light Gods waged war,” it said. “Then the dark gods were betrayed and sealed to prevent the destruction from ever happening again. Not all of us deserve to be locked up.” 

“Yes, Erudôr shared this story with my people. It is where we get our magic from,” she said, she said experimenting with the different elements trying to get the door open. 

“Yes, Erudôr was a caring soul. Shame she died, but that must be how you came to find this door and hear me,” it said.

“Erudôr, must have locked you up for a reason?” the Enchantress said, trying to hide the real reason she came to his door and that she secretly was looking for more power. She was now just sitting in front of the door concentrating with her mind. 

“Only because I followed my King. Chaos was the King of the Gods and our father. Unfortunately, Erudôr was my Sister who defied our fathers' superiority complex,” it said again, while the Enchantress began to pace back and forth thinking things through. 

“You must be Huinëdôr, The God of the Underworld,” she said, finally piecing things together.

“For an Enchantress you are very wise,” Huinëdôr said. ”If you set me free I will bestow my magic on you and your people and grant them even the darkest magic’s. I will make you an all-powerful Queen. Beautiful and Benevolent, never again shall any stand against you, after all that is why you came to the tower. Hoping to find more magic and power than you already possess. Yes, I know why you are hear and I long had sensed your thoughts long before your arrival at this impasse. I will give you want you want as long as you give me what I want. It was I who guided you to the mages tower to learn magic, it was I who opened your mind to Forbidden Magic. You are as greedy as dwarves.” 

“Then it was true. Only a God could read my true intentions and influence me. Then I shall begin research on how to set you free right away. Do you think I am some naïve elf in search of power that I would risk setting you free,” the Enchantress said, thought my chance at power. They would have to answer and bow to me. She thought to herself with a magic so powerful she would be in total control over everything. 

“I know you already have been planning it,” said Huinëdôr, laughing now. “You forget I see your thoughts and I know about the seals you made. You were angry and wanted revenge. This is how you started to come into your powers. Your father was a King and he wasn’t kind he ruled with such a snit that if subjects didn’t obey he create harsh punishments. You being his oldest child suffered his hand more than most. Then one day your mother had enough and exiled him. He walked on you and left to the lands in the north. Not after sending your brother to his death in the Troll wars creating the first seal. This led to your mother losing her sanity. Then your uncle tried to take advantage of you and manipulate his way through you on your mission to the South where you killed him spilling his blood and binding his soul in endless torment. With your father in the North you blamed him so much for everything that had gone wrong in your life that you set out to kill him as well and do the same. You then studied dark magic to bring your brother’s soul back and then bound him in the east. In the west you took your youngest dying sister bound her dying soul to that land. Your cousin, your Uncle’s son found out that you killed your Uncle and father and attempted to take the throne from you. You convinced the people that it wasn’t true and that he was sick your mother’s words backing you, you sentenced him to death in the main land and marked that it would be the first and last that no punishment will result in death after that and that you vowed to be a different Queen but your soul and hear have become so black your mother saw it and pushed her over the edge and you convinced your sister to help you with all this and with it done you would be a changed soul, yet not in the way you promised her and hear you are living proof seeking more,” he laughed again, she was now disturbed by this.

“It wouldn’t be that hard for me to show the others what you are and what you have done, but I am sure we can arrange some kind of deal?” he asked, and she thought to herself no one can know what I have done. 

“What do I have to do release you?” she asked, waiting for the answer. 

“If, you touch the door, so I might be able to give you some of my magic. In time will I tell you what you need to do, but for now you need to find your supporters and weed through any who would stop you and stand in your way,” the voice said, she thought to herself about a legend she once heard about Huinëdôr and how he was a trickster, so she thought to outsmart and trick him. 

“I will do as you ask, however I want your word trickster, that if I free you, that on Erudôr’s beauty that you will not trick me into helping you. I have three requests and that you will keep your word or you shall forever remain locked up,” she said, thinking she had the upper hand. Then he said again. 

Huinëdôr replied, “Very well no tricks, you may list your demands but if I don’t agree you have to follow my demands who your will be exposed for who you really are.”

The Enchantress then said, “First I want your word that you will not trick me into taking my body and locking my soul behind that door and that you truly plan to give me your magic. Second, after I free you I want to be a Goddess and I want the magic of old to flow through me so I can truly be immortal. Third, that no elf that follows me or pledges to me should be harmed by the Gods when you are released and with that you keep all your promises to me and failure to do so will forever bind your soul behind that door.”

Huinëdôr replied, “Wiser than even I imagined. Fine, I will keep my promises, now all you have to do is touch the door to receive my magic.”

The Enchantress moved to the door and did as commanded. She touched the door and received a gift of magic as he was able to use the metal and magic on the door as a conduit to grant her a gift of his power. It began to light up and flow into her. Her hair flew out to its sides and she appeared younger by 100 years and she was radiant the magic flowed like a blackness through her veins. 

“Such, power! Such magic! My God how can I set you free,” she exclaimed, amazed by the power and gift she received she was now willing to serve another. A feeling she never wanted to feel but a promise she made nonetheless and she had to keep it. Then she could feel his voice and thoughts in her mind. 

“We are bound. Now, you will need to go to the Mages Tower. As the Gods of Old they must fight and die the same. You must go to the Mages Tower, the city in the sky above you. Erudôr may have granted your people her magic but the Mages were granted the learning they have books dating back since the beginning, it will teach you the magic that you need to awaken all the Gods imprisoned.” Huinëdôr said.

“If they get in my way?” she asked, wondering how far that she could go now that she was truly immortal, or so she thought. 

“My gift of my magic is that I am pretty much the god of death. My power is death. If they won’t join you, kill them,” Huinëdôr said. “Feel free try the different ways each one is unique.” 

“Yes, My God,” she said, amazed by the way she was feeling. 

“Go, now return to your people, find your allies, kill your enemies, and when the time comes we will begin,” he said, and with that she hurried back the mile long spiral staircase into the city. She made her way through the crowd of people. People stopped and stared at her. She finally stopped and asked one of them. 

Fëadorei – Alana, Day 504 of Lossëaire, year 1,999 F.A.

A year had passed in the time the Enchantress engaged with Huinedor and while time seemed to have stopped for them it continued all around them, and that on her return to the world it seemed like a day, but in reality, a year had come to pass. Mostly many of the people seemed to not have noticed her disappearance however the council would.  
“You, human. Why do you stare at me,” she said. 

“Your beauty is a sight to behold, I have seen none fairer than you,” he said.

“Do you know where I can find a mirror,” she asked.

“Why yes, the butchers shop,” he said pointing north down the street. “Third building on the left.”

“Your kindness, shall be rewarded,” she said, touching him granting him the same gift of beauty. 

“She made her way to the butcher shop,” she looked at the mirror and saw her beauty. Then she saw it starting to fade. The voice spoke inside her head.

“We are linked for now, using your magic to bless others with beauty comes with a cost. Without taking a life it shall show on you. You must take a life to bless a life that is the cost of my magic,” the voice said. 

“Then I know what I must do,” she said, turning around and making her way to the butchers sales counter. He was about to make a very fatal mistake. 

“Welcome, lady… ah your face,” he said, as he looked up from the creature he was chopping up and making into meat parts to sell. The shop was filled with creature parts freshly chopped for sale. She didn’t think it was going to be that easy but his hate filled comment made it easy for her to do what she was about to do. 

“A problem easily solved,” she said, extending her hand into his chest and touching his heart. He began to pulse and shake uncontrollably. She took her hand out immediately, her face was beautiful again and he laid dying on the ground. 

“Vicious and beautiful, a mere touch would have solved the problem just as with the gift of beauty you have the touch of death,” the voice said. 

“What would be the fun in that,” she said, laughing maniacally and walking out of the shop. She was loving the gift he bestowed on her. The other people stopped and looked at her as she made her way forward towards the platforms that rose to the city above. She waited for it to arrive and then boarded it herself. Up it took her to sky city. 

She knew that Rentaka the Brown would be the Wizard in who to see. He was the main wizard stationed there and her close friend. The Wizards watch was were only the head mages of their respective magic’s would meet outside their own towers and only those wizards of those towers knew where their own was. Each wizard had their own secret tower with their own apprentices. Only the most dangerous magic was guarded at the city center of the world. 

Once she arrived she made her way to the Mage Quarters, she was only to be stopped.

“Halt, only Mages may enter,” said the Guards, clearly they didn’t know who she was but as with all subjects she was going to show any mercy now.

“One touch and I could kill you both,” she said, just then a wizard that happened to be outside saw her and addressed her.

“Ah, Enchantress, good to see you again. What brings you by the Wizards Watch, if I may ask,” he said walking up and they hugged. 

“Rentaka, my dear friend. This concerns all you’re Order,” she said smiling, hoping that he would give her what she seeks. 

“Very well, come inside,” he said. The guards moved at his request allowing them both entry.

“Please sit here at the head of this table seeing you have something to address. Meanwhile, I shall summon the wizards,” he said, then he walked over to a map and placed his hands on it and began to chant. This would summon all the wizards no matter where they were to the main tower. It would only be a matter of minutes before they arrived. He then left to gather the mages in the other room and then returned to which he grabbed a pot. He started throwing some ingredients in it and then he began to chant, which one could think was a summoning spell for those who he figured wouldn’t show up just because he did a chant on a map. He knew this might anger summoning them because they never summoned like this in a hundred years. He couldn’t have known what was going to happen but knew he would stand by The Enchantress no matter what. 

“You're too kind, Rentaka,” she said, taking her seat as directed. Just as suspected only a few inconsequential minutes passed before the other wizards started popping in all over before making their way to their respective seats. Some of these wizards were nice and others were not so pleasant. It didn’t much matter to the Enchantress. She thought about the Wizard War she was about to start. 

“Rentaka, what is the meaning of this,” said a wizard in blue, who was not too happy about being summoned. 

“How dare you summon us all at once,” said a wizard in red, he looked like he had been sunburned. 

“Exactly, there hasn’t been a summoning spell like that used in 100 years,” said a wizard in black, who seemed impressed that Rentaka could be so successful in a summoning. 

“Enchantress, this must be serious if the Enchantress is here,” said another wizard. 

“Very well, Wizards, take your seats,” said the wizard in blue, as all the wizards began to take their seat, all except for Rentaka who took to the floor. 

“Enchantress, you have the floor,” said Rentaka. The Enchantress stood up and walked to the floor. Rentaka took her seat while she spoke to them. 

“There is matter of the upmost importance and it requires access to a book that I need that you have in your possession. The importance of this book is that I need to know if I have done in my past could cause the old gods to reawaken. I beseech the knowledge of the First Book of Mages, as my first request,” she said, hoping playing innocent victim, would trick them into letting her get her hands on the book. Instead it had the opposite effect. 

“Not allowed,” said a Wizard in Green, who clearly didn’t like that she would even make such a request. “Forgive me, but no one is allowed their hands on that book. It is filled with dark magic and none of us, not even the Black and Purple Wizards would touch that book. It would doom us all and create the beginning of the end.”

“I am sure The Enchantress, just needs to do some research, I am sure we can agree that she be allowed to make sure that she didn’t mean to awaken the old gods. I am sure she just wanted to make sure that nothing can awaken them. None of us have read the book as we promised the Wizards we served before us, but if we allowed her too, we wouldn’t be breaking the rules and we would know there is no way to awaken them,” said Rentaka, walking around the others as the Enchantress was in his chair. 

“Or she could be manipulating us and have ulterior motives,” said the Green Wizard again, this time with anger showing through. He was usually the jolly wizard but this angered him more than anything because he knew what she had done to taint the land around her and disapproved of necromancy magic that she had in her. “I know what she has done binding her family to this world after they died. Their souls twisted the land around and animals that approach are changed. I don’t trust her.”

“I promise I have never done anything like that,” she lied, hoping she could convince them as she believed it to be true herself. 

“Alistrum, you be careful accusing the most beautiful queen of such evil intentions, we know that they were created by her father and he killed himself to bind his own could should the old gods be released he could return immortal,” said the Black Wizard, moving to reach toward his Queen and touch her hand showing his love and support for her, which she mouthed in supportive smile thank you as she gently squeezed his hand. 

“The truth is I need the book, it will do two things for me. One help me find a way to unbind their souls and make sure that there are no other ways to release the old gods,” she said, she kept the fact that it would give her additional magic to rival the old gods and defeat them all becoming the only one. 

“Xovius the Black may be willing to throw his support behind you but again we all have to agree and I say again that you are not allowed to touch the book, no one is allowed to touch the book,” said Alistrum the Green again. This was beginning to anger her and she was about to show them all what she was now capable of. 

“You may not know who I am or what I am capable of. My magic has been much improved from what I used to be capable of. Denying me would be almost very fatale and that is a threat so before you meet you death, I urge you to rethink that statement,” she said, approaching him from behind, and he began to look at the others nervously his apprentice stood in the corner of the room. 

“You don’t frighten me and how dare you make a death threat at this table of wizards. How dare you, you think you can pressure and harass us into giving in to your demands, you are mistaken. You have no power here, Elf Queen,” said the Green Wizards Apprentice in the corner of the room. 

“I hope you’re ready to take over for your predecessor because his position is about to become open; foolish boy, you aren’t even old enough to hold a staff and you would stand against the Queen of all?” she said, laughing at him thinking he was bigger than what he was and it made step back and be quite. 

“I am going to give you one last chance,” she said to the green wizard, as she was now behind him and saying to him. 

“You are no Queen of anything other than the elves,” said the Green Mage, laughing at her thinking she had more magic then the Wizards combined. She now behind him whispered. 

“You see I am beyond the magic of this world and now I will demonstrate. I warned you once, Alistrum. You will not be allowed to live,” she said, touching her hand to his neck of the Green Mage. All the sudden black crept through his veins. He began to choke and sputter.  
“What magic is this?” said the Blue Mage, getting up frightened as he never experienced magic such as that. None of them have because it was the magic of the Gods. 

“That is Dark Magic that has not been seen in this world. That is magic of the Huinëdôr, God of the Underworld and Death. What have you done?” said the White mage, and at that exact moment the Green mage died. The Enchantress made her way back to the center of the floor. She turned to face them. 

“I am not just elf magic anymore. The Magic that flows through me is a magic that is so old and powerful that only I possess,” she said. “However, if you join me and give me access to that book, then and recognize me as an all-powerful Queen, beautiful and benevolent then my magic can be yours and all will love me and despair. If you stand against me or raise your staff against me. You will be considered an enemy and join the Halls of the Dead with Huinëdôr waiting for your soul,” she said, she walked over to the chair she was given and sat down and waited for their answer. 

“How long do we have to decide,” said the boy green mage, as the others were too afraid to speak or say anything to warrant their death. The boy was shaking, after all he just watched the wizard training him die. 

“What if we choose not to rise against you, but also not join you?” said the Blue mage, smug that she may have dark power and more than she had but figured if they were united they could take her down. 

“You have only minutes to decide, and if you’re not joining me, but if won’t stand with me but also won’t stand against me I suggest you get far away from here as far as you can, with my promise of no retaliation” she said, arms folded and fingers tapping on her left forearm. The Wizards all looked at each other. They had a choice to make. They didn’t dare discuss out loud but they couldn’t read each other’s thoughts, either. She was tired of waiting forcing them to pick a side. 

“What will it be,” she said, getting up and they jumped back. The Red Wizard who represented and studied Blood magic. 

The Red Wizard rose up and said, “I will not join you, Enchantress, because we believe the price of magic most come with cost as balance. I will not stand against you either and I won’t raise a hand against my brethren here. I will take my leave. You’re messing with a magic so old and time itself only a God could give you that kind of power, I hope you are aware of the cost and that you don’t live to regret it,” he said, then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. 

“My Queen?” said Rentaka, looking at her, waiting for her to say they would get him later but she replied, “I keep my promises. The Red Wizards are neutral and shall not be harmed. They are neither friend nor foe.” 

The Orange Wizard of Fire spoke up next, “There will come a time where we stand against you but for me that day is not today. I have my apprentices to train to replace me, that being said I am taking my leave.” 

With that he disappeared into flames then blown out by the wind. 

“With the Green Wizard dead, we the Green Wizards, I need to return to my tower and my fellows as we have to focus on who the next leader should be, but with what happened here today don’t expect us to join you, for now, we will take our leave, and eventually we may stand against you that is a promise,” Said the young mage boy, fading like leaves blowing in the wind.

“Like the turbulent water flows we give life and not take it, we are essential to life and we will not stand with you or against you, so we will be leaving as well,” said the Blue Wizard, and with that he melted away. 

The Brown Wizard Rentaka spoke next, “You have my support my Queen, and I will allow you to have access to the book.”

The Black and Purple wizards now interested as well spoke, “If you find any magic that we could use then we will support as well.” 

“So Red, Orange, Blue, Green, have decided to flee. While the Wizards in Black, Brown, Purple, have shown their support so White, Silver, Yellow, and Gold you have not shown support and you have not fled. I demand to know where you stand,” she demanded. She was ready for the war of the Wizards to begin. Now the seven wizards to remain. The Enchantress couldn’t have been more satisfied. 

“You are not our Queen and we will protect this tower against you. We will stand against the wizards who have turned on us as you are no longer of this order,” said the Yellow Wizard, standing up and grabbing his staff. 

“Fools, till the end,” she said. “Wizards who have joined me kill your brothers who stand against me or you will not have immortal life and power.” 

“You heard the queen,” said Rentaka, casting his staff and making the doors shut so they couldn’t run out. 

“You so easily turn your back on your brothers,” said the yellow wizard at the others ashamed of them and what they were willing to do for power. 

“You were our brother till you defied the Council and the Queen,” said Rentaka. The yellow wizard called down lightning and the puddle left from the Blue Wizard before he transported himself out when he left. Rentaka, yelled to get on the wood chairs, his side did what he said and everyone got off the floor except the yellow wizard who electrocuted himself. He fried and fell to the floor. 

The white wizard summoned a spirit Dragon and the Purple wizard opened a void sucking in the wizard and the dragon. When the void opens next the white wizard returned inside out. 

The Silver wizard now angry summoned frost, and the Brown wizard summoned a roots and restrained the silver wizard and the Wizard in Black summoned a demon took the silver wizard away. 

It is now just the Gold wizard and Rentaka. 

“You have turned your back for a Queen who deals in the Black Arts, it will destroy this world,” said the Gold Wizard, pointing his staff at Rentaka. Rentaka had his staff touching the Gold Wizards. They walked in circle.

“Your time has come brother,” said Rentaka. With his staff he created darkness the Gold tried to fight with light. 

“Your light will go out, but Darkness always wins. The world was created in Darkness and in darkness it shall end,” said Rentaka. 

“Then I will die in light,” he said as Rentaka stabbed him with his sword. The gold wizard died as his light went out. 

“Wonderful,” said the Queen, clapping and laughing. “We have work to do, but first you will be given new identities and new orders after we take over the Council. These fools must be stopped before they can do anything. I will not have anyone stand in my way.”

“Now where is the book,” she asked. Rentaka climbed the ladder and found the shelf where the book was kept in secret cabinet above the shelf of all the other archives in the world and opened it grabbing the book and bringing it to the Queen. 

“Finally, I am going to wait, we are going to bring this and read it in the council chambers,” she said laughing. She had a feeling this was going to be everything she worked for. 

“Yes, our Queen,” the Wizards said in unison. She led them out of the tower and headed to the main road up to the Council Tower. When she got to the entrance they all stopped. 

“Wait here for my word,” she said, and she entered the council chamber alone. When she entered she was angry at what she saw. The Council was in session without her. The Queen was now angry. 

“How dare you have a council session without me!” she yelled, and the room shook and startled everyone. It was then that Deaerith spoke.

“It seems your time on this Council is at an end Enchantress, you have been absent a whole year,” said Deaerith of the Elves, he said looking around at the others. 

“What do you mean,” she demanded. “I haven’t been gone a year.” 

Then she looked around the Kings had looked different a line of age on each then she remembered. It had appeared a year had passed since she had taken her seat. She thought to herself I spent a year below under the city below. Time must have passed differently there. No matter. 

“I was in the process of discovering,” she said, smiling and walking in front of each table they sat at. She was now in front of the Human Kings. 

“Discovering what, forbidden magic,” said Naemala, throwing one of The Enchantress’s journals on the floor in the center of the room. 

“You went through my tower?” The Enchantress screamed, knowing that they now had her secrets but angry none the less, as she picked her journal off the floor. 

“In our Defense, we thought you were dead, gone, fled, etc. You were nowhere to be found so we thought to look for you confront you in your tower. We expected to find you, instead we found your dark arts and forbidden magic there and what we found was disturbing,” said Naemala, who found it hard to address her sister with this but was so angry because she knew what she had done to the rest of their family. 

“Not only that your journal referenced to the prisoner and what do we find? We found what you been doing to the criminals, they were all poisoned and killed, some killed with the darkest of magic,” said Deamando, ashamed that such a practiced rule among elves would be broken by one of their own. 

“Sairahiniel, what would mother say,” said Naemala. 

“Don’t you ever call me by that name, mother may have named me that but she never cared about any of us. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even have a seat on the council,” The Enchantress raged, at hearing her own name for the first time in 300 years. 

“Do you deny, that you Enchantress, Queen of the Elves, was using and practicing not only Dark magic but the Forbidden Arts,” said Deaerith, now looking to make a judgment against her and a motion to have her removed from council. 

“Please sister, don’t make this harder,” said Naemala, sadly as she knew that any struggle her sister would make would end badly. 

“I don’t deny that I, The Enchantress do practice Dark and Forbidden magic, not only that, but I have even studied the Mages Magic and dark arts. Furthermore I have found, opened, and unsealed the magic of the underworld, now carry the Power of the Gods. I have bartered for Elven safety,” the Enchantress spoke.

“You are completely insane! You have lost your mind! This dark magic has poisoned you and now you have not only doomed yourself but the lives of all elves. Your betrayal has stained this Council for the last time,” said Deaerith, completely angry. The rest of the council during this time felt like it was an elf matter and left it to that. It was a danger for them all and yet the others couldn’t have event guessed what was about to happen. Except for the Centaur in that moment had a vision. He trotted over to Naemala and whispered his vision to her. As the council was still deciding what to do with the Enchantress. 

“Your actions, Sairahiniel, have placed this entire council and people in danger. Should you follow through on your plans to awaken the Gods of Old Blood will be spilled on the ground and the only soul you have saved was your own. You made a deal with a God who is known for dishonesty, betrayal, and a lesser god with no power. Your life is all he bargained for,” Naemala said, hoping she would reach her sister. 

“I know what deal I made and while you have been deciding my fate. I have actually, decided it looks like your time, all of you that this Council is at an end,” The Enchantress said, and then she yelled, “Rentaka!”

With that the Wizards had entered the Council Chamber and they took their places beside The Enchantress in the Center of the Chamber. 

“How dare you let them enter our Council chamber,” said King Xaverius, who had nothing but hatred for Rentaka who once tried to poison his mind in ruling his kingdom causing wizards to be banished to the Tower of mages and else were there towers might remain. 

“Well, all the elves but you Drakvaren showed their loyalty. Where do you stand,” the Enchantress now standing in front of the Elves. 

“Enchantress, my Queen, a year ago you asked me to follow you blindly and today I have made that decision, welcome back,” said Drakvaren as he came down from his chair. He greeted the Enchantress and took his place at her left side. 

“You will now forever be known as Drakvaren the Betrayer, if you join the witch, you will suffer her fate and you are forever done with the elves and this council,” said Deamando, furious with his cousins betrayal. 

“So, be it then, there won’t be much of a council left when we are done,” Drakvaren said, laughing with The Enchantress now sharing part of their plans. They mean to let none leave the Chamber alive. 

“Rentaka, bind the elves. I wish to engage and talk to the Dwarves and Men,” she said, pointing to the elves and then walking towards the dwarven table. 

“Very well my Queen,” said Rentaka using the nature of roots to grab and bind the elves. 

“Dwarves, will you join me or will you die?” she said, knowing the greed of Dwarves that they would at least have an ally if she bribed. 

“I, Fozarlun Nightblade of the Longbeards, aye we will join ya,” said the Dwarf King of the Longbeards. He said walking down and coming down. The others just sat there and then muttered that they would rather join the elves than join a mad queen. So she ordered her next order to the wizards. 

“Madagar, take other Dwarf Kings as prisoners,” she said, now moving to the table of men hoping greed could by their loyalty. 

“Now the Kings of Man, I know all of you would sell your soul for a copper coin to add to your vault. The time for Man is at its end, where do you stand. Then a prince appeared from behind a tapestry. She was half expecting an invasion when he walked down hands up and then knelt in front of her. 

“If you make me a King Keyon Thorold, I would serve you Mistress. I am Keyon son of Xaverius, and my father’s loyalty to this council knows no bound, none of these courageous kings, would turn on this council. They remain loyal and it sickens me, that they would put their own lives above the lives of their own people,” he said, kneeling before his Queen. 

“Lies, I have always put my people first. You dare betray your father and your people,” said King Xaverius, thrashing his fists in anger on the table in front of him. 

“Throwing their lives always in defiance of a Queen of such magic would doom our people not save them, but now father, throwing a tantrum won’t get you anything, especially after the way you treated your own son. You can kill my father, all I ask is you just let me rule my people and I will guide them to your service,” he said, fist to his heart and bending on one knee before the Queen. “Actually, I also ask that I be the one to end my father.”

“Very well, seems like your son knows when to win a battle,” she said, laughing at his father. She was going to enjoy this. 

“He is no son of mine, and he never has been,” King Xaverius said, throwing his hands from his head down. 

“Let me do the same, make me King Jerard Tiberius and I will lead our people to serve you as well, together Keyon and I will lead legions in your name,” he said, coming in from the right. He as well did as the other son, and got on his knee and fist to his heart to pledge his loyalty. 

“It seems our sons are traitors,” said Angelus Langdon, he said looking at King Xaverius who nodded in agreement. 

“Let me demonstrate my loyalty to my Queen, may I demonstrate my skills,” said Jerard, looking to her for permission.

“Rentaka, bring me a chair. This should be interesting,” she said smiling, as Rentaka summoned roots from the earth and making a chair out of branches and making it comfy with leaves. “Very well prove to me your skills.”

“Thank you, my Queen,” he said, as he turned and walked up to the table his father was at. The kings began to move and Rentaka used his magic to bind them like the elves. Keyon laid out this case in front of his father, pulling out mithral daggers from a cloth. He proceeded to grab a blade and flip it in his right hand. He took his left and ran his finger around its edges. 

“You see the art of torture is to equip each blade with the most toxic poisons known to man, and knowing where to place the shallowest of cuts and also knowing where the deepest of cuts can cause a fast death. See father for what you did to me you deserve to die slowly,” he said to his father opening a vile and pouring it on the blade. “You see father when you forced me to go out to war with the Ogres and before we killed them all. I was captured, alone, afraid, and you let me suffer. You refused to make trade with them when all they wanted was peace and you were right not to give into their demands but I was only 14 years old. You never came to my rescue. I had to make my escape, I had to learn to hate them, but you see it wasn’t enough. I had to learn to hate you. So when it came time for my escape. I killed them all the children and the females, if there were any, too. Then I had come to a field of flowers, which if gotten into the bloodstream will slowly take its time to kill you. See I had ingested some in a tea and it made me stronger. I began to scour the woods and more to poison myself and to fuel my hatred for you.” he said polishing one of the blades with the plant serum. 

“You see I became immune to all poisons,” he said licking blade. “You see, since that day I hated you thought best of how to get my revenge,” he said, cutting his father’s left leg with a shallow fast cut. 

“Ah,” screamed the father in pain. 

“After all this time I thought when should I make my move and how should I do it, and now I finally have my chance to inflict my pain on you. See it just needs to get into your bloodstream. No deep cuts,” he said as he cut his father’s right leg. 

“Don’t worry, the poison won’t kill you for ten minutes yet,” he said has he cut across both his father’s lower arms. 

“You get to watch the others die first,” he said grabbing another knife and slitting King Christian Denholm’s throat taking the blade and slitting the next Kings throat next to him. 

“Your turn, my friend,” he said to Jerard.

“Jerard, you do this, you will not be able to live with yourself,” he said. 

“Now what was it you and mother said as I killed all my pets, and even my playmates? He is a danger and a threat and we should kill him? He was mad since the day he was born. He would kill the whole Kingdom?” said Jerard. 

“We should have killed you when we had the chance,” said King Angelus Langdon. “It’s not too late to be redeemed think of you soul son.”

“Sorry, I can’t hear with all this screaming,” said Keyon, walking forward leaning his ear forward pretending not to hear his father.

“Nobody is screaming….AHHHHHHHH!!!” he yelled as his son whipped him with his electrified spinal whip. 

“Hahaha, and he thought I had a soul. It was him who said all those years ago that I didn’t have one,” he laughed at the pain torturing his father as he fried. 

“Quite, enjoyable. You have proven your loyalty. King Nhelum Khimml,” she said. “Are you with us or against us?” 

“What do you think?” he said. 

“We told you the Kings won’t buy out. They are blinded by the loyalty of friendship,” the brothers said. 

“You know what to do,” she commanded.

Keyon picked up his daggers and tossed them so they pinned the King to the wall. With the metal pinning each limb and two holding him at his sides, Jerard threw his whip and electrocuted him. He died faster than their fathers. That is when King Xaverius succumbed to the poison in his wounds. Keyon walked over and laughing said, “I told you father you would die last.” 

“Finally, Cheasequah, everyone needs a witness. You have no power and are spiritual. I shall let you live, go to your people and tell them of my mercy,” she said. Cheasequah got up and walked out of there, he went to the platform and down below to the docks. 

“Boys, now that all the kings are dead, bring the Centaur,” said the Enchantress. 

“Wait, I am the last of my people the humans raided my kind. If I die there are none of us left.” he said, scared he started backing up. 

“Good, what a shame that means I don’t have to go there and kill them all. When I kill you my spell shall work,” she said. “Boys, bring him down to the main floor. Center of the room.”

“Finally, Rentaka! Bring me the book,” she said. He did as he was commanded. She started reading the book Rentaka brought to her at once.

“First, I must name my Champions,” she said as she read. 

“Very Well,” she said. “Rentaka the Wizard of Earth, Forjak the Unyielding Wizard of Darkness, Madagar the Devouring Wizard of the Void, Drakvaren the Betrayer Spirit Wizard, King Jerard Tiberio of Men, King Keyon Thorald of Men, and Fozarlun Nightblade of the Longbeards, you have proven loyal and I name you my Champions,” she said.

“Next kill the Centaur,” she commanded. The King Keyon Thorald whipped the Centaur and electrocuted it as it screamed out in pain. Killing the last Centaur once and for all. 

“Next, a sacrifice must be made,” she said. “Well the time has come to bring the Dwarves and elves forth.”

The wizards marched down the elves from their chairs and the Men kings newly made marched the Dwarves down with Longbeards. 

“For Earth to be defeated, you must take in the essence of an earthen soul, pure of heart. Lucky for the dwarves there greed can’t fill this role, they stink too much like Earth but have the hearts of rock,” she laughed. “Bring me Naemala.” 

“Please sister, don’t do this,” she cried. “Think of mother. Mother wouldn’t want this. I am your sister.” 

“Yes you’re my sister, my weakness, and the most pure soul I know. That is why it must be you,” said the Enchantress, smiling.

They brought forth the elf dressed in blue robes. 

“You may kill me, but you set forth free the gods, you don’t know what you will unleash. It could kill all of us,” she said.

“You're too dead to care,” said the Enchantress who used a spirit spell to call forth Naemala’s soul and she consumed it within her. She did that with all the Elves who stood against her.

“Next, it requires the greedy,” she said. “Wizards kill the dwarves.” 

The wizards did as commanded and all the dwarves laid before her dead. She began to rise in the air. The loyal to her remained. 

“Yes the magic is working,” screamed the Voice, which now everyone in the world heard. This alerted the elves at the temple.

Meanwhile, the newly elected Queen of the Elves Malruthia with hair as dark as a raven, skin pale as snow, with lips red a rose, who wore a long green dress. Was in council with elected elves. She had vision, and everyone was worried especially hearing the voice. 

Queen Malruthia, “No it can’t be. Someone is awakening the Gods of Old World. The Sea is in chaos, the Ice land is turmoil with Fire rising, the sky is fighting the void above and with Erudôr dead no one can stop the Huinëdôr from escaping.”

The Priestesses came forward, “We have the magic blessed by Erudôr. If we stand together united we can use our magic to stop everything.” 

Queen Malruthia, “do you understand what that will require?”

High Priestess, Ealirel Tralen, “We are ready to give up all magic and only represent the one,” she said, along with all the other elf priestesses. 

Queen Malruthia, “Then we divide now, , Queen Ashera Vestele to lead the Frost Elves along with High Priestess - Baerinda Eilkian of the Frost Elves. You must head to the land of Helcëdorei, you must bring peace to the North. Queen Taeralae to lead the Water Tribe with High Priestess Naesala Arryn, Queen Shanonora to lead the Fire Elves High Priestess Aurae Zinralei of the Fire Elves, Queen Jilsara Chandrelle to lead the Earth Elves and High Priestess Tarasynora Toryarus of the Earth Elves, Queen Kasula Keynorin to lead the Air Elves Merlara Farlamin High Priestess of the Air Elves will head to land of Nylaenasari the land given to our inheritance by Erudôr herself; and finally Queen Alyndra to lead the Dark Elves with High Priestess Tisha Torhana of the Dark Elves, and Queen Shalia Morhana to lead the Void with …”

“Why the Void my Queen, I am an Earth Elf,” she said, disappointed about where and who she had been assigned to. If she would have had her way it would have been far away from that tribe. 

“Two reasons, one to keep an eye on the Enchantress as she will be imprisoned among your group far from the center, and you are the only Priestess to practice the Void Magic so well and the most experienced with it,” Queen Malruthia said.

“Very well,” she said, highly disappointed. 

“That said the Void and Dark Elves will be heading to Felrendorei. I will be leading the Spirit Elves, and Tanelia Uladove will be High Priestess of the Spirit Elves and staying with me hear. All of you depart with your people, except the Void, Dark, and Spirit. You will come with me to the Council Center. 

Meanwhile, the enchantress was floating. The wizards now went to guard the entrances and the Sons stood with the dwarf protecting the Enchantress.

Queen Malruthia had gathered her supporters and marched on the Council Chambers to apprehend whoever was in charge. The wizards started casting there magic but didn’t realize they were up against elves whose magic came at no cost. They were easily beaten. They made their way back inside in retreat and grabbed the boys.

“No, we must stay and protect the enchantress,” said Jerard. 

“It’s too late, there is army marching on us, you can stay and die because they will imprison the enchantress. Take your pick,” said Rentaka. 

“Ge’ me outta ‘ere,” said the dwarf. 

“Sorry you are a dwarf not a human, nobody cares about the greed of dwarves. You will be fine,” said Rentaka grabbing both boys. 

The army of elves broke the doors and the Queens entered and used their magic to break her hold and she fell to the ground and they bound her. 

“No, this can’t be,” she said. 

“No,” screamed the voice from beneath the cities. The door resealed up with magic and imprisoned him once again. The High Priestess engaged with the sky god and imprisoning the Void beyond. Meanwhile, the Frost and water elves helped the Water God reseal Chaos Below. The Water God thanked them with safe water passage to the lands and then helped Frost God seal the Fire God once again. 

“How could this happen, how could this be,” she said laying on the ground. 

“You see,” said the Queen Elf. 

“How you alive you have been gone a year,” said the Queen. 

“No, this can’t be, I was so close,” she said.

“Did you bother reading the last, item on the other side of the page?” said Queen Malruthia sitting next to the Enchantress.

“What?” she replied, sobbing then looking?

“It says, a vessel chosen by the Gods, must sacrifice their life with assistance, and fear its soul. You failed because you missed the final task,” said Queen Malruthia. “When we realized what you were up too, not that we knew it was you, we gave up all magic but the element we chosen to represent and we scattering across the lands and cutting contact with each other, that way no one will ever be able to awaken the gods.”

“The Centaur had a vision awhile back there will be another,” the Enchantress said. “Even if it takes three hundred years there will be another. When it happens I will sacrifice her and I will have tricked the trickster for trying to trick me.” 

“That maybe, but we have taken precautions to prevent the mixing of elves. So you will be waiting in your imprisonment for thousands of years,” she said. 

“We will be filling the path you took in the tower below with traps so your next visit below to whatever dark magic you had down there, the next time you go there you won’t be so lucky,” the Queen Malruthia said. “Take her away.”

They escorted, the Enchantress out, her High Priestesses came in.

“What should we do with bodies,” she asked the Queen. 

The Queen said, “Have the soldiers remove their bodies. Then station a guard after sealing up this city center. I don’t want anyone in hear.”

“Yes, your majesty,” said the High Priestess. 

“Take note, today marks the End of the First Age. Let the Second age be better,” said Queen Malruthia.


	3. Cheasequah and the Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains how Cheasequah returned to his people. The gift he bestowed to woman warrior tribe granting them a special gift and one that was granted to him. It also shares the story of how his people became shapeshifters and how the lycans and cursed came to be as well. This introduces to you the background of Achtak who will eventually be able to see the parts of his story through his eyes.

Fëadorei – Anara. Day 2 of Ettëaire, Year 1

Cheasequah left the temple and had made his way to the harbor, come to find no ship would be ready for two days. He sat thinking of dangers his people would face, now that the Kings he trusted were slain by the own sons for promises of immortality. He sat contemplating his fate at one of the inns, when a knock came on his room door. 

He never spoke to anyone and with the only people to whom he spoke to dead he wondered who it could be. It was a woman dressed in long white robes and long flowing blonde hair to her waist but her facial appearance was remarkable to the woman he sat on the council with. 

“I am sorry, I wasn’t expecting visitors,” he said, inviting her in to sat at his table which was lit by a candle and two wood chairs around it. He then waived to his only servants he traveled with Achtak and Matunaaga. They brought over tea and cups and left the room. 

“Achtak, you have been the reason peace between elves and humans get along. Now with the Enchantress imprisoned, yet still alive her dangers remain the same. She plans to awaken the old gods. Now that she knows that book is last resort and we have made it now that she can be the only vessel she will be the most dangerous now more than ever. In time children of the Eclipses, one of the sun and one of the moon will build an Alliance, and your people will be vital and while it will require many sacrifices some of your people, a majority will die, while those that live and thrive will become something new and something better. It has been seen,” said Tanelia Uladove, the New High Priestess of the Air Elves.

“Why do you tell me this? You tell me that she will not stop and is allowed to live. I may be a pacifist and our ways my people support this, but eve we wouldn’t let someone so dangerous with dangerous plans live while either exiled or imprisoned. Why not solve the problem altogether?” he asked, looking at her.

“If we take her out another will just figure out her plans study and continue, and I fear someone may be just doing that, so I have come to ask you to think on this. I have two seers orbs they can give your people long life and immortality but they come at a great cost. The Brothers will seek these orbs, wizards, assassins, undead, demons, and the Enchantress herself. Keeping them in the Spirit City isn’t safe, however it will be sometime before anyone comes looking for these seer stones, keep one to yourself and give one to someone you trust and together it will give you both long life. They will also be unable to find them among humans who have them verse elves as they were given to elves, so having them would not put you in harm’s way as I am the only one who had them and the one who gave them away,” she said, looking at him grabbing her tea cup and sipping as he thought contemplating all she said. 

“What about these children born of the Eclipses? How do they come in to all this and do they have names?” he asked thinking closely about this.

“Queen Shalia Morhana gave birth to a son named Ayduin on the day of Elea, Day 253 of Salcimaire, during the Lunar Eclipse. That same day Queen Alyndra gave birth to a daughter named Alea and hence her name from the day she was born, during the Solar Eclipse. They will start on opposite sides but eventually they will join and lead the people to the promised home were the Alliance will thrive. One of your own will guide Ayduin with love and compassion as she would for the son she will eventually lose,” said Tanelia Uladove, now she was waiting for his next question. 

“You say my people will sacrifice much and many will die, what fate awaits my people should we not leave our home and what will happen if we do?” Cheasequah asked, for fear of losing his people and how he could save the most lives. 

“I can say this the brothers will do things quite differently. One will do things secretly and keep things from his people and the kingdom and the other will destroy lands. It will only be a matter of 50 years before he destroys the lands near his kingdom forcing people from their homes causing them to flee. The Elves will be in seclusion so no help will come from them and the Dwarves will be lost to the mountains and woods, not willing to involve themselves out of their greed. Men will fight amongst themselves trying to prove who is King and while at first they will fight the Brothers it will be over before it starts and Mandorei will be lost. Your people massacred in the wake and not one will survive. However, if you leave this land and make your home elsewhere your people will flourish and new communities will sprout up. Now some may not be happy with your choices and even less so with your choice in commander but he will be smart, he will protect the people follow as you ruled, and your people will thrive. While many will be lost and I don’t know how, it will be the Enchantress’ men at her command, but your people will live, the choice is ultimately yours take the orbs and leave or stay lose the orbs and become myth,” she said, almost cold and this scared Cheasequah. 

“Will the orbs be safe if we take them with us and trust one to another?” he asked, and then she spoke.

“The orbs I am giving you are tears of the Gods. No race is meant to live forever and even elves die naturally in our long lives. These orbs give you the same lifetime so when they are united and protected immortality will be given to those who protected to join the Gods in their heavens while others who die naturally will find peace and those who were evil forever tortured in the Underworld by Huinëdôr,” she said, and this made him feel a bit more at ease. 

“What about the other ways to awaken the Gods who will see to that task?” he asked, hoping it wouldn’t be his people. 

“Ayduin, he will be the one to bring the elves back together, he be the one to bring forth a new council a new Alliance of Allies and bring forth the destruction the Enchantress. It will be some of your people who will be his most trusted allies and council. They will also be the ones to journey with him. I will be doing my own task. For the last 50 years I have been training my young replacement, and I will no longer be able to help my task has been set forth while she will be safe as she won’t be High Priestess, as long as I live, it will still be her job till I complete my task,” she said, almost knowing she didn’t have much time left. She got up and went to the door. Two female elves were waiting. 

“I haven’t even said yes, yet,” confused Cheasequah said, two which the set the crate down by the foot of the bed.

“I have my feeling you already know what to do,” she said, and with that they left. 

Fëadorei – Tanela. Day 12 of Ettëaire, Year 1

Two days, later Cheasequah moved towards the dock with the crate between Matunaaga and Achtak carrying towards the ship. To which they sailed over the calm seas the next 10 days to where they docked in the harbor. They had then began there 40 day journey on foot towards home and while things hadn’t reached the lands yet Cheasequah thought it best to not say anything of the events. For the most part they were allowed to pass directly home safe and sound. 

Mandorei – Autum. Day 52 of Sirëaire, Year 2

Over the course of the year that Cheasequah had returned home a new time of war was coming to man and he had just returned to Chaequiomond, the land of his people in Moranadorei. He and his people did find a year of peace before thing s go bad, but now he knew he could no longer hide the truth of what happened to the council and why his yearly journey he didn’t leave. Why there had been no summons or no elvish visits. It was then he decided to tell the people the truth. The people loved him so they rushed to him as he arrived from his home. They gathered around waiting to hear his words. 

“The time has come my people, that we take our leave of this land. A great evil has happened at the city center and many of the Council is dead. I and a Satyr who was luckily not at our meeting are the only survivors of a monstrous betrayal. Many of our own have betrayed us,” he said, many of the people went silent. 

“It is with great pain in my heart to share this news. I watched the other Kings slain ordered by The Enchantress, King Xaverius and King Angelus, both their sons killed their own fathers for power and I see they returned before I and it can only be through magic of the Wizards who also betrayed the Council. I will not ask you to come with me on such a journey and leave our land and homes, but if we stay our peaceful ways will be filled with war, blood, and against our very nature. I will not blame you if you stay behind. I will be inviting nearby kingdoms to join us on our Journey. We leave first thing in the morning.”

He said and went straight to his home. He looked at a map and realized they had a 90 day walk a head of them as many would now not grant them shelter. He then looked at another map and realized to travel to other lands it would take 20 days at sea. 

“80 day journey to leave our home or die,” he said, sadly as placed his hand on the chest that he had been given by Tanelia. He knew now that Tanelia saw things and she spoke the truth. She saw he wouldn’t give his answer that day but knew he would know the time was right. He took his last night’s sleep.

Mandorei – Dranos. Day 53 of Sirëaire, Year 2

Cheasequah woke the next morning to a knock on the door. He opened the door and standing there was a page sent by the Brother’s. The brother spoke before Cheasequah even had the chance.

"You are hereby requested to answer to the Brothers, do you stand loyal to them or will your people parish,” said the page, he was really hoping that Cheasequah would give them a fight, however he knew they were pacifists and may not get what he was hoping for. Even so, he would make sure they would never return hear. 

“We want nothing to do with your war, nor will we subject ourselves to the torture that they do. We wish to remain hear in peace and left alone, however, if that can’t be the case then, I will take my people and we will venture westward. The Brothers can do what they want to and take these lands without bloodshed. I plan to leave today if my people choose to stay then it is of their choice to meet their end here,” said Cheasequah, who had bowed his head toward the page and offered him peace. 

“Cowards, are what your people are,” said the page, spitting in the Chief’s face and then laughing about it. “We will be back to make sure your gone and make it so you never return.” 

The Chief wiped his face and replied, “Brother, go in peace and find your own way as we have found peace in ours. I hope, you be blessed with peace to come.”

The page couldn’t have been even more disgusted and he and his employ marched on to his army and left the city on his horse. The army wouldn’t take long to get here as this was how they handled things. A page was always sent ahead and the next day an army would attack and burn the city. Then survivors were rounded up and either killed or taken. 

The people saw what happened and now knew the Chief spoke true. The Chief didn’t wait for the people nor gave another speech. Instead he grabbed his things and started walking. It was night by the time he reached his first destination and he already traveled so far. He made a campfire and went to sleep. It was hear he was at the edge of his lands but still had a long journey to go. He managed 16 miles by himself. He set up campfire and then rested. He was alone but yet his thoughts were with his people. 

Mandorei – Tanela. Day 54 of Sirëaire, Year 2

The next morning, Cheasequah woke to some voices coming from nearby and he recognized those voices of Achtak and Achachtak. His fire was now out and so he started it up again as they approached.

“Posoh Mip,” said Achtak to Cheasequah, who had now got the fire going. Achtak set his bags down next to the chief and Achachtak started cooking. 

“So I knew my people would join me, but I don’t see them,” he said sadly, looking around. 

The two brothers looked at each other before Achtak decided to give him the heart wrenching news. 

“Many of the people wanted to follow but your council didn’t agree. Samoset and Megedagick decided that they wouldn’t leave. The leading voice was Samoset’s father who tried name himself chieftain after you walked away. We spoke on your behalf and were immediately tossed out,” Achtak said, handing the bowls of food out for them to eat. 

“I knew it wouldn’t be long before Samorak would take over. He wanted the position of Chief before it passed to me,” Cheasequah said, the brothers then pointed to the chest they brought. 

“We found these in your hut, we figured we couldn’t let them have it. When you left it alone and the maps you must have known we would follow,” said Achachtak, who was quiet pleased.

“Indeed seems my chosen have proved themselves. I figure it won’t be long before the others join us, but for now we should get moving. We are on the edge of our lands and it four days to the forest,” he said, looking out the journey ahead. So with that the group became three and they packed up and started walking. Cheasequah was in the lead, and at his side where the loyal Achtak and Achachtak who followed him as they began the journey to their new home. They walked another 16 miles. 

They set up camp again and made there fire and two tents to sleep. They sat around the campfire listening to Cheasequah and his words of wisdom and asked them the questions and wanting to know answers. 

“Chief, why do we leave home and who are these brothers,” said Achtak, who was there when Cheasequah said they killed the Kings. 

“It was the last day of the First Age or so it will forever be marked. The Enchantress was an elf, beautiful, malevolent and deadly. The council knew she was dabbling in the black magic’s that were forbidden for elves and yet she did so anyway. Some say it was the way she was raised and treated, others say it was a broken heart, and yet I say she was as dark as the day she was born. She could influence anyone through fear, intimidation, and even manipulation. The brothers were born with the same darkness as The Troll Wars reigned for 100 years before they were wiped out. The brothers were lost in the war and became that which they had they were born when the wars began and at age 50 sent to fight and presumed causalities of war. Eventually, they did return home but then they were so twisted and destroyed mentally that they snapped, but were very intelligent to keep it hidden. They were the sons of King Angelus Langdon and King Xaverius. They were killed by the own sons and they killed the other Kings on the council as well. I was spared by the Enchantress to bear witness and spread the word of their terror,” Cheasequah said, looking with a sadness at the loss of his friends. 

“What about these orbs?” said Achachtak, now wondering orbs in the crate. He was curious as to what they were bringing with them. 

“Naemala’s last gift had Tanelia not told me. The Enchantress’ goal was to bring back the old Gods, and she is alive and imprisoned, but even she should not have been spared. I am a pacifist but waking the old gods spells doom, not just for elves, but humans, and other races as well. With them awake all life would be chaos again if there is any for us,” said Cheasequah.

"So these orbs, we are bringing with us are two of eight tears of the gods. We carry the more dangerous two. The spirit Elves have Soul, and the Dark Elves have death. We carry the orbs of chaos and destruction. While they will not harm us and give us long life, we are to protect them at all costs. They are shielded by selfless, pacifist ways but in time eventually someone will come for them. At that time we must be ready,” he said again. 

“We will Chief, we stand by protect them and guard them with our lives,” said the two brothers making their vow. Cheasequah was pleased nodded and went to rest the brothers did the same. 

Mandorei – Alana. Day 56 of Sirëaire, Year 2

Two days later they had now journeyed 64 miles from there city, they could now hear voices. Achtak grabbed Cheasequah’s shoulder to gather his attention. 

“Chief, you hear that sound,” Achtak said, looking around they could see smoke in the distance. The page kept true to their word. He burned their village chasing the woman, children, and men that remained out of their home. 

“Indeed, I knew they would come,” said Chief Cheasequah, as he watched the hill. Sure enough his people had followed. They marched in rows of four men on each side with woman and children in between. The people reunited with the Chief once again. They had now traveled six miles as they reached their border. 

An old woman approached Cheasequah and spoke, “Chief, I fought to make the people hear your word as true my son and I fought the Samorak and he cast me out many followed us. We have been on your tail for two days when the rest caught up to us. The village is gone they say. They say Samorak refused to leave and was slain by the Brother with the whip of lightening.”

“Wyome, it’s good to see, and tragedy has befallen our home, but we will leave these shores and find our new home,” said Cheasequah, when a man walked up and punched him in the face. 

“You! You have no right to lead us! If you would have just given them what they wanted loyalty we wouldn’t be pushed from our homes and my father wouldn’t be dead!” screamed Samoset, and the brothers restrained him and Wyome walked over and helped Cheasequah up and she then spoke. 

“Stupid, ignorant boy. The brother’s don’t want peace. On my journey I ran into an Ollranhilians. They are people of the woods that once stood proud southeast of home. He said the land was touched by the dead who now walk again. Many of his people turned to undead by the night through magic of a new Sorcerer rising. A dangerous dark magic and armies for the brother’s. Others say the nomadic elves were captured and turned into something dark as well creating more armies for the brothers. We could have been next, so the next time you accuse someone think of that. Your father was fool to try and fight a losing battle without the council or people’s support. May he find peace in rest as he didn’t find in life,” said Wyome, looking at the young council members wounded ego who now apologized to his chief. 

“We never asked for this war and we didn’t want to be part of it but sometimes things are out of our control. What we do now is look to the future and that is new shores where we can finally be at peace and way from all the strife of this land. That is where I lead and you have the choice to follow or find others who will take you in, the choice is yours,” said Cheasequah looking around at his people, but no one moved. They had journeyed another six days together when they arrived at the wood. 

Mandorei – Naemala. Day 62 of Tuiaire, Year 2

They had reached the Onodenta Forest. This forest had been home once to the Ogres and Tree Shepard’s long killed in the Wars of Man in the first age. They had begun their journey through. 

“Stay close my people and stay in formation. Focus only on the person in front of you. Carry the children too young to understand. If you lose the path you will be forever lost in the woods,” said the Chief. 

“Why does the path change?” said Achtak, who was always curious to learn such things as legends, myths, stories, and adventure.

“Achtak, one day you will make a fine Chieftain. Your endless thirst for knowledge you and your brother and your unquestionable loyalty are why you will do well,” said Cheasequah, patting Achtak on his shoulder. 

"This forest is alive, and the son of Huinëdôr lives in these woods. He is a trickster like his father. He boasted about being a better trickster than his father so his father cursed him into a Giant Spider or so legend goes. Others say he is a bat and other legends say he say other things. The one thing is certain those who get lost in these woods are never found again,” said the Chief.

“Is that what they say about me now,” said a man who appeared on the road in front of them.

“Shame, that none of it’s true. Yes, I boasted about being better than my father but then again who he hasn’t never cursed me into a creature but took my power and now I resort to illusions in these woods. Now that I shared my story. I think you should share yours,” said the Man on the road in front of them who had appeared out of nowhere. 

“I see, have I told you about the tale of the Massacre of the Great Council and the Sons who now named themselves King,” Cheasequah said, hoping to amuse the man.

“Now that sound like a juicy tale,” said the man. So the chief sat down and told him about every detail.

“I am glad you took the time to share your story with me. You have sat with spider-bat and shared your tale, therefore in agreement I will let your people pass safe and unharmed, Cheasequah,” said the man showing his true form the Giant Spider with bat wings. “Take the center route and you will pass through safely and unharmed. Farewell.”

“How did you know to sit with him and share tales without being harmed,” said Achtak.

“The peaceful man who sits and shares shall also share with others, when the one receives his reward of kindness the man shall receive his as well,” said the Chief, to all his people. 

They had continued to pass three miles through the woods on the path that would lead them to come upon a village. The woman of this village were warriors and guards and the men were the civilians. 

“Who dares to enter upon our village of Mylenhil,” said the female guard and then woman warriors had the line of people surrounded with arrows ready to shoot when the Queen Taniya Ariella Webb had walked out of the gate. 

“You dare greet Cheasequah with an arrow, after all he is a council member and dear friend of ours,” said Taniya, walking forward. She greeted Cheasequah with open arms and hugged the man who was like her father. 

“As beautiful as the day you were born,” Cheasequah said, smiling at his long gone friend’s daughter. “Your father would be proud to see you Queen.”

“Indeed, and be jealous of how well you looked Cheasequah,” she said, laughing with him. “Let them pass.” 

“I am sorry, my lady,” said the guard who ordered the woman to stand down and return to their post. 

“What brings the great Chaequiomond here with his entire village to Mylenhlians?” she asked, looking the people over. 

“We need to rest, we brought our own food and we can share,” he said, graciously getting his people into the safety of their walls. They had started to break open their food when she stopped them. 

“Save your food we will feed and rest you tonight, and you can’t tell me what is going on?” she said holding the letter from the Brothers. 

“Very well we will talk,” said Cheasequah. The people hurried in through the gates and at the far side made up their tents. Meanwhile Cheasequah went with Taniya to her hall. 

“You flee your village, why?” she asked.

“I saw the council murdered the King that represented your people, his throat was slit by Keyon. I left shortly after as I was a pacifist, either way I would have been spared for being a pacifist. They came to my city yesterday with threats of taking over or being slaughtered. They ordered us to submit to their rule or die. I chose the peaceful option. When my people didn’t leave with me they burned the village to the ground forcing my people to come with me. I am sure if they could have that they would have slaughtered my people either way. So we are going to sail west over the seas,” said Cheasequah who had struggled knowing he was with a race of woman who would fight than rather leave their home. 

“The boys will pay for threatening my people and my home, and they shall pay for the crimes they have committed. One day they will die by my hand be it bow or sword,” she said, angrily and she paced. 

“I guess I can’t convince you to join us and move on and let this be their problem,” he said, touching her shoulder.

She grabbed his, “I respect your pacifist ways and your great wisdom you have provided my mother and me over the years, but the time of wisdom and pacifist ways is at its end here. War is coming and I will not abandon my home that I fought and my mother fought for woman to be free and rule to let two sniveling whiny boys to take the throne because their fathers didn’t love them. My own father tried to kill me at birth for being a female and my mother fought him. Eventually he gave in and let me live. He beat my mother everyday she didn’t bare him a son. Then when I became old enough he tried to marry me off. When I refused he found the same spirit he did in my mother and he tried to take my virtue. My mother found the strength in her to kill him before that happened and my mother chose to train me the way she was trained. When other woman in our village saw this we left and became warriors. My mother and I returned to our people and then we took over we subjected the men to become so I be damned if I let these mere children chase me from my home.” 

“Then I wish to bless you one last time,” Cheasequah said, waiving to the guard. “Please bring our Seer and Achtak in please. 

The guard left five minutes later the seer and Achtak entered. They sat at her war table. 

“Seer, I want you tell me the future of Queen Taniya,” Cheasequah asked, and the seer began to use the orb and see the future. 

“I saw the peoples under the Nations of Ten united under their banners but a large banner is led. They have been united by Queen Taniya against a most formidable army. There allies on the right are Q’un ox men, shapeshifter and Ferals, Satyrs, Elves of the tribes, dwarves on both sides, and demigods. Against the armies or undead, orc, Uruk-hai, elves, dwarves, humans, and vast army of demons. I see only the battle not the outcome. I see you survive though many of your people will be lost,” said the Seer. 

“What is it?” Cheasequah asked the seer.

“The war is not for 2000 years from now in the 3rd Age, we are in the year 1 of the 2nd Age,” she said. “The only way this can be if you sacrifice something to give to her people.”

“Ah yes, bring the orb in,” said Cheasequah. Achtak stepped out and went to retrieve the orb from his brother. They had two orbs that could not only give immortal life to their people and keep them healthy but allowed them to communicate. These were gifted among the elves to humans who could be trusted. 

"Achachtak, where is the orb,” Achtak asked, as he entered their tent.

“Over hear brother,” he said opening one case and pulling out a cube box which held an orb. 

“I will be taking that to Cheasequah, come with me brother,” Achtak said.

“Aye brother,” said Achachtak. They made their way back to the hall with the orb. The entered the hall and set it down on the battle table and opened the box, and reveled the orb.

“Cheasequah,” she said, unsure about what he was going to give to her but her curiosity always got the better of her. 

“I was given two orbs which can give long life without a cost, by the elves. I have been chosen to deem who would get the second. Who was worthy of it. With the vision shown I believe that to be you, this will partially give you immortality,” he said cutting his palm and doing the same to her hand. They put their hands together. “I make a blood bond to you and trade my immortality to you as well leaving me with 50 years left to live. In doing so I guarantee you can’t die of natural causes and can only die if killed the same will be for your people. This is the way it is.”

“I am not able to give you such a marvelous gift in return, however, I will send four of my woman warriors with you to help protect your people,” she said. “And this.”

She went over to pull out a map, no not a map but a village blueprint she had made. 

“When you get to your new land build your homes of rocks, then build your walls using trees and use your ship to build towers. Then use the decks to build into a single circular rough with one hole. Your homes should have like brothers cities fireplaces and the smoke will rise up and out one hole when winter comes you will be protected from the elements. Find vine and grow them up your walls and let them take over. They will stop once they reach the roof, your people protected from their enemies and safe from the elements, also build a tunnel and trap door under your throne with an escape route out should enemies find a way into your city,” she said. 

“Queen Taniya, this is exactly what we need,” Cheasequah said, “Thank you.”

Mandorei – Elea. Day 64 of Tuiaire, Year 2

The next morning his people packed their things and thanked their hosts and began to march on. After two more miles they ventured out of the woods and came to grassy plains they had ventured onto the new country of Ollranhil, home of the Ollranhilians or you could say the new home of the Ollranhilians. They had moved here after being pushed out of their lands after half their people were captured and rumor has it were forced to breed with orcs to create the Half Orcs to infiltrate nearby kingdoms, then there home was also terrorized by a new rising dark evil and had to make a new home over the past year they had been rejected by every single kingdom. Cheasequah was their only hope. 

Izaiah Cortez, was once a guard Captain to King Xaverius and his loyalty to the original King marked him as a traitor to the brothers and he didn’t want to be involved in war. This made him a target to the allies of the brothers and a traitor those who stood against the brothers. Izaiah was man who was very handsome with a bronze skin tone almost like the color of sand, he had hair as black as raven, and soft pink lips. His eyes as brown as coffee beans. He was just beautiful. 

Izaiah came forth and flagged Cheasequah down and invited him to join his people. Cheasequah listened to Izaiah’s flight and invited him to travel with them to the New World. Together, Cheasequah and the other tribe moved on towards the west eventually gathering another two tribes as they got to shore. Then brothers may have had vast armies and a military prowess but the one thing they lacked was a navy, and it just so happened Cheasequah arrived on the only Kingdom at the time to rival the Brothers, which also happened to have the lands largest Navy. Cheasequah and the other leaders sold all their belongings and gave up their lands to the Kingdom in order to purchase 10 ships. These nomadic men who left the continent at the sons' take over went to these continents to flee the scouring of their lands. They were trying to avoid the main city land and make their way to lands unexplored. They had traveled in one great fleet but the storms split the fleet. The massive fleet of ten ships travelled together; three ended up on the southeastern island (Felrendorei) while two only ended up on the southwestern island (Amnadorei). One found itself on the main city land. The other four ships were lost at sea. No one knows if they landed or sank. They just disappeared.


	4. Achtak - Blessings and Curses

Amnadorei – Elea, Yénaire 134 of Nénaraire, Réaire 52

Cheasequah ruled over his surviving people 50 years to this day, uniting any and all that remained when there ships were washed ashore. Instead of destroying the land by clearing trees, they destroyed their boats. They used the poles from the sails to build there outer walls and rounded ship parts to make four tower points planting north, south, east, and west. They then build rounded walls to connect and used stone on the inside of the wood. They didn’t want to be found so they found ivy and other plants to grow along their walls over time began to overtake the city walls and then you couldn’t tell. It took 50 years for the vines to grow and overtake the walls. They used the ship boards and bound them together so they would have a roof and then made a single center hole for all smoke to rise out from the center of the dome. So far they made no contact with the indigenous life there. They had built their city with the tools and equipment that they brought with them. 

As it was said, the weeds took 50 years to overtake the City and Cheasequah, who was now an elderly man on his death bed passed the Chieftain reign. He then sent four solo warriors into the woods in hopes to find a new food as animals became scarce. Achtak, Achachtak, Megedagick, and Samoset were chosen to go. The Council decided the next wisest man should lead them and he also happened to be the cousin of Cheasequah. 

Samoset was a coward and refused to follow the chieftain’s orders by going alone so he teamed up with Megedagick. They had ventured into the woods and disappeared. Achtak and his brother went their separate ways. Achachtak followed the shore line looking for what could be new cities for their people instead following orders for their food. He was believed lost. Then lone hunter went into the woods. This brave hunter's name was Achtak. Before Achtak nobody ventured further than the White Woods. Achtak was fearless and decided he would explore the land and map it himself. He went deep into the woods. 

As he did he would make campfires and hunt. He was being watched but he didn’t know. He would go to sleep and wake up and move on but before he did he always made this same pattern in the ground blessing the land and thanking it for its resources before moving on. The hunters always blessed the land for the kills they made to eat the wild life and for damaging the land.   
He would also write about the wildlife, berries, fruits, and nuts he would find. The wildlife of this continent had unirabbits (rabbits with a single horn on its head), the long legged fox (fox like body and head with long legs of a deer), and leopard deer (deer with long fur, spots like a leopard and long bushy tail, with horns of a ram). The bears on this land were few but furious. They stood 6 feet tall on all fours and weighed about 1000 lbs. (they had these red spiral swirls in their fur). These bears were known as Dire bears. 

The forest itself covered most of the land as it had been untouched by humans. This land was very magical in itself. It started as most forests do the tall thin trees along the shore line but far enough back to give beautiful sandy beaches. The trees were white birch like. As you moved further in the forest became more magical as it became more beautiful with paths and stones in natural formation of stairs around the trees. This almost appeared to be something out of a fairytale. The forest was of an enchanting emerald. As Achtak made his way further in it was beginning to sunset when he arrived at the Sapphire Forest. He made his camp where the forests meet and instead of disturbing the earth ate berries and nuts he found. 

Sometime during the night he awoke to being bit by a wolf. It was there looking, he bled for a moment when a woman appeared from the middle of a lone tree in the center of the wood. She came closer to him as she did as the wolf moved back and ran off. 

Achtak sat up holding his arm. He held back the pain. 

“Achtak, true warrior and friend to the land he hunts on,” she said, coming towards him. He never seen a woman so beautiful and glowing but it caused fear in him at the same time but he stood his ground like most warriors. 

“Who are you?” he asked the woman casually, still holding back the pain as it got worse. He could feel whatever was in him fighting to take over but he still held his composure. 

“I am the daughter of Erudôr and caretaker of these lands,” she said, waving her hand and talking about the entire forest. “You may call me Eritreawen.”

“Eritreawen, what are you?” he asked. He looked startled but stood up being eye level with her anyways, still holding his arm where the wolf had bit him. 

“I am Sprite, Wood nymph, demi-god, these are the names given to me by man in there myths and legends. The truth is that one day I will replace my Mother when I am slain,” she said. She talked about that so casually like it was part of the cycle of life was to be ended by a blade and not old age as I have known it to come. 

“When I give myself to death, in my final moments, my soul will go into Erudôr and rebirth will begin anew, but that is not that time now and that is far into the future,” she said, she now stood directly in front of me six paces and looking into my eyes. 

“Achtak,” she touched his arm and healed his wound but the curse was stronger than her magic. “You weren’t just bitten by a wolf. The wolf that bit you is one under my command. She was a feral werewolf once, and her bite did infect you. When you return among your people you may offer them this gift. I can’t heal you all the way but I can make it so you will be free to change at will. Your werewolves will be called shapeshifters.”

Achtak was confused, “What? Why would I want to change my people?” 

“I need soldiers who will protect these lands, the feral runs the woods if you pass through to the Emerald Swamp lands. Human army is coming in on the other side who has no respect for the land. The Feral wolves are not under my control and have found your village. The Ferals are attacking your people and I am afraid I am too late to stop it you must protect your people,” she said. 

“I didn’t tell the wolf to bite you and she did it out of instinct, there is no cure but you can at least save your people and they will be free to change at will,” Eritreawen said, healing his bite beneath her hands. 

“I will ask my people if they want this gift,” Achtak said. 

“You have the power to save them and to heal them,” she said. 

Achtak took off immediately from the forest leaving her to fade behind him. He turned into a wolf not even knowing it giving him greater speed and agility than he could imagine. 

He thought to himself, “Whatever happened I am faster, stronger, more endurance, more adrenaline is up. He leaped over the wall of the village and onto the roof so to say and then crawled in through the roof. He jumped behind a house and chased the feral back out the gate in his wolf form. He attacked the other wolves and chased them off. It was just him, the wolf now. He went behind a building and shapeshifted back to himself. 

He walked out among his people. They were hurt and wounded.

“Monster!” screamed a woman.

“I am no Monster,” he argued back. 

Another woman pointed, “We saw you change your one of them!” 

“I am not a feral wolf. I am a shapeshifter gifted by Eritreawen. Wait, how many of our people are hurt,” I asked. “I can heal them. The Legend of Erudôr's daughter is real. Eritreawen healed me and gifted me to change at will so I can heal our injured. I can’t cure them but they can be like me and control the wolf inside. We would be able to change at will,” Achtak said.

“Be cursed” said the woman.

“No be blessed,” I said. 

“You have three choices, you can kill me and the wounded, you can let me heal the wounded and become shapeshifters, or you can let them turn into Feral wolves,” Achtak said.

“Prove you have control over your form,” said the Chief coming out the Chiefs hall with his woman and the children of the village. 

Achtak changed his form from Human to wolf and back. 

“It is true then,” the Chief said. 

The scribe went in to the hall and came back with a scroll unto which he handed the Chieftain. 

The Chieftain then opened the scroll and read, “...and onto a new land, a lone hunter will venture into the woods, and he will be bitten by a wolf. The daughter of Erudôr will bless him and give him a gift and reveal her name as Eritreawen. The gift unto which she blessed him will not cure a curse but make it so you are in control of the wolf within you. This hunter will be blessed to lead the village in dark times. He will return and heal all those wounded from an attack in the village. He shall bring peace to the village and rule for many hundreds of years. This is my last premonition – Seer of Things” 

“This scroll was written by our seer before she died,” the Chieftain said. This scroll has been kept secret by our fathers for the last 200 years. Achtak nor anyone else has seen this scroll and bares the original seal and mark. This proves that Achtak is telling the truth. You may give us this blessing and cure the people I don’t want it. Heal our people. We may indeed be cursed; those of us not infected need to be infected. Achtak, please heal the wounded first and then bite the rest of us and heal us. The tribe sticks together,” said the Chieftain. Achtak did as he was commanded. Thus, this is how the shapeshifters came to be. Many of the tribe were not happy about being changed especially seeing they weren’t originally bit but they all complied to the chieftains wish to remain together. 

50 Réaires later – Northeastern Part of the continent

Meanwhile, four of the Princes hijacked armies hijacked the Navy ship yards and set sail. The Ocean god angry with them washed there and the people ashore. A strong 200 men and woman who began to make their home there. They started building a huge wall and a Castle right into the Mountain the Captain decided to make himself Commander and ruled fairly and just but just had no respect for the land and creatures. He especially found wolf meat more of a delicacy. This started to anger Eritreawen. They started burning the forest, and using the dwarves they captured to mine the mountain for rocks to build their city they built a huge wall of stone around the city. 

Eritreawen felt the land be disturbed and ventured out to see what was going on and what she saw angered her. They had built a huge wall and castle into the mountain she dwarves in chains mining. She was angry. 

“They hurt the land and disrespect the life mother gave them,” she said to herself. She went to the other side of the continent as being a spirit of Erudôr she was able to appear among the shapeshifters in a blink of an eye to make her plea. 

“Please, lower your bows, I am Eritreawen, guardian of these lands,” she said bowing before the chief. 

“Welcome, Eritreawen, daughter of Erudôr, and savior of my people” said the Achtak. 

“Achtak, you now lead your people? I am glad it is you who’s in charge,” she said graciously. 

“It is good to see you. Tell me, have we offended our mother in any way.” he said again.

“No but others of your kind arrived shortly after you did and they attacked on the Eastern Side of the continent,” she said. “They are burning the forests and eating the wolves. They stripping the mountain of its resources and they are killing the land.”

“If you convince the Ferals to attack then you will have our support,” said Achtak.

“They will join you but you must attack tonight while the moon is full for my curse to take effect,” she said. “I am going to teach them to respect the land.” 

“Then we attack to wound,” said the Chieftain. “That makes this easier, as my people are pacifists. We don’t fight unless it is to defend ourselves.”

Later that night outside the rock wall the shapeshifters brought there shovels and quietly started digging a tunnel beneath the wall from the woods. When it was enough for a wolf to make it through the other side they had just finished. The Ferals showed up. 

The leader of the Ferals linked her mind thoughts to Achtak,

“You have a way in,” she snarled.

“We have successfully made a tunnel for us to get in and the walls aren’t so high that we can jump over to get out in an emergency. They should all be asleep in their homes seeing they think they're safe,” Achtak thought.

The wolves all made their way in the city the shapeshifter opened the doors and they retook form and attacked the people while they slept. Then they leapt the wall back into the woods. They returned to respected areas. 

The next morning the people woke up and some woke up in wolf form. They had been cursed and divided. 

The cursed chased out the wolves not realizing they were they were their own and chased them up the mountains. They had been fractured between werewolves cursed to change three days among the full moon every month and Lycans stuck in wolf form never allowed to change. 

On the next full moon the village began to turn. They began to take wolf form at night and human form during the day. They realized what they had been cursed and that the others may have been their missing people. It was too late now. They couldn’t return home and they couldn’t return to their people and thus they lived like this over time. 

Shapeshifters on the Western Shore, Lycans in the mountains, Feral in the swamps, and Cursed on the Eastern Shores. 

50 Réaire Ago - Shores of Felrendorei

Now on the other continent, Felrendorei, there lived the peaceful people called the Satyrs and the Minotaur’s. Izaiah Cortez and his fleet arrived washed up on the shores of Felrendorei and they thought they had found a new home. They were found by Nénarvala, the Son of the Water God. He helped these humans who loved and cultivated the land. Izaiah turned his sword in for a plow and began to fertilize the land. His people had become Nomadic and the waters here changed them humans who first arrived on this continent. The fresh plains, open fields, nice forests. They became big muscular and started growing horns off their head. Then one day war came to their land even if by accident, men sent by the Brothers Immortal. 

Then men came and scoured their lands and it turned into a wasteland. The humans became cursed with the destruction and changed in the first Minotaur. They were not nice to the Oxen Men, strong men with horns on their head, they forced them up into the mountains. Not knowing that on the other side they would thrive in peace. The Satyrs feared they were next. They were right, unfortunately they were split on what to do that some fled but most stayed to fight. They were ultimately defeated and wiped out. Those that survived managed to land safely on Nylaenasari, the continent of the Elves and Dwarves. They hoped that even if they didn’t find them they may be able to settle there. The Elves had pretty much gone into seclusion that to man that history became legend. Legend became myth and for two 

Réaire 50 of the 2nd Age

Meanwhile, back in the Continent of Moranadorei, the humans were splitting amongst themselves fighting for their armies and their control. Now humans had long life and could live only for 200 years unless blessed with magic. The sons planned to rule their continent in unison and split half but never expected the opposition. Dividing into nations at the Anger of the Sons of Man the kings crowned themselves. They were at war over their continent dividing the land amongst themselves. The magic the Enchantress blessed the sons and then the mages allowed them to live 2 centuries but as they finally started to age they found that killing extended the magic as a way to extend their life. For every day they would sacrifice 12 people for a year of life. The lust for power grew beyond their control as they sent armies to the other continents. One army was sent to the southwestern continent and another the southeastern continent

Mylenhlians of Mylenhil were led by their selected Queen Taniya Ariella Webb. She was a fierce hunter and strongest soldier in the armies in battle with the Brothers Immortal. She led her armies to beat them from their borders time and time again. She had beautiful mocha brown skin, her hair was shoulder length with slight curls but dark as the night with a blue shine like the stars, her lips were full and red like the color of the most beautiful shade of crimson red you could find. She was strong, fierce and nothing could hold her back. Her people were champions and soldiers; they were strongly experienced with the sword and just like nobody was as skilled as their soldiers with swords. The gift of the Orb and the blood bound from Cheasequah did grant her people long life. 

Inyelhilians of Inyelhil were a civilization of thieves they relied heavily on stealth lived in Blue Shadow Lands also known as the part of the mountain range Blue Mountains to where they were named because they glowed like sapphire at night. They were burglars, murderers, and assassins, and they spent their time hiding and waiting for their prey before they would pounce. Unwary travelers traveling through their woods would come to unexpected demise. Their leader the Respected Blue Shadow made an alliance with the Immortal Brothers. He would send his men to assassinate and capture people to be brought to the brothers so they could retain immortal life. He was granted immortality by Queen Malruthia upon her turn to the darkness. 

Nassëhanthians of Nassëhanthil were a civilization of great runners and spear throwers; they were also excellent climbers; their land was of mountain and plains and they trained both as such. Their city was built into the Blue Mountains. Under Queen Catherina Allaire. In her refusal to get involved she took to the sea with a single ship and those who followed her went sailing north. They had escape routes to their vast fleet on the other side if needed they were skilled warriors at sea and land. They were led by Queen Jiana Liyang she was dark eyed with an epicanthic fold, wavy long red hair, she was taller than most females in her village with full lips red as the fire in her hair, and she was a sight to behold men of her nation bowed to her with respect. She spent her time training her people to fight on land and sea. Queen Jiana Liyang was later removed and replaced and her people became the first Pirates at sea. No loyalties to nations after her overthrow. Two queens removed and now they allied with the brothers. 

In a third stretch of these mountains was known as the Mountains of Endless screams. This is where the one brother is believed to have created the Orcs and Uruk-hai and given them life and it is said those who wander here are tortured and you can still hear the screams of the dead. 

The Emyse were named after the Great King; they were loyal to the Lord and refused to accept the Sons rule. They renamed themselves the Emyse and turned to one of the guards to rule them. Centuries later the line remained pure. Brandon Wayland was ashamed of his ancestor who should be dead still ruling. He constantly fought against the armies coming darkness alone against his Cousin ancestor. It wouldn’t be enough. He was the youngest King at 80. Most humans lived to be 500 at this time so to rule at 80 means his father died not long after taking the throne. The held the lands to the South of Brother of the North’s Kingdom. 

The Theon were like the Emyse and named their city after their great King. Theon the XIV was the ancestor and great nephew of the other Immortal Brother. He was the only one to fight his armies against the other Brother. The two kept the armies at bay behind there great wall that was built in the beginning but now with the armies of the brothers growing it wouldn’t be long before Emyse and Theons would be wiped out. They were led by King Theo Cromwell. They held the lands north of the Brother of the South.   
The Emyse and Theon’s managed to not only hold their kingdom’s but stop the brother’s advances Even though their lands are rampaged with war they hold themselves over. 

The Omyaenahil, Ollrnahil, and Fylehil mocked the elven names of cities and called them these names they had expanded over the four Nations they had taken. To the South laid the Undying Lands. Were part of the Undying lands were named such as the ruins of the original kingdom that stood flourishing over the others and now we're home to a great evil called the Necromancer. He was a wizard who turned so Dark his skin became whiter than an elves but cracked and black eyes. The man killed everything in this area practicing his dark magic and raising undead armies. With his armies raised he awaits the Sirens call from his Enchantress. 

Tozeronians were easily taken over by the Brother of the North with promises of letting their people live and they immediately through their support. Meanwhile, the Peaceful Lancastarians where a peaceful society and known for their numerous libraries of knowledge. The Horse lords of Estebanaial have been holding back the Ossitkarians, a brawler people who pledged allegiance to the Necromancer. They Hyathôlhilians where a people who made armor and shields and for this pledged no allegiance to any King and made armor for both sides. 

The last four kingdoms name for the four great Kings were the Denholmost, Xaverians, Theothage, and Khimmilians. They have the fleets to rival that of the Brother’s but lack the armies. Last, there is another Kingdom that Cheasequah went through but it is not a welcoming land. Not much is known about the people that live here for they are never seen. 

Then when day deep in the Chambers where the Enchantress was held she awoke to a voice from deep below. It screamed and she screamed her magic pouring and ensnaring the Dark Elves who held her prisoner. The Dark elves lived in the upper part of their dark mountain Kingdom on the Continent of the werewolves and the Void Elves were forced below due to not being corrupted. They were enslaved along with the dwarf factions that had split. The Blacklocks lived among the Void Elves and the Wild Dwarves built their own kingdom and worshiped the Enchantress. 

The magic poured over corrupting the Dark Elves and they started using the Dark Magic instead of keeping it quelled. It consumed them in darkness. Upon her Siren Scream all the lands of her minions heard her call. The Lycans, The Minotaur, The Sons, The wizards, the Blue Shadow, and the Necromancer. Her power was only enough though to let them know she was awoken but they didn’t all believe it. The Sons went about their war, and the wizards stayed in their towers. Only now the Lycans, The Necromancer, the Blue Shadow, and the Minotaur came at her call. The leader of the Minotaur angry with curse brought his people to Lycans lands leaving the Oxen men on the land alone. 

The Elves had become myth or so the world of men had thought but they actually have been beautifully flourishing. The Satyrs had arrived and came upon the Water Elves who had long been trading with the humans of the Frost Continent to the North. Though they never ventured out of their city except to hunt the continent had all belonged to the elves and dwarves. The satyrs made their way to the Castle of the Elves and shared their plight of why they left their lands. The Elves sent the messenger to the other nation tribes asking if they could grant satyrs safe harbor. In the end the Satyrs were given safe harbor if any betrayed or thought to betray a curse was given. 

They lived peacefully in existence, until the call that woken all things evil. This was the beginning. Upon the banshees scream the last of Satyrs died they had become myth.


	5. The Enchantress Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchantress has been imprisoned for the last 250 years and now she has been set free. Her magic has poisoned the Dark and Void Elves. The darkness magic from the Enchantress is a sickness and a poison that corrupts even the most pure of heart. Alea was born in this darkness and has never known unconditional love much less true love. Her vegeneance and lust one would think her mother wasn't her mother and The Enchantress was with a heart of stone cold coal.

Chapter 5  
The Enchantress Awakens  
Year 250 of the 2nd Age – The Mountains of Amnadorei

Deep in the cold dark caves inside the Mountains of Amnadorei, Queen Alyndra of the Dark Elves had made her home, a castle above the people below. She saw herself above the people as a habit she had developed from humans, that and the poisonous dark spell of having The Enchantress so near to their home. Meanwhile, Queen Shalia Morhana and King Grelar Morhana of the Void elves had made their home in castle below the Dark Elves but also built a city above their own Void Elves. Meanwhile, the Dwarves imprisoned mined below. It was hear with the High Priestesses’ that they imprisoned The Enchantress over 250 years ago. She was chained, locked, sealed with magic, and guarded deep below the Dark Elves kingdom. Over the two centuries her darkness crept poisoning the magic of the Dark Elves and Void Elves who managed to live together. Neither were aware of her treachery as they believed her powerless. They figured with her locked up that the world was at peace. However, things were very different.

On a dark, bleak rainy day as it always rained deep in the Dark Mountains. The magic from her know had corrupted those that had imprisoned her over these 250 years. Over this time the Enchantresses magic poisoned first the Void Elves and then the Dark Elves. Queen Shalia Morhana was already here as the Void elves were already against the others, allowed the Enchantresses magic to seep in and poison her people and then kept it secret from the Dark Elves. 

Queen Shalia Morhana was a woman of grace and beauty. She had black hair as dark as the night sky without stars, and pale skin. She had that just the right touch of crazy about her, but her brown eyes were warm and inviting. Upon the Siren scream it required more frequent visits from Queen Malruthia. It seemed like she knew it was almost time again. 

“You kept me imprisoned for 250 years,” the Enchantress barked, at Queen Shalia Morhana who had now finally came to set her prisoner free. She waited for The Enchantress to calm down because even though she was chained like a dog on leash, her bark was still deadly and even her words could poison your mind. 

“I am sorry but as long as the Spirit Elves were checking in on a regular, we needed to be sure they saw you were still chained up, but thing have changed since you were imprisoned and things are not how you remember them to be. We now have with us, the Minotaurs and Lycans on our side, with them we can finally take on any who would stop us from achieving our goals,” said Queen Shalia Morhana, as she was unlocking her chains, unbinding the magic and removing everything that was keeping the Enchantress there. 

The Enchantress now laughing said, “You think that will be enough to stop them. It won’t. Why now do you change your allegiance from there’s to mine and don’t expect me not to kill you if you set me free. What proof can you give me that you are loyal and worthy?”

Queen Shalia Morhana thought a moment. What was she willing to give up? Her husband whom she loved. Her power, which she loved more. Then it dawned on her. 

“I would give up all my people’s lives, including the life of my only child to keep me and my husband powerful and strong in magic. We would sacrifice everything to sit among the gods and your side,” said Queen Shalia Morhana, meaning exactly that she would give her son in order to keep in her good graces. 

The Enchantress searched through eyes to read her mind and saw she was telling the truth.

“Very well, I believe you, but don’t mistake you have wronged me and I will see that you serve me faithfully, until you can be forgiven,” said the Enchantress, as The Queen was now removing her shackles and releasing her from imprisonment. The Queen stepped back as the Enchantress started moving forward, rubbing her wrists she was finally released from her bindings. 

They had exited the room, dungeon, in which the Enchantress had been imprisoned so they moved forth up winding stair cases into the main throne room. Here four thrones were. There was the chamber between the cities of void and Dark Elves where they had locked The Enchantress up. It was hear they would discuss what to do next. 

The Enchantress looked around and pointed to the thrones. 

“So you are not alone in my imprisonment then,” said The Enchantress, looking at the Queen expecting her to lie but she did not. 

“Enchantress, we were ordered by Queen Malruthia of the Spirit Elves to imprison you. We did as we were commanded to do, however I don’t make decisions alone. The thrones one is mine, the other my husband, Queen Alyndra of the Void Elves, and …”

“Queen Malruthia of the Spirit Elves when she visits let me guess, it's to make her feel more at home in what she consider bleak and dark,” said The Enchantress, walking through the room.

“I have work to do,” said The Enchantress, “I have waited 250 years for my release for this.”

“What must be done first, Enchantress?” said the Queen. “Do we strike now? Do we send forth an invasion army?”

“No, it’s not yet time for us to strike. I don’t have what I need. I must start over and start fresh. Now tell me about my allies and their fates,” she said pulling up a throne of her own and sitting down. She then motioned for Queen Shalia Morhana to have a seat. 

So Queen Shalia Morhana started going over the details, she would wait for Queen Alyndra to go over all the details of what happened since her imprisonment. Queen Shalia felt like this would be a good way to make the other Queens held responsible for their actions and not her alone and The Enchantress could sense this was her plan as well. 

“Your lover, Drakvaren lives. My dear brother has been raising and training my son, his nephew to becoming a skilled hunter,” said Queen Shalia Morhana, she was waiting for a reaction from her but nothing. “He was told should he set foot hear my orders were to kill my own brother so I tasked him with something necessary. To mentor a child he could wage. He also has been tasked with the charge of his own army should he agree to stay away and become mentor to a bunch of youths.”

“Very well, we will be reunited when the time comes,” said The Enchantress, more curious to hear the fate of the others. 

“Well as you know the brothers escaped with the wizards, however a dwarf lord who was all that remained of the dwarves was left behind,” Queen Shalia said.

“His fate,” she asked, as Queen Shalia motioned to the guards to enter the room, in case The Enchantress decided to unleash her rage and fury. 

“He claimed he was enchanted and spelled by you, that you poisoned his mind and that he would never betray his people, nonetheless he now serves as second to his people hear in the mines as an overseer to Dark Dwarves,” said Queen Shalia Morhana.

“That little wretch, I would never spell a dwarf much less use my magic to control one. The worm will not know what’s coming until it is too late, no matter. You said the mages escaped with the brothers unharmed?” she asked, curiously. “I assume the brothers are still alive with my gift of immortality?” 

“Yes, but they rule mercilessly. They have pushed their land divided and fail to conquer their own lands and are just plain children on a throne,” said Queen Shalia Morhana. 

“The brothers were always like children, they don’t get what they want they throw a temper tantrum until they get what they want,” said the Enchantress. “No bother, I will show them the error of their ways. I think it’s time I paid them a visit.”

“There is something else you should know, the nomadic elves that lived on their world are disappeared and the elves I sent to look into it never returned. The brothers also created vast armies of orcs, uruk-hai, and half-orcs,” said Queen Shalia Morhana.

“Then they used forbidden magic to destroy our people, I shall make my appearance, they have long since had their ways and forgotten whom they serve,” said the Enchantress. “It is time I make them remember.”

“How will you do so?” asked Queen Shalia Morhana, but before she could get a response from the Enchantress, the Enchantress disappeared with a poof of smoke she vanished. Queen Shalia Morhana for once now contemplated, should she tell the others of her release and that she was once again loose or should she keep her word to The Enchantress in hopes of a seat for her and her husband so she sat, waited for the Enchantress to return in quiet. 

250 year of the 2nd Age – Moranadorei - Icronransusians 

The Enchantress had arrived at the city of Incronrans just outside the gates, she turned and looked about her and all that laid was wasteland. This greatly infuriated her. Amongst the land laid deep cavers and crevices filled with the armies of orcs. One wouldn’t know they were there and if they looked below it would be too late. The land was dark, and look like wasteland, before the Kingdom. It was once lush and beautiful and full life, but now it was stripped and covered with the corpses of war. The vast armies of Orcs and Uruk-hai had taken the nearby mountains making their homes deep within and huge towers. Then Enchantress was enraged in what she saw. She marched the steps to the castle and burst the doors to the throne room wide open, and she stopped in front of King Keyon Thorold.

“Who dares approach my throne,” he said, demanding the intruder announce themselves and he began pushing a button which shot mithral daggers. She blocked all but two and caught them in her hands and threw them back at him. 

“Fool, you dare strike against your Queen, who gave you eternal life. The Queen who made you King of your people,” she said pulling her hood back. 

“Enchantress, my Queen. We thought you were gone. We didn’t know you lived,” he said, getting up from his throne now pledging himself once again on one knee with a fist to his heart, cowering on the ground. 

“Nor did you bother to look,” she said, as she was walking about furiously. “I am also not impressed with your orc armies twisted mad by magic and forced to breed in the mud to create a new army. The half-orcs, I don’t care about, but you twisted my people,” she said.

“All to serve you my Mistress,” he said, still cowering pledging his loyalty, he dared not move if he wanted to continue to live forever. 

“Get up worm,” she commanded, throwing his daggers at his feet. 

“Where are the wizards?” she demanded.

“They went into self-seclusion. We don't know where they are,” he said, sitting back on his throne. 

“What of the other elves,” she said. 

“We have heard nothing in the 250 years,” he said. 

“Very well until I find them, the time will come, for now you will not force or capture any more of my people. You will have to make do with the ones you already have. I have no need of your services for now. Get your land and your people in line like you promised,” she said, and she disappeared before him in a cloud of smoke. 

250 year of the 2nd Age – Moranadorei – Ossitikarias

She had ventured the Kingdom Ossitikarias the land was wrought and worn. The time of age had taken its course. It was a farm land like no other and prairie plains and yet his kingdom seemed to have a jungle of plant life and beauty. She was stunned by what she saw when she entered the village. It wasn’t a place of death or mourning, but they were actually celebrating. She made her way up to the castle winding back in forth as the city was built into one lonely mountain. She entered his throne room and there he was on his chair. 

“Who dare interrupts my festivities? It seems we have unwelcome, uninvited guest,” he said taking his whip and cracking it at her, to his amazement she caught it. 

“Insolent child, you are as bad as your friend. Can’t you recognize your Queen,” she said, taking the whip from him and the she whipped him back and electrocuted him. He screamed in pain. 

“One touch from me and you will die,” she said. “Get up coward.”

He was twitching and moaning in pain on the floor but stood up and brushed himself before putting his hand to his heart to once again pledge his loyalty. She was highly irritated with but then for a moment looked around and saw that the people were unusually happy. This peaked her curiosity. How one brother ruled a kingdom with fear and yet the other ruled a kingdom by joyous celebration. 

“Why are people happy and flourishing, and your city so green?” she asked in amusement. 

“I tried to iron the fist but realized people weren’t exactly happy with me being in charge so I started thinking I need to live forever by taking a life and if people are leaving then I am not going to have what I need. I needed the lives to fuel me so I promised to change my ways of ruling and still being cruel in my hall. The Orcs bring me outside victims through the tunnels and my people are none the wiser. Those that tried to take me down have all but fled. The orcs had dug a tunnel from the back of the mountain and bring me lives. I take what I need they drag the bodies to necromancer lands. The people are none the wiser,” he said proudly.

“Ingenious, that is one of the most creative ideas I heard ruling with peace and justice, however what about crime and the punishment of those who commit it?” she said, and with that she disappeared. 

“If you’re asking about some sort of justice system. People are too afraid to commit crimes as the punishment is death. See criminal lives aren’t even worth it. I have everyone gather to the wall and watch them walk south into the Necromancer lands and there they are attacked and devoured by the Necromancer armies,” he said, with a smile. That led to a new question was the Necromancer friend or foe? 

“Tell me, who does this Necromancer serve,” The Enchantress asked, curiously. 

“He is of his own but I heard he got his magic from an exiled Elf Queen who practiced necromancy herself,” he said. “The necromancer came and asked for a trade criminal lives to build his army and the lands he has left from my father’s rule and he would ally himself if war came to our homes.”

Talking to this brother just raised more and more questions. Necromancer, ally, exiled Elf Queen. 

“Did he say who this exiled Elf Queen was?” the Enchantress asked again.

“No, but she had long black hair, up in a bun. She wore a green dress and wielded light and dark magic. She had a white yellow aura about her but you could feel the darkness beneath it. She is someone with great power over the living and the dead.”

“Malruthia,” the Enchantress whispered. What was she playing at? She had the Enchantress prisoned for 250 years for messing with Dark Magic and now she would use if for her own purposes? No the Enchantress wasn’t having it. This angered her even more. She would need to make her presence known. 

“Thank you, when the time comes, be ready for my word and ready for war,” said the Enchantress to the brother who more than happy to oblige. 

Year 250 of the 2nd Age – The Mountains of Amnadorei

She returned to Queen Alyndra, Queen Shalia Morhana, King Grelar Morhana, and Drakvaren the Betrayer. 

“250 years you sat and guarded me. You know full well the elves didn’t know you left the mainland. I will not sit back anymore.”

“You should be locked up,” said Queen Malruthia Inamura as she entered the chamber. She was radiant in Green. Her raven black hair with an eagle white ivory comb in her hair. She wore a long green dress and magic green scarf around her like. She moved forward gracefully.

“What are you doing here,” the Enchantress demanded. 

“Hush,” Queen Malruthia said. “It is I who ordered you to be set free. Who do you think made their own alliances the last 250 years? It is I who turned the Necromancer, it was I who hired the Blue Shadow and gave him immortal cloaking for his assassins. It was I who commanded the Brothers to send their armies to be turned so we could rise up.”

“Was it you who condemned our people to be turned?” said the Enchantress.

“It was I who ordered Queen Alysandra and Queen Shalia to send ten of their people to be turned, twisted, and bred into the dark armies. However a wandering nomad tribe of elves was also taken. Yes the armies are strong. They have legions of undead thanks to the necromancer. We have Orcs twisted bred and made from the mud and magic’s anew. We have Orcai; two elves were not subjected by magic and were used to create stronger and faster orcs. We have half orcs, human orc hybrids who can infiltrate cities. The Feral men of the North have pledged their allegiance to us. The brothers have given us vast armies of humans and skilled assassins are being trained to do work they have never done before. When the time comes we will need the Priestesses powers to fill the void and not all will serve us willingly.”

“Queen Malruthia, I never had your support. What has changed in the last 250 years for you?” said the Enchantress taking her seat.

“The people I ruled over in the Spirit Elves turned on me; they refused to believe I was looking out for their best interests. When the time came they overthrew me for a new Queen Nalaea Omalana has replaced me as Queen of the Spirit Elves. One of her maids observed me resurrecting our dead and she and the others confronted me. I tried to explain that Spirit magic can heal the soul as well as the dead. They acted as if I was practicing blood magic and through me out banishing me from the elf tribes. I tried to join the Blood Elves but even they refused me. I knew your path was the right one to follow so 100 years ago my banishment began and I came here still to keep up appearances and then 250 years ago I put my plans into motion. Once I knew what needed to be done. The final piece was your release,” said Queen Malruthia. 

“What do you seek?” said the Enchantress. 

“Nothing, but a seat at your side when the time comes, all the armies have been given a command that only you can control,” she said. 

“Queen Alyndra, what do you have to say on this matter,” said the Enchantress. 

“Everything she speaks of is true,” said Queen Alyndra. 

“We didn’t believe her at first. We checked to make sure there wasn’t a plot to expose us,” said Queen Shalla Morhana. 

“I sent my own daughter into the fortress, the great city above of the Spirit Elves. Princess Alea Elana of the Darkness walked straight and saw the new Queen for herself and asked about Queen Malruthia. They claimed she wasn’t their Queen and if we see her to shun her away for her practices of evil,” said Queen Alyndra. 

“Bring your daughter in at once she will regale us of her adventure should it be true, both will have earned a seat here on my Council once more,” said the Enchantress. 

“Right away,” Queen Alyndra said as she got up and left the chamber she was gone but a moment but her daughter followed in behind her. The Queen took her seat and the daughter stood in front of the others. 

“Princess Alea Elana,” said the Enchantress sitting back in her throne. “Regale us of your adventure and tell us about the Queen’s supposed treachery.


	6. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my story, and its not for the faint hearted, but the broken hearted. *Laughs manically*. Enough! This is my tale and my accounting for what happened and you will see it through my eyes. The story of how my heart was broken.

Chapter 6 - A Broken Heart  
Alea Elana’s Tale - 50 years ago 

I love torturing them, hearing them scream. It fills me with such a joy I have never known. Mother says I am to wed soon but none of these elves appeal to me. They are all so weak. I love dropping boulders on the dwarves to see how large a rock will make their brains splatter. I love tricking elves into entering the improper voids I make and coming back inside out. I am Dark Elf. My magic is evil in natures and so is my soul. Yet my heart feels like my surroundings, a darkness I have never known. 

Today I made my way down into the void kingdom to mess around in the Temple and drop a few boulders on some unsuspecting dwarves. Just as was about to leave, a voice calls my name.

“Alea Elana, your mother wishes to see you,” said a male guard elf. 

“What does she want now?” I demanded. 

“Your presence is requested in the throne room,” said the Guard.

“Very well,” I said as he followed. 

They follow me around because I am always getting into trouble. The way I act you would think I was only 150 years old. Yet you would actually think I am going to tell my age, yeah right. 

We had walked down the hallway and into the throne room. Mother was on her throne and in the Guest throne on the right sat Queen Shalla Morhana of the Void Elves. Another Queen stood in the center. She had raven black hair with a white comb. She wore a long green dress. I knew her as Queen Malruthia of Spirit Elves. We have seen her every 100 years to 150 years to make sure the Enchantress was still chained up. I pitied the Enchantress but I also felt her darkness a soul as black and pure as mine. I was never allowed to get near the chamber in which she was imprisoned. I couldn’t help but think she could teach me the darkest of my ways.

“Daughter, you remember Queen Shalla Morhana of the Void Elves,” said my mother. I nodded and bowed. “This is Queen Malruthia of the Spirit Elves; she tells us she no longer serves the Spirit Elves as there and has been banished and asked if she may make her home here in the Mountains among us.”

“She is clearly a liar,” I said. “Why would she be banished? Spirit elves are so good and righteous and pure…”

I got closer and I could smell the stench of her darkness on her. It clawed at me like a burcat pulling on your clothes. (Burcat is a bear face cat with a bear tail). 

“You reek of darkness,” I exclaimed. “What have you done? It’s worse than blood magic and even my magic is not dark like this. What have you done and can you teach me this magic?”

“I tampered with magic in the dark and revived lost ones who were sick and dying. I revived loved ones to their family and I was cast out. I told the blood elves what I could do trying to stay on the side of light but when I heard the scream the world shook and knew my calling. The one I helped imprison was calling to me to join the ranks of her armies. It is the Enchantress I come to serve.”

“So you claim,” I said. “Still the things I could learn and do with that magic reviving the dead. I could torture my victims to death bring them back and kill them all over again,” I exclaimed. 

“Alea Elana! We will talk later about this lust of torture and death,” said Queen Alyndra, my mother.

Queen Shalla Morhana looked amused at my tasted for torture. Queen Malruthia looked disturbed. 

“I am not sure if I should give you this task. Your behavior lately has been out of control and I sat back and let you do what you want as we have been cooped up here,” Queen Alyndra. 

“If you let me mother, I will do as asked and will take, Ayduin with me. He sucks the fun out of everything. He can keep me in line,” I said. Truth is for a void elf he is very handsome and the only elf I have ever played with as a child. We grew up into different ways of life. I am of royalty and that of warriors and slaves. His pale white skin, his short black as night hair. His bright green eyes like daggers that pierce your soul. He, raised by his Uncle Drakvaren, wore a tight black jacket that went to his waste and black pants and boots. They had the same style pants but Drakvaren rarely wore a shirt as he spent his time as a blacksmith among the dwarves and using magic to infuse their weapons. 

“That is an excellent idea. You will head as our Ambassador to the Spirit Elves and find out if Malruthia speaks the truth. If all is well she will be allowed to make her own castle on the other side of the mountain until it is time. Taking Ayduin with you will be good because he can keep you in line. When you get back we will discuss your marriage arrangement,” Queen Alyndra said. 

“Why don’t you not worry about whether I succeed? I rule like you, alone” I said. 

“We shall see,” said Queen Alyndra.

With that I took a bow and left the room. I walked to the secret passage that observed in secret from the outside as I knew Ayduin would be watching. I snuck up, covered his mouth and pulled him out.

“You know you're not supposed to be here, and you're not supposed to be watching,” I said. 

“Find everything else out later? Not a chance,” he laughed gently and he had a slight smirk and this little gleam in his eye. How did I not notice this before, could it be that I Alea actually have feelings for this elf. 

“So, Spirit kingdom,” Ayduin said. “I wonder what it’s like.” 

Such a boy to worry about things and dream of adventures. I only dream of the screams and tortures and the joy I get out of it. I am starting to think as much as my heart has feelings for him it can’t be so. We are too different and who would ever love someone messed up as me. 

We left first thing the next morning. He led us up the mountain. 

“Um, we're going the wrong way,” I said, pointing the direction we needed to go. 

“If you want to walk the whole way,” he said as we kept climbing the stairs. 

“What is your plan?” I asked. 

“Well your highness,” he said jokingly and there was the look again. Damn that smirk and damn that glimmer in his eye. 

We arrived at the cave at the top of the mountain. We entered the cave. Another female elf was there. She was feeding these giant bird-like creatures.

“Do you remember as a child, the stories they told us about the elf warriors who flew on Eagle like creatures in the First Age,” Ayduin said. 

“I remember them being told they were extinct,” I exclaimed. “I can see now that the stories ended wrong and that they were true.” 

I started backing away. 

“This is how we are getting there,” he exclaimed. 

“Say hello to Snowflake,” he said. This large white half bird head and the body of the lion moved forward. 

I started to back away. It came up right next to him. I admit the creature was kind of cute, but it still scared me.

“So are we going or not?” he said, waiting to help me get on the creatures back. 

It was so sweet of him. I got on the creatures back and he hopped on behind me.

“No, I prefer to be behind you,” I said, scared of the view in front of me. He got off and I moved back and he got on. 

“Are you ready?” he said, asking me. I grabbed on tight to him and closed my eyes. The creature started running and then I can feel its wings flapping. I didn’t want to look down. 

“We're about five minutes from the shore,” he said. It seemed like I passed out. I opened my eyes.

“How long have we been flying?” I asked. 

“About an hour,” he said. “We're going to be touching down in the village of the cursed soon.”

“Is it safe too?” I asked.

“The cursed know about us. They have all along,” he replied. 

“We trade with them and they with us,” he said again as we landed. Good girl Snowy,” he said. 

We walked the pier out to a big ship waiting. There the Captain was taking passengers. 

“Captain Wayland Garrick the Forceful, at your service Elves,” he said.

“You didn’t tell me we were getting on a pirate ship,” I said pulling Ayduin arm.

“You didn’t tell me you were scared of pirates, the girl who drops rocks on dwarves for fun,” Ayduin said back.

“Passage for three to Fëadorei, Captain,” he said casually, handing the pirate a bag of gold coins. 

“Ah Ayduin, your Uncle pays well as usual will this be another round trip for you then?” said the Captain.

“Of course, but this time is a matter of Royal business,” Ayduin said. 

“Can you speak in private,” Ayduin asked the Captain again. 

“Aye, we can,” said the Captain. I wasn’t too sure how this would go. 

“Men, take care of Snowy girl and get her the fish she will be happy in her usual stall,” he said. 

“You two come with me,” the Captain said. I followed Ayduin they seemed to be trust here so I trusted Ayduin. 

We followed the Captain to his quarters. From there we sat down and we discussed why who I was and why we’re travelling. 

“Best, be we not tell the crew who ye be,” said the Captain. 

“Yes, sir” I said. 

“In the meantime, we got five days at sea ahead of us, best you take the quarters across from mine, should ye be needin anythin,” he said again. 

“Yes sir,” said Ayduin. We went across the hall and noticed one bed. 

“It’s your princess,” he said. He grabbed the blankets and started making a pallet on the floor that was in the cupboard. 

“Don’t be silly,” I said. “Clearly the bed is large enough for two we can share.” 

“No it’s alright,” he said again.

“I command you to share the bed,” I said. I don’t even know why I wanted him to share the bed but maybe it’s because I felt safer if he did or maybe because my heart was trying to tell me something either way I felt safer if he did because of being on a Pirate ship. 

We went to sleep each night. Every day I would get up and walk around the upper deck and take in the view of the sea. It felt so much better than flying. Each night I went to bed I was hoping for something but nothing ever did. 

It wasn’t long before we arrived on the Continent Fëadorei. We had landed and the mission was to begin. I couldn’t focus on Ayduin now. A female elf with willowy but much toned. She must be a very skilled fighter. She had long beautiful straight blonde, white hair and double eyelids held back these beautiful dark brown eyes. She wore very little clothing two strings from her neck down the front holding a small shirt that cut off just above the navel went all around her back with wide open her waist she had a belt which held two daggers. She wore skort that went just above her knees but provided great flexibility. Her boots went up to her knees. She approached us. The city was bustling with elves, humans, and dwarves everywhere. I didn’t know they mingled.

“Welcome Návëdori, Spiritland heart of the Elven Nations,” she said. “My name is Amisra Lai.” 

“Amisra Lai, we come to seek the counsel of your Queen,” I said.

“We believed all Elves went into hiding,” I said again looking around. 

“We get very few visitors here,” she said. “There was no reason to hide as only pirates stop trade and leave. The Wars on Moranadorei have kept the humans busy. The Elves on Nylaenasari have all gone into seclusion. We don’t even know outside trade with the Water tribe if the others even are out there,” she said. “Matter of fact we weren’t even sure there were other elves out there at all. Or how cute they would be.”

This struck me like a blow. How dare she think my Ayduin was cute? Did I just say my Ayduin? He’s not mine and I am not even sure I want him, but to think of him with any other female just irked me, I mean she was more beautiful than I thought myself. I had long white hair but didn’t have blond and unlike her almond skin I was pale as a spirit. Although our lips were about the same shade of red crimson as the blood that pours from dwarves as the rocks I smashed them with. But she was more toned. I kept looking at her body. Was I jealous of her or was I envious or something else? Was I jealous of him, was I jealous of her? I am so confused I need to finish my mission before I get lost in what I came to do. 

“Which way to the city?” Ayduin asked, looking to Amisra Lai as I seemed to be lost inside my head. 

“Unfortunately to the Palace, we are going to need your Griffon,” she said pointing at the creature we brought with us. 

“Why what happened to the lift,” I asked, not wanting to get back on the bird thing. 

“The Enchantress destroyed it at the dawn of the Second Age,” she said, hopping on the Griffin. Ayduin got on behind her. I felt something rise inside me, a feeling I hadn’t felt but it made me sick seeing him touch her. I kept to myself and got on behind him. I grabbed tight onto him as we took off. It was a straight ride up and we landed. 

“So how do you get up and down,” I asked her hoping her answer would be the jump and their bodies would splattered on the ground. 

“Spirit elves can control the clouds to rise and fall and have enough of a structure to hold us,” she said. That was such a pure light elf question. I got sicker the more I was here. The longer we are here the more dark my thoughts became. 

We landed and we got off the creature. Thank goodness, one more second and I think I was going to be sick. 

“This way to the temple,” she said.

“Wait, why is your Queen in a Temple? Shouldn’t your Queen be in a palace?” I asked. 

“No, the Palace here is closed and sealed. After two treacheries that happened in their first with Enchantress, and second with Queen Malruthia we closed it off,” she said. The story that Queen Malruthia told our leaders might just be the truth after all. 

We had entered the Temple and made our way to the Queens Chambers. 

“Queen Nalaea Omalana, may I present Princess Alea Elana, daughter of Queen Alyndra of the Dark Elves, and Warrior Ayduin of the Void Elves,” said Amisra Lai.

“What brings you so far from home,” the Queen asked us. She rose walking forward wearing a long silver and white dress. Her blonde hair was full, long and vibrant. Her double eyelids held back beautiful blue eyes and her almond skin. She was very gorgeous and seemed like the light just radiates off of her. 

“We were visited by, I guess a former Queen, calls herself Queen Malruthia,” I said. The whole room went silent, you could hear a needle drop and hit the floor. 

She turned around like she had been slapped in the face. 

“She is no longer a Queen. Her name is just Malruthia. If she comes to your gates, it is best you leave her alone. Don’t let her in. Especially, since you have the Enchantress in chains. The two would be the cause of destruction,” she said.

“Why was she banished and replaced,” I asked curiously, pretty sure what the answer would be. “I mean after all it was her who placed the Enchantress in chains and assigned the Priestesses and Queens’s right?” 

“You are young, so let me tell you a story. Long ago shortly after the War of the gods the Fourth World was created. Erudôr died giving life to Elves. The Enchantress ensnared by the power of the Underworld. She was going to set the gods of the old world free. She didn’t know then that it would cost her life. She is waiting for a child to be born who is like her and wields all magic we have seen to ensure that it would never happen. Then over the last 2000 years we lived Queen Malruthia became obsessed with the door and practicing Magic’s beyond her control. She was caught reviving an elf who had died in child labor. The elf was reborn but was not herself. She screamed like Siren and broke out in the city below. We told Malruthia to release her soul and put her to rest. Malruthia didn’t listen. We banished her for her unsafe practices and refusing to follow orders. She tried to join the blood elves but even they wanted nothing to do with her magic,” said the Queen sitting back down in her throne. 

“The Green wizard? Was he ever replaced?” I asked prying for a little extra bonus information to really impress my mother. 

“Rumor has it, he was replaced by a young nervous wizard,” but we don’t deal with the Mages anymore since their betrayal. 

“Very well, we will need lodging for tonight and we head back home on the ship tomorrow,” I said. 

“Very well,” said the Queen.

“Will take you to the guest house on the docks,” said Amisra Lai.

With that we bowed and left. We had to ride the creature back down and I can’t fathom how much I loathe riding it. When it's on the ground fine. I was not meant for flying. 

“My Queen has ordered that I travel with you,” Amisra Lai said.

“Very well,” said Ayduin 

I was not happy with this arrangement. Ever since she showed those two were peas in a pod and I, I was not welcome to the party. Amisra Lai your days are at an end. 

The next morning we had boarding for four. We went to our respected cabins this time I had to share with her. I had made all arrangements when we would get back. I would sneak in to tell my mother there's a spy with us and to have her arrested. Yes that would take care of her. I couldn’t kill her here as usual who knows what information she may have. 

The next morning we left the ship and immediately got on the Griffon and after the hour flight we landed I got off. 

“Ayduin, why don’t you take your time and show the guest around and meet mother and me for dinner later,” I said. 

“Sounds good to me,” Ayduin said. 

With that I left him and went down the stairs straight to the palace. I spoke to mother immediately.

“Mother, everything Malruthia said is true and we have a spy,” I said. She claims she has orders from her Queen to be here. I think she is snooping and dangerous. We should lock her up.”

“Very well, my daughter, you have done well,” she said. 

“Guards, arrest this woman,” I said, pointing up the mountain at her and Ayduin. The marched up the mountain and arrested her. I knew it wouldn’t be long before Ayduin came down. If I can’t have then she couldn’t either. 

He came down and was raging mad, “WHY DID YOU HAVE HER ARRESTED? She just got here and didn’t do anything?”

“She didn’t do anything but be a spy, why else would she be here?” I exclaimed. 

“She came because her Queen ordered it,” he said. 

“Or because of you?” I yelled. 

“What’s that supposed to me,” he stammered. I walked up and kissed him. He pushed me back.

“See you feelings for her but not for me. I have been your friend for 2000 years and you still don’t want me,” I cried. 

“If you think this is about her it’s not,” he exclaimed. “I am not into girls, you’re my best friend but like you, I like boys,” he said. 

No this couldn’t be happening did he just say that? He likes boys? 

“If I can’t have Ayduin you better run and get out of my sight,” I yelled. “I was going to tell mom I picked a suitor but instead I picked a troll. I will kill you the next time I see you so you better go,” I yelled again. 

He left without a second thought and that was the last time I saw Ayduin... 

Queen Alyndra, “That is exactly how it ended and to prove it, Guards, bring in Amisra Lai of the Spirit Elves. 

The guards opened the main door and led her in. 

She spat at the ground, “You are all traitors Queen Alyndra, Queen Shalla Morhana, Queen Malruthia, and Princess Alea Elana. The reason I actually came was because I liked you Alea and thought I could be your light in the Darkness but I see now your corruption lies deep. You, may you reap what you all sew, including you Enchantress!” 

“See I learned two other things while I was among your people,” I said. “One, the Green Wizard had an apprentice and two all the High Priestesses have a piece of what is needed to set the gods free without costing you, your life Enchantress, but you will need the help of the other wizards.” 

The Enchantress now looked intrigued. 

Queen Alyndra said, “Daughter, you impressed me and so much more, I can think of no other who can lead to the capture of the High Priestesses. You will have to lure them out of hiding which will prove their still around. Your job won’t be easy but if we all want all magic again then we need to do this.”

“Yes, Mother, I will not fail you, when the time comes,” I said and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7- Ayduin’s Tale 250 of the 2nd Age - The Prince and the Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much has happend to me banished, exiled, and in love with someone who has never known it. He caught my eye from the moment I saw him and I had to have him as mine. I am Ayduin, exiled Prince of the Void Elves, and skilled Hunter. My name is Ayduin.

Chapter 7 - Prince and the Slave  
Ayduin’s Tale 250 of the 2nd Age

I had been banished from the Upper City. It seems like my childhood friend has all but turned. I didn’t leave immediately when she told me too. I snuck to other secret room and watched them proceed. 

Queen Alyndra, “That is exactly how it ended and to prove it, Guards, bring in Amisra Lai of the Spirit Elves.”

The guards opened the main door and led her in. 

She spat at the ground, “You are all traitors Queen Alyndra, Queen Shalia Morhana, Queen Malruthia, and Princess Alea Elana. The reason I actually came was because I liked you Alea and thought I could be your light in the Darkness but I see now your corruption lies deep. You, may you reap what you all sew, including you Enchantress!” 

“See I learned two other things while I was among your people,” Princess Alea Elana said. “One, the Green Wizard had an apprentice and two all the High Priestesses have a piece of what is needed to set the gods free without costing you, your life Enchantress, but you will need the help of the other wizards.” 

The Enchantress now looked intrigued. 

Queen Alyndra said, “Daughter, you impressed me and so much more, I can think of no other who can lead to the capture of the High Priestesses. You will have to lure them out of hiding which will prove their still around. Your job won’t be easy but if we all want all magic again then we need to do this.”

“Yes, Mother, I will not fail you, when the time comes,” Princess Alea Elana said and walked out. 

“We must be ready,” said the Enchantress walking the center of the room. 

“How will we find the wizards,” said Queen Malruthia. 

“Well we know one thing,” said my mother. “We have a High Priestess of the Spirits in our hands already.”

“Besides, that we can’t do anything unless we have all the mages on our side,” said the Enchantress. “When I first went upon them all those centuries ago, I had manipulated and killed the Earth Wizard. If there is a new Earth Wizard he may not join us, also means Erudôr had a child who could eventually take her mother’s place. We must stop her as well.” 

“We also know you killed the last of Centaurs but what of the Satyr’s we should wipe them out once and for all,” said my mother

“Why?” asked Queen Malruthia. 

“Well, that is because it requires a genocide of a race to raise the old gods,” said the Enchantress. 

Queen Alyndra walked forth with the book the Enchantress used back then. 

“So we have it, first we find the wizards of old,” said the Enchantress

“Next, we attack and steal the High Priestesses’ away,” said Queen Malruthia.

“Then, we distract them with war,” said Queen Alyndra.

“After, we kill the Satyr’s taking their leader to Spirit Castle and killing him releasing the Gods’ of old,” said my Mother. 

I couldn’t believe it, hearing it with my own ears. They were planning on raising the God’s of old. 

“What of the other tribes though we don’t know where they are,” said Queen Malruthia. 

“It will take time but now is not that time,” my Mother said. 

“We got a problem,” said Alea Elana walking back in. 

“What is it?” said Queen Alyndra.

“Amisra Lai, she has no magic. She is not a High Priestess. She lied,” said Alea Elana.

“Then chain her up in the dungeons. Taking another elf right now we need to bide our time,” said the Enchantress.

I snuck out of the castle using one of the passage ways I used to sneak with Princess Alea in our childhood. One she long had forgotten. I ducked into my usual nightclub. The night club has the most unique dancers. Since our alliance with the men and the Orc armies they delivered to us occasionally one is still attractive enough to mate with an Elf and have a child. The child is called Urkai. Half elf and half orc. They can usually pass as elf though and will mate creating a hybrid of quarter orc and three quarters elf. The women of this birth are taken to the temple as they possess magic but the males of this kind are used as entertainment of sensual and physical pleasures. 

There was this one though who had caught my eye. His name was Aubron. Like most Dark elves he was pale skinned and beautiful eyes of the tropical ocean waters. His hair was white as snow and had two gentle horns protruding from his forehead. His body was well defined and slender and he always danced the most beautiful. From the day I met him he had taken my breath away. I hated seeing him here like this. I knew I could free him but I couldn’t do anything that would oppose my family at the moment. 

My family, why was I thinking about them now. I stepped out of the nightclub and returned home. When I got there I was called. 

“The King and Queen wish to see you in the throne room,” the guard said.

“Very well,” I replied and made my way to the throne room. I walked down the center and kneeled on my knee in front of my parents. 

“Ayduin, you have shamed us yet again,” said my father, King Grelar Morhana of the void Elves.

“Why did you refuse Princess Alea Elana? We could have had a powerful alliance, and yet you screwed everything up for us. We worked hard to get good with the Dark Elves and in a moment you almost destroyed everything. Why?” said my mother, Queen Shalia Morhana. 

“Gosh, everything is about you mother. I don’t love her and I will never be married to a woman,” I said. “There will never be a new Queen of the Void Elves.”

“Don’t take that tone with us,” my father yelled.

“What do you mean? What are you saying?” my mother clutching her chest by her heart as if my words stung her.

“I like boy elves mother, I always have and always will,” I said. “Nothing you say or do will ever change the way I feel.”

“Then you aren’t any son of ours and you are not welcome in the kingdom,” said father. 

“Father, please,” I said. 

“You will address me as my lord and you will not be addressing me as you are exiled,” said father. I looked at my mother who had been embarrassed as I could see it on her face. 

“Where did I go wrong and where did I fail?” she said to herself. Father was now trying to comfort her. 

“You have two days to leave the kingdom,” he said. “Don’t you ever come back!”

“May I go pack my things from my room,” I asked. Father nodded acceptingly. 

“One hour, you have,” he said. I bowed and left the throne not knowing this would be the last time I would see them for a long time. 

I made my way to my room. This would be the last time I would see this room. I took a minute to take in all the familiarity and memories. I then grabbed my bow and arrows put them on my back. I put my swords on to my sides. I grabbed a packsac and threw my clothes in there and looked around one last time before I shut the door. 

Half an hour before I needed to be out of the castle. I knew I needed money so stopped by the treasury which was unguarded as every guard was in the throne room. My father is probably making some big speech about my treasonous actions. I snuck and found four sacks of gold and silver and threw them in my knapsack and took a small pouch and tied it to my waist. 

Fifteen minutes left. I stopped in the kitchens and grabbed three loaves of elvish bread and put them in the knapsack as well. I slipped out through the servant passage and made my way into city. I planned to take snowy out of here but I had to do something first. 

I made it through the people back to the nightclub and I entered. I went straight to the slave keeper and the owner. 

“Prince Ayduin, one of our most famous customers. What can we do for you?” said the Owner of the club. 

“I want to buy a slave. I need a servant for my travels,” I exclaimed. 

“Of course,” said the owner. 

“Which one would you like?'' the slave keeper said, pointing at the lot away from the one who caught my attention. 

“I want that one with the horns,” I said. “He’ll do.”

“He’s not for sale. Again which one of this lot do you want,” said the slave keeper. 

“You don’t realize who I am,” I said looking at the owner. 

“I am willing to pay 1000 gold pieces for him,” I said. “This will buy you 500 or so more slaves too your night club and boost your profits over.”

“With stolen gold from the castle, you think were stupid? Word has already spread that the Prince is a traitor and stole gold from the castle,” said the slave keeper.

“Either way the gold is good,” I said, pulling out the bag of gold out of my knapsack, setting it on the table. 

“You still can’t have him,” said the slave keeper, reaching for his sword as my hands moved to mine. He pulled out his sword and swung at me. I dodged, moved back and stepped forward. My right sword swinging down from above and my left sword moving in from the side. He was blocking my strikes but I proceeded forward anyways. Strike forward right, strike forward left. Step back spin and thrust forward. I had killed him and now I placed the sword at the owner’s throat. 

“Now, do we have a deal,” I asked the owner again.

“Take him, the keys are around the slave keepers neck,” said the owner. “Pleasure… Pleasure doing business with you.”

“No, thank you,” I said. I grabbed the keys and went to the boy’s cage. I unlocked his cage and set him free. 

“Why are you helping me,” said the ¼ orc-elf. 

“My name is Ayduin, and I am here to free you,” I said extending my hand. He looked at and at me.

“Here’s the deal. We don’t have much time. I paid for your freedom. They will becoming for me soon, so you have a choice stay here and continue serving them or come with me on an adventure and see the beauty of this world,” I said. “Choice is yours.”

He looked at me a moment and then he grabbed my hand. I helped him out of his cage and I handed him a pair of my clothes. 

“Here put these on,” I said. 

He put on my clothes and we made our way to one of the shops. I bought three cloaks one for him and one for me. 

“You bought three cloaks,” he said curiously.

“I have to rescue a friend,” I said. “It’s dangerous you can come with me if you want or you can wait at this spot here for me I said at the map I pulled out for him, opened, and pointed to.  
“No master, my place is at your side,” he said obediently. 

“Very well,” I said. “We have to be careful. Do you have a name?” 

“Aubron, but you call me whatever you want Master, I am yours,” he said. 

“Aubron, will do fine,” I said a little disturbed but also flattered in way. 

We made our, in my case, back into the Dark Castle above my home. We snuck in the passage that was long forgotten, even by Alea the way I left earlier today. I was able to get to the cell block.

“Amisra Lai,” I whispered.

“Over here,” she said. 

We made our way to her cell. She was locked up. 

“Hang on Amisra, will have you out in a minute,” I said.

“Let me,” said Aubron. “I can get her out quietly.”

He placed his hands on the door and made it… I don’t know because it's hard to describe. It was like it wasn’t even there. 

“You can go through, pick her locks,” he said, holding the door in its transparent state. 

I removed her chains and set her free. 

We moved back through the phased door and when Aubron let go it was solid again. 

“What was that?” I exclaimed.

“Magic,” he said with a head tilt.

“I thought male elves didn’t, couldn’t use magic,” I said.

“I ¼ orc and ¾ elf,” he said. “I shouldn’t be able to but I can.”

“We will worry about that later,” I said

“To the confiscation room,” I said again. We had to get Amrisa’s stuff back so it looked as if she escaped on her own.  
We were able to gather everything and find what we needed. 

“I got everything I came with,” she said. “What’s the plan from here?” 

“We're taking snowy and getting out of here,” I said.

“Who's your friend?” she asked. 

“Aubron this is Amisra, Amisra this is Aubron,” I said.

“He’s my master,” said Aubron. Again embarrassment struck my face. 

“He’s another person I rescued and paid for his freedom,” I exclaimed as she locked shocked at me. 

“He is a free person but has been in slave pens for at least 3000 years so he knows nothing else but serving, dancing, and sensual and physical pleasuring,” I exclaimed again. 

“Why did you free him?” she said looking at me and then she saw it. “Oh, my bad. I didn’t mean to trespass on your thoughts. From time to time I can see the past, present, and future.”

“It’s quite alright,” I said. “Right now we need to get going. We made our way through the passage into the upper mountain from where we would now be taking the visible path. We weren’t stopped until the top. Just as we got there an elf guard was standing with his back to the staircase. I walked forward. 

The guard turned around but it wasn’t the guard. 

“Alea,” I breathed 

“I told you I never wanted to see you again,” she said laughing. “I told you the next time I see you that I would kill you and you even went to her and helped her get out and you claimed you weren’t into her.” 

“I am not into her but I know your family, the Enchantress, the Spirit Queen exiled what you would do to her,” I explained. “I won’t let that happen. But I am exiled by my family as well.”

“I know I told them,” She laughed. “You won’t be going nowhere she held in her the head of…

“SNOWY!” I yelled. 

She threw my gryphon’s head at my feet. She was far gone the darkest I had seen her. She let out a Banshee scream and charged me. I dodged and she went over the cliff. The others ran in and caught my other gryphon. She shot an arrow back up but it was too late we were all on the gryphon and it charged at her as she dived off to the side. 

“Ayduin, this isn’t over. I won’t rest till of us is dead,” she screamed as we soared off into the night. 

The company soared to the far west coast of the Island. They landed on the beach and made camp. 

“I want to thank you again, for saving me,” said Amisra. She said bring in log woods from the woods for the fire. 

Ayduin started setting up camp. “No worries, I wasn’t going to leave you behind. Anyways, we need to warn your people.” 

“Your right,” she said.

I finished putting up the three tents. 

“Alright,” I said. “Camp is all set, we should get some sleep. When the fires are out we should bless the land in the morning.” 

I crawled into my tent and started to sleep. I started dreaming that Aubron was coming into my tent and was running his hands on my body it felt so real. Then I woke up as it definitely felt like someone was running his hands on my body. 

I woke up immediately and pulled back. 

“Aubron, what are you doing?” I whispered. 

“I came to please you, Master,” he whispered back.

“That’s very nice Aubron, but you don’t have to do that,” I said sitting there in my blanket around me. 

“I am confused you paid for me and bought me. Is this not what you wanted,” he said confused. 

“Look, I chose you because I think you're the most beautiful man I have ever met, but I will not have you throwing yourself at me like a slave. I paid for your freedom. You don’t owe me anything. As we journey, I want you to find out who you are and what you want in time, if you want me the way I want you will talk, for now just get some sleep we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow,” I said. 

He left my tent like he had been stung but he was so emotionless you couldn’t tell, but I know if it was me I would be stung. I had to make things right with him. I would worry about it in the morning. 

In the morning I had kept my word and marked the fireplace blessing the land we destroyed with our fire. I went over to the gryphon named Midnight and petted and fed him to make sure he was thanked for our rescue and that I cared much about him as well. Auburn awoke and didn’t speak to me today. Amisra came over. 

“What’s with him?” she asked. 

“He made a pass at me last night, he was trying to thank me by trying to pleasure and I refused his advance,” I exclaimed. “I told him, ‘Look, I chose you because I think you're the most beautiful man I have ever met, but I will not have you throwing yourself at me like a slave. I paid for your freedom. You don’t owe me anything. As we journey, I want you to find out who you are and what you want in time, if you want me the way I want you will talk, for now just get some sleep we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.’” 

“Ouch,” she said. 

“Did I tell him something wrong? Did I do something wrong?” I asked. 

“Think of it like this. You have been locked up in a cage for the gods know how many years? You're forced to dance, give pleasure, and get beaten on the daily and you're lucky if they feed you. This is the only life you have known. Then out of nowhere a guy comes in to save you like a knight in shining armor and you're trained to please so you throw yourself at him and he tells you thanks, but no thanks. Not that you’re wrong to refuse him but it’s how you said it. You need to make things right with him,” she said. 

“Your right,” I said. “I will talk to him.”

“Yeah, but right now we have other issues,” she said pointing to the woods. A bunch of wolves snarled at us and then one of them changed into a human before our eyes. 

“What brings you Dark elves to our side of the land,” said Achtak. He stood there looking at us and us looking back.


	8. Chapter 8: Achtak's Tale - The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own council would betray me, and outsiders ask for help. The Feral have even come to us. Would war be brought to my pacifist people. We are not defenseless but we are not warriors either. I will not get involved in the affairs of others in this world and will not involve my people to harm. Cheasequah would never allow this for our people but he would also not run unless it left no other choice. We are in times of darkness and betrayal is around. Who can I trust now? I am Achtak leader of the Chaequiomond.

Chapter 8 - The Betrayal  
250 Achtak’s Story

Ever since we cursed the other side of the island they joined forces with the Void and Dark Elves deep in the mountains. We kept ourselves hidden in our secret fortress and never allowed outsiders to interfere in our ways and our culture. We didn’t trust the elves and now we trusted them even less. They hunted in our woods and ate our fruits and berries; they killed our wildlife with no respect to land. 

Now they came down from the mountain. It’s weird though. This group is very different from what we normally observed. We watched them from a distance as they landed and made camp. 

We watched them as they sleep and when they awoke I saw one of them bless the land and the other grow plants in its place. I never knew dark elves to be able to create life. The enemy we had known now stood face to face with me. 

“What brings you Dark elves to our side of the land,” I said again. He stood there looking at us and us looking back. 

“We mean you no harm,” Ayduin said.

“You who grew a tree, what are you?” I asked.

“I simply planted seeds and they grew because Erudor's daughter blessed them, Eritreawen,” Amisra spoke. 

“Ah, a spirit elf,” I said.

“Yes, I have nothing but respect for our Mother. Even if I wasn’t blessed to do magic,” she said. 

“What is he,” I asked, pointing at the elf with horns.

“He is ¼ orc and ¾ elf. He is my friend,” Ayduin said.

“You are dark elf,” I said.

“Yes, I am dark elf. Banished for betraying my people,” Ayduin said. “We came here hoping to find a ship.”

“Well you should be looking in the town of the curse,” I said.

“Yeah, well I am wanted by my own people,” Ayduin said. 

“That makes you their enemy, and our ally. Very well come with us,” I said. They grabbed their things and followed us into the woods. We came to the gate. I taped for the guards to open and they did. 

“Wow amazing, you made your city between the forest and over time it grew into a single hole at the top for your smoke from your village to rise up and out,” said Ayduin.

“We heard rumors of shapeshifters, but only thought of the feral and cursed,” Ayduin said again.

“Yes indeed, long ago I went into the forest seeking, hunting, and making sure this place is safe for my people. I came to the center of the woods. I came to a clearing and was bit by a wolf. Eritreawen, daughter of Erudôr, came to heal me. She couldn’t cure the infection; instead she blessed me with the ability to change. When I returned to my people they had been attacked by other ferals. I used my gift to heal. I had to change form and bite them as well when I did I only made marks the other marks faded and they changed. The rest of the tribe wanted to be with us as well so I bit them as well. We are now a whole tribe of shapeshifters. You are the first Elves to be aware of us,” I said. 

“Amazing,” said Ayduin. “So the story that the cursed said was true. They spoke of human demons who opened doors and attacked them while they slept.”

“Yes that was partially true. See they destroyed the land and left no blessing and were continuing to destroy the Forest. Eritreawen went to plead with them and they attacked her. She came to us and the Ferals and told us of her plan. We are peaceful people so we shifted into wolf form and opened doors and left then the wolves attacked the people of the village changing them all. Then Eritreawen returned to their village informing them they had been cursed to wolf form every night of the full moon. Three nights of change to wolf. Then those men who charged at her were changed into Lycans to make them forever werewolf form. So while we are wolves by choice and the ferals being natural wolves these men stood human erect and the form of a wolf like creature,” I said.

“Amazing that the curse made two species instead of one,” Ayduin said. “That’s why three moons a year the Lycans return among the village.”

“They are telepathically linked to each other and if the ferals wanted to read their thoughts they could. Technically we could all be wolf telepathically linked but our people rather anyone not know of our existence,” I said.

“Well if you're a part of this world a war is brewing. The Enchantress plans to resurrect the old gods and kill those who imprisoned them. She plans to raise demons. She plans to make the world anew of elves only and those who rally with her. The Lycans, the Cursed have already pledged to her side. The brothers of men still align with her. Now with a spirit queen on their side who can raise the dead she had made her own allegiances with the Minotaur’s of Felrendorei. They plan to make more allies and sacrifice the Satyr's, your brothers and sisters in nature who bless the land. They plan to attack the High Priestesses and use their magic to awaken the old gods and even if they can’t awake them they will make this world theirs and eventually with power comes greed until there is nothing left,” said Ayduin.

“That’s why they didn’t want me and imprisoned me,” said Amisra. “Ayduin, the princess interrogated me and tortured me. I told your people I was a priestess to protect ours but in reality I can only see past, present, and future fate.”

“They feared you would be able to see the future. So they planned on using you,” Ayduin said. 

“That explains the fate you too play in this world, what about him,” I said pointing to the orc-elf. 

“His fate is by my side, win or die,” Ayduin said, as he seemed to look up and he seemed to for the first time smile. 

“Amisra, can you see possible outcomes of his people should they get involved in verse if they don’t?” Ayduin asked her. “This way, Achtak can make a choice for his people.”

“I can try,” Amisra said. “I am going to need a fountain of water, basically like a plate of water.” 

“Bring in the seers fountain and bring in our seer,” said Achtak. “The two of you will show us your versions of history to come.”

“Show me the fate if Achtak and his people get involved in this war,” she said, pouring water in and putting her hands in the water. She began to glow an aura or gold, yellow, white, and silver she spoke.

“If you enter the war a time of peace for your people will spread and grow and the continent will be at peace. Your people will expand to land beyond the mountains and spread amongst the world. The continent will be yours. Your people will be at peace and will take many other shapeshifting forms and abilities as tribes of your culture. A city will be high in the mountains and place your chieftains of the clans will come to visit to rule and make laws of equal representation. You people will know freedom more than it has now,” she said. 

“Seer, can you confirm this vision to be true and authentic,” I said. Her hands were placed in the water. 

“Oh such peace and happiness, spirits are pleased and Eritreawen is one with the Earth,” she said smiling. “I see our people transforming from Direbears, wolves, even soaring as lionhawks and giant eagles. It’s true.”

Then Amisra aura changed to blue, black, white, and grey. Her hair flew up to the sides and her hands stretched forward and then snapped to sides as well. 

“Should you not join the other races in the war your people ½ will be imprisoned and those who run will be hunted to extinction. Eventually your people will be worked to death in the mines and used for torture. Eventually one will be kept of every generation till the enchantress seeks to kill your tribe to fuel her power once again. Your end will come and your people will die,” she fell to the floor and Ayduin rushed to catch her. 

“Seer, what do you see?” I asked again.

“I see our village under attack. Feral turned on us and joined Cursed and Lycans, Dwarves of two nations, Elves all attacking and capturing our people. Some tried to hide under the ground. Some ran to the other side of the mountains but were captured and brought back or killed. The survivors are taken to mines where they are beat and forced to labor. They are tortured, starved, dehydrated. They are dying. The woman taken by the Cursed or forced to their wolf form for the Lycans. Then a day comes where only one of ours is left and taken to the Spirit city and killed fueling the Queen for another ritual,” she said. “Nothing but pain and suffering.” 

“Then I have much to think about. Thank you for sharing the plans and your visions. I must think to myself now. Give them accommodations,” I said. 

I now stood alone in my cabin thinking to myself what I would do and what was best for my people. My council made their way in and sat in their seats. I couldn’t make this decision alone. 

“Posoh Mip, Nehmatak!” I said as I greeted my brothers.

“Posoh Mip, Nehmatak,” they responded in unison taking their seats.

“You have brought the elves into our city. Why?” said Samoset. 

“They bring us no harm in fact they are wanted by their own people,” I said. 

“So they say but where is the proof?” said Megedagick. 

“The proof is here at our gates,” said a guard rushing in. 

“Nobody knows of our city. Who would be at the gates,” I said.

“A feral wolf with a note around its neck,” he said. 

“Very well,” I said. “I shall retrieve it I will be back.” 

I got up and walked across the room as I got to the door the normal whispers started. Many of the council wasn’t happy that I was chosen to be the new chieftain and I knew whatever I decided at the end of today would make me a hero to my people and enemy to my council.  
I walked to the gate and opened enough for me to slip out without it knowing the entrance. I shapeshifted into wolf form and spoke through snarls and mind thought to the feral wolf.

“How did you find us?” I asked. 

“We know your location, we are allies in peace,” she spoke. 

“What news do you have,” I said. “Do our allies always carry notes from the Cursed?”

“They think shapeshifters and feral are one in the same. That will be there undoing should we get involved in the war to come,” she said. 

“You know about the war to come?” I asked.

“Yes and so does the goddess,” she said. 

“Then what might I ask you for this message delivery and the note?” I asked. 

“If my people choose not to get involved we would like your protection,” she said. 

“Allow us to enter your city and we could be your guardians, your domesticated pets, and just give us food and shelter, but if you choose to stand and fight we will ask to fight at your side. Should you refuse us we will make our plea for sanctuary among the Cursed and offer them the same,” she said again. 

“I will talk to the council as we are in session and I will share with them your kind offer, by moonlight tonight I will be back with my answer.” I said.

“Then I will hide and wait for your howl,” she said. 

I then shapeshifted back and took the note and bowed to her and snuck back into the village. I made my way back to the council. They were in uproar 

“Achtak is a fool,” said Samoset.

“He is wise and I don’t know why you're against him in the first place or why he even gave you three a seat on his council,” Matchitisiw said.

“He will get us all killed,” said Megedagick. 

“Or he will save all our people,” said Matunaaga. 

“Achtak is kind, pure, open hearted and cares for our people,” said Chepi. 

“He is the reason we are cursed in the first place,” said Nittawosew. 

“Letting women on the Council is a disgrace. He has no attention for values or tradition,” said Megedagick. 

Have I really led my people astray, have I brought change to fast in my rule? It's been 150 years since we were cursed and only 50 years since I have been chosen to rule. Every 10 years our council got together and all they did was complain and get nothing done. So I only had to hear it every 100 years. I let them do what they wanted as long as it was agreed amongst them. Maybe I sat back too long. Maybe I need to take charge. 

“I say we do away with Achtak,” Megedagick said.

The council of eight was in uproar five to three. I couldn’t stay outside any longer. I made my way in.

“ENOUGH!” I said as I sat down in my Chieftain’s chair. The others started going back to their seats. “You don’t get to sit until I say so. All of you to the center of the room now.”

They all looked shocked, but did as they were told. 

“I have heard everything today. Apparently some of you want to do away with me. I have sat back the last 50 years and let you do things your way and kept to things of old. Apparently I was too lenient in my decision making. From now on I will be making final decisions for our people and I will be the voice. Your input will be accepted and there will be seats on the council to be replaced. To address the first issue I heard. I will agree I was a fool, a fool to let you make decisions and run our people. That being said, Samoset, you are no longer a council member you will be replaced and forced into exile. The feral wolves won’t accept you so you may want to join the Cursed or let a Lycans bite you, either way, you're banished,” I said not really caring. 

“My chieftain, I am sorry,” he said. 

“Yes, you are now like you were when I first took chieftain back then. You begged me to change you because you didn’t want to die 150 years ago and when 50 years I took chieftain you were against me then too. I let you keep your position due to your great knowledge and advice and hoped in time you would accept me as your chieftain but today proved you haven’t changed so exile is good for you,” I said. 

“But,” he said.

“If I was to not be to the old ways you would be executed like the other humans or elves,” I said. “That being said, Megedagick, you think we should be done with me and replace me and that I don’t keep to the old ways. Obviously, I have for the 100 years as I let the council make decisions and kept us from being exposed. Today, you are right, I will be making changes and no longer falling the ways of old. That being said you are being replaced, consider this your early retirement. You can join Samoset in exile.”

“You will doom our people again just like 150 years ago,” he said.

“Good then you will be the fall of this place,” I said. 

“Lastly, I am the reason we are blessed, not cursed and if you felt that way you should never have accepted the gift and died, instead you begged me to free you and in turn you joined my council when I allowed change for women to have a place on the council. However you let the poison of those two men influence you, Nittawosew, and to think I was going to have you sit at my side. No, no longer. You will join the men in exile. There will be no pleading and there will be no betrayal because I planned for that. I made a new city elsewhere and will be taking the people there and leaving only a guard presence here so you will not be able to retaliate when you join the others. Guards remove them from the city,” I said. 

With that the three council members were removed from the hall. 

“Now, you five proved your loyalty please take your respective seats,” I said.

A guard ran in and yelled.

“Sir People are leaving the city, they saw the three council members removed,” he cried.

“How many,” I asked.

“Twenty,” he said. 

“I am not worried, when we are now 550 of us. 100 years ago, maybe when our number reached 200 but we have grown since then,” I said.

“Very well,” he said.

“At least we know how deep their treachery really was,” I said. “That said there are now three open seats on the council. Any suggestions and let the guard bring them in right away.”

“I think Wyome would be great. She is young but she is wise beyond her years,” Chepi said. 

“I second that,” said Matunaaga. 

“Very well, next seat,” I said. 

“Kanti, she was voted out by the others. They refused to let us choose her the last time her ideas were futuristic for them,” said Matunaaga.

“Then she is exactly what I am looking for on my council, and the last seat,” I said. 

“Well there’s Machk,” Matunaaga said. 

“Numees, you have been quiet through everything, who do you think?” I said looking at her. 

“Tihkoosue,” she said.

“No way. He’s a radical. If it was up to him we would never be blessed in the first place,” said Matunaag.

“He’s changed since then,” Numees said. 

“His ideas of joining the ferals,” said Chepi said.

Matchitisiw spoke, “He would have us join them.”

“We may need to as it will be on topic tonight. I approve, Numees, great choice. Just in case though I will ask my brother Machk to join us as well. Shall we address our people,” I said standing and the drums outside began. Everyone gathered to the main building and I spoke to address our people. 

“There are great changes coming to our tribe and the council of nine will decide these changes. Those of you who noticed we are missing people there has been a change in Council. Samoset, Megedagick, and Nittawosew, they tried to overthrow me. They tried to change rules. They wanted to rule you how they see fit and…”

I was interrupted by Takhi, a female with light brown skin and long black hair. She stepped forward, lowering her hand. Holding a parchment. 

She spoke, “Nittawosew was my sister. I found this under her bed.”

She came up and handed it to me. I opened and read it aloud.

“Nittawosew, The time has come. For years we have been plotting revenge against our mutual enemy. The time has come for you to overthrow Achtak. Our people will be waiting for him alone or you and your allies to be cast out. Should you be cast out we will wait you and will take you back… “

I stopped reading.

“So not only did they talk about overthrowing me here is the clear evidence. I am changing the way things are done and I allowed the council final word on everything. No more, my decision will be the final decision with the counsel of the council. That being said, would Machk, Tihkoosue, Kanti, and Wyome please come up here. Now you know there are 8 seats depending on how things go there may be nine or one will be in personal advisory capacity. Either way things are changing. That said we will be reconvening the council once we make it to one of the three new cities. Now as you are also aware there are elves among us who mean us no harm and asked for our help. One of those cities has a ship for them and I have chosen to help them with a ship in the meantime though we will have other discussions once we're there. Are there any questions?” I asked. 

Takhi spoke again, “How will we get there?” 

“Without further ado, follow me into my hall,” I said, turning, and leading the way with the council behind me and the people behind them. I walked to my seat and I pushed the big chair back which had steps leading down into the ground.

“The men in our village built this secret passage and cities 50 years ago. Taking with them their wives. They kept in the cities and I hoped they would thrive,” I said. 

“A true leader, and a thinker,” Takhi said. “For any of you who had doubts like my sister, do you see how our leader saves us now?” 

“Thank you, Takhi. It’s not necessary, only the faithful can see the passage the non-faithful can’t enter,” I said. 

“We should close the passage,” said Tihkoosue. 

“No worries the guard faithful to me,” they will close the passage leaving only four guards behind to protect our home.” 

“Sir there are wolves at the gate,” said a guard.

“Let them in,” I said, sensing the female I spoke with. All the ferals came in to city.

“Close the gate behind them,” I said.

The feral came into the hall. I changed to wolf form to communicate.

“What is going on? Did you think to abandon us?” she snarled. 

“No,” I said. “I was trying to get my people to safety as my own tried to overthrow me.”

“Wise move, but will you help us?” she said. 

“Come with us,” I said. “We are going to one of the cities I had built 50 years ago.” 

“We shall come with you,” she said. “The war?”

“Hopefully, now we avoided it,” I said. 

“War comes to all eventually,” she said. “Sooner or later you will have to fight.”

“We will discuss once where in the other city,” I said. 

“Very well,” she said.

I shifted back into my human form.

“I will lead the way,” I said as I took a torch and went down the stairs. My people followed in pairs carrying their children. Two wolves behind each pair. We made our way through the tunnels to a fork in the cave. Each way smelled different. I could smell the ocean to the far left to the far right of the jungle flora. The dry heat and smell of the desert down the left and down the right cold wet dampness. I took us to the ocean front path. We made our way out of a cave and I could see the solid walls were built around. I could see a flourishing village. My brother made his way forward. 

“Achtak! Posoh mip, dna nēhkāh,” Achachak said walking forward. 

“Posho mip, dna nēhkāh, Achachak,” I said hugging him. 

“So the time has come,” he said 

“Indeed, dna nēhkāh. How our people flourished; how many are here now?” I asked. 

“Our numbers are now 250,” he said. “How many do you have with you?”

“We have now 477 we were 500 but twenty people and 3 council members tried to betray me,” I said. 

“The ferals are with you as well now huh,” he said. 

“They choose to fight with us should the time come,” I said. 

“Have you been to the other tribes,” I asked. 

“We have trade with the Jungle tribe and the desert kin but no one has heard from the Mountain tribe,” he said.

“Could have been taken over by Lycans, still an adventure for us to find out?” I said laughing. 

“Elves?” he said seeing them.

“Traitors to their kind apparently,” I said, showing him the scroll of the warrant for their arrest. 

“What would they ask for us?” he asked. 

“A matter for the council, them, you, and I to discuss in private,” I said. 

“Very well, your hall awaits across from mine,” he laughed. 

“So not a chance in becoming one,” I laughed.

“We get your city back from them when the time comes,” he said. “You’re still in charge while you are here.”

“Now let’s go inside and discuss things,” he said. I waved to the council and to elves to come follow us. The feral wolf alpha female came and joined me and for the first time I could hear her thoughts. 

I thought to myself, “How can I hear your thoughts?” 

“You can hear me because I was the one who bit you,” she snarled. 

“I have never heard your thoughts before unless I was in wolf form,” I thought.

“It’s because now I have chosen to be your guardian and protect you as the same as the rest whomever they bit, they became the guardians of,” she snarled and growled. 

“I see, then it will be easier to listen to your advice, join us for the meeting?” I said

“Always,” she growled.


	9. Ayduins Tale - The Hunt

So much has happened since we arrived and now we were about to sit and have our fate decided by the new council. Where they are going to help us or where they are going to turn on us luckily with what has happened, that is not an option but now they could just betray us and keep us prisoner. Aubron and I hadn’t been able to chat since we came among them. It would just have to wait a bit longer. 

“Ayduin, please have a seat there, Amisra next to him,” Achtak said. The leader of the Ferals sat at his right side and noticed that Tihkoosue sat to his left. The others were in their prospective seats and his brother Achachtak was sitting on the seat next to them on the right.

“Ayduin has come with proof of the Enchantress’s return and her plot. She plans to attack the elven tribes and find the wizards. She plans to wake the gods of old. He plans to warn the different tribes before they attack them,” Achtak said.

“I thought the elves were extinct,” said Machk. 

“We thought the same about you?” I said.

“What do you ask of us?” said Numees. 

“I don’t wish you to get involved in the war. But the visions you saw Achtak and the visions we saw were your fate and the feral wolves, the betrayal of your own people,” I said. “The choice of that is yours alone and we will not ask you to join us. We do need a ship to get to the mainland. If you can help us in that regard that is all we ask.” 

“Who are you really, Ayduin?” said Chepi. 

“I am Ayduin. Prince of the Void Elves,” I said. 

“An enemy of ours?” said Achachtak.

“The banished prince,” said Numees. 

“I see,” said Achachtak.

“I have betrayed my people because I tired of seeing my people slaves to the dark elves and the Enchantress. I will no longer sit back and I will see my people free. They plan to use my sister for a dark ritual and I will not watch her die. Elaria will end up being the High Priestess should their plan fail this time around and they will use my sister next. I won’t let her die,” I said. 

“Why were you banished?” said Chepi.

“My choice of mate,” I said. 

“Which was?” said Numees.

“I was told basically that Alea Elana planned to have me as Princess of the Dark Elves to unite our people and raise my parent’s status of importance. However, I refused. I told her I was in love with someone else. She thought it was my friend here, Amirsa Lai, but it wasn’t,” I said. 

“Who then,” said Machk.

“Please, you won’t help me if I tell,” I said, about to swell up with tears. 

“Enough,” said Amisra. Grabbing my arm. 

“We will decide that,” said Wyome.

Kanti came forward in front of me from her chair. She stopped in front of me and put her hand to my chin. I looked up at her. 

“This is my vta ohsēmhsemw, no matter what he tells you about his choice as his mate, he is my blood,” Kanti said. “You will treat him with the respect in your decision as you would me.”

The council looked around. 

“He is an elf,” said Machk.

Wyome walked over. 

“I am old enough to be your mother, I settled here before the dwarves and elves came. You were born shortly after,” Wyome spoke. “Vta okīqsemw, you are my son.”

The others seemed to understand then. They sat down. 

Wyome looked at me, “You can tell them now.”

“I thank you both,” I said. 

“I was in love with Aubron from the moment I first laid eyes on him,” I said. “I used to pay to spend time with him because I was royal and he was a slave. I had to wait for the right time to free him. It took 500 years but he is free now. I am waiting for him to find himself before he pledges himself to me and hates me for it. I was banished for liking males.” 

Auburn, I noticed he was getting angry. They were prying at me. I could sense his emotions for the first time. 

“No parent shall cast their children out of spite,” said Achachtak. “Brother, what do you decree? 

“I want to make it a law among our people, to welcome those who are cast out for no fault of their own, meaning they didn’t kill, steal, or do any act of violence. If they are cast out because of reasons like this we should love and embrace,” Achtak said. The council stood in agreement for the first time. 

“As far as there war goes, we needn’t rush right now but let’s get him the ship he needs,” said Wyome. 

“He will need a crew,” said Numees. 

“He shall have it,” said Achtak.

“Now, we discussed everything for now,” said Achachtak.

“Numees take them to the visitor’s cottage on the coast,” said Achtak.

“Yes chieftains,” said Numees. 

We all left the hut and made it to the shore. She opened the door and handed me a key. 

“This was my brother’s place or supposed to be,” she said. 

“He was like you,” she said again. 

“He liked boys too?” I said. “What happened?” 

“Our parents like yours were shamed,” she said. “When Achtak gave us the change, they hid him and told him that he was one of the Ferals and that he’d kill him. See with the shapeshifting it gives us a long life. They let him be normal and he died all those years ago. When I saw you, I saw the brave soul of my brother. Like Wyome said the day you were born was the day he died. If our people don’t join the war we will die. Regardless if Achtak or his brother decided not to. We will fight. When you return, send word and we will meet you in the old city with or without Achtak.”

“Thank you Numees,” I said. Amisra and I both hugged her and Wyome and went inside as they went back to the city. 

“Amisra, you are an amazing friend,” I said. 

“I try,” she smiled. “Now you have time to talk to Aubron. Do it before I do.”

She smiled and went upstairs. Just me and Aubron in front of the fireplace. 

“Aubron, I am sorry about what I said and how I said it,” I said. 

“No I am sorry,” he said. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

“Mind if I sit on your lap. The body heat will make us warmer,” he said. “I promise to not act without permission.”

“Of course,” I said. He turned around and sat on my lap and I put my arms and the blanket around him. 

“I was not sure how to convey anger or upset,” he said. “My emotions are slowly returning as I have had them turned off for so long. I didn’t know how to show you hurt me, but then in the chamber I was mad that they were prying you for information. I didn't know how you truly felt for me. I thought you just lusted me and then didn’t want me because you weren’t sure of what you wanted. I didn’t know it was you who used to pay, just to talk to me. You used to tell me you would take me away from that life and I never believed you. I did the first 100 years but then eventually I stopped believing you. Then you disappeared.”

He was about to cry.

“I didn’t disappear, I paid to sit in silence the last 100 years just so I could see you but I couldn’t promise you until the time was right. I realized I had hurt you and I couldn’t promise until I could,” I said. 

“You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on you and everything else,” he said. Now the tears coming out his eyes I turned his head to look at me. I wiped his tears. My hand on his face. His warm beautiful face ran down to his chin. I put my hand under his chin and pulled him in just so our lips brushed. Then our lips parted and my tongue dove in. He was everything I imagined after a few minutes of long deep passionate kiss, I pulled back. 

He was smiling, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No this is perfect,” I said smiling back. I must have looked goofing smiling because he laughed. I had never smiled in my life even as a child but I always expressed my feelings. 

“What?” I said.

“You're really cute when you smile,” he said laughing and that was the first time I heard his soft beautiful laugh. 

“Anyway I should have been gentler,” I said. 

“No you wanted what’s best for me and you always have and you always put me first,” he said. “I do need to find who I am as an individual but you also need to understand I want you and I want to be with you.”

“I know you know I love you,” I said. 

“I am not sure how I feel yet, but I care more about you than anyone I have ever known, I hope that I too will love you back in time,” he said. 

“That works for me,” I said kissing him. 

The next day we woke up. We started getting dressed and enjoyed our baths. Amisra made us all breakfast with the amenities they gave us. Four chicken eggs which she cooked in the fireplace. Two round orange colored fruit which she peeled back, and it had a sweet and sour taste with sugar and liquid. It was more sweet than sour. Finally some cheese and a glass of milk. As we were enjoying breakfast there was a sudden knock on the door. I got up to open it. There stood Numees and Wyome. 

“Achtak wants to see you right away,” she said. 

I made my way with Numees and Wyome stayed at the cabin. We ran to his great hall. There was a guard there.

“How many guards were stationed behind?” Achtak asked.

“One at every sentry point, one outside your great hall, four inside, and two by the door,” he said. 

“What happened?” asked Achachtak. 

“Well there was a she-elf with long silver hair, and she was casting dark magic at the wall and trying to make portals but when she was able to open and allow them in the sentry’s in the towers went quiet. I was already inside and down the tunnel when the four inside moved your throne back into place,” the guard said. 

“Then she is coming,” I said. “Achtak we need a ship we need to go. If she finds us hear, she will kill all your people. At least you can tell her we stole a ship from you after refusing to help us, but we need to go now.”

“Very well, Ayduin. A ship and crew is yours, take Numees and Wyome with you to the ship, go now,” Achtak said. 

With that Numees led me to the cabin.

“We have to go now,” I said. Auburn immediately grabbed our supplies and I went to grab Nightmare from their stables. Amisra grabbed food supplies as by ship we would be at sea for days. 

As we arrived at the harbor we said our goodbyes to Wyome and Numees. We had another surprise for us. 

“I am going with you,” said Takhi. She arrived out of nowhere dropping her stuff off on the ship. 

“Why are you going with us?” I asked. 

“Two reasons, my sister wants me dead as much as your ex-girlfriend,” she said. 

“She was never my girlfriend,” I replied. 

“If she finds me our people will burn,” she says. 

“Very well, welcome aboard,” I said 

She walked over to the Captain, “Set sail, NOW!”

With that the captain ordered all hands to deck and man the sails, to hoist the anchor and he turned the ship to pull out. We were now a sail. I went up to the Helm and looked back at the shore. At this point the ship was at the end of the bay. She was on our trail again. Alea Elana stood at the bay in anger. She made a portal and used dark magic to pull a fisherman in and he came out another portal with a pile of guts and intestines. 

The ship was nicer than most, the crew all had their own cabin and we each had our own. We had been at sea two days before Aubron came to my door. I was asleep then I heard a knock on my door and then a voice. 

“Mas-, I mean Ayduin? Are you awake?” Aubron said. I wanted to say no but I got up and went to the door anyways. 

“I am now,” I said, opening the door. 

“Oh, I am sorry, I will let you go back to sleep, uh later,” he said. I was going to let him go but I grabbed his right hand with mine and twirled him in. My eyes locked with his hand on his waist and his hand on my chest. The waves rocking the boat gently side to side as we are sailing. I took him into my chamber and closed the door. 

We awoke the next morning, our clothes, in a pile on the floor. I propped myself up on my side with my left arm and him next to me still asleep on his back, or so I thought glimpsing away as he peaked his eyes open. 

“I am sorry,” he said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” I said. “What happened last night was as much me as it was you.”

“I want to ask you something,” he said.

“Anything,” I said. I leaned in and kissed him and pulled back from his soft beautiful lips. 

“Why does that dark elf hate you so much,” he asked. 

“She hates me because she claims I broke her heart. I was never in love with her because my heart always belonged to you. I said it before and I will say it wherever we go I love you,” I said. 

“I am still finding myself and trying to figure things out for me, but I can say now more than ever, I love you too and I know that for sure. It will never change,” he said. He reached up and pulled my head down and he kissed me his tongue in and out of my mouth. Another knock on my door. 

“I think we should get dressed,” he said, putting on the wrong shirt.

I started laughing. 

“What?” he said, as he was smiling.

“I am just wondering how you would look in my clothes,” I said, still laughing. Aubron immediately took my shirt off and grabbed his clothes getting dressed. Imagine me laughing. I haven’t done that in so long. Another knock on my door.

“I will be there in a minute,” I said, getting out of bed and getting dressed myself. Now that we were both dressed I opened the door to find Takhi, Amisra, and the Captain standing there trying not to smile or laugh but once Aubron and I looked at each other our faces turned red out of embracement. 

“So which one of you was screaming yes Captain, my Captain,” said the Captain laughing hysterically. 

Neither Aubron nor I could come to answer that question. I thought it was a very quiet night. Apparently I must have been in a dream world. 

“I liked the, ‘Yes, your void is so big, put it in my dark hole,’” said Amisra, laughing on the floor rolling. 

“Well that answers my Captain question,” said the Captain. 

Both Ayduin and Aubron are now red. Ayduin slowly shut the door. Takhi stopped it.

“They're messing with you,” she said. “Nobody heard anything but we guessed we would mess with you seeing we went to Aubron’s door first and didn’t find him there. So we figured we found you both here, either way we're almost to the Spirit City. We are pulled into the harbor and docking on the far left. We noticed Alea’s ship beat us here. We don’t have much time.”

With that we all ran up top on deck. Nightmare was ready. I did my whistle call and another gryphon came down. Could it be?

“SNOWY?!” I exclaimed. 

“Screech,” she said landing happy to see me she nuzzled me and nightmare. I thought back to the gryphon head Alea tossed at me and realized it was one of the grey ones she used her dark magic to bleach it white to pass as Snowy. She was a devious and manipulative as she was evil. 

“Amisra?” I said. 

“Yes Ayduin,” she replied. 

“Are you comfortable flying on Snowy with Takhi?” I asked. 

“Yes of course. I let you and your snugglepuss fly together,” she said teasing again. Aubron still red looked like a juicy, ripe reddish-orange vegetable. 

We climbed on to our Gryphons and took off. We landed on the Spirit City. Women and children mourning the men dead on the streets. 

Amisra jumped off immediately and ran over to one of the woman. 

“Priestess Soraena Taerine,” Amisra said. “What happened here?” 

“Don’t speak to me traitor,” she said. Soraena Taerine had long blonde hair and wore a long white dress. 

“I didn’t betray anyone,” Amisra said.

“You told them about me,” she said.

“I am sorry,” she said. “The Dark Elves and Void Elves have betrayed us. They imprisoned me and tortured me. I told them I was the Priestess but Alea Elana had methods of torture I didn’t expect; she sapped in my mind and stole my thoughts. I tried to fight but couldn’t.” 

“I thought you said she didn’t get anything?” I said. 

“I think she has done more than steal your thoughts,” I said. “She can see what you see.” 

“Think about how she was able to get into the city and to the city after she got here before us. How?” said Takhi.

“Dark Magic,” said Aubron. “She has tapped into her mind, it’s how she is always one step ahead of us.” 

“Soraena, can you undo the magic done?” I asked.

“Yes, but we don’t have much time,” yes said Soraena.

“Aubron give me your hand,” I said. “Now let her grab your other hand.” 

He did as told. Both Soraena and I touched her head. She began a chant and I could feel Alea’s control fade. Then nothing. We had succeeded, but we could hear her scream and we looked down the road. 

“You broke my control over her, but you led me to my prize,” she said, jerking on the chains that were on Aleesia Genlar of the Spirit Elves. We were too late. 

Soraena walked forward. 

“You have a Priestess not a High Priestess,” she said. 

“Forgive me, Priestess, I found the record of Queen Malruthia,” Alea said, throwing the scroll forward at us. 

“Crap, don’t worry your next in line, I will be back for you later Priestess should we fail,” she laughed. 

“Ayduin, I will finish you in the end. Your corpse will decorate my throne,” she said.

“You can’t have him,” said Aubron for the first time wielding a sword he stole from my side. 

“The little boy speaks,” she laughed maniacally. “Enjoy your time together little boy I know a box with bars that has your name on it. This time little brother you won’t be well kept. You won’t be just a dancer little brother.”

I was taken aback. This was her brother. I knew her mother had an affair with an Uruk-Hai she kept as a slave but never expected to have a child. If anyone knew this could ruin her rain. 

“You realize with that information,” I said. “Your power on the Dark Throne is at an end?” 

“No one will listen when you're dead,” she laughed and marched on with her troops. We grabbed the Priestess and went to the temple. 

“NO!” said Amisra.

“Queen Nalaea Omalana,” said Soraena. 

“I will be alright,” she said. 

“Wait,” I remembered the Vial I had been given by Numees. 

“Yes,” said Takhi. “Allow me.” 

Takhi poured the liquid on her wounds and went around the room to all the injured. Then she stood in the center and began to chant the words Eritreawen used to heal Achtak and Achtak used on his people. At once they all began to heal. 

“Thank you, what is your name human?” said Queen Nalaea Omalana. 

“My name is Takhi,” she said. 

“I have the ability to grant you a gift in return,” Queen Nalaea Omalana said. “You are a shapeshifter but allow me.” 

The Queen now healed and walked forward and touched her ears. They became pointed like ours. 

“You are now of the Spirit Elves. The magic of our people,” Queen Nalaea Omalana said, taking her hands, “now flows through your blood along with the gift of immortality. Shapeshifters live half our lives, you now have the fate of elves.” 

“Thank you, your majesty,” she said. 

“Come rest and we will talk later,” she said to me and my companions.


	10. Alea’s Story- A new Deal

That bastard, he did it again. Twice now he has escaped my vengeance. I even killed Snowy but that fool never trusted me enough to tell me about the other creatures. I found them though. I grabbed one and flew down to the city. I stormed into the main hall. My mother, the Enchantress and the other Queens were plotting. I stormed in like a banshee. I was angry. 

“Daughter, what is the problem,” said Queen Alyndra, my mother. I stormed up on the Queen Shalia Morhana and grabbed her by the throat. Everyone stood up ready to engage.

“Anyone moves on me and I throw her through my portal and turn her inside out,” I said. The others sat down. The Queen in my hand was struggling for breath and kicking the air. 

“Twice now your son has escaped,” I said.

“We… banished…. him...” she said, choking. I dropped her.

“You should have arrested him, brought him to me, so I could gut him,” I exclaimed. 

“Your son humiliated me,” I yelled. I kicked her.

“Enough,” said my mother. 

“No,” said the Enchantress. “Let her be. It’s time we were more forceful in getting things done.”

“Get up,” I yelled. She stammered to her feet.

“Next time, I will kill you and then I will take over your kingdom,” she said. 

“Yes, thank you,” she said clambering back to her seat. 

“Now, as it seems I am the only competent person here,” I said. “I am going to search for the wizards.”

“Shouldn’t we kidnap the Priestess’ first?” said Queen Malruthia. 

“If we don’t have a Satyr or Wizards, the High Priestesses will be useless,” I said. 

“Queen Alyndra, I commend you on a brilliant strategist of a daughter,” the Enchantress said. 

“If I know your son, he is making allies. I will need to make my own,” I said. “I will start by gathering our people in the Village scare and then make my way among the void elves. The dwarves could be useful too. Maybe some cursed, a Lycans, and even a Minotaur. Anything to give us an edge.”

“You think Ayduin is going to form sort of a fellowship and you plan to do the same,” said mother. 

“A brilliant tactic,” said Queen Malruthia. 

“Don’t forget to black mail and persuade your enemies to join you,” said the Enchantress. 

I bowed before the Council of Queens and for the first time I had thought to kill the Queens and serve the Enchantress alone. I never thought about killing my mother but she has grown weak. When I do all the work and planning and she has done nothing but sit on that throne. I will show them all. 

I can only hope my magic on that Spirit Elf worked. I taped into her thoughts. They were flying west not east. 

“So you're heading to the shapeshifters,” I laughed. I had been there before and corrupted three of their Council Members with Promise the gift of Elves. See only royals can grant humans the gift of elves giving magic and turning them into elves with promise of immortal life. I promised these three to be the first of their kind or so they think. 

“Amour,” I yelled. The Lycans stepped out of the shadows. 

“The time has come, the Ferals have joined the shapeshifters. It is time for them to all die,” I said. 

I climbed on his back and we took off out of the mountain and the other Lycans climbed down the mountain and jumped into the forest. By the time we got there the Cursed where in the woods waiting.

“Princess, we didn’t think you would be coming,” said the Commander. 

“Amour and I love a bloody fight,” I said. 

“The gates opened and…” he froze.

“I guess things aren’t to your plan?” I said.

Then I looked and noticed it was my three controlled council members who came before me. I got off Amour. 

They walked before me. 

“I am sorry my liege, Achtak threw us out,” Nittawosew said. 

“And why would he do that,” I said. 

“We tried to overthrow him and get the council on our side,” Samoset said.

“On whose orders?” I said. 

“Yours, my Princess,” said Megedagick. 

I swung my sword and his head came clean off. 

“Whose orders,” I said again.

“Our own my Princess, we couldn’t let him betray our people. He joined the Ferals and helped elves,” said Nittawosew. 

“Who were they,” I said. 

“The Prince of the Void Elves, a spirit elf, and a hybrid,” she said.

“Perfect,” I said. I taped into the mind of the spirit elf she was in another city and circled back through her thoughts. She was led through dark tunnels but never looked back; it looked like they were being led out. I saw the passage down underneath the throne. 

“What do you know about a tunnel under the throne,” I asked Megedagick. 

“There is no tunnel,” he said.

I swung his head clean off as well. 

“He’s telling the truth. Achtak must have had it built a long time ago and never told the council because he didn’t trust anyone fully,” Nittawosew. 

“That surprisingly makes perfect sense. I wouldn’t trust you either, yet I am going to have you join me seeing you’re not stupid enough to betray me,” I said to her. 

“I want all of you to have Nittawosew lead you into the city and down the tunnel, I plan to take a different route. You are all on your own,” I said, hoping on the Griffin. 

“Where do you plan to go Princess?” asked the Human commander. 

“I need to get my army and ship to Spirit City, before they do,” I exclaimed, and with that I took off as I didn’t have time to answer there petty questions. I flew this stupid Griffin over the City of the Cursed and landed on the ship. The griffin took his spot as usual and I called for troops no more than dusk did my army of cursed, elves, and dwarves showed and I lead our three ship fleet to the Mainland. 

Five days until we arrived we set full sail ahead. I had the advantage to Ayduin and his companions as they were arriving from the other side of the mountains and had a half day journey around the land from their location it would take them seven days to arrive. I would have sacked their cities by then. I had my task burn the city and capture the High Priestess. I saw she was connected to ah…. My connection had been broken.

“Impossible, unless they found out,” I said to myself. 

“Faster Captain, order the ships to go faster,” I commanded. 

“We are already at full speed,” said the Captain. 

“Fine,” I said, as I ran to the front of the ship and opened a great portal allowing us to pass safely through. We had arrived two days early.

“We don’t have much time. Guards me to spirit city, the rest of you, burn this place to the ground,” I commanded as I took the armies up to the Spirit city from the mainland. 

“Why are we taking all the troops up to the Spirit city, my lady,” said Nittawosew. 

“They can’t know we arrived before them and we need to take the priestesses first and steal information and interrogate the prisoners. We need to storm the Wizards tower and I have two days to find what I need if we are going to be beat Ayduin and his friends,” I said. 

“Very well, my lady. You can trust me to lead a troop to the Wizards Tower, You can take guards to the Priestess chambers, and I am sure we can meet up in the city center,” she said. 

“Hide or destroy anything I need, now you are expendable and replaceable,” I said. 

“Understood, my lady,” she said. I allowed her take a regiment and leave. She feared me, she wouldn’t betray me. Betraying her people she could never go back. 

I had led my troops through the city placing the Guards at every entrance. Spirit Elves they have become so weak. They couldn’t stop me even if they had the power. I walked into the temple. 

“Search for the High Priestess,” I said. 

“You already have her,” said a young priestess walking up. I slapped her so hard her neck snapped killing her. The others rushed to catch her she fell. 

“She’s dead! Why?” one of them said.

“Defy me and my orders, and you will die. Assist me and live,” I said. Queen Nalaea Omalana came forward. 

“Amirsa Lai was our High Priestess, the High Priestess that was in charge placed by Queen Malruthia left in hiding and wouldn’t even tell us where she went. She feared Malruthia and feared giving us any information to where she may be. I can take you to her quarters and you can bring your men if you fear this is a trap,” she said. 

“I feel you would say anything, to save your people,” I said. 

“Not if I know you would kill them anyways,” she said. 

“Very wise, very well. I will come alone. Guard I don’t return kill them all,” I said. I followed the Queen to these chambers and began going through her studies, her books, her teachings, maps of spiritual locations anything that would help me find out where she could be hiding out. I then had the Queen strapped with void wraps. 

“You are very stupid,” I said. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said.

“DON’T LIE TO ME! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE SHE IS!” I said, holding a map up in her face. 

“I don’t even know what that is,” she cried. 

“It’s a map of all spirit locations in the world on all six continents. The nexus for spirit elves,” I said. “She is sealing them up so we can’t release all the god’s with this she protects the spirit elves and she may be close to succeeding. What is Queen Malruthia playing at?”

“She is not with us,” she said again. 

“It doesn’t matter,” we will still release the gods. 

“I will let you live so you can see your failure,” I said. I left her there like she was and walked out wrap magic only lasted as long as I was near within 50 feet. I walked out. 

“Round them up were taking them all,” I said. Then a woman walked forward. 

“You need the High Priestess?” she asked.

“Who would you be?” I asked. 

“If you let them live, Amirsa Lai wasn’t a High Priestess. She was my guard. I am High Priestess Aleesia Genlar. I was chosen to lead in High Priestess Tanelia Uladove’s place,” she said. 

“You still do me no good. You lead in her place but you are not her,” I said. 

“Still wouldn’t a prisoner who would fall next in charge if something should be fall her?” she asked. It was like she was reading my mind. 

“Stay out of my mind, witch,” I yelled. “You are right if something should happen to her I still need a Spirit High Priestess and since Amirsa has no magic she does us no good. Very well we will release her and these others if you come with us willing.”

“I shall to protect my people,” she said. 

“You will also help me find information on the wizards,” I said. 

“You mistake me Princess, I go with you to protect my people but I will not aid in their destruction,” she said. 

“You misunderstand me,” I said, reaching my hand towards one of the priestesses and snapping my fist close which snapped her neck the others screamed and she jumped. 

“You do what I command. I am in charge here and you have no power,” I said. She seemed to understand after that. “Good.” 

I decided to take her to the Council Chambers it would be there we would find what I need. The list of the High Priestesses. 

We marched my troops taking the priestesses prisoners at least until I was ready to leave. We arrived and I used my magic to blow the doors open. We had entered the chamber the hall was filled with cobwebs. I had found the palantír of Knowledge. An orb used to see things to come as well as the past and store information exactly where Queen Malruthia said it would be. 

“You shouldn’t use such a device,” said the High Priestess.

“I thought we had an understanding,” I said, running my hands through her hair. I then reached towards one of the priestesses chained and snapped her neck.

The priestesses now grieving once again, “Step out of line again there want be any priestesses left.”

“Keep snapping their necks there won’t be anyone left for the Spirit Elves to complete the ritual,” she said smugly. 

“We can easily replace you,” I said. “With the last spirit elf you could replace the satyrs sparing them for the next ritual and you can take their place.” 

This seemed to finally get her attention. 

I walked towards the palantír and activated it. I placed my hands on the orb and observed the past. It was like I was there. I saw the plans of the Queen Malruthia her betrayal of the spirit elves. The magic she performed. She was indeed powerful. Her betrayal was reviving a man she loved who was angry with her for using such magic and killed himself. This is what turned her. The betrayal of the Enchantress the assigning of eleven magic. There was mother she was close with this queen of the water elves. Could it be everything we have been was wrong? Then I saw the promised of this door to the Enchantress. This what she meant to do? She doesn’t want to help the elves, she wants power to herself. If that’s the case I will see to it that she never gets her hands on these High Priestesses and kill them myself. Or maybe I would make my own deal with the door. I had a lot to think on I had one day left before they arrived. Nittawosew had returned. 

“I have these books they were stupid. To log their whereabouts down,” she said. 

“Nittawosew, we have a problem,” I said. I pulled her to her to side. 

“I now know the betrayal of the Enchantress,” I said. 

“What is it?” she asked.

“She got herself saved, but betrayed all life on this planet back to the gods,” I said. “If she releases the gods without protecting us we all die.”   
“We can’t have that, my lady. What do we do?” she asked. 

“We will stop her plan and make our own deal with this door,” I said we don’t have much time before they arrive. They had arrived as we were making our way to the portal. I suddenly felt a deep pain on my mind. I could feel my control fade. Then nothing. They had succeeded, but I screamed in pain and I saw them down the road. 

“You broke my control over her, but you led me to my prize,” she said, jerking on the chains that were on Aleesia Genlar of the Spirit Elves. We were too late. 

Soreana walked forward. 

“You have a Priestess not a High Priestess,” she said. 

“Forgive me, Priestess, I found the record of Queen Malruthia,” I said, throwing the scroll forward at them. 

“Crap, don’t worry your next in line, I will be back for you later Priestess should we fail,” I laughed. “Ayduin, I will finish you in the end. Your corpse will decorate my throne.”

“You can’t have him,” said Aubron for the first time wielding a sword he stole from Ayduin’s side. 

“The little boy speaks,” I laughed maniacally. “Enjoy your time together little boy I know a box with bars that has your name on it. This time little brother you won’t be well kept. You won’t be just a dancer little brother.”

“You realize with that information,” he said, shocked. “Your power on the Dark Throne is at an end?” 

“No one will listen when you're dead,” I laughed and marched on with her troops. We grabbed the Priestess and five remaining priestesses in tow and took the Void Portal once again safely to my ship. 

I wasn’t done hear. Not in long shot. I had to protect all the elves. So I went searching for this tower. I used a portal to avoid all the traps placed by the different elven nations. The door stirred. 

“You dare disturb my sleep elf,” said the voice. 

“I came on behalf of the Enchantress,” I said. 

“You dare speak that traitor’s name,” he said. 

“She didn’t betray you and she almost succeeded however the elves had a palantír, created by you I believe,” I said. 

“So she’s been enslaved,” he said. 

“Freed now, but yes, and she is following through on her plans again but I need to make a changed to her original deal to protect all elves who serve you, but all who serve the Gods and make to worship them. 

“You are amusing,” he said. 

“You are a trickster and I don’t need your magic and I am succeeding in her plans,” I said. 

“Very well, I will make this deal just see to it I am freed, and you will have your deal,” he said. 

“Thank you, wise God,” I said. 

I had returned to my ships to issue my new orders.


	11. Ayduins Tale - Exiled Spirit Elves

Ayduin’s Tale - Exiled Spirit Elves

Our fellowship on our journey was growing. Takhi, Amirsa Lai, Aubron, Priestess Soreana Taerine. We were just leaving the Spirit City when a female Spirit Elf Hunter came running up.  
“I am going with you,” she said. Amirsa was not happy.   
“The hell, you are!” Amirsa yelled.   
“I am going whether you l like it or not. It’s that or I go on my own and who knows what trouble I could get into,” she said.   
“You can’t go with us,” Amirsa said.  
“Really, well I have been banished for picking up a weapon,” she said. Spirit elves were known to not take weapons. If any spirit elf touched one they were banished that is why they were so easily subdued.   
“I won’t sit back anymore and watch our people slaughtered,” she said. “I either go with you and train under the best hunter ever or take risk of going by myself.   
“Why did you touch weapons? Fine, you can go with us,” she said going straight to her chambers. I need to find out who this spirit elf was in blue but she looked like Amirsa with Black hair instead of white. I then noticed something, Enchantress, Malruthia, and now this elf. They all had long black hair instead of silver. I then figured it out.   
“You’re wondering something,” she said looking at me. “Spirit elves so in the light of magic if one turned from their ways their hair would go black. When I touched these weapons I knew what I was doing. Even if it was the wrong thing to my people I turned for the right reasons.”  
“I don’t question your loyalty but hit me just the same,” I said. “Amirsa is your sister isn’t she? What I don’t understand is how she can wield weapons and her hair didn’t turn.”   
“See my sister is loyal to the people and only agreed to fight in defense, I didn’t. I seek revenge where she seeks to protect,” she said. “I hope this doesn’t change things.”   
“No but, I am seeking the Spirit Gardens deep in Felrendorei,” I said.   
“You seek the spiritual home that was once to elves long before The Enchantress,” she said. “I thought it was lost at sea?”   
“Its location is where we will make our base,” I said. “However we need to get the water elves but I can’t risk you going into danger, Priestess.”   
“You’re right,” said Takhi she came out of the Crew Corridor to our cabins. Her once shiny dark brown and black hair now shined a silver   
“We should take two ships,” she said. “I could take Amirsa Lai and the Priestess with me and Aubron and Alvarella Amara Lai could go and train with you and you could find the water elves. This way the Priestess is protected,” she said.   
“No, I am going to need fighters and the crew just guides the ships. They aren’t warriors. Besides we are almost there the homeland of the elves is not that far, after our arrival with the water elves we can then make for our journey with two High Priestesses in hand and we can rescue the other leaving Princess Alea Elena to have no choice but to search for the main High Priestess who should have by now completed her journey and objective. We should be safe among the water elves.”  
“Land, ahoy,” shouted a man from the Rooster’s nest up the main sail post. Sure enough the continent was beautiful in front of us.   
“The river is deep and wide hear we should be able to sail far in,” said Amara.  
Amirsa now stood with us on deck.   
“No,” she said. “The ships wouldn’t last in a fight. The River provides no protection. We will use the boats and our ships should sail back home or make it look like it. Some of the men may die but it will through Alea off our trail and should falsely lead her to Felrendorei.”   
“Exactly, what I had in mind,” I said. It was like our thoughts were one and we were reading minds and then we realized it.   
“Were connected,” we both said at the same time and looked at Soreana.   
“It’s a possible side effect that should wear off. I order to break such a bond with Alea it requires a transfer vessel and it would have been me and that would not have been good. If she figures out a way to break back in. It will snap you out and her back in. Not before she could figure out where I was,” she said.   
“Does that mean when,” I looked at, Aubron and he blushed laughing looking at me, “when I am with him she will see that too and be like she was there.”  
“Oh gaud, ewe,” she said, making puking sounds. Everyone else was laughing.   
“Not unless she was taping in to your thoughts,” she said, smirking at her.   
Oh gaud, I thought.   
“Could you warn me,” she said. I immediately tested this theory and started thinking about sexiest thing I could imagine.   
“It’s safe, try out what I am thinking,” I said. She did.  
“Ewe gross,”’ she said.   
Now everyone was curious.  
“How dare you, think about me with that snake, that witch; that’s the most disgusting thing I could think of,” she said upset. The image of her and Alea making out.   
“If that doesn’t woe and fix her, I don’t know what will,” I said laughing. Everyone else too.   
She punched my shoulder.  
“Now look at what I am thinking,” she said.   
It was the other night with Aubron but then he changed into a built sexy male Uruk-hai. He was pale white and almost elf like gorgeous blue eyes. I looked at Aubron. I was immediately shamed.   
He walked over saw my face in embarrassment and I went to the boat and got in.   
“Not funny is it,” she said.   
My fellows boarded the boat as well and Amirsa and Amara touched the water. A creature swam up. On the left side of the boat as the ship was on our right. A creatures head appeared. The Spirit elves touched it. Then its giant long neck reached up out of the water. They managed to slip a friendly loose rope that slid down it all the way to where its torso was. Then its huge body was there and four, no six friendly large fins on its sides.   
“Careful, she’s friendly,” Amirsa said.   
“This will get us into the water elves fast and the ships can go on their way,” said Amara.   
“This works for me take us in,” I said.   
The creature had guided us up the river pulling our boat faster than rowing, but slowly enough that the rope would not hurt her. It did take us two days to get there but there was still no sign of Alea. We had come to where the river had poured in to a lake. The creature pulled us over to a shore. And we untied the loose knot around her neck and each of us paid her thanks petting her head and me teaching Amara to hunt fish with the catch we caught we fed her and she went back into the water and back to the sea.   
“How many creatures are like her?” I asked being from the mountains and never seeing a creature like her.   
“They were once thousands, now no more than 20 have been cited but they come to Spirit Elves with our balance in Harmony we sense at least a couple Hundred in the Vast oceans on the other sides of the continents. The open water is where you will find them. In the oceans between lands 20 is all there is,” said the Priestess.   
We had made our way to then camp we noticed set up but we weren’t exactly warm welcomed. He had Hunters with arrows pointed at our faces. So much for a friendly welcome but we kept our weapons stowed. Then the leader spoke.   
“Well, well, well,” she said clapping her hands. “Look what we have here, four spirit elves, a dark Elf, and whatever that supposed to be,” pointing at Aubron.  
“He is beautiful, my lady. I wouldn’t insult him if I were you,” I said getting defensive pulling Aubron to my side, but gently behind me to protect him.   
“We are spirit elves, too,” she said. “Nobody here is going to harm anyone.”   
“Why are you here?” she asked again.  
“It’s a long story, my lady. May we sit and join you and regale you of out tale,” I said. The others looking more hopeful.   
“Why not,” she said. With that we all gathered around the campfire her men had started and they passed food around for us to eat.   
“So you see my Mother, your former Queen, the Enchantress, My father, and Queen Alayna and her daughter have joined forces to wage war on the world. We are trying to rescue the priestesses of High and stop Alea Elena from achieving her goal. She has been hunting us ruthlessly. She slaughtered many of the elves in the Spirit City,” I said.   
“We felt the screams and pains, normally their visions, but they came to pass,” she said hurting from our words. “How many priestesses, were killed?”  
Soreana spoke, “In her invasion the people who weren’t in their homes were slaughtered by the werewolves. She used her magic to make a moon. Then had them rampage the village only the streets. She reminded the werewolves these were still her people. She raided the mages tower and my home, the temple. Twenty priestesses killed who were unsuspecting. Five more out of torture. She was truly ruthless. I was the first attacked and she made me watch the others. Then she attacked the Queen,” she said crying.   
“My sister is dead?” she said.   
“No she lives but was severely wounded. It will take much time for her to recover,” she said. “Takhi isn’t just a spirit elf. Her gift of saving our Queen she was blessed to share the life of an elf and become like us but still is a shapeshifter.”  
“Then I thank you, Takhi. You are welcome amongst the exiled,” she said.   
“Why were you exiled?” I asked.   
“See long ago the High Priestess had a vision and this was why she left, was because she saw war coming to our people. They were dying and without a fight. There were those of us who disagreed. My sister and I had an argument and when I vowed to protect our people at any cost she banished me. Those who followed were loyal and didn’t take up weapons in the mainland kept their white silver hair those who grabbed weapons and wanted to fight back, this was the curse placed by Malruthia. Our betrayal like her betrayal shall mark our hair black as death,” she said.   
“Malruthia’s perfect curse,” said Amara.   
“That explains why your hair is black Amara,” said The Huntress.   
“Then war has come to the Spirit Elves,” said the lady sitting next to The Huntress.   
“Yes, Vanya,” said the Huntress.  
“Vestele Aepeiros, my lady what will we do? What do you command we do? Do we go take back the Spirit City? The High Priestess has not returned yet,” Vanya said.   
“Then the High Priestess is alive and safe?” I asked, excitedly.  
“Last we saw her,” Vanya said.  
“We heard she was going to the lands to seal the Spirit seals to prevent the Gods from arising and getting out,” I said.   
“Well, she succeeded to the Human land first, and the necromancer wasn’t too happy about us trespassing, but one of our people got sick and he offered himself in trade, that the necromancer overlooked us and we went on about our business. We then moved on to, your home and in the desert we sealed the other seal. We then journey to North and sealed the frozen seal and then to Felrendorei to seal that seal. Now we are here and we haven’t seen her in years we don’t know where she is at or what she was doing we were told to wait hear,” Vestele said.   
“I am guessing the deal is the final seal is in the main land,” I said.  
“Yes, upon our return home our betrayal would be over and our jobs would be done and the world would be safe, however if Alea finds out she can break the seals by destroying them before our job is done then we are doomed,” Vanya said.   
“I see,” I replied.   
Then a woman came to the camp. It was the High Priestess.   
“High Priestess Tanelia Uladove,” we exclaimed everyone at once.   
“Is it done?” said Vestele.   
“It is done here,” she said. “You see I have been hiding in seclusion all these years because if I would have returned sooner my capture would have been evident, but now I can trade myself for the other. You see I have poisoned myself.”  
“What, are you crazy?” said Vanya.   
“No she is brilliant, see her task will be complete at the city, where we will make our stand after destroying the final seal and at that exact moment we will trade her for the other High Priestess and when Alea leaves thinking she has the upper hand then Tanelia will die in her command. She will have failed the Queens forced to exile and have to redeem herself. This is exactly what we need. An edge,” said Vestele.   
“You knew of her plans and didn’t tell me,” Vanya said angrily.   
“If you had been captured all of you, would only have to say the Queen’s sister is the only one who knows her plans and it would have saved all your lives. Now it doesn’t matter because now we return home,” she said   
“We were planning on rescuing the Water High Priestess,” I said   
“No, now we go back to the Spirit City and give them the war their looking for,” said Vestele.   
“I am not so sure about this,” said Vanya.   
“You may not want to return home, but I am ready for a return,” said a handsome attractive male Spirit Elf. Aubron, caught notice and I didn’t notice of his jealousy. He shut down and became mute once again ignoring me, but as I said I wasn’t aware.   
“You are?” I asked.  
“Arostelen,” he said. He noticed Aubron’s jealousy in his face.   
“Now, I know I am quite a sight to behold,” he said laughing. He walked over to Aubron, “You have nothing to worry about from me, and you see my sights belong to her pointing at Vestele.”   
Aubron felt better but I felt like a jerk. I sent my gryphon’s to our ships calling them back. Luckily they still didn’t leave shore, but the Spirit elf tribe packed up all just the same ready to return home. It was a reunion that hopefully we would be a joyous one.   
I still not happy about the trade Tanelia would make because this would only further Alea’s hatred towards me and mine. Alienating her from the others was not a good idea. Still this would save us in the long run. She would have to admit defeat to her mother and her mother was not very forgiving, but then I figured she would somehow blame her mother for all this and finally, kill her or have her killed and take her place. You see even though Alea failed, she was the one out here doing things and she could expose her mother for many, many problems including introducing her brother. This would solidify her position as Queen.   
We had go back on the boat and the men started paddling they were strong and paddled so fast we were going faster than the creature that brought us hear. We arrived just in time for the boats.  
“Aye Takhi and Ayduin, back so soon?” said the Captain. “I also see you brought friends.”   
“Yes we are returning to the Spirit City in the Sky,” I said.  
“Why would you want to return there,” he said.   
“Three reasons. Alea will not expect it for one. Two we will have sealed all the seals. Three we will have the new High Priestess rescued and Alea will fail and return home disgraced,” I said. “Also the Spirit City will be safe for now and then we can continue our search for the others. They will have to reformulate their plans.”   
“Whose plan is this,” he asked.   
“Mine,” said High Priestess Tanelia Uladove.   
“Your city won’t be able to handle the destruction that witch carries with her. Your city will burn and fall to ash and ruin. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants,” said the Captain. 

“And this time our people will fight back,” she said. “To long have our people sat by in this world and too long have we allowed our peace to be tested. We only fight to defend and survive and I will start by lifting our curse once we get to council chambers.”

“Then we will fight for our homes and people,” said Vestele. Yes we have a two day journey to the mainland. I suggest we get rest for the coming battle. Aubron made for his quarters immediately. He was too silent since he showed his affection and jealousy that I needed to talk to him.   
I went to his quarters and knocked on the door. 

“Aubron,” I said. “Look it’s me.”

“This link thing between me and Amirsa, it’s hard to explain,” I said. 

“It’s that those thoughts were hers and private they weren’t my thoughts but they basically came out of my mouth and it was wrong. I don’t know what this link is or how it works. I want you. I don’t want him.” 

“Please say something,” I said, but nothing. Not a word not a sound. It felt like a dagger in my chest and that I was dying. I didn’t know I could feel for him this much. It killed me inside for the first time I couldn’t live without him my life and hated this feeling. I was a Prince I shouldn’t feel this way about anyone especially him, but I did. I don’t know what happened next but I blacked out. 

In a panic I woke up in my bed. Amirsa, Amara, and Aubron where there. Aubron was holding my head on his lap brushing my hair Amara was holding my hand. 

“What happened,” I said. 

“He’s alright,” said Amara, happily. 

“Again, what happened,” I said. 

“Whatever this link is saved your life but may have also killed you. You see I heard you trying to talk to Aubron who was mad at you but didn’t realize this link shares my feelings so when you finally gave up and left I went to speak to him and explained this again but then in the middle of us talking I heard your thoughts. You were blacked out and walking up the steps and I felt cold, dread, heartbreak. Then I saw you take a rope put it around your waist and you jumped over the side of the ship and let it drag you. That was what you were thinking of doing. I told Aubron you were going to hurt yourself and you jumped before he could get to you. He grabbed the rope and started pulling the rest of us got there two and we pulled you up before you could drowned,” Amirsa said. 

“The fact you blacked out shows another side effect,” Amara said. “That you’re still linked to Alea Elena, but she can only control you in dark state.”

Soreana walked in, “That can’t be! I pushed all control of her out.” 

“Not with a soul as black and dark as hers,” said the High Priestess. 

“No it’s actually quite possible,” I said. As children she would convince others to kill themselves for her own amusement. She was truly evil and worse than her mother ever was. You see she takes great pride and enjoyment in the suffering of others that is her strength. Her weakness is love and she loved me and a great cost when I betrayed her it will take someone just as twisted to love her back to be weak again. Someone who could love her and betray her at the same time. That would do her in for good,” I said. 

“Then we must get to the city,” Amirsa said. “Okay everyone out these two have a lot to talk about,” she said chasing everyone out of my room. 

“Look, I am sorry,” I said. “I am not sure whose thoughts are whose and the only thing I know for certain is you but you should know even if I think or look at someone else I will always be yours no matter what.”

“That’s not fair,” he said. “That you get these looks and look at others and when others see me they see this creature or that thing. They don’t see me for who I am or get to know me. They treat me fairly because you constantly defend and protect me. I am tired of being treated this way.”

He started crying, now it was my turn to comfort him so I got up and sat up and moved next to him and brought him close. 

“We need to change that,” I said. “You’re a dark elf Prince and first we are going to make you look the part.”

“No,” he said. “I am me, and I am proud of who I am. I just wish others could see me for that too.” 

“We will work on this together the more we go, the more people will see you for you,” I said. “I promise that no matter what that won’t ever change how I feel about you,” pulling his chin in to mine with my thumb and finger and the opening his lips with mine as my tongue darted in and out of his sweet mouth. Time passed and we fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next day we arrived in the Harbor I knew we wouldn’t have much time before Alea showed up. With her magic she could arrive in minutes. Knowing her though she would want to wait. The first thing we did is make our way up to the Spirit City in the sky. The streets once so busy with life now nobody came out of their homes. Windows boarded up and shops closed. Alea really did a number on these people. They feared anyone to come. The Priestess Soreana and the High Priestess went to the Temple, they came back immediately with the Queen.

“Your Highness,” I said. 

“The building in which you seek to enter, again” she said, angrily. “You defy my people’s wishes to keep that place closed, why?” 

“We come to believe the Spirit Seal is there,” I said.

“Of course it is. It’s what keeps this place from crashing back down below and preventing the seas from taking from lands, lands your peoples call home,” she said. 

“Wrong Queen Nalaea Omalana,” said High Priestess Tanelia Uladove. 

“How would you know,” she said. “Legend says that eight elves born in all magic raised the city into the sky, but that each one only represented a faction of the magic that they had in them. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Frost (Ice), Blood, Dark, and Void. These eight elves male and female each chose an affinity of their magic to represent. End of the First Age. It was then the Enchantress lost herself in her magic and became insane she was consumed by the Darkness which consumed and cost her the spirit magic which she no longer can possess and It was I how who was pure enough to become bathed in light of her Darkness. With the Spirit Seals we created on the lands it bound us together.”

“By the makers, the myths are true of the eight,” the Queen said. 

“Yes,” she replied.

“What happened to the other six,” said Aubron. “You said there were Eight but you only named you and the Enchantress.”

“Indeed, I did,” she said, sadly.

“To create the seals of Spirit it required souls,” she said. “Each seal represented an affinity.” 

“It required sacrifice too,” said Amirsa bringing forth the book. 

“Yes, each elf would give their life to create the seals, and destroying the seals, would release their souls,” she said again.

“Why create the seals in the first place,” said Takhi. 

“The Enchantress is my sister. See when we were born our parents where the second generations and a King and Queen of the Elves in their own right. They had four children, our older brother who died in the Troll Wars, The Enchantress, who was the Eldest of the girls, Naemala, and myself. We came forth to the mainland together. Then Enchantress, Sairahiniel was her name, wasn’t always evil, or so I thought, but even as a child she was dark, demented, and twisted, however there was one things she always loved, but she didn’t start that way. You see she did everything to protect us. Our father was a vicious man he was crueler to his family that the people never saw and my sister took the abuse being the elder after he sent his unskilled son to die in the Troll Wars. My father was obsessed with blonde haired elves and took many mistress elves. It is said that he was half elf and half human that it was in conflict and the human urges took over driving him to pursue his daughters. Naemala kept her hair short as she was being groomed to be a Queen meanwhile mine remained long by the order of the priestesses. My mother went mad and he tried to have his way with me every time he came around but when he did Sairahiniel, was there to stop him and he would beat her and lose interest, and pursue another interest,” said the High Priestess

“You, she loved you,” said Amara, looking at her with such sadness. 

“Indeed, imagine if you could save your sister from a certain darkness, you would go to any length to stop that from happening? Instead Sairahiniel, lost herself to the darkness in order to gain power so she would never feel the threat of a man again. She loved me and I was willing to do what it took,” she said.

“I heard that the seals had to be created by someone they had to be willing to sacrifice themselves to this just cause,” read Amirsa. 

“How did you convince the six to give up their lives,” said Amara.

“The first was our brother, and as I said he died in the Troll Wars and his soul was rest, but Sairahiniel, couldn’t leave it alone and resurrected his soul and bound it. The second was our Uncle. After our father was exiled he pursued the eldest child for marriage and tried to court her and when she refused he constantly tried to force himself on her and one day he succeeded. I felt like this was the final straw that she was gone. She had exposed what he did and decreed that he die for this as the first and last. Her now being considered tainted by her lover left her as well and she ordered him to exile and to either live alone or die. He chose to sacrifice himself she bound their souls. Her exact words to her lover she had me convince him was if he ever loved her to prove it by saying become the first seal out of blood. He went to the location and he killed himself creating a seal. Our cousin became the fourth, see out of what happened to her she killed her child by means of poison and the death was considered a natural death creating the fourth seal. Our father was fiery man with hot temper and it was easy to get him to sacrifice himself after mother took her life and we convinced him to set himself on fire and he became the fifth seal the last one was our dear mother, our joyous, happy, not very bright, but kind and warm hearted, but also could be cold when scorned, became the affinity for water.”

“I don’t want to hear any more,” I said, feeling sick. 

“You mean you darkened your soul to purify hers,” said the Queen.

“Yes, and now for all eternity we are linked,” said the High Priestess.

“So you have to sacrifice yourself,” I said. “How can you do that when we need you to hand yourself over to Alea?” 

“Over the last hundred years I have learned to leave my body and take a corporeal form you can touch me, I may feel real but in this process I lose myself my body dies and when it does I will no longer be attached to this realm and my corporeal spirit form will just disappear.” 

“So you’re not poisoned then,” said Priestess Soreana.

“No, I am not but that is easier to explain than this,” she said. 

“Will this end her as well,” I asked.

“No but with the seals all closed, she will be weakened in her resolve knowing that her sister is gone, will make her more ruthless,” she said. 

“So you’re saying she will be more of threat,” I said.

“I am saying keeping the Priestesses out of her hands will save you in the long run,” she said. “She won’t sacrifice me.”

“Well then, what do we need to do,” Amara said. 

“Amirsa and Amara please, grab the pillows, Takhi and Soreana please grab the light see-through silk sheet, while Vanya and Vestele please grab the incense Urn. I you Arostelen, need you to grab the bundles of wood. Aubron your task is special, I want you to grab the ceremonial clothes…” 

“He can’t he is not a spirit elf or that much matter…” said the Queen, before being cut off by her sister. 

“He can because he is the Son of Queen Alyndra,” said Vestele. 

“He is who I have chosen to bless,” said the High Priestess. Upon her touch his hair became white and his skin began to become tanner, vibrant like. He didn’t change much but he was gorgeous, even more than he was. 

“There,” she said, holding a mirror up for him and he just lost it crying. I ran to his side and held him.

“Did I do something wrong, I can take it back,” she said.

“No!” he said. “For the first time I look like me, I feel like me,” he said. These weren’t tears of sadness they were of happiness. He smiled and it felt so genuinely real. 

“For the first time I feel alive,” he said. The others felt so happy for him they smiled. 

“Ayduin, I want you to carry the torch when it is time,” she said.

“How will I know,” I said. 

“Two days after we leave harbor, my body will be alive but my soul will be free,” she said. 

“Understood,” I replied. 

“We make for the Council Chambers,” she said. Everyone gathered everything and marched in procession with her and in the lead follow by the Queen and her sister followed by the rest. It was then for the first time since we returned the spirit elves came out of their homes and followed us down the streets to the Spirit Center. When we arrived the filled the halls around the Council Chambers standing there all dressed in white garments with vails. They knew what was to come. 

The alter bed was there in such a beautiful white, off white, grey and black swirled marble. They laid pillows below her head and back and placed some under her feet as she sat and then laid down. Amara and Amirsa took their place. Back at the entrance, then Soreana and Takhi each grabbed a side of the se through cloth and covered her completely falling off on all four sides. Takhi moved back to the entrance while Soreana remained. The Queen and her sister spread the fragrance across the room and then stood by Soreana’s side. Then came Aubron.

“Not yet,” said the High Priestess. “After one day you will wrap my body and then Arostelen will places the wood bundles around me. That is when Ayduin you and Aubron will let the pyre funeral and all that remains is the marble.”


	12. Alea's Tale - Pain, Plan, Attack

With the blessing of the God I started for home with my ships. I had ordered the ships to launch and made my way to the harbor. The priestess’s were crying and the bodies that lay on the ground were just a sight to behold. I had succeeded in my goal with the capture of High Priestesses and we set sail just enough to no longer be seen by land but with a telescope watch for their ships to set sail. I knew there plan and I was going to stop them no matter what the cost. 

After two days of waiting, their ships set sail and they made their way to main land, once homeland to elves I was told as a child but no proof if any elves lived or still existed there for sure. No one has had any contact with the homeland except for the water elves. 

“Princess the ships have stopped but there not going ashore and their coming about in our direction,” said the Captain.

“Understood, for now we observe those ships they may be trying to throw us off course,” I said, thinking that would be exactly what Ayduin would do. He would keep one with him and send to our way to make us run or hide.

“Captain have the ships sail west towards Feadori,” I said, thinking to myself he would send them past us. We managed to find cover behind an Island formed of volcanoes as lava was flowing down the sides. This gave us the maneuvering we needed to hide behind one side of the Island as they passed. We come about from behind. I wasn’t going to fall for their stupid ploy, this was just like Ayduin. When we play hide and seek with the other children he ploy the group to go one direction while he ran and hide in location when I would near he would. He must realize this or he wouldn’t set the ships free knowing nothing of value on them. 

“Do we attack?” asked the Captain. 

“No,” I said, “This is just one of Ayduin’s ruses, we attack the ships he still has one he is on and he gets away. I am sending the fleet through the void safely to return home, however be on your guard if a void opens war has happened and I am summoning my fleet to my aide.”

The guy up in the crow’s nest yelled down. The ships they are turning about. They are going back,” he said.

“They couldn’t have spotted us,” said the Captain. 

“No,” I said, thinking what Ayduin would do or what he was playing at. “No, he would send his ships through us off the trail and let them turnabout and sit for two days we will watch the ships in the meantime.”

I opened the portal back to our port. 

“Send the fleet through,” I said. 

One by One the ships returned home. All except the one I was on. I knew I could take three pacifist ships on. My crew pirates and werewolves verse a bunch of vegetarian shapeshifters who never feed their wolf half. Such a shame. 

Finally, the ships sailed back after two days and were just in telescope view before I ordered the men to follow. After another day, we had a visitor when a gryphon arrived. I recognized its blackness for the one Ayduin called Midnight. There that traitor, fake High Priestess, presented herself again.

“Figures, the traitor wouldn’t surrender himself to a merciless death and my revenge would be satisfied,” I said. 

“A woman like you? You revenge is going to consume you. Why don’t you just give up and surrender yourself. You can save yourself. You can be happy again,” said Amirsa Lai, walking the gryphon of and she handed me a letter. “You could be happy with me.”

“Ha, that’s a really good laugh. Me with a spirit elf, that would never happen,” I laughed so did the others. I didn’t care. 

“Read the letter,” she said and she left. She was far out of sight when I opened the letter. It said:

Dearest Princess Alea Elena,

I would like to suggest a prisoner exchange in the harbor of Fëadorei. We have found the real High Priestess. We would like to exchange prisoners. Should you choose to accept we will be waiting you have two days. You would return to your mother a Heroine and your Enchantress will be pleased or you can return a failure waiting for one day the High Priestesses powers to pass to your prisoner. Either way you win. We want the Priestess turned to us harmed. 

Prince Ayduin of the Dark Elves.

I read the letter angry. The banished Prince still thinks he’s a prince. My hatred festered and stirred and the anger grew intense like a fire inside me and my void powers grew out of control and sucked two of the captive in along with the five men but not releasing them so they would suffer eternal torment. 

“It appears your usefulness is nearing an end,” I said to the Priestess. “Once I have the High Priestess they have you and I win. Just know if anything happens and her death occurs I will be coming for you next and no one will be sparred.”

“Guards, come about and return to Spirit Elves City we will arrive there tonight,” I said. I wasn’t giving that fool of an ex-prince any time to formulate a plan. 

I went to my quarters and thought about how I would come about in this exchange. How could I get what I want and how would I succeed. Then a knock appeared at my door. 

“Whose there?” I screamed, angrily.

“Your Highness, I am one of the prisoners,” she said. 

“Well this is new? Why speak to me? Do you want to die?” I asked but clearly I was amused. 

“I would rather serve you Mistress,” she said now this moved me to open the door and invite her in. 

“Who are you and what do you want,” I said, curiously.

“I am Thazzimika, a priestess who has no wish to return, I only want to serve the woman who defeated my kidnappers,” she said, looking away. 

“I am confused, kidnapped,” I said really not buying this woman’s story. 

“Do you think any of us want to become priestesses?” she asked, and now I was extremely curious to the curiosity of this woman. 

“Being a Priestess among the Spirit Elves is a curse. As children, we are taught that if we demonstrate our powers in any way, we are to be taken from our homes and given to the Temple. That one day if we are High Priestess, that we could be used in a ritual that could destroy the world as we know. See as a child I demonstrated a dark magic not of this spirit world and I was still sent there. Ostracized by the others I was put through purification over and over as they tried to bleed the magic from me,” she said, crying. Was I starting to feel for this weak creature but then I knew why. 

“My magic is that born of darkness, you see, my mother was the poorest of Spirit elves and we lived among humans across from the tower. One day she went down the tower and she asked for a child as she knew a god was locked up there or so rumor has it,” she said now sitting down in a chair I offered her. “They said she was down there for Ten months and she returned with a child. Magic tests were done who proved my mother was my mother but they couldn’t prove who my father was though his genetic make-up was in me as well.”

“You are a Demi God. That explains the Dark Magic and the blackness of your hair,” I said. “No I will not hand you over nor harm you child. Instead I will bring you with me. When I return home. I pledged myself to your father. You have my protection,” I said. 

It was two days later we arrived back at the home of the Spirit Elves and I walked the three Prisoners in front of me with Thazzimika at my side in the new wardrobe I gave her. 

I figured it was only fair if I had two prisoners he would have two prisoners. 

We marched forward and met Ayduin at the Harbor and he was already standing in front of us. I had the two priestesses remaining in chains and marched them forward in front of me. When we stopped I jerked on their chains like they were reins on horses. 

“Alea Elena, hand over the Priestesses, you had three hostages, where is the third,” Ayduin commanded as if he thought he had any control hear. He forgot we are playing on my terms. So I pointed to the ocean. I was protecting this one after all. 

“That wasn’t the deal, you hand over all hostages in place for High Priestess Tanelia Uladove and I got three hostages,” Ayduin yelled again as if it meant anything to me. 

“Your right,” I said, “That doesn’t seem fair. Captain unchain the one on the left.” 

He moved to unchain the one and I snapped my fingers a portal opened and sucked her inside to never be seen again. 

“There one High Priestess for another High Priestess. That seems like a fair trade,” I said, laughing so hard I could have fell.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Ayduin said, angrily. I am not sure what he thought this was. 

“I thought we had a deal, a pact we made as kids. Instead you leave me for my brother,” I screamed.

“I was never yours, I never loved you. Everything that was promised was done by my parents not me. It’s them you should be angry with,” he yelled, the words were true thinking back to that day as children, and he was right. It was his parents who promised this to me. No matter.

“Your right, I will deal with them when the time comes for now make your trade,” I yelled back angrily. 

“Send Tanelia Uladove forward,” I yelled again.

This time it was she who spoke. 

“No,” she said. “You have already broken your word. I will stand hear and Ayduin will walk forward and grab the High Priestess and you will allow them to leave unharmed. You claim you want a fair trade this will be a fair trade.”

“You think you’re so powerful to stop me,” I said getting off my chariot and walking down among the peasants who served me, but then she threw her arms up and yellow light and white glowed around her creating a shield barrier and I through my arms up summoning void and darkness Purple and Black Aura and they clashed. 

“You are strong Alea, Princess of the Void, but you are no match for Ancient Elf of the 1st Age and sister to the Enchantress herself,” she said, and flashed her arms forward creating a beam of light knocking me back in to my throne. Making me dizzy. 

“Captain, It is her let the others go,” I said, pleased I had the real High Priestess. I waived my hand allowing Ayduin to take my prisoner. The captain then walked forward to Tanelia Uladove.

“No Captain, chains won’t be necessary. I come of my own free will,” she said. With that we went to my ship and set sail. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I would like to speed up my return home,” said Princess Alea opening a portal to the home port harbor of the cursed. 

“No, objection it will be nice to see my sister one last time,” she said.

I didn’t know what she meant by that or what that meant but after two months I would return home. I was never so happy to walked through the town of the cursed and they all looked at the High Priestess with disgust many spat her feet when she walked and others tucked their children away. 

“I see they have no appreciation for a spirit elf’s hear,” she said.

“You see, High Priestess, most of you are prisoners when you come here, to let you walk so freely disgusts them and your kind has become a myth to them barely remembered,” I said, laughing.

“You treat them as equals then do you not,” she asked.

“HA! The worms equals to the Great Elves of the Void? The Lycans and Lycai have more authority than them. They are true warriors, the cursed warms were the weak who resisted such a gift from the daughter Erudôr. They are the scraps the left overs, even the dark Dwarves and Dark Elves are lower than us. We only treat the Dark Elves as equal but today that is about to change. You will see,” I said, laughing as we entered the cave pass from the village up to the Dark dwarfs’ mines. 

“You have dwarves imprisoning other dwarves?” she asked.

“The wild dwarves do my bidding and for that I gave them opportunity. They keep the other dwarf tribe in line, I let them live. Anyways they are digging for one of the god’s mercilessly building and digging creating the greatest hall one has ever seen,” I said. 

“You might as well stop digging then,” she said. I stopped in my tracks and wondered what she meant. 

“You see, the gods battled in the main land and north this continent you call home was home of the God’s. They would return hear in the end and rule but not destroy it. My child have you ever been on the other side of these mountains,” she asked, so now I was curious.

“Never,” I said. “What is on the other side?”

We are now entering the heart of the dark kingdom as she tells this story.

“About 100 feet down the mountains on the other side Is this giant land plateau with a huge forest and a lake. It is hear in the mountains that rise from there the Gods actually lived at one point and only two elves have ever set foot there too return. Two elves old in Age and old in Curse. Can you guess which elves have been there, Princess Alea Elena?” she asked. 

“I am guessing you and the Enchantress the only Elves born of the Frist Age at the death of the God’s,” I said. Now I knew what was there and the voice screamed.

“HOME!” said a voice in my mind. If I could hear so could the Enchantress. 

We had arrived back at my home and entered inside. I arrived to chaos.

Nittawosew grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. 

“You dare touch-…“ I started, as she covered my mouth and pulled us down the hall. 

“I am sorry my Lady, but there talking about you,” she said, scared. 

I entered down the side hall with Nitta, High Priestess, and the protected girl down one of the secret viewing rooms and listened.

“It has been two months and no prisoners,” said Queen Shalia Morhana. 

“It appears your daughter has failed in her quest, or abandoned us all together,” said the King Morhana. 

“My daughter has been, no more of a disappointment then your son,” said my mother. 

“Yet your daughter doesn’t return with any news, no messages, no High Priestess,” said Queen Morhana. 

“Yet you forget your place Dark Queen,” said Queen Malruthia. 

“You see, she has been in contact,” snapping her fingers and a letter appeared. “It reads and quote, ‘Ayduin has found the real High Priestess I only captured a replacement and handful of priestesses. I make trade and be home in a day’s time.’ End quote.”

“Where did you get that letter,” my mother said, furiously. 

“Why I overheard your command the other day, Queen Alayna Elena. A comment made to your guard to succeed in seeing your daughter banished and failed. You expected her to return a failure in attempt to stop our plan from succeeding,” said Queen Malruthia. 

“I never gave such an order,” said my mother. “I was still in the throne room with the Enchantress at that time.”

Everyone in the room then looked at Queen Shalia Morhana.

“Fine, I figured if my son was a failure so must your daughter. I like her so I’d rather see her banished then to let the Enchantress destroy us all,” she said. 

Now was my time to enter. I burst through the Throne room doors, and marched to the center of the room.

“YOU DARE TO SEE ME BANISHED? Who are you in my Kingdom to control things,” I said, hand reached out in front of me towards the King and choking him.

“It was me,” she said, his wife crawling on the floor from where she sat on her throne begging at her husband’s feet.

“Queen Malruthia, you still have your magic open a mirror portal so Aydin can watch his parents die,” I screamed. 

Queen Malruthia did just that with a smile on her face. I could see Ayduin as clear as he was hear. 

“Ayduin, so nice to see you again,” I said. 

“Dad!” he screamed. 

“It’s… my… lord… traitor…” he struggled. With a snap I snapped his neck and he died. 

“NO!” screamed Ayduin trying to get through the mirror portal. 

“It’s not a portal you can enter boy or break, you can only watch,” said Malruthia laughing and I with her. 

His mother cradled her dead husband in her arms for a moment in her lap. I let them have a moment. 

“Daughter what you thinking,” My mother said. 

“I am thinking all traitors must die,” I said, and with that I reached my hand out toward Queen Shalia Morhana, but instead of choking her I reached for heart. 

“Beautiful move, child,” said the Enchantress. “Your daughter after someone’s heart a treasured move.” 

“Alea, stop this at once,” my mother, cried out. 

I couldn’t hear her anymore.

“Mom,” screamed Ayduin. 

“I am sorry… we never… loved you… like we should have… my son…” she sputtered as blood poured out of her mouth. With that she was dead. 

“No!” Ayduin screamed again. 

“While we got you on the wall,” I said laughing. “Bring in High Priestess Tanelia Uladove.” 

“What?” said the Enchantress now getting up from her throne and walking down towards us. “You are still alive sister? You’re supposed to be dead.” 

“In a way I am and will be. Ayduin,” she turned towards the portal. “Seal the seal now.” 

Ayduin did as she commanded him. I watched as they now had her wrapped in clothes and burned a body. 

“No, No, No, No. This can’t be. You’re hear in front of us. They can’t be burning your body?” screamed the Enchantress. 

“Indeed they can, as I have learned to walk beyond my body my soul will be released when my body is no more. You have failed,” she said now she was laughing. 

After two hours only ashes remained and the see through cloth was still the only thing that remained as it was mithril. 

“Goodbye, my sister,” said Tanelia Uladove as she faded and her magic force went through Malruthia’s mirror to take form inside the next High Priestess. 

“NO!” screamed the Enchantress destroying Malruthia’s mirror. 

“You!” she charged at me and my mother stepped in between. 

“Look, Alea succeeded where we failed. She couldn’t have known your sister was the seal. Nor that there were seals, she could have tracked her down for centuries. Now we know for sure who the new High Priestess is. We still have two in our command willing to serve,” my mother said. 

“Fine, for now she can call serve us still. Queen Malruthia you get to lead an Elf Clan once again. You will now be Queen of the Dark Elves,” said the Enchantress. 

“I am still feel you are worthy and want to give you a chance to prove yourself again. Are you willing to serve me,” said the Enchantress.

“To get revenge on Ayduin for you, Enchantress, of course,” I said, clenching my fist to my heart on one bended knee. 

“Then ready the fleet we take war to the Spirit Elves. The pacifists should be easy to wipe out,” she said. 

“Yes my Queen,” I said and with that I left. 

I couldn’t believe everything that just happened. I exited out the throne room and immediately the two woman jumped in front of me. 

“What happened?” said Nittawosew, curiously and I could tell that Priestess Thazzimika was just as curious to what was going on and what our next move is. 

“Here’s the deal, we are going to attack the Spirit City war has begun,” I said. “If we fail I need to know if I have your loyalty.”

“What must we do,” they said.

“Come with me to my room,” I said. With that they followed me. My room wasn’t what you would have expected for a princess, well a princess like me anyways. It was girly, it was pink everywhere. On my dresser was music box that had a princess waiting for her knight in shining armor. It was the standard princess theme. But when you opened the closed that is where you would find the weapons, potions, spells, cauldrons, etc. It was everything that screamed me. So we entered the closet and closed the door. 

“I am creating a bond between us of choice of sisterhood. Should everything fall apart and our plans fail I need to know your loyalty. The Enchantress, if she overthrows my mother and throws me into exile, I will need my own High Priestess and a commander I can trust. Do you Thazzimika agree to become my High Priestess when the time comes of banishment?” I asked, cutting my palm and dripping blood into the cauldron. 

“I do,” she said, holding her hand out and trusting me to cut it. She too had closed her palm and dripped blood into the cauldron. 

“Do you Nittawosew agree to become my commander of my armies when the time comes for it?” I asked her. 

“I agree my Queen,” she said, reaching her hand out I cut it than we submerged our hands into the cauldron. I recited the words of the blood bond. 

“With this Dagger we bleed ourselves of our old blood ties, and in this cauldron of blood and water we purify those bloodlines, we bind ourselves to each other, making blood ties anew. Should the bound be broken by one may the others be stronger and the one die.” 

“We are now bonded through blood and water,” I said. 

“What do we do first?” Nittawosew asked. 

“We gather an army of the Void Elves,” I said. “In order to do that we go to the city center.” 

It has been long since I have been among my people. They would see my face for the first time as their royal Princess. 

My ladies followed me after we got them a new wardrobe and marched down to the city. I stood in the City Center and made my orders. 

I stood on the center platform. The thousands of people in the city of the Dark elves came forward. I stood ready to make my speech.

“Moripendi, of Amon Duir. To long have we sat in these mountains while the Spirit Elves remain in the city of old. We came here to seal the Enchantress and we were left abandoned to her poison of darkness. No more will I, Princess Alea Elana of the Dark Elves sit back in our mountain Kingdom while the Spirit Elves rule from their city in the sky. I ask those of you want to fight to join me in the war they have declared on us. I seek those who want to avenge our fallen brothers and sisters.”

“We heard no such thing, your majesty” said the people of the Dark elves and couple more may there shouts and pleas. Then I had the High Priestess step forward.

“People please its true,” she said. “I was a spirit elf Priestess captive because I could do magic. They imprisoned me and Alea freed me. I could do magic like yours but was born to a Spirit Elf they tried to bleed me of my magic and tried to purify it but there was nothing wrong with my magic but with them. Anything, different from them they shame they judge, and think themselves better.”

“Create a mirror portal, show them the bodies of the void Royals,” I whispered in her ear and she did. “See what they have done to your Royals.”

The crowd gasped screamed and shouted and our plan had worked. 

“I will serve,” said a female elf coming forward. “My huntresses and I will serve the Royals for revenge for our Kingdom,” she said. 

“How many follow,” I asked.

“50 woman hunter warriors at your service,” she said. 

“Your name,” I asked the woman who came forth. 

“My name is Huoriel,” she said. “Normally we hunt for animals and bless our kills but the Spirit Elves will be one enemy we kill were we won’t bless them. Revenge for our people, I pledge my services to our Princess.”

“We welcome you as a General in my Command take your Spot next to Nittawosew. She took her place. 

“My army of soldiers would be an honor to serve you,” said a man with his shirt open and long black hair. I recognized him from the visions I had in the Spirit City Center. “Drakvaren.”

He came up and whispered, “My army of 1000 dark elves will be no match for the spirit elves,” he said. “Plus I serve the Enchantress.” 

“Welcome, then brother. Take your place behind my Priestess. The rest of those who wish to join can meet my ships in the town of the cursed we sail at first light to the Spirit City,” I yelled, turned, and left my commanders of my armies following. 

We had marched our way down to the Void Elf city in silence the armies following the commanders. I didn’t have to say much as Malruthia was there. 

“Queen Malruthia, what brings you from your new castle to the village,” I asked.

“Well Alea, I like you. So I am hear recruiting on your behalf. These three Generals have volunteered to join your armies with three hundred men each to give you 1950 men to your army,” she said. 

I looked at the other two Generals on the floor, “What happened to them,” I wondered. 

“They didn’t agree with me, so I made an experiment out of them but they failed,” she said. 

I laughed. 

“Fall in line generals,” I said, pointing to the ranks for them to fall into. 

Just then another female elf came running up. 

“My name is Raina, and I lead the female void elf army,” she said. The three generals in the back laughed. 

“If you call those weak woman and army,” he said. I turned and snapped one of their necks clenching my fist at him. “I hope the two of you can lead his army with the same respect.”

“Yes your majesty,” they said, now realizing who they were messing with. “Welcome fall into place next to Drakvaren and Huoriel.”

I was going to muster a force they hadn’t seen before I sent word to the Lycai and Lycans alike and then had my army of cursed. Now all I needed was my army of dwarves. Needless to say the feral dwarves immediately joined us. I now had the invasion force I needed. We had marched back through to the harbor. Where there was another force of men and woman willing to serve my crusade. 

“Captains of the fleet, how many ships do we have to make ready,” I asked the captains. Thirty Captains marched forward. 

“How many armies on each ship can we fit,” I said, as we walked into a building I was using as my launching headquarters.

My Generals stood around with the Captains this hall was big with wood table in a circle in the center and a giant map of the spirit city. 

“I want the lead flagship, for Thazzimika, Nittawosew, Raina, Huoriel, and myself. That will include those under our command they Lycans, Lycai, the small dwarf army, and the cursed. This will also include the ragtag bunch for Nittawosew to get in line.   
Drakvaren armies will be spread on these ten ships two hundred men each. He will set sail first where I will open my portal one day from the North Harbor to let him sail safely through. The West Harbor will be my three ships under my command. The South Harbor will be engaging the main fleet at sea where I will send ten ships straight forward with the men’s army ten ships will sailed into the east harbor one day out preventing people from fleeing the main land. Last but not least four ships will follow from behind the main fleet while engaged I will open my portal and have them sail through and end up on the other side of the battle the fourth ship will attack their fleet from behind before I use a final portal to attack the western shore. 

“That is ingenious plan, my lady,” said the Captains in agreement. 

“Then we set forth for war,” I said. 

We exited the building and each of us headed for our ships. This battle was going to be easy. They would fall and I would win as always. I wasn’t going to fail now. The first fleet for the North Harbor raised their flags and I opened a portal and they went through safely. I opened a second portal and that fleet made it safely through to the eastern Harbor one day out. The third fleet set sail. My fleet followed one day behind to make sure everything was going according to plan. Their fleet was sent to engage but then they didn’t stop an army of forty ships engaged but there was no one on them. Not a single soul to be found. 

“Alea, a message came from the fleet, they subdued their fleet,” said Nittawosew.

There wasn’t a single soul on any of the ships. I opened a void to North fleet and saw that our ships were losing the battle.

“Ayduin,” I screamed.

“He couldn’t have known our plan,” she said.

“He’s always one step ahead I am saving the armies,” I said, as I opened a portal to the ship. I let the army’s board one of the ships and another board the other ship the third ship was sinking and got only half the men. I asked where there commander was and they said he drowned. 

I then checked on our other fleet and they made harbor so opened our portal and go our ships through to the Eastern Harbor. 

War was about to come.


	13. Chapter 13 - Ayduin's Tale -Defense of the Spirit City

For once, could I finally behead of Alea? I know it’s too be sure but after all my mind was elsewhere I was worried about Aubron. Was I selfish to push him away and make him stay there out of harm’s way or was I more selfish to wish that he was here by my side at my side as war approached the city. All the sudden ships came sailing in my thoughts were, oh no, she’s back already to this can’t be he already. Either way I must get ready for the war to come.   
I got together with Amara, Amirsa, and Takhi. We had drawn up a battle plan and fast in case this was her. I have been in war with the Trolls before and battled Orc armies but never have I been so close to leading an army. My Uncle would never let me lead his men. I could only stand at the ready when a familiar flag rose up.   
“My people,” shouted Takhi.   
She was right. They had come and by ships in the many and they had arrived at the South Port of the City. We made our run towards them and two familiar faces stepped off the main ship. Then the second brought a surprise.   
“Snowy!” I yelled, as she jumped off the boat and ran towards me she began nudging me and was just as happy to see me and I hugged her. Probably, weird that my best friend in the whole world is a snow white gryphon but as a child I rescued her when she fell from the mountain inside a cave and I tended to her, healed her wounds, and helped her to fly. Upon returning her the others were excited and I was the only elf welcome among them.   
“I see she is happy to see you, as I am,” said Wyome, walking towards me.  
“Wyome,” I said happy to see her as well. “Why are you hear? Why have you come? My orders were quite clear, to just send ships and gryphons and keep your people safe.”   
“Achtak and the Seer had a vision otherwise,” she said, as we walked off the docks.   
Just then Arostelen and his beautiful body came running up.   
“We need to talk and fast,” he said, catching his breath.   
“By all means we were just looking for a place to do so. Lead the way,” I said, waving my arm in front to side of me like tell me where we can talk.   
“Ah, yes… ohm… it’s been a moment since I was here last. Ah, yes, we can talk in that building there. It’s got maps of the entire land,” he said staring a moment at me.   
“Lead the way,” I said, snapping my fingers, google at me later let’s get to business.   
He led me and the others into the building. I notice a feral was there.  
“Numees, are the Ferals involved in this too?” I asked, curiously, but not exactly sure for the answer I was looking for.   
“The Ferals, if you remember now coexist among our people, much like your gryphon to you,” Numees said.  
“See ever feral that has bitten one of our people became its guardian, family member, and protector. In a way they are like a household pet except they are free to come and go, they choose to protect or not, and they have free will and can think on their own. We prefer not to use the word pet but family member. To the parents of the household they are there children and to the children their sibling. This is how it has become,” said Wyome, telling me she didn’t have a feral with her. This led to my next Question.   
“Wyome, were is your Feral,” I asked.   
“I will not be returning from this fight, I ordered mine to safety to carry on and protect my people,” she said.   
“See, this is why I ordered you not to get involved in the fight,” I said, not realizing that I was about to lose everything.   
“We need to focus on the plan, Ayduin,” said Arostelen, who was now getting better, better looking each time I looked at him.   
“I suggest, we send empty ships from the South Harbor to distract her fleet,” said Arostelen, again.   
“Wrong I want twenty Ferals and shapeshifters to hide in the bowls of each ship and send the forty ships that are from our south Harbor towards them. I want anyone on the main land who doesn’t wish to fight to be evacuated to the city above. They will be safe there only way up is with gryphons. Then I want ten ships that our friends brought to the north and ten to the east harbor. West harbor I want ships ready to engage there in the harbor. This way it should through her off,” I said, as I gave my orders.   
“Very well,” said Takhi. “What is your plan?”   
“Fly up and get Aubron for this, we are going to use his dark and spirit magic to cloak and hide the 20 on each ship.”   
“Very well,” Takhi said, getting on snowy and flying up to the sky city. Amara and Amirsa started pushing people to evacuate and made sure no one was left behind. Then another surprise was each time a cloud went up with refugees fleeing it came down with an army of spirit elf male warriors and I looked to Arostelen.   
“We may have pacifist ways, but we are not above protecting our own. They have learned to become the best archers, and the best hunters not by hunting or killing things by becoming the best trained. Unlike me they never killed and they never turned on their morals. This is why their hair remains the color it should,” Arostelen explained.  
“Interesting,” I said.  
“All boys learned to become hunters,” he said again. 

We now had a fighting chance, not just a fool to sacrifice himself to save others. Then Takhi returned with Aubron who got off and ran to me. He hugged me again. I lifted his chin and kissed him.   
“I am alright,” I said, pulling back. “I need you to try and do something for me.”  
“Anything,” he said.   
“I need you to go on board each ship and cloak all wolves and shapeshifters to be invisible,” I said, I knew he was going to ask how. “Concentrate and think about cloaking them, your magic should be by thought.”   
Look at me trying to teach magic I knew nothing about. Aubron started thinking but got distracted and I didn’t notice. All I heard was a bunch of laughter from the war council. Takhi pointed to me and said, “I guess we know what’s on Aubron’s mind.”  
Aubron on the first ship said, “I can’t do it!”   
I replied, “Then why am I standing here naked!”   
Aubron looked back over his shoulder towards the shore and blushed.  
“Sorry,” he said, thinking immediately for my clothes to be on.   
“No worries,” I yelled back. “Now, put that to thinking the wolves invisible. That should cover shapeshifters and feral together.”  
Now that Aubron was focused he managed to make every one of them invisible. His abilities were greatly improving. He returned with snowy and all the ships now with armies’ cloaked set sail the spirit elves all boarded the remaining ships and set sail except the west harbor ones. We were ready. I returned with Aubron to the City in the Sky sitting behind Aubron. He was still blushing.   
“I am really sorry,” he said, still nervous about it.   
“Don’t worry, I kind of liked it,” I said, to tease him I replied, “Do you think Arostelen liked the view from behind me?”  
I watched his face go from blush red to raging red, to which I nibbled on the lower part of his right ear and kissed his neck.  
“I was teasing, I forgot how jealous you get. Or actually maybe I wanted some jealous alone time,” I said, to which he was now red from blushing again. “I said it before and I will say it again Aubron, I love you and only you. I may look and I may tease but I will never break my commitment to you. I am devoted to you and you alone.”  
“I know, but it doesn’t make it easy. I really care about you Ayduin but I finally discovered that I am something new so I am not exactly sure how to feel and now that I can I am kind of confused,” he said.   
“Don’t worry, Aubron,” I said. “I can love enough for the both of us.”   
We now landed and got off snowy and made it back in time to wait for the ceremony. It was interrupted when a mirror protruded showing the castle and my parents.   
“Ayduin, so nice to see you again,” Alea said, she had her hand out choking my father. I now he banished me but part of me hoped he would forgive me and that one day Aubron and I could return home.   
“Dad!” I screamed, Aubron holding me back.   
“It’s… my… lord… traitor…” he struggled. With a snap she had snapped his neck and he died.   
“NO!” I screamed again, now dragging Aubron trying to get through the mirror portal. Now Amara and Amirsa were holding me back.   
“It’s not a portal you can enter boy or break, you can only watch,” said Malruthia laughing and Alea with her.   
My mother was crying and cradled her dead husband in her arms for a moment in her lap. It seemed like a brief moment.   
“Daughter what you thinking,” said Queen Alyndra.   
“I am thinking all traitors must die,” Alea said, and with that she reached her hand out towards my mother, but instead of choking her she pointed, reached for heart.   
“Beautiful move, child,” said the Enchantress. “Your daughter after someone’s heart a treasured move.”   
“Alea, stop this at once,” said her mother, crying out.   
I could tell Alea wasn’t listening anymore and she was getting sick and guilty pleasure from this torture.  
“Mom,” I screamed, with her dying breath she replied.   
“I am sorry… we never… loved you… like we should have… my son…” she sputtered as blood poured out of her mouth. With that she was dead.   
“No!” I screamed again. “I will kill you all! I hate you! This is why you will never be loved or have love Alea Elana. Nobody could love something as sick, twisted, manipulative, and dark as you. You are no different than Queen Malruthia or The Enchantress nobody could love them and now you will join the ranks of their broken hearts.”  
“Maybe, I will,” she replied.   
“Anyways, while we got you on the wall,” she said laughing. “Bring in High Priestess Tanelia Uladove.”   
“What?” the Enchantress said. She had now getting up from her throne and walking down towards Queen Malruthia and Princess Alea Elena. Clearly she thought her third sister to be dead. “You are still alive sister? You’re supposed to be dead.”   
“In a way I am and will be. Ayduin,” she turned towards the portal. “Seal the seal now.”   
I now did as she commanded him. They watched through the portal as we had her body wrapped in cloths and burned the body.   
“No, No, No, No. This can’t be. You’re hear in front of us. They can’t be burning your body?” screamed the Enchantress, poking the astral-projection like appearance in front of her.   
“Indeed they can, as I have learned to walk beyond my body my soul will be released when my body is no more. You will have failed,” she said, now she was laughing.   
After two hours only ashes and the see through cloth was the only thing that remained as it was mithril.   
“Goodbye, my sister,” said Tanelia Uladove as she faded and her magic force went through Malruthia’s mirror to take form inside the next High Priestess.   
“NO!” screamed the Enchantress destroying Malruthia’s mirror.   
Everyone in the chamber looked at me and I stormed out. I went to the armory and started strapping myself up for war. I had placed mithril armor on all my armor. Grabbed a mithril bow with a very nice strong yew string and grabbed the best rack of arrows and through them on. Aubron was at the door. Why was it always hard to say goodbye to Aubron. I couldn’t figure this out.   
“I am sorry about your parents,” he whispered.   
“Its fine, I don’t want to talk about it,” I said looking to which sword I would take the heads of my enemies with. I was now in this for blood. He started grabbing gear.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” I exclaimed.   
“I thought I would fight alongside you,” he stammered putting the armor down.   
“Are you daft in the head,” I said angrily. “I just watched my parents die, Wyome is going to die, and I am not going to lose you too. You will stay out of this fight and you will go wait for my return.”  
I was yelling, angry, hurt, and upset. I was going to kill someone today. He just looked at me with tears in eyes.  
“Sorry I care so much about you. You want to run off and die don’t let me stop you. I am not going to take this from you,” he said, turning away from me.   
“Yeah, at least I can protect myself and those I love,” I yelled back. This gutted him and he turned and ran out he must of ran somewhere at least. Everyone else just looked at me and I stormed out. Amirsa and Amara chased after me Takhi, Wyome, and Chepi just stood in silence. The rest of the council continued on with the ceremony I was in this alone for now I needed to cry. I just let it out. I never heard Amara and Amirsa come up behind me.   
“I understand you are going through a lot right now, no one expected you to be the hero, but you are and what you did to Aubron, that is… gaud… you screwed up so bad,” said Amirsa, folding her arms just angry. I never seen her so red in the face no struggling with words.   
“Honestly, if this what you have to teach people maybe I am better off learning from someone else,” said Amara, and for the first time I finally felt like I let people down. I had to go to Aubron and make things right. I had to fix everything.   
“Your right Amara, and you to Amirsa,” I said. “To long I have been carrying the weight of everything making Alea my problem and taking chances and risks and not talking about it with anyone. I need to go make things right, but I am going to start hear now with you. Amara, I am the teacher you want and I will take every effort to make this up to you. Just seeing her kill my parents like that just, it gutted me. I am so sorry and you Amirsa who have been on this journey with me since day one. I should of all people relied on you and told you what really was going on and trusted you more. It will take time for me to make it right all I ask is the chance,” I said, as I really didn’t expect anyone to forgive me when I couldn’t even forgive myself. I was no better than my parents I thought.   
“You aren’t your parents, see you learned a lesson that was so hard and you are always too hard on yourself. You need to stop this. Maybe this bond between us is a good thing. If you can’t talk to me open your mind and take down that wall so I can help you. Aubron will understand in time but for now we need to go to him and make things right before it’s too late, and for the record you are not your parents, a failure, and you are better because you realized it sooner,” said Amirsa, who was probing my mind. I guess even in my weak moments she can enter. She reached down grabbed my hands and helped me stand up.   
“Someone needs a hug,” said Amara, and with that they hugged me. How could they just forgive me like that?   
“Because were your friends and family,” thought Amirsa looking up at me and she was right family isn’t always blood.   
“Which way did Aubron go?” I asked, looking all around me as the siren sounded as we had planned. It meant Alea was hear.   
“We need to find him before she does!” I screamed, I started running towards the cloud entryway and with them on my heal screaming his name as we ran. We got to the corner of the village their and Up rose Alea and Aubron in her arm around him and a blade at his neck.   
She began laughing manically before saying, “Well this does get better. I killed your parents, and I get to kill my brother, your play thing. This is better than killing you so easily. I get to watch your heart break like you broke mine.”  
“Alea,” I said. “Please don’t do this.”   
“Isn’t that what you want? Seeing me defenseless because I can’t protect myself?” Aubron said, I realized now my words were more than hurtful and thrown back at me. “You claim to love me and said you could protect the one’s you love, so that means you don’t love me.”   
“Ayduin, yeah well apparently the ones you love die so you can’t protect the one’s you love and you didn’t protect me so you don’t love me,” Aubron said again, as his words kept cutting deeper and deeper into.   
“Ayduin, don’t,” said Amirsa reading my mind and though responding but it’s too late. If it would save his life, then that was what mattered, because that is how much I loved him.   
“Your right, I never loved you because if I loved you I would never have bought your freedom, denied your first advance, spent those moments we considered special, nearly killed myself for you, and tried to convince you to stay. If I loved you I wouldn’t have waited 150 years to set you free, I wouldn’t have taken you that day you first offered, I would have done everything to keep you from harm. I guess we just weren’t meant to be,” I said, my words now cut him and Alea let him go.  
“Well, killing him is no fun now, and three against one is just not fair,” she said, pushing Aubron at me.   
“Don’t touch me, and don’t speak to me ever again,” Aubron said, storming off to the spirit center. Amara chased after him and would give him time to cool off and explain I only said, what I said to save his life. Then an army of Dark and Void elves poured through the portal she created and they ransacked the city and then a Large Dwarf came charging through, he could have been a troll and knocked me unconscious as I hit the pavement.   
Later, I picked myself off the ground seeing buildings burning and people screaming the Dark Elves engaged with the Spirit Elves. Then it rose within me Amirsa was fighting hand to hand with three of them and for the first time magic poured in me Alea still standing where she was. Laughing manically as they enemy was coming through the portal still. Then it happened. I through my hands before me and I closed her portal killing one of the elves trying to get through quick and cut him in half.   
Alea looked and she screamed angrily. While distracted I through my arms out to my sides and I started to rise above the Ground and so did Alea’s armies now covered in black, purple, and silver aura the enemy was now above the buildings with me. Amirsa shocked the screaming stopped. All the people came out, including the council building. Then it happened my eyes snapped open and I flung them all over the sides of the city above far enough out they would miss the land and land in the ocean. A fall from this high some would live but most would die. Alea had no choice but open massive portals to save most of the people but even she couldn’t save them all. Three quarters of her people she was able to save and land on their ships the rest had fallen to their deaths.   
I then looked at her. She began backing up and creating a portal for herself. I had did I achieved victory for the Spirit Elves. I could hear people cheering and shouting. The village now being poured on by rain as the Spirit Elves prayed for healing from the Priestesses. Then another miraculously thing came from me. Those who had been wounded were lifted up, the dead as well and rose in the air with me. My energy flowed through them healing every wound every cut.   
“This will never be over Ayduin, you win the battle today, but mark my words, “This won’t be over until you are dead,” she screamed, as she entered her own portal and disappeared. As I was still floating above. She disappeared.   
Then a voice spoke through me, “A promise made, is a promise kept.”   
I don’t know what this meant but even the elves that were killed by me they were up hear as well and were also being healed.   
“Huinëdôr, has kept his promise to the Enchantress. See how he heals our wounded,” said Arostelen.   
The voice spoke once again through me exposing the Enchantress’ betrayal, “The Enchantress you think saved you only saved herself, but another among the Elves had bargained for all Elven lives. I keep my promises when it comes to her for her request was true and pure. This will always be.”  
The elves were joyous and marry and the voice had left me, but my mind was no dark. They say, with this I fell slowly back to the city and fell unconscious again.


	14. Chapter 14 - Alea's Tale - Exiled

This couldn’t be any more perfect. My little brother, Ayduin’s lover ran right into my hands.   
“Hello little brother,” I said looking at him. He was clearly crying.  
“Did Ayduin get sick of you,” she said, “I knew he would just get sick of you, just like our mother got sick of you.”  
“If you’re going to kill me, then do it already. I have nothing left to live for so do it,” he yelled, crying in tears. Well this was no fun now. How am I going to spice this up? I started thinking.  
“No, I think not. I want Ayduin to watch you die,” I said, laughing manically.  
Ayduin and his friend just ran around the corner. I began laughing manically before saying, “Well this does get better. I killed your parents, and I get to kill my brother, your play thing. This is better than killing you so easily. I get to watch your heart break like you broke mine.”  
“Alea,” Ayduin said. “Please don’t do this.”   
“Isn’t that what you want? Seeing me defenseless because I can’t protect myself?” Aubron said, I realized now that Ayduin still cared a little, but it was hard to tell. “You claim to love me and said you could protect the one’s you love, so that means you don’t love me.”  
“I do care about you,” Ayduin said, reaching his hand towards us to Aubron while begging me.   
“Yeah well apparently the ones you love die so you can’t protect the one’s you love and you didn’t protect me so you don’t love me,” Aubron said again, as his words kept cutting deeper and deeper into Ayduin and knew now that this wasn’t going to be no fun.   
“Ayduin, don’t,” said Amirsa reading my mind and though responding but it’s too late. If it would save his life, then that was what mattered, because that is how much I loved him.   
“Your right, I never loved you because if I loved you I would never have bought your freedom, denied your first advance, spent those moments we considered special, nearly killed myself for you, and tried to convince you to stay. If I loved you I wouldn’t have waited 150 years to set you free, I wouldn’t have taken you that day you first offered, I would have done everything to keep you from harm. I guess we just weren’t meant to be,” Ayduin said, his words now cutting him and I let him go.  
“Well, killing him is no fun now, and three against one is just not fair,” I said, pushing Aubron at me.   
“Don’t touch me, and don’t speak to me ever again,” Aubron said, storming off to the spirit center. Amara chased after him I then waved for my army to charge and burn the city. We pillaged the city this time burning buildings and killing anyone who stood in my armies’ way. Then an army of Dark and Void elves poured through the portal she created and they ransacked the city and then a Large Dwarf came charging through and he knocked Ayduin unconscious as Ayduin hit the pavement.  
I walked over, picked him up by his chin as he was flashing in and out of consciousness, “Sorry ex-lover, you failed and now you can lay hear dying knowing you failed to help the people of the Spirit Elves. Enjoy the nap because when you wake, there will be nothing but rubble.”  
“BURN THE CITY!” I screamed. We had managed to destroy most of the building and my army was winning.   
I watched as the burning buildings burning and people screaming as my army of Dark Elves engaged with the Spirit Elves. Amirsa was fighting hand to hand with three of them and I was laughing manically as I was letting the army of my minions coming through the portal still. Then it happened. Then it caught me off guard. Ayduin had through his hands before him and closed my portal killing one of the elves trying to get through quick and cutting him in half. I realized then that it wasn’t Ayduin. It was Huinëdôr.  
“What are you doing?” I screamed angrily at him.  
“You made the deal for ‘ALL ELEVEN LIVES’, this is the deal you made. That includes your enemies and your allies,” he laughed through Ayduin.   
I screamed angrily. Amirsa shocked the screaming stopped. All the people came out, including the council building. Ayduin turned shocked and angry when it happened. Ayduin had now risen above the ground in the sky and his eyes snapped open and he flung them all my people over the sides of the city above far enough out they would miss the land and land in the ocean. A fall from this high some would live but most would die. I had no choice but open massive portals to save most of my people but even I couldn’t save them all. Three quarters of my people I was able to save and land on our ships the rest had fallen to their deaths.   
He then looked at me. I began backing up and creating a portal for myself.   
“This will never be over Ayduin, you win the battle today, but mark my words, ‘This won’t be over until you are dead’,” I screamed, as I entered her own portal and disappeared.   
How could I fail, I can’t believe that idiot beat me again and the traitor. The God of the Underworld was supposed to be on my side. He betrayed me. The trickster of the underworld. He will pay for his treachery they all will. I return home now a disgrace.   
I walked across the ship thinking everything over. All our dead armies raised and back on their ships. The village of the Spirit City burned behind till was nothing more than a dot. We had returned in failure.   
I bought my time returning home. I spent the journey thinking what I did wrong, and how I could have failed. For Huinëdôr to trick me like that. I did make the deal but that means we can’t harm each other. How could I have been so gullible? As we sailed from the city, I thought he can only protect them there as he being trapped below the city, that he can’t help anyone. I decided to test my theory.   
We had just rendezvoused with Drakvaren’s fleet.   
“General Drakvaren, you realize we are returning home failures,” I said to my mother’s lover. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” he said.   
“You realize we will be killed,” I cried.   
“Your mother will see us to exile to watch the end of times before she kills us,” he said.   
“Bring me the other generals,” I commanded, if I was to be killed or exiled I wasn’t going down alone. Drakvaren knew this, after all he trained me. He went out and a short while later he came back with the Priestess, Nittawosew, and the six generals of the fleet and the two who led the ground assaults.   
“You’re probably wondering why all of you are hear,” I said, sitting in the Captain’s Chair. The others looked beside and around at each other. I leaned forward and slammed my fists on the table in front of me and rose up angrily.   
“You insufferable lousy excuse of Generals,” I screamed, they jumped. They knew some wouldn’t be walking out of here.   
“Nittawosew and the Priestess, please stand behind me, unlike the men at this table you did your jobs,” I said, again.  
“What does that mean?” said the General on the right.   
“It means, Nevara, that you failed the fleet in the South. 40 empty ships and you couldn’t handle it,” said Drakvaren, pointing at the all the ships they lost knocking them off the table.   
“But we were under your command Drakvaren,” said the General, and Drakvaren glanced at me and I agreed. I opened a portal and let the creature pull him and opened another portal and his insides fell out sealing them both. The other generals jumped in shock. I looked at Drakvaren and he pulled out his sword and stabbed the second General through the back and then when the third general looked over he snapped his neck. The fourth general tried to run toward the door. I jumped up on the table and lunged the man trying to run and launched my fist through his chest and pulled out his still beating heart.   
The fifth ruined our fun.   
“We failed you, your highness,” he pointed to the general next to him.   
“He sold us out, and betrayed our coordinates to the humans, a fleet attacked us before we ever had the chance to make it to the East shore,” he said again.   
“Hmmm, what do we do to traitors,” I said, and Drakvaren replied.  
“Wait, we should bring him and blame the loss on him.”   
“My mother may fall for that but not the Enchantress. Our lives are now in the fate of her hands,” I replied grabbing the spine of the seventh general and ripping it out. With these men mostly dead and two traitors in our hands I looked to Nittawosew.   
“Bind them and take them to the holding cells,” I said, the woman did as they were told.   
“At least they will rest in peace, our fate is yet to be determined,” said Drakvaren, as we were now being told from the shouting above we were near shore.   
Torturing the generals and killing them for their failure, had now somehow made me feel better but I still needed to make this be there fault somehow this cannot be my fault. The more I thought about it though the more I realized that this was indeed my fault and there was nothing I could do about it. I had lost and that was it. I knew I was returning to die. I would go with my head held high but I marched towards home none the less.   
We marched the Generals ahead us. Drakvaren and I marched next to each other and Nittawosew and The Priestess followed behind us. We had walked up and entered the throne room. There the High Priestesses where using their magic like the mirrors. They had saw everything. I now entered the throne room and knelt on the ground before the three.  
“How did the war go,” asked my Mother, cold and distant. She wouldn’t even look at me. I knew nothing I could say would help me.   
“We sacked the city. We had a plan this General betrayed us on the West side to the Humans that engaged, however we lost because we were betrayed,” I said. “I killed the other Generals to set an example but I felt the traitor and the General who covered for them would need to answer.”  
“Indeed,” said Malruthia.   
“Explain yourselves generals,” said the Enchantress mocking them.  
“We were making our attack from the west and we were engaged by a Human pirate fleet. They attacked the ships and were not from the main land. In order to strike a deal we vowed to not attack and struck a deal. The pirates have now joined your alliance as you commanded we do Enchantress,” said the General.  
“What?” I said, as I was completely shocked.   
“We knew you wouldn’t succeed,” said my mother.   
“You see,” said Malruthia, even if you had succeeded, in which you didn’t and we knew you wouldn’t. Taking on the purest of elves first is where you failed. You may have the darkest heart of all of us even more than the Enchantress, but you went in alone. It takes allies and planning. A lesson you needed to learn.”  
“So you all set me up with failure,” I screamed angrily.   
“I made a deal with Huinëdôr, god of the underworld. I made my way past the traps sacrificing elves of my army along the way, however when I got to the door I made a deal that if we released the gods that all elvish lives to be spared.”  
“YOU FOOLISH INSOLENT CHILD!” screamed the Enchantress, rising from her chair and angrily.   
“YOU’RE ONE TO TALK! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE ORIGINAL DEAL TO SAVE YOURSELF OVER YOUR OWN PEOPLE!” I screamed back.   
“Speak, Alea. What do you know?” said Malruthia now on Queen Shalia’s throne.   
“I speak of the original deal she made,” I said pointing at her. “She went down there all those centuries and made a deal to save herself, not our people. So I went and made the same deal to save all elves upon their death and that they need not die in this battle.”  
“Doing so, means that elves don’t die on the main land unless beheaded…” she said, pacing angrily.   
“Or thrown into my voids,” I said.   
“So what happened,” they said.   
“Huinëdôr raised everyone from the battle from the dead and will do so again if the gods are released,” I said.  
“Then why not send an owl of your victory,” my mother said, looking more concerned and leaning forward for my answer.   
“It resurrected Ayduin after I slayed him. Huinëdôr spoke through him,” I said again, waiting to hear them accuse me of my failure.   
“Then failure is still failure, in your duties,” said my mother, looking away from me.  
“Indeed, it has come time that you no longer serve our purpose. You have betrayed everything we worked for and now we have to speed things up. You messed everything up,” said Queen Malruthia, who was ashamed of me.   
“What should our course of action now be?” said the Enchantress. “Queen Alyndra, you are her mother what shall her punishment be?”  
“She is no longer my daughter, my daughter died before becoming a vicious killer and traitor,” said my mother.  
“Your daughter, did everything you asked of her. Her failure is your own,” said Drakvaren in my defense.   
“Her punishment will be yours as well,” said my mother.   
“You will not punish him,” said the Enchantress.   
“Why don’t you tell the Enchantress Drakvaren how you persuaded me after her capture? Pledging you undying allegiance to me and even fathering two of my children after you spent 100 years trying to win me,” said Queen Alyndra.   
“Drakvaren, do you deny your actions of betrayal of not only loyalty but your love for me as well,” said the Enchantress, now fuming mad at her former lover.   
“Oh, give it a rest. All I wanted was to be a General not a council member and a lover of women. You think you were the only two women I have known in the bedchamber,” he said, laughing hysterically.   
“Fine, the traitor and backstabber will forever bear the name, guards,” the Enchantress commanded. They grabbed him and forced him on his knees. She went to the fire pit and pulled out a hot iron rod with the symbol for traitor and another for the symbol of backstabber. She walked over handing one to my mother. Together they walked forward and burned the traitor mark on his face and the backstabber on his chest. He screamed out in pain. Then it his head fell to his chest. Another set of guards grabbed me.   
“Now mark the Exile Alea Elana” said the Enchantress, and my mother without hesitation marked my face with traitor. I screamed out pain. Then it was over.   
“Now what is there fate,” said Queen Malruthia, clapping from her seat.   
“Death, is too good for her,” said the Enchantress.   
“I sentence you to exile on one ship with one crew built of traitors. You will sail for 100 years never to return to land at all. Should you return to our shores you will be executed immediately upon sight,” said my mother, not even looking at me.  
“Fine, mother but now you made my list. You made me what I am. When I return and trust me when I say I will return in 100 years. I will cut your heart out and anyone who still remains,” I said, laughing manically as they dragged us to the dungeons.   
I had made my way to Jail cells of my kingdom where we imprisoned people. I made a speech.  
“You prisoners, the treacherous thieves, dirty downright scoundrels, and traitors to Kingdom. If you want your freedom I will free you, but you will serve my ship and me or you can stay hear rot, die, or be executed for your crimes. The choice is yours.” I said, feeling like I inspired people. What is this feeling its gross and grotesque? Me inspire people, I want to choke them with their own entrails? Yes that’s what really want or is it?  
I made my all too all the palace prisons than enlisted a crew of dwarves who wanted to earn their freedom. I even recruited a few Lycans and Cursed to my crew as Generals, well those who could actually speak. I chose the largest through money at the Shipwright and we boarded and took over. We boarded the ship and set sail not sure where to go but we would bide our time till our return. The Seals now all sealed I still planned to search for the priestesses but I knew Ayduin and the others would be licking their wounds. The difference their compassion and purpose would slow them down while I never stop moving. 

Meanwhile back on Amnadorei   
“We lost our best chance at finding the elvish tribes,” said Queen Alyndra.   
“No,” said Queen Malruthia, waving to the guards to open the doors.   
In walked three woman and two men. Queen Malruthia looked at the other two woman and spoke.   
“Our friends on Moranadorei, have sent true warriors to the cause. They are some of the best assassins in our arsenal. Let me introduce Ulfr one of the cursed. He has battled in the Lycans pits and never lost a fight. Upon completing his training he was sent to the Blue Shadow and began assassin training. He is one of the most skilled of his kind and can crush elf skulls with his bare hands,” said Queen Malruthia. A body builder type body with wild long black hair and eyes that cut through you.   
Queen Alyndra squirmed in her chair a bit.   
“Next we have one of yours Queen Alyndra, Myca Chagranei a priestess who has dabbled so dark in magic her mere touch can kill you. Sasha and Sadine Nowdon, were born into the clan and killed their way to the top assassins. They are famous for overthrowing the three kingdoms now belong to the Necromancer. Finally the silent Raffaele Dayton, a slave turned assassins known for his cruelty,” said Queen Malruthia introducing them all. Myca was woman dressed all in black with black robes and her hands glowed black with yellow and white aura. Unlike most of the dark elves her hair was jet black and flowed. Then came sisters Sadine and Sasha, Sadine was red hair while Sasha was blue. Finally was the tall silent very tan skin and tattoos with black hair pulled back into ponytail.   
The Enchantress stood up and clapped.   
“Well done Queen Malruthia, you never seizes to amaze me,” she said walking among them.   
“What are our orders,” said the Lycan, bowing to the monarchy.   
“I like this one,” said Malruthia, walking back to her throne and taking her seat.   
“You will be given a ship and crew,” said Queen Alyndra.   
“You will be sent on few missions,” said the Enchantress.   
“One you will hunt for the elvish tribes and find them and capture and bring their high priestess to us. One from each tribe; water, fire, air, spirit, and earth. Then if a boy dark elf gets in your way kill him and all those with him, and another after them as well is Queen Alyndra’s daughter. If she gets in your way kill her too,” said The Enchantress. “Finally, upon your return you shall name your price upon your return and you shall have it.   
The assassins excited pulled up their weapons.   
“It will be down my Queens,” said the women assassins. With that they all turned and walked out.   
Queen Alyndra now upset started to storm her way out before she was stopped.   
“What is bothering you, Queen Alyndra? I didn’t order the death of your daughter, did I?” said the Enchantress smiling.   
“You may as well have,” said Queen Alyndra, she said whipping around. The Enchantress now walked forward.   
“Think of it a challenge for your daughter. If she is worthy of our forgiveness she will succeed in their failure. This is the only way she can prove herself,” said the Enchantress.   
“Even so,” said Queen Malruthia, “I don’t think it was necessary to tell them about her or to make her a threat.”  
“If they don’t encounter her, she will have the high Priestess return in success, She will die a failure but be proved her loyalty and have an honorary death, or she will have abandoned us and her duties and remain in exile forever,” said The Enchantress.  
“There is one other scenario yet you didn’t think of,” said Queen Alyndra and Malruthia too. The Enchantress seemed to know as well.   
“If she joins them the easier it will be to kill them all,” said the Enchantress now storming out.   
“You realize by ordering her death, we might as well have signed our own,” said Queen Alyndra, looking to Queen Malruthia.   
“You realize what we are about to do will go against The Enchantress and sign our death warrant either way,” said Queen Malruthia as they walked to Queen Alyndra’s Palace through the city of Dark Elves.   
“I exiled my daughter but she is my only child,” said Queen Alyndra, looking sad and in the distance.   
“Is that true?” asked Queen Malruthia, looking at her.  
“No, but she was the only one I could claim and raise,” she said, looking through the caves still pouring rain.   
“Why is always raining hear,” said Queen Malruthia changing subject.   
“The river from the top runs above we had the dwarves dig millions of little holes to let the water flow. The sound of rain and running water makes it bearable to be hear. We may be dark elves but we love to be on ground ourselves. The Ferals drove us into the mountains and in order to imprison the dwarves we needed them to have purpose,” said Queen Alyndra, “It was Alea’s idea.”  
They had arrived to the Castle of Queen Alyndra and sat down to make their plans to help the exiled Princess Alea Elana even if meant their own deaths.   
Meanwhile at the Harbor of the Cursed  
The Assassins had boarded their ship they were given and set sail not really sure where to begin, but they would bide their time, they had nothing to lose and everything to gain. They kept their space from each other as they figured out what their plans would be and the course of action that would be taken.


	15. Chapter 15 - Aubron's Tale - Lover's Quarrel

I had stormed away back into the temple and when. I was so hurt and betrayed by Ayduin. How could he say such mean things? If he really didn’t want me why would he rescue me time and time again? Why would he even waste his time? I don’t care. He was a jerk to me, but I guess that’s all I know he has treated me so good over the year of our adventure but could he have really changed in that time and could his feelings change. He said things that could never be forgiven, and now I will never know he may never wake up. But I did tell him I never want to see him again. If he cared would my words kill him? Did I do this? So many thoughts in my head.  
I constantly walk the temple lost in my thoughts and now I can’t control the magic given to me so they are helping me and visions of city far off abandoned waiting to be claimed in majestic majesty.  
“Your thoughts trouble you Aubron, what is the matter?” asked High Priestess Aleesia Genlar. She was beautiful with long black hair, red lips and wore pure white robes. She was soft very fair yellowish skin but powdered white. She was gorgeous and everything. I had never talked about my feelings before but yet, I felt like I could trust her.  
“Do you think Ayduin meant the hurtful things he said to me?” I asked, looking over at the room where his body was resting.  
“Well besides asking him yourself when he does wake up, what do you think? Do you really think he meant the hurtful words,” I said, looking at her and asking.  
“Open your mind back to the first conversation, think hard, think deep,” she said, and I sorted of drifted in a trance but back in my thoughts. The conversation was as real as I was there. It was like I was reliving it.  
“Are you daft in the head,” he said, angrily. “I just watched my parents die, Wyome is going to die, and I am not going to lose you too. You will stay out of this fight and you will go wait for my return.”  
“Sorry I care so much about you. You want to run off and die don’t let me stop you. I am not going to take this from you,” I said, turning away from me.  
“Yeah, at least I can protect myself and those I love,” he yelled back.  
I snapped back.  
“He wanted me to stay and be safe, and I was stupid and ran off,” I said, tears forming in my eyes.  
I then thought back further to our last conversation. I was there again.  
“Alea,” he said. “Please don’t do this.”  
“Isn’t that what you want? Seeing me defenseless because I can’t protect myself?” I said, I realized now my words were more than hurtful and thrown back at me. “You claim to love me and said you could protect the one’s you love, so that means you don’t love me.”  
“Ayduin, yeah well apparently the ones you love die so you can’t protect the one’s you love and you didn’t protect me so you don’t love me,” I said again, as his words kept cutting deeper and deeper into.  
“Ayduin, don’t,” said Amirsa reading my mind and though responding but it’s too late. If it would save his life, then that was what mattered, because that is how much I loved him.  
“Your right, I never loved you because if I loved you I would never have bought your freedom, denied your first advance, spent those moments we considered special, nearly killed myself for you, and tried to convince you to stay. If I loved you I wouldn’t have waited 150 years to set you free, I wouldn’t have taken you that day you first offered, I would have done everything to keep you from harm. I guess we just weren’t meant to be,” he said, my words now cut him and Alea let him go.  
“Well, killing him is no fun now, and three against one is just not fair,” she said, pushing me at him.  
“Don’t touch me, and don’t speak to me ever again,” I said, storming off to the spirit center.  
I thought to myself why would he plead with her if he didn’t love me. Maybe I assumed everything wrong what if he was trying to save me?  
I snapped out of it and asked her another question.  
“High Priestess, why would some try to beg for someone not kill another person but then fight with them to show they don’t love them?” I asked, confused.  
“Maybe it was to save you, maybe fighting with you saved your life,” she said, lighting candles for meditation.  
I now thought about all our conversations our moments together and realized Ayduin has a really hard time showing compassion, caring, and affection, maybe cause like me he has never known it. He was a jerk because he didn’t know he was. Maybe he should be forgiven after all I have my flaws, and now I will never know if he doesn’t wake up.  
“High Priestess, I had a vision after my thoughts, I saw an abandoned city on land I do not know in the west a magnificent city splendored in a golden wood. The City was so gorgeous,” I said, thinking about its majestic glory. She clapped her hands and the Lady of the Archives walked in. She whispered something to her and the lady handed her a key.  
“Come with me,” said High Priestess, standing up so I proceeded as well. She grabbed a candle stick and we walked down a dark corridor. We came to a door in which she used a key. Inside was a record treasure trove sorted with the history of the five lands.  
“This room is normally accessed only by the High Priestess. This room hasn’t been opened in years the Lady of Archives only holds the key so only two people know when the room is entered. Felrendorei, home of the Satyrs, Minotaurs, and Q’un. I know the lost Kingdom you speak of, Hóaranië mi Laurëtaurë. Lost kingdom of the Golden Wood, is what it is called. It has been lost to us for centuries but it was the home Elves were supposed to come together again. A new home and new land,” she said, and she pulled down a scroll and showed it to me. She opened a map of land and pointed to a kingdom.  
“Is this the Kingdom you saw?” she asked.  
“Yes, a beautiful Kingdom that covered in time by by grass and green trees, but upon the elves return it flowed pure running blue rivers, splendid gold, orange, and red trees. Air smelled so fresh and beautiful. The earth so rich and fertile. This is what I saw,” I exclaimed, describing it.  
“Then Ayduin must awaken soon. We need to get to this Kingdom fortify ourselves and protect us from Alea,” said the High Priestess, “This is where we must lead our lives for now and return the city above to the city below. When it comes time to be here again the City above Will Rise again.”  
“How will we wake Ayduin up?” I asked, thinking I already knew the answer.  
“Go to him, and you will find it,” she said, as we locked the door and walked back down the hall.  
“I must give this key to the Lady of Archives,” she said, and she touched my shoulder and left and I want to Ayduin’s side.  
Now sitting by the side of the bed. She said I would know what to do but in reality, I had no clue about anything. I grabbed his hand.  
“I know I said, I never wanted to see you or hear you again, but that is very far from the truth. I was angry and hurt by the things you said, but I realize now you only wanted to protect me and keep me safe from harm and I foolishly ran into. I was hurt that you always think I have to be protected, but I don’t I want to fight at your side and if we die in battle I want to die in your arms. If you die and I live I will die not being able to live without you. I now know what I want and that is you. I have found myself and who I am and it’s all because of you have gotten the chance and I never want to lose you. I know you didn’t mean the things you said in front of Alea and I am sorry for hurting you back. My words hurt you and I am sorry. You need to wake up. You can’t leave me here like this,” I now said, crying. I was sobbing into his chest. I didn’t realize it but now I was on top of him crying into his shirt.  
“You need to wake up,” I said, now crying tears just pouring out. Then my hand started glowing yellow and white. I had placed my hand on the puddle of tears on his shirt over his heart. And he we was beginning to breathe again normally. Not like the shallow deep breathing he was doing before. Then I looked and his arm was around my waist and then his other hand came up to my chin and pulled me towards his lips and we began a deep long romantic kiss. Then I pulled off after some time.  
“You came to me after all,” Ayduin said, smiling at me. I couldn’t react, as I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming or if this was real.  
“Yes, I am really awake you’re not dreaming, beautiful,” Ayduin said.  
I screamed in so much excitement. I had never been so happy to see him alive. Amara, Amirsa, Takhi, Chepi, and the others entered. Even Wyome.  
“Wyome!” Ayduin cried.  
“I was brought back like all the others. We lost no one this time,” she said.  
“That is great,” Ayduin said. I was still happy to see him.  
“I need you all to come with me,” said the High Priestess from behind them all.  
“We should discuss things hear,” I said, “Ayduin isn’t fully healed he should be resting, not moving.”  
“He needs to get his strength back, he has been out 30 days. We should be moving so when we leave he has his strength,” she replied.  
“It’s alright, Aubron you can help me walk,” he said, then whispered in my ear, “Think of it as cuddling with me and I get to breathe in your ear and nibble on it and kiss that pretty neck.”  
I almost fell off him in embarrassment and stood up and helped him up. Everyone else was a head of us as they walked towards the Priestesses main chamber. I was carrying Ayduin as he walked and he did exactly what he whispered he was going to do. We disappeared down the hall on our left for a minute but in the hallway as his hands were in my hair pulling me back as he sucked my neck hard leaving a mark as my hands now slipped up the back of his shirt. We were making out and didn’t even hear anyone walk up.  
“Gees’ you two, get a room later we got business now,” said Amirsa, crossed her arms and tapping her feet.  
“We were coming btw we were only here a minute,” said Ayduin.  
“Clearly you’re forgetting our minds our still connected,” she said, walking away.  
“Well I guess we will have to do this later, and talk later,” I said.  
“If you think that’s going to get me to stop nibbling those cute little orc/elf ears I am not going to stop,” said Ayduin, I laughed and made a response.  
“Since when did you become the nympho instead of me,” I said, laughing and now he was embarrassed. I kissed him.  
“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” I laughed again.  
We had now joined everyone else in the chambers and Amara and I helped sit him down. The High Priestess moved to the Center of the Room and she spoke.  
“At the Beginning of the First Age, all elves had all magic. They lived in Harmony on majestic land called Nylaenasari. There they lived peacefully before the First Age. Then they were visited by men, Centaurs, Dwarves, and Satyrs coming from the lands separated. They came to the center continent where they found peace harmony and council and became the First Great Age. The Men created blueprints and Dwarves built the city side by side. Satyrs and Centaurs provided food and harvest crops from their land to feed the workers and elves used their magic to help with crafting materials and raising the center city to the sky. Henceforth the land of Fëadorei. Here we learned we created peace among the lands. Now after all this time it has come for the Fëadorei to rejoin Coronendëdorei to become one and all become Fëadorei and one day we will return and split the lands again,” she said, opening a scroll the Lady of Archives brought her.  
“It is said,” she read, from another scroll the Lady of Archives handed her, “that a High Priestess will sacrifice herself but not before blessing another with gifts and visions to a great city that is protected from enemies in the land Felrendorei, were the elves first built the city, Hóaranië mi Laurëtaurë, the City of the Golden Wood. It is here were we would make our stand as one of the outposts against the coming darkness that would once again sweep across our world. It is hear we make our mark against the coming darkness of the Second Age and where it will end and where the 3rd Age would begin.”  
“It is said allies will join together and enemies will fall between the heroes of light. From all the corners and the city of Fëadorei will rise again when those heroes join together to begin the 3rd Age. Aubron of the Spirit Elves is that chosen vessel by High Priestess Tanelia Uladove. He has had a vision of this city and now we begin our journey towards it. Those who wish to stay may stay but I urge us to go,” said High Priestess Aleesia Genlar.  
“This is foolish myth and legend,” said a priestess.  
“Your majesty you won’t go will you?” said a handmaiden to the queen.  
Queen Nalaea Omalana, sitting in her seat, now got up and spoke.  
”Ayduin Morhana, King of the Void Elves I know name you as successor to your parents. You have saved my people time and time again. If you leave for this land than I will join you. I am not afraid of the Journey, but I am no warrior. If my warriors chose to follow you as well then my safety is best trusted in your hands.”  
High Priestess spoke again, “I have already chosen to go myself.”  
“Amara and myself are with you, if you chose to lead this venture we will join you,” said Amirsa Lai.  
Priestess Soraena Taerine, “I follow the High Priestess, and my life is yours Ayduin you saved me twice over.”  
Huntress Vestele Aepeiros, “I agree to lend my bow and my training and teach the warriors and move forward to the new Kingdom. After all I am exiled still right,” she said laughing, looking at her sister.  
“You are forgiven sister glad to have you back,” said the Queen.  
Arostelen replied, “I go where Vestele goes.”  
Vanya, “You are all stupid, I wouldn’t waste my time searching for some stupid lost city.”  
“Vanya,” said Vestele, concerned.  
“No, Vestele, I have been loyal but with you all leaving I am staying someone needs to hold this place together and I will not leave again. You will all die leaving hear and I will have no part of it,” she said, walking out.  
“I knew she wasn’t worthy to join us,” said Queen Omalana.  
“Wyome, Takhi, and I…” said Chepi, “and our Ferals will join you as well.”  
“That’s everyone for moving forward, what do you say Ayduin,” said the High Priestess. He looked at me and I looked at him.  
“I won’t be making the decision without Aubron anymore,” he said, looking at me.  
“I think we should go,” I said, “after all they won’t find it without us.”  
“Very well when do we leave,” Ayduin asked, and everyone looked to the High Priestess.  
“We leave at first light,” said Ayduin.  
“Then everyone to your chambers, gather pack only what is necessary this journey is going to be long and hard but when we get there it will be worth every bit of effort,” I said, with that everyone moved. I helped Ayduin to our chambers and laid him down.  
“Aubron,” he said, looking at me.  
“You rest,” I said, pushing his hair back out of his face. “I will do the packing quick and you rest.”  
“Can it wait,” he said, obviously wanting me by him.  
I walked over and kissed him, “I will pack then I will come over we will talk. Then go to sleep.”  
“Alright,” he said, as we kissed again and he fell asleep I took an hour I packed and then went and laid with him. Our things now packed by the door. He woke up.  
“Mmmm… your lips taste good,” he said. I laughed snickering. He laughed too.  
The next things, next clothes on the floor. About an hour or so we finally had that moment we wanted now we had to have that moment needed.  
“I am sorry for everything’s I said,” Ayduin said. “I should have opened to you and let you be there for me instead my cold shoulder hurt you and others and I am not very good expressing loss. Especially, loss I never had to have,” Ayduin said to me.  
“I am sorry too,” I said, “I said things out of anger to hurt you back but I never meant to hurt you.”  
“I never meant to make you cry,” he said.  
“Well we should get sleep before the morning we head out in the morning,” I said.  
The gong sounded and we all woke up and moved down to the main chamber everyone was waiting. But only those who said they were going showed up, except two handmaidens, a decoy for the Queen and two priestesses and a decoy. We moved through the city and the rest of the priestesses brought the whole city carefully down into the center of the land below putting the two lands back together.  
We journeyed to the boats in silence before the High Priestess spoke to us again.  
“There is a reason there is five major decoys we will be journeying on two ships to where we are going. The Decoys will be on the ship flowing further south while, our main people will be on the ship heading north the ships will be dropping our 50 travelers at two locations on the shores and from there we will journey to meet up and both ships will head back to main land,” she said.  
“I have a question. Wouldn’t make sense to break us up with Decoys on both ships in case of attack or capture?” I asked.  
“Aubron’s right,” Ayduin said. “My suggestion is use Snowy and Amara on the decoy ship and if attacked they have the gryphons to escape.”  
“They can then fly and land and meet us,” said Aubron.  
“That is really brilliant, that will be the plan then,” said the High Priestess. With that we boarded our respective ships and set sail. I took our things down into our cabin and put things away. I helped Ayduin on the ship and he sat on one of the benches. I leaned and kissed him.  
“I am going to get our stuff in our chambers,” I said, as I started thinking to myself to bad Alea wasn’t on our side or if we had someone who could make portals like her. I pushed the thoughts behind me as I focused on moving us more into our cabin. I left things in our trunk but pulled out the map given to me. Then I heard a voice behind me.  
“So that’s the map that’s been hidden only where the High Priestess could see it, it really is a wonder isn’t it?” said High Priestess Aleesia Genlar.  
“I am sorry I didn’t hear you enter,” I said, bowing before her. She put her hand on my shoulder.  
“You are not a servant. You don’t bow you have part of the previous High Priestess in you. I will mentor you into using your new found given powers. Together you and I will lead Ayduin to his city,” she said pulling out a letter and handing it to me. It was written by Tanelia Uladove.  
“She foresaw everything, didn’t she?” I asked, looking at her curiously and the letter and then she opened the door let in two of her handmaids and then locked the door. One of the woman held a sphere object under a cloth.  
“There were six of these orbs created by the gods. They were called the all-seeing eyes. With these devices given to each land this one was given later before Erudôr died. The other five where lost to time. With this Tanelia was able to foresee what was to come,” she said, placing the object on the pedestal that was in mine and Ayduin’s room.  
Then there was another knock on the door.  
“Aubron, its Ayduin,” said the voice the handmaid went over and opened the door. It was Ayduin.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was interrupting,” he said, starting to walk away.  
“No what we have to show Aubron, you need to see as well,” she said, waving the handmaid to lock the door again.  
“Is that,” Ayduin said, now pointing to the orb that the handmaiden uncovered.  
“This isn’t the first one you have seen is it?” said Aleesia, looking at him.  
“No and we shouldn’t be messing with one either,” he said, backing towards the door. Now I was scared. If it scared Ayduin, I knew it was enough for me to be too, so ran to Ayduin who caught me my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder his arms around me.  
“You mistake this for the orbs of destruction the eyes of the gods. This one was created for the elves and entrusted to the Highest Priestess by Erudôr herself. I promise this is not the one you have seen but curiosity gets the best of me. You have seen one of these orbs before, but legend has them lost to time and no one knows where they are. Where have you seen one before?” she asked curiosly and concerned.  
“Queen Alyndra found one 150 years ago. The dwarves were digging and this orb fell out. They thought they could break it and divide it so one of the dwarves tried to destroy it with a pickaxe. The pickaxe shattered. They said his eyes rolled back and started speaking things about the future. Queen Alyndra knew what they found and imprisoned the dwarf next to it. It’s how she sees things of the future, the past, and present. If The Enchantress knew she kept this from her she would kill Queen Alyndra and and take the orb for herself. If she was able to somehow use it to find the others she would be able to raise the gods of old,” said, Ayduin, very sadly.  
“Where is it?” said the High Priestess, looking at Ayduin now clearly worried and concerned.  
“It’s fine,” he said, moving us toward our bed and having me sit down when he explained.  
“Alea and I were friends, once upon a time, that I supposedly didn’t break her heart, but we found the dwarf and the orb and took the orb to a place that even Queen Alyndra didn’t know. We set the dwarf free and we dropped the orb deep down into the bowels of the mountains. It’s never going to be found. My mother forgave me but this was the start of Alea’s punishment. She was the favorite because she was the only child not an “abomination” according to her mother, but Alea would never be forgiven,” Ayduin said.  
“That’s what she meant that mother would never love her children because we were all a disappointment, she knew that she was involved in that too,” I said, thinking about her words she said that night.  
“Do you think if The Enchantress wouldn’t be able to find it?” said the High Priestess.  
“She doesn’t know the orbs exist,” I said, “right?”  
“She is connected and if the God tells her they exist and that he can be set free that way, then we are doomed,” she said.  
“Then we lead Alea to think we are after that,” said Ayduin.  
“It’s a perfect plan, we our decoy ship towards your home Ayduin, and she is probably exiled from there. This would be a good plan to through her off our trail while we search for the city. This would give us the extra time to search for The Lost City while she searches for the orbs. Think of it Ayduin, our plan couldn’t be more perfect,” I said excited, almost as giddy as could be. He smiled and chuckled.  
“So, you are one-hundred percent sure it is safe to use the orb, to see how well things will go, and we can change things we need to, to make this work?” Ayduin said, looking at Aleesia and she replied, “As safe that I have used it never but Tanelia would weekly consult The Eye of Erudôr.”  
“Then you never used it,” Ayduin asked, now once again more curious and concerned.  
“You are right to be curious and concerned,” she said, “Tanelia was pure and I can only hope that I am just as worthy as her but I have chosen to use this orb to aide you on your journey and if it means that you have to tie me up and keep chained then by all means. I will risk myself to do what I can to help.”  
“Then we proceed as carefully as possible. I want my council in hear when we do this. I want witnesses but also want to be away from prying orb of the spirit city. So we set sail one day out and then we use the orb. Until then nobody mentions the orb and no one talks about it. We need to keep this to ourselves when the time comes. I fear we have many enemies to face on our journey but I want to be in the open sea where we can flee any direction we can with the five ships,” Ayduin said, thinking things over. Then he walked over to me and dropped to his knee.  
“That is what I would do but the choice is yours and it is up to you. The orb was brought to you and you hold the powers Tanelia Uladove gave to you. I want to know what she would do and what you would do. The choice is yours,” Ayduin said, and he grabbed my hands in his and for the first time he was talking to me as an equal. Not as someone who needed his protection, not someone who needed to keep behind him to guard, and not as a lover, but an equal. I had to find the courage to speak.  
“Tanelia would agree with that, however I feel somewhat different. We need to set sail yes and we should stick together and I know we have many obstacles to face and enemies are waiting for us, and I agree the others should know our plans, but I beg to question bringing them on this. Wouldn’t this cause worry fear and panic? I think we should only include those who need to know the orbs existence and can be trusted, we also need the ones going after the other orb to be knowledgeable to it, and know the one we have is safe but the dangers of the one they are going after. We need to keep the rest in the dark. The less people we have that know about the orb the less chance the Enchantress will go after it, even if she knows about the one in the spirit city, she won’t expose herself,” I said, thinking everything through. Then Aleesia said something, which shocked us.  
“I have the one from the spirit city,” she said, pulling the key out of her dress on the chain around her neck. “Soreana and I decided it was too much of a risk to leave it there so we dropped the cloth from above and carefully made sure not to touch lifting the whole pillow it sat on and stored into a chest and sealed it tight with two keys. I have one and Soreana has the other.”  
“Well, too late for that option now,” I said. “Set sail and we will tell everyone tomorrow and let them make their own choice.”  
“Agreed,” Ayduin said.  
We left the cabin and made our up top. Ayduin spoke to the captains.  
“We are going to set sail one day out at full sail toward the land of Felrendorei. It is hear we hope to make a new home united. However, we need to stop one day out and I will share my plans at that point. I apologize now that the journey is going to be harsh and it won’t be easy, but we do this together,” Ayduin said making sure all the people on all the ships could hear him.  
“One day out, stop briefly before setting sail again,” said Queen Naemala said, making sure she understood. “Very well.”  
Ayduin and I went back to our quarters. I immediately stripped naked and crawled in bed. Ayduin took his clothes off too and crawled in bed next to me. I turned my back to him and he laid in the same position running his finger up the side of my body and it tickled me and I tried not to laugh. He blew in my ear and nibbled gently then whispered, “You know I love you right. I turned on my back and he was now on top of me looking down at me using his legs under the sheet to spread my legs apart.  
“I love you too,” I said, as he then made out with me. Our members were rubbing each other as he was kissing and sucking my neck. His hands held mine above my head and he was now rubbing it. Slowly I could feel him working it in. Then there was that moment of ectasy and short sharp pain and then pleasure. He was so gentle with me and he kept his motions steady and then when he was ready I burst as the same time as him and now I was rosé colored in the face. He smiled laid down next to me but not before giving me a towel and wiping me off. HE laid down and I laid on his right arm wrapped around my back and my right arm on his left chest.  
“I love you, you know that right? I am not just saying it,” he said, all I could do was say, “I know and I feel the same way. I love you too.”  
The next day, we stopped at the time we left. We could tell as the captain followed the sun in the sky. We now gathered with Soreana and Aleesia in our room. It was time to make the decision to use the orb and not.  
“Well,” said Soreana, looking around the room.  
“Now, do we use The Eye of Erudôr?” said Aleesia, nervously yet hoping she was worthy.  
“I suppose, I must know,” I said, nervously moving forward Ayduin let go of my hands as I stood up and he kissed me deep, passionately.  
“For luck,” he said, smiling as I now walked to the orb and placed my hands on it. Aleesia did the same.  
The orb did nothing at first and then all the sudden it lit up. I saw visions first blurry flashing through my mind. I saw the first council slashed and slaughtered and maniacal laughing coming from the Enchantress. So wicked, she was. Then I saw the battle in Ayduin died and was reborn. Then I saw our journey us being chased but not by Alea and I couldn’t make out who. Amara, Vestele, and Ayduin were shooting their arrows with Takhi as fast as they could, meanwhile Soreana, Amirsa, and Vanya were engaged in hand to hand combat with the swords and daggers. Arostelen was back and forth with bow and swords, keeping the Queen well-guarded, meanwhile Chepi and Wyome were holding their own.  
The battle was not going well as one by one we lost and failed. I had another vision should Amirsa sail south on her mission for the orbs, Alea would be behind her and the enemy would be split to going after them and then half after us. She was joined by Takhi, Soreana, Vestele, Arostelen, and Vanya. They would go on to gather more allies along the way and they would be fine, meanwhile Ayduin, myself, Aleesia, Queen Naemala, Chepi, Amara, and Wyome would have safe journey to the city even if Wyome didn’t make it. We would send word to Amirsa that we found the city and they would join us even if they lost Vanya. Losing two and finding the orb and city were better than losing all. I knew what I must do.  
I stepped back from the orb and so did Aleesia.  
“Did you see what you needed to see?” she asked, stepping back and the handmaids covered it up.  
“I know what we must do it’s time to get the others in here,” I said looking at Ayduin, and he knew it wasn’t good news.  
About an hour, the others had arrived. They gathered in my room and for the first time I actually had the floor. I can’t tell you how nervous I was.  
“Well, I saw to outcomes. If we all stick together we all die. If we split up we have better chances of survival. We have two missions before us. One involves the Eyes of the Gods and the other involves are current mission the search for The Lost City. I am guessing Alea will no longer be the only after us, her failures may have sent another to attack us. If we split they split. Together they are deadly but separately they will not be able to coordinate,” I said, looking around the room.  
“What are the Eyes of the Gods?” asked Chepi.  
“They are seer orbs. They can show you the past, present, and future or a possibility of the future. There will be many obstacles either way but each of us need to choose our own path to follow. I can’t tell you what path to follow,” I said, looking at Wyome, knowing her fate was sealed no matter what. The fact is what she would die from was already with her. The others not knowing.  
“What is each destination?” asked Queen Naemala, trying to decide.  
“The Lost City is Felrendorei, meanwhile the orb we know the locations of is somewhere in the depths of the mountains of Amnadorei, home of the dark and void elves,” said Ayduin, looking around.  
“So it’s up to us to decide which way to go,” said Amirsa, sighing as she knew now her mission.  
“Unfortunately, some of us don’t have a choice it is up to the rest to decide. That being said, Amirsa is leading the hunt of the Eyes of the Gods, while Aleesia, Ayduin, and myself will be hunting The Lost City as this was not only seen by me,” I said, now holding up the letter given to me by Aleesia, written by Tanelia Uladove, “Tanelia saw this as well.”  
“Queen Naemala, you’re first,” I said, again.  
“I should be there when we find the city,” she said. “I am not a fighter and I wouldn’t last in a fight.”  
“Please step over hear Queen Naemala, next to me,” said Ayduin, who was standing on my right with Aleesia already. Queen Naemala moved to join them, while Amirsa moved to my left. Then Takhi stepped to the left making her place known Chepi moved the right. Meanwhile Arostelen, Vanya, and Vestele moved to the left. Amara moved to the left but I stopped her.  
“Amara, that is not where I saw your path, you step there your mission will fail on all parts,” I said, not sure if this was true but I needed to believe.  
“I thought it didn’t matter,” she said, and the others nodded.  
“If you join them I saw your death,” I said, lying and hoping they wouldn’t call my bluff.  
“Sorry Amirsa,” she said, as she moved to the other side. Wyome and Soreana were left.  
“Soreana,” I asked, and she moved to the left, which left Wyome divided between Takhi and Chepi.  
“Wyome, I think it’s best you join us the numbers divide even, this way,” I said helping her make the choice and one Ayduin would approve.  
“Alright, you guys, will take the one ship to South the rest of us will sail to Felrendorei,” Ayduin said.  
With that we said our goodbyes and boarded our respected ships and the one ship set off. I watched from the deck until Amirsa ship was no longer to be seen in the horizon. Then Ayduin grabbed and we went back to our chambers to go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16- Amirsa Lai's Tale - The Journey South and a Change of Heart

So I always knew I was supposed to head south and lead Alea off the trail what I didn’t know, was that now I am supposed to be chasing these so called, Eyes of the Gods. I can’t believe this mission falls to me. I mean I always thought I would be by Ayduin’s side, as a friend and represent the Spirit Elves. I can’t believe now that Naemala my mother joined us that she would take my place. Its nice Ayduin still sees my importance but I always thought there would be more. I guess having my own adventure won’t be so bad right. I am just disturbed by what Aubron saw and I wish I could have seen what he saw with my own eyes. Then I thought the connection with Ayduin could I open in his mind and see what he was thinking? I had to try  
I walked to my bed and sat down, after lighting candles and began to meditate. I tapped into his mind and saw what I needed to see. If we stayed together we would all have died? HE chose the course to save the most lives. Howe could I blame them for making this choice. If we hadn’t chosen as we had more would die, but that was it. I couldn’t see who would die now that we all chosen our path. What lied in store for us? We had no clue. I got up and walked among the crew as they were working on the sails and preparing. We could see a storm on the horizon. We were heading right into it. The seas were choppy, but now there were waves as high as a mountain. I couldn’t believe it.   
“All hands to your cabins, this is going to be a rough one,” said the Captain.   
We all made the way to our cabins mine was the most center. Soreana came in along with the others.   
“What do we do,” said Arostelen, who seemed almost seasick. The rocking of the boat among the small choppy waves were not helping him.   
“We have no choice but to wait it out,” I said, as everyone looked to me. The co-captain now came to my door.   
“I suggest all of you stay here,” he said. “The captain said this is the safest room on the ship.”  
“Then I suggest you round up all the spirit elves here,” I said.   
“Very well,” he said, with that he brought everyone to our chamber.  
“We are entering the heart of the beginning of the storm,” he said, looking at everyone in hear. “I suggest nobody leave this room.”  
With that he left and shut the door all of us were now huddled on the floor as it was the safest for us.  
“Can we use our magic to protect us,” said Vestele, looking at Vanya then me.   
“No point until we need it. Remember magic takes its toll on us, we can’t just waste the opportunity,” I said, knowing what my mother taught me.   
The ship now entered the mountain crushing waves and we would sail up on sided and come down the top and is it came crashing down we would catch the next. This would go on for hours. We all fell asleep hoping that the worst would be over soon.   
Vestele, woke first and could tell we were still at the storms mercy and she reached out with her hand used magic to bind the ship together to make it through. She did exactly what I told her not too. She passed out again and would not wake up, but as we were still asleep we would not be aware of what she did.   
Then we awoke to the sound of a horn. I was the first to get up and then I noticed the door wasn’t right. Then I looked and we were all on the ceiling instead of the floor.  
“Everyone, wake up,” I panicked because I didn’t know what to do. Arostelen was up next.   
“What is going on?” he said, then he noticed the door was upside.   
“I think we capsized,” I said looking out the window that once was close to the water but now clearly was way above.   
“We need to get out of here,” said Arostelen, starting to panic. I could now tell the water really bothered him.   
“We got another problem,” said Vanya, waking up and she pointed to the door. Water was starting to creep in.   
“Alright, Arostelen help me get this window open,” I said, he rushed over and broke the window open and then he crawled through after making sure all the glass was broken out into the ocean and there was none left in the frame. He climbed out half way then made a ladder using the rings from the bed and making is so we could climb up to the bottom of the boat.   
After ten minutes there was now an inch of water through the room and now everyone was awake. They remained calm nonetheless because I assured them of our plan. Arostelen now on top shouted down.   
“I made it, we got good news and bad news,” he said, as I could hear his voice.   
“Save the bad news till we get up there, what’s the good news,” I said, hoping it was rescue.   
“I can see land,” he said.  
“That’s good,” I said, “Now just help our people get up top move them along the bottom of the boat as fast as you can. Don’t have them stand in one place so one side doesn’t sink faster than the other.”   
Another 20 minutes went by and we were now in 6 inches of water. It was now me and Vestele. She was weak.  
“What did you do?” I asked her.  
“Its cause of me we are alive, when I woke up the ship was capsized the captain ordered all hands abandon ship. It was after the storm they just left us hear. What was I supposed to do,” she said. I carried her to the window. “Vanya I need your help with Vestele. Can you pull her up?”   
“Sure,” she said, as she reached down and grabbed her up. I was the last one out and up. I now could see the land myself. “Amnadorei, we made it.”   
“So we have no way there off this ship,” I said, thinking that was the bad news, then he pulled out his telescope and pointed in one direction. I took it from him and looked through and saw a ship with the flags on it in one direction was the flags of the Enchantress then he turned me the other direction and I saw the flags and Princess Alea in the other direction not to mention there were these giant jaw fish with a pointed snout and a fin and dual fins on it back and was like a fish for the most part but the back end had tentacles off it. They were massive. Vestele once again used her magic touching the water very carefully.   
After five minutes the creatures swam off as our friends made their appearance. The long neck creatures with fins and a huge body. There were eight of them for us to ride to shore. To shore we road on their backs. Vestele was very weak but we were delivered safely in the harbor of our allies.   
We arrived just in time to see Alea get to our ship first. We watched from the docks after thanking our rescuers with fish and they swam away. Takhi headed into the village. She put our people up in the house that I once stayed with Ayduin. Vestele was placed on a bed. We gathered around her and prayed that our spirits would help heal her.   
After about an hour Takhi returned, and she seemed disturbed.   
“We have bigger problems,” she said to me pulling me to the side.   
“What is Takhi?” I asked not sure I was going to like her answer.   
“When we won, so to say all the ships were sent back here,” she said, “Wyome and Chepi stayed behind with their Ferals, except Wyome’s feral perished in the fight. The ties that bound them is killing Wyome, no matter where she went she will die. That’s not all. The ships when they returned were handed over to The Enchantress. They imprisoned and enslaved anyone who was involved in the fight immediately when they docked here. They also took Achtak and his followers and imprisoned and enslaved them to work the mines with the Brown Dwarves. The Dark Dwarves have them as prisoners. There Ferals are chained up by the Lycans’ and I feel if we linger hear that Achachtak will hand us over as well,” Takhi said, and her words scared me.   
“You don’t think Achachtak would hand his brother and people over like that would you? I mean he did give us the ships, warning, and got us out?” I said, looking at her for some kind of hope.   
“They marked him for his betrayal in that. Apparently if we came here he was to alert her. He is giving us to nightfall to get out on our way, and he’s going to let us use the passage that brought us hear in the first place,” she said, and as almost as she said it, the dark and void elf armies poured in scouring the city.  
“It’s too late the entrance is guarded, and they will be to this house soon, where are we going to hide or go,” I said, a bit of a panic and then Alea’s ship was now in the harbor. One of the crew made their way up the docks. It was a short, brown dwarf. His beard was brown down to his knees and his hair was down to his shoulder blades. He was massively built though. He came running toward the house we were in. Arostelen answered the door and let the dwarf in.  
“Mistress Alea says, ‘If you want ta live come wit me,’” he said, bowing.   
“Well, do we have another option,” I said. Takhi shook her head.  
“I don’t like this either but we don’t have much of a choice,” said Vanya, grabbing her weapons. That was pretty much everything we had since we lost the ship.   
“Alright, they are getting closer we don’t have a choice,” said Takhi. With that we all ran out of the house and up the dock. We boarded her ship as they hoisted the anchor we were know pulling away from the docks one of the Lycans pointed and snarled.  
“There they are on the traitors ship,” he snarled and howled at the others rampaging now to the docks but even though they were close they were too late. We were out of the frying pan but were we out of the fire?   
“Welcome aboard my ship,” said Alea Elana. Walking down from the Quarter Deck. She walked over to us and spoke.   
“Why are you helping us?” asked Vestele, who clearly wasn’t happy with our situation.   
“It seems we are on the same side now, at least for now,” she said, not looking at us standing in circle then walking over to the side. “You see when I returned without a High Priestess, they took the one Priestess I had and imprisoned her, along with Nittawosew. I have been exiled and not allowed to return, because I had failed. I thought I wanted power and I thought I wanted to rule, but instead, I found that, that wasn’t the path for me. When I inspired these prisoners to be executed and they actually worship me for my kindness, I did I began to feel a change in me. Something only you saw Amirsa Lai. I have been cruel, evil, and manipulative and I have a long way to go to show I changed in some way. Don’t expect me to not kill those who deserve it, but I won’t kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it, and my mother deserves it. Now, why did you come back, to a place you wouldn’t be welcome?” Alea asked, turning back to the group and looking at us.   
I guess I looked at the rest of the group and no one wanted to answer so I stepped forward and spoke, “Alea, maybe you and I can sit and talk. The rest are really tired.”   
“Of course, please follow me, no worries, there are no tricks hear, traps, or prisoners even though you are among them,” she said laughing, it was almost normal not maniacal or crazy. We followed her and she took them showing their own chambers Vestele and Arostelen in one room with a room in front for Vanya to guard. Soreana’s room was behind Takhi’s with Takhi guarding. Before entering our respective rooms Alea spoke again.   
“I will have the female elves make you all fresh dry clothes seeing you didn’t get time to change and your boat sunk. We also rescued the gryphons you had on board that took off during the storm you faced,” she said, pointing down the stairs to the stables. “Amirsa, please join me in my captains quarters one deck up in one hour. I look forward to it.”   
Alea turned and left us to make ourselves as comfortable as we could. Just like she promised some female elves delivered a beautiful dress to Soreana, Takhi was given a nice mithril top piece and some nice mithril leggings. Vanya was given some nice black steel mail chest and nice tight black leggings.   
“Soreana, that dress is beautiful,” I exclaimed, looking at her and her explicit beauty. She was truly exquisite.   
“Thanks, but I am loving that outfit Takhi,” she said, admiring her.   
“I love the bracelet for the upper arm and wrists, the mithril chain top piece fits lovely across and the plate fits perfectly down the spine and nice tight chain fits like a nice choker around the neck and nice tight belt to hold it in place. The leggings were simply cloth inside the same chain mithril outside marvelous and beautiful,” she exclaimed, “But Vanya’s is beautiful in black.”   
“Mine is more of a black steel and mithril mix, from what the elf said who made it,” said Vanya, meanwhile Vestele also was given two outfits and Arostelen was given a hunters outfit also fitted with mithril.   
“Well I suppose, it’s time to dine with our generous host,” I said, bowing before everyone in my new hunters outfit as well. I made my way up the deck and knocked on the door. I took a deep breath in and out waiting on her to open it and she did with a smile. I mean she was dressed in long silver skirt waist down and her top was mithril as well. She was beautiful. I know she was malicious but she was like a spider beautiful and deadly. She pulled my chair and I sat and she made her way to the other side and sat down as well there was herb roasted bird, lots of salads, different cheesed and more. She had even set the mood with beautiful candles.   
“So, business first or pleasure,” she asked casually, from grabbing her drink.   
“Your choice,” I said, grabbing my goblet as well.   
“Then a toast, to new beginnings,” she said toasting our drinks.   
“So will go with business, first,” she said, “What brings you to the south main land again?”   
“Well,” I said, as I put some of the bird on my plate and grabbed some of the boar, “Well I we are on mission but first, you need to tell me what happened and why your change of heart.”  
“Well as I said,” she began to say as she took a sip and grabbed some of the bird as well, “I returned a disgrace, I executed all the male Generals, my female generals were immediately arrested upon my return. It didn’t look good for my father and me. He threw me under the bus. Had my priestess I swore to protect imprisoned, and Nittawosew as well. I was then disowned by mother, and exiled by her Malruthia who now is Queen of the Dark Elves, and The Enchantress. Should I set foot upon their land again I am to be exiled on site.”  
“Wow, I guess we really didn’t know the pressure you were under,” I said, looking at her with empathy. “You killed and tortured so many people.”  
“It was all to show my mother and her ‘Queen’ friends, that I was worthy of their trust, I never meant anything I did. I only did it to seek approval. It was encouraged by Drakvaren to keep my mother happy,” she said, “I didn’t realize killing Ayduin’s parents, wouldn’t just hurt Ayduin, but my mother disapproved as well. I guess I knew my exiled was coming because I never knew were to draw the line. I wanted my mother to comfort me tell me it was okay, instead she threw me out like garabage just like the other children, so for that my mother has to die. Now, your turn if you want to know more of the story.”   
“Alright, so after we sealed the seals and stopping the Enchantress’s first easy access to raising the old gods, we found out about these seer’s orbs,” I said, and Alea almost dropped her drink.   
“You can’t tell me you are searching for these orbs of destruction,” Alea said, shaking her drink in her hand. I couldn’t tell if she was angry but I could definitely tell she was scared.   
“Indeed, Ayduin told me about the one you guys found that your mother once used with his mom in order to see things and to make plans. We have one in our possession from the Spirit City. Ayduin said the other fell deep in the mountains deep down into bowels even deeper then where they have dug so far,” I said, then she got up and pointed to a chest.  
“Ayduin believes that because that was what I wanted him to believe. It is true we found the orb but I made a drawing and gave it to dwarf he made me an exact replica that wouldn’t break should it be dropped from a great distance but it wasn’t imbued with the site of the gods. That is what we dropped. I lied to our mothers, to him to keep them safe. If the Enchantress knew they had it and didn’t tell her they would be dead anyways had I not killed his parents. I have the orb but I need to make a deal with you. If you get my generals, the priestess, and my only friend out, I will give you the orb I have,” she said walking back and sitting down. “Even more, I will help you find the other orbs and join your alliance.”   
“The deal, I will have to talk over with the others with me as it will require them to get your team out, then your help if you keep your deal would easily be accepted, and as far as joining the alliance you have to prove to Ayduin your sincerity, and helping us get the other orbs, not killing unless you have too, being nice to Aubron and blessing their partnership, and proving you deserve to sit as leader of the Void Elves on our new alliance then I am sure Ayduin will approve. Plus you will have my support,” I said, and as we finished our meal our talk went a little more personal.   
“What about your heart, you once so eagerly promised me?” Alea said, smiling.   
“Well, I guess this wonderful dinner was a start,” I said, as we grabbed our drinks again.   
“Like I said at the beginning, to a new start,” Alea said, as we toasted and then she took me to her privately balcony and we looked at the stars. We sat and talked and found a different side to her the beautifulness in her that no one saw. All she wanted was to be loved and wanted and for the first time it seemed liked she knew how to get it. I just hoped Ayduin could see what I saw.   
“Thank you Alea, this was nice,” I said, I gave her a hug and said, “Good night.”   
With that I went back down to my chambers and crawled into bed. I couldn’t sleep I just hoped this mind connection thing with Ayduin still worked.   
“Ayduin can you hear me,” I thought to myself. Nothing, I tried again, again but nothing.   
Finally, after my fifth try Ayduin responded, “What I am sleeping?” his mind thought.   
“So our boat capcized and only 10 of us survived beside the gryphons. We arrived on shore but then we found the Elves had taken over the shapeshifters. Lycans rule now and Lycai moved down from the mountain tops. Achtak and his people are enslaved and Alea’s been exiled. But you won’t believe this she came to our aide and she has one of the orbs. She is willing to trade it to us on the terms we get her friends out of captivity. She also said if we do this she will help us get the other orbs. She even wants to join the alliance. What do you think?” I thought as hard as I could.   
“Spiders can beautiful weaving their webs but just like the web of lives Alea is just as quiet, sneaky, and manipulative. Did she say how she came to have the orb she dropped so long ago,” he thought back.   
I then explained to him the story she shared of their childhood, the drawing she showed me the dwarf she had make it and how it never worked. That is why she dropped it, and kept the real one from them to protect everyone from The Enchantress should she find out.   
“That, does sound like the truth, if she indeed has and gives it to you that is the first step in making things right, however she is like I said deceitful and manipulative she could be tricking into getting the orbs for the Enchantress,” he thought.   
“Ayduin, I thought about that too,” I thought, and explained in great detail how she was pretty much doomed on her return and she is set to revenge on her mom and wanting to kill her.   
“What did you make deal with her?” he thought asked me.   
“The deal I have made with Princess Alea Elana is this. I told her it would be up to the others in the group first and it will be easier if I have your support to Ayduin. I told her we would have to talk over with the others with me as it will require them to get your team out. I then told her if she helped by keeping her part of the deal, that she would be easily be accepted as far as joining us searching for the orbs. I then told her this would be a start to her joining the new alliance you proving to you her sincerity, and helping us get the other orbs. I also made it a requirement not killing unless you have too, that she would also have to be nice to Aubron and bless your partnership, and finally proving she deserves to sit as leader of the Void Elves on our new alliance then I am sure Ayduin will approve. Plus you will have my support,” I thought to him further adding about our personal moment.   
“She smiled a sincere smile the entire time and laughed normally,” Ayduin thought curiously. I then thought about the clothes she generous had made for us all.   
“Maybe there is a side to Alea we haven’t seen. Very well, you have been right about her Amirsa, I am sorry if I misjudged that, then you have my word she keeps to hers she will be welcome in the new alliance feel free to share this with those with you, that you have my support,” Aydin thought and with that the connection was broken because he fell asleep.   
I made my way across the hall and knocked on Vanya’s door. She opened and I entered and sat with Soreana, Arostelen, Takhi, Vanya, and Vestele.   
“If Ayduin supports this decision, then we are with you as well, we will get them out,” said Vestele. Not even a moment later there was a knock on the door and it was Alea as Vanya opened. Alea was there with the chest in her hands and she brought it in.   
“Sorry for the interruption, I am sure you are still deciding what to do. I promise no tricks, deceit, or lies, on my part. I just want my friends back. I haven’t had many and so I am changing the deal it will be your choice if you get them out or not and I will still help find the orbs you may be delayed if I have to get them out myself, but I won’t search for the orbs without them. So hear it’s help or not hear is the orb from Amnadorei,” she said setting the chest down, and walking out and then I grabbed her hand, in front of everyone.   
“Yes, we will get them out, and Ayduin even throws his support behind this. There is one thing I haven’t shared with you is Soreana hear bound our minds together. We can communicate by shared thoughts like conjoined twins,” I said, she was a bit surprised.   
“We both have to agree to open our minds but we can nudge the other,” I said again.   
“Not sure if that’s cool our disturbing,” she said.   
“Both,” I replied.   
“Either way thank you,” she said, hugging me and thanking the others and left.   
“Wow, I never thought the way Ayduin described her and the battle, who knew there was girl there,” said Vanya.   
“Not a girl,” I replied, “A young woman who all she ever wanted was to be wanted and loved and don’t we all. Good night.”   
I walked to my room closed my door and crawled in bed.


	17. Chapter 17 - Achtak's Tale - Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short to show the suffering of Achtak. This is the last chapter of Achtak the hero of Shapeshifter's. Their will be no more points of view for him. Three pages of story hear yes but is definitely shows the suffering of his people.

I walked among my brother’s village today. It was only two days ago that the Void Princess and armies swept through the village like water on a rock. A young woman with long white hair and tight black armor directed the armies. 

“Grab the leaders of this tribe,” she demanded to the Lycans who gathered me and my brother from the thrones and holding on of us on each side of her. 

“Please, your highness. We are a peaceful tribe we don’t harm others, nor do we support violence. We are pacifists in our ways.”

“That doesn’t matter you old fool,” she laughed. 

“Alright your sorry mongrels, line up on the side of your chieftain on either side by the chieftain that is yours. Those of you lived here with the one on the left and those who helped Ayduin escape on the right. Failure to show correct side will have you imprisoned by default,” she laughed, knowing the Ferals would sell them out. Ferals only bound to the one side of shapeshifters while the others never formed a bond. They lined me and my brother up and everyone was told to stand on the side of their chieftain down the city to the docks. 

Alright the first twenty on the right, skip the kids too young to work,” said the woman, as they then imprisoned half the men, meanwhile the Ferals weren’t happy they were ready to defend and die. I had to calm mine down to calm the rest. They captured us and put us in the mines however 20 of my people joined my brother’s side who promised to aid Ayduin should the time come. Alea marched those back down the caves and her army followed. I looked at my people and then to my brother. I didn’t know what to do and he didn’t either our leadership got together to figure this out. 

We entered back into the meeting hall. We took our seats and began our discussions. My council on the left and his on the right. 

“Well Achtak, seems you got a problem, here if we provide any support to Ayduin and his friends we are showing we support his alliance. We haven’t worked 250 years to be away from the world and its wars to get sucked into it now. My people want nothing to do with this war. If you continue to support Ayduin and his friends don’t ask me or my people for their help. You will be on your own. Should any of them return hear they will not be welcome,” said Achachtak, he was almost sad about it. 

“Brother, you would turn your back on your own people,” said Achtak, looking at his brother and his brother turned and replied, “I am doing what is best for our people but if you support them then your people aren’t my people.” 

With that Achachtak got up and left and his council followed. Achtak with his council to deliberate. 

Numees spoke first, “Look Chief, we have other tunnels with a farmland a crystal calm lake that never floods angers and full of fish and a home deep in the mountains. We can make our own home there for our people. We can seal the entrance on our way through.” 

Matchitisiw, “We promised Ayduin our aide. Even if we moved our people the others hear would suffer the wrath of the Elves. I will not betray my word or promise to Ayduin’s flight and seeing they want to push us to this, well I won’t sit back any longer.” 

Matunaaga shared his thought next, “What if we sent the council members keeping a few moving the children and woman into the mountain and send a few of the men with to seal the cave behind them leaving them in the Cave city. We keep all the men hear so it doesn’t seem suspicious. When Ayduin sends call for help we can send ships and crew leaving half behind and make a plea for assistance from Ayduin. A trade so to say. Ayduin would have his support and have no choice but to come free us as well.”

Tihkoosue replied, “Now that is an idea I could get behind. This is absolutely brilliant. I would however suggest you stay behind Achtak.”

“That is the plan, I won’t be joining the council. If I get captured Achtak will have no choice but to come rescue us,” I said. 

“What if you brother tries to stop us,” said Numees, curiously, “Wyome and Chepi plan to board the ships to aide Ayduin.”

“Numees, you won’t be going with,” said Achtak. “I making you Chieftain in my place while I stay here, the council answers to you now. My brother asks any questions we didn’t agree and you’re leaving because you’re mad that I refused to listen. You’re going back to the original city and will gladly hand us over to the Elves should they return.” 

“Meanwhile, Chepi and Wyome will be ready with the ships to set sail with 40 men and Ferals ready to take sail at a moment’s notice. Then, we have me and those willing to be captured with me and imprisoned should they return,” I said, making the plan clear as day. My Feral knew this would be tough and where I was going with this. She managed to communicate it to all Ferals not to fight at all. 

“The plan starts now I need you all to get angry and storm out,” I said, they all performed beautifully they began screaming and yelling even shouting at me as I just stood stern they started gathering up our people and marching towards the tunnel my brother ran to stop them. 

“What is going on?” said Achachtak, as I walked over. 

“This fool is staying but we will not, we are not going to be imprisoned for his actions. We plan to make our own way away from all of you. You who turn on your people and him who decides helping strangers is more important than helping his own people. We are going our separate ways,” said Numees, playing her part ever so beautifully. 

“Very well, guards move aside and let them pass, they don’t harm us and they won’t harm us in leaving. The choice is theirs,” Achachtak said, and I knew now our plan was fool proof. I returned to the hut of chieftains, while Wyome and Numees went to the docks to finish their role. I now stood alone. 

A week has passed since my people left the elves returned with the Lycans but this time they were accompanied by another. They rounded up my people with the Ferals and took 10 more to the mines to work. Making it clear their power was greater than ours but this led to one thing, they proved Alea didn’t share information. They didn’t question they grabbed and left. This went on for about two weeks and now it was just me and twenty left. Wyome and Numees set sail when a Gryphon showed up. Exhausted it landed on the ship and they set sail. The site of the gryphon must have alerted them Lycans because they showed up just as the ships set sail. They grabbed me and my people that remained and took us to the caves to work. 

“I told you brother this would not go well for you. Your own people left and those that return will be handed over and executed as traitors. You put everything on the line for a stranger and nothing you do matters. How do you live with yourself,” said Achachtak as they Lycans put me in chains. 

“I ask you brother, how the blood that supposed to flow thicker than water, how water becomes thicker than blood. You who betrayed your own people by not helping and joining. You think your people are safe, for now they might be, but it won’t be long till the war is at your doorstep and you choose the wrong side and if that side wins do you think you will be safe or a threat to be exterminated? My people are safe and have chosen their own paths, but you will forever be stuck like a tree, but won’t grow because you’re not very wise,” I said, smiling at my brother because I knew metaphors weren’t his thing. 

They marched me and the other prisoners down the tunnel and out through the old city we had made our way over a three day journey to the cursed and from their marched into the mines. 

Over the next two months we were imprisoned fed just enough to keep us healthy and working and given the right amount of rest. We became the cart pushers and pullers forced to be stuck in our wolf form at all working on hours. Some of my people lost themselves to the wolf within and others managed to barley hold on. I could only hope Wyome and Numees share with Ayduin our suffering and burden and that we did this for him. My story is shorter as I myself am finding it harder to stay in human form. Tired and hungry.


	18. Chapter 18 - Ayduin’s Tale – The Lost City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get more peices to the puzzle of the Story of the first age and more. We have more to Alea's Redemption Arc. We have the Enchantress and more to her story and we find out the fate of Centaurs and Satyrs. We finall y

It had been a week since the group’s departure. We landed on the shore today and we began to look at the map. It looked like we had month’s journey ahead of us. The shore was sandy but a mile away we could see tall grass. Aubron looked closely at the map then tried to sense the direction we would head. Then he looked back. A look on his face worried me. 

“Hey, babe what’s wrong,” I said, looking at him and then him looking at me. 

“There was a massacre here. I can sense the pain and slaughter of the Satyr’s. They are these hoofs for feet tiny like a gazellabeast, and the body of a man, with horns on their head. The picture that hangs in the Hall of the Council depicted this. We are going to be journeying through the marsh of the dead,” he said, and I took him in my arms and held him as he cried. Now a gazellabeast is a lizard like head with the body of a gazelle. They are native to the plains on the land of Men. Takhi shared a story of them with us once. 

“Are you telling me where about to crawl through a grave site,” Amara exclaimed, not impressed by this at all. “Won’t that be disturbing the dead?” 

“Normally it would, but we are going to be extremely careful. The path takes us straight through here and we have no option. This is where the map leads and says we must journey. So let’s gather around in a line no more than four. I will lead with Aubron, Amara, and Chepi. Then Naemala and Aleesia with Wyome and a guard then two guards to two civilians. Keep the people inside woman and children too. We have a long trek up the beach and through the marsh to our first campsite is on the other side. Stay strong and stay together. If you wander off you may never find the path again so stay together and follow the person in front of you,” I said, then looking at Aubron as everyone lined and paired up. 

We began our nice walk up the beach to where the path led into the marsh. Once we were there Aubron studied the map. 

“Okay, I am going to need you Amara and Chepi to follow my lead. The instructions I give are going to be very specific. If you make even the slightest mistake we will all be doomed. Do you understand?” he said, now I could see his concern. 

“We understand you,” said Amara, looking at him. 

“Alright before we enter Chepi, can you bless the land and pass?” he said, saying this would be the first task. Chepi and Wyome walked over the edge of the field and placed a blessing symbol and said a short chant, in their native tongue. I couldn’t make out what they were saying. After five minutes they came back. 

“It’s done,” Chepi said taking her place to my right. Wyome moved behind her. 

“Then we set off through the marsh,” I said, and with that we started down the path. I began to have vision of the massacre the screams, cries, and shouts of people being slaughtered. The poor Satyrs never even had a chance. We came to the first bend when Aubron shouted. 

“Ayduin!” he cried, grabbing me and pulling me back. He was now slapping my face gently trying to pull me out but I was lost my eyes were white and he was calling to me. Across the way Amirsa could sense it too. She was yelling as well. Finally, I came too.

“What happened?” said Aubron, holding my face in his hands looking up at me into my eyes as they returned. He was strong I could see him holding back tears. 

“I thought I lost you. What did you see Ayduin, you almost walked off the path? If I had lost you I wouldn’t know what to do,” Aubron said, leaning in, but I stopped him and pushed and held him arm’s length. 

“I promised no secrets, and I will tell you once we get out of here, and I will comfort you when we get to the campsite but not in front of the people. We are leaders and we need to show them strength. This is not me pushing you away but we need to get out of here fast. This land is cursed and we already lost the last line. We need to get moving,” I said, putting my hand under his chin while my right hand was on his shoulder. He understood.

“Alright back in line for us, and you’re not off the hook, Ayduin. Anyways, to the right,” he said as are line moved down the path to the right and we wove are way that path, which an hour down the path it split again. 

Aubron pulled the map out again and looked at it, “Left,” he said, and with that our line moved to the left. We wove our way that direction and then he said, “right,” and we wove our way that way. The bodies of the satyrs were well preserved and seemed to look at you as you walked through there corpses. Eventually, we were nearing the edge of the swamp and came to a forest. When we were greeted. 

A man with horns popped his head around a tree and few more did as well. Amara freaked out when she saw them screamed, “The dead are alive.” 

Auburn was stunned and couldn’t move and she was frantic. The one stepped forward. 

“We are not dead,” said the man coming out into the clearing holding his hands up. It was a Satyr. 

“If you’re not dead, then how are you alive? The Satyrs are all dead. You haven’t been seen for 250 years. Not one of your kind has been seen by any elf so far as we know for the last 250 years,” I exclaimed. 

“We weren’t going to make ourselves known but we have been watching since you arrived. You blessed the land as your ancestors did letting the dead rest and followed the path you lost ten people and they now rest with the dead. But you are also being pursued. We will take your to the campsite mentioned. You can trust us and you don’t have much of a choice. Those who hunt you are deadly and you won’t stand a chance,” he said, looking directly at me. 

“Alea is no threat,” I said, thinking that was who we was talking about but then we looked back over the field and saw our ship on fire and another starting on the swamp. Alea was a lot of things but she would never desecrate a grave site nor set a ship on fire that had just a crew on it. She would make sure we were there.

It was then that I figured then that The Enchantress probably hired another to take us down. I had no choice to make a decision fast to trust this Satyr. 

“Will it lead us off the map? The instructions are clear we need to follow the map,” Aubron said, I could tell he was scared.

“Aubron, remember what I said about being strong for the others, besides the Satyrs were a people of the Earth. They had the best agriculture and provided great foods and rare fruits to our people. They have forests of melons, troves of plants for teas, and more. They are simply the best at agriculture. They aren’t warriors, tricksters, or even assassins and clearly from the one shaking in the back is more scared of us then we are of them,” I said, pointing at the one who looked like he was going to wet himself any moment. This put a smile on Aydin and Amara. 

We now huddled into a group, following the Satyrs as fast as we could to the campsite. It was well hidden, we passed through a cave tunnel and came upon a vast beautiful land once the last were in the tunnel the Satyrs sealed it to hide us with a removable pile of rocks they had on a track making it blend with the cave making it into a wall. This would throw them off our trail for now. 

They took us to their town center and it was marvelous, I couldn’t believe my eyes. They were a thriving society. I had to know more, but I also promised Aubron we would talk. 

“Alright your people can stay here in these houses. They have multiple rooms, so families share a room, but all join the main hall for meals which we will supply. Who are the leaders?” he asked, looking at me but I chose to let the Queen answer. She stepped forward in front of me. 

“I am Queen Naemala of the Spirit Elves, this High Priestess Aleesia Genlar, Prince Ayduin of the Dark Elves, and Priestess and Seer Ayduin of Dark and Spirit Elves,” she said looking at Auburn, and smiling. I looked Auburn was smiling and looked like he finally found the place to which he belonged. I took his hand and he looked at me and just beamed so much more. For the first time I could tell he was happy. It was the best feeling in the world and I was happy for him. 

“Then you will come with me,” he said, then it happened. Wyome started coughing. She couldn’t stop. I turned back 

“Everyone get back away from her,” I screamed as I rushed over catching her as she fell back in my arms. Chepi ran to her side.

“Wyome, stay with me! Fight this! I can’t lose you too. I just lost my parents, I can’t lose you too,” I said, tears were now pouring from my eyes down my face, the people were now ushered into the homes they were given.

“You bring disease!” screamed the Satyr, pointing at us.

“No, her death is natural,” Chepi said, looking up tears in her eyes. 

“What, your people have a seer stone, it gives long life, not only that your shapeshifters,” I said, looking at her then I looked at Aleesia, “And you’re a healer priestess can’t you save her!?” 

“She can’t do anything,” said Chepi, “A shapeshifter can’t live without its feral, that is the bond. When her feral died, Wyome would die, she fought this long.” 

“Her feral is alive, where is it, she can heal it and save them both” I said looking at the Ferals but there was only Chepi’s. “Where’s her feral?” 

“He died in the fight,” she said, looking with sadness and tears in her eyes. I could tell she too was feeling my pain. Wyome was still coughing. 

“What about the seer stone. She could live if she gives up her shapeshifting right,” I said, hoping that there was some sort of loophole for this.

“We had two stones before we came to your world. We gave one up so our immortal life was split with another clan to give us each half an immortal life,” she said, with sadness looking to the sky. “Cheasequah was there during the massacre at the Spirit Temple. He was a survivor being a pacifist but he realized then immortal life isn’t worth the price. He gave a seer stone to a woman he watched from birth grow to a Queen and offered the gift to help her fight. This reduced our life. Eritreawen gave it back by giving us the ability to shapeshift but that meant, if our Feral is killed we die as well. Neither can live while the other dies. This is the way of the shapeshifters curse. So even if Aleesia had the power to heal this Wyome is still going to die.”

“Ayduin,” Wyome said, finally stopped coughing. She was weak now and short of breath. “My son, though you be not of my blood… two souls in time of lost… find each other and give a better life… my son and Cheasequah my leader… they are waiting for me… but my love for you is the same is my son… you are my child…,” said Wyome, and with that she breathed her last breath. 

Ayduin was trying to be strong but he couldn’t he just broke down and started rocking her dead body crying hysterically. Chepi began chanting in her native tongue and singing. The men came out and started banging drums and joining her. Four of them gathered her body and instead of heading to the City Center Aubron helped me up and held me as I couldn’t keep myself together. We walked toward their ceremonial pyre. They placed Wyome on it. All were gathered around. They set fire to the pyre and everyone celebrated her life. 

Queen Naemala walked over to me and said, “They are giving us our own house, one for me and my representatives and one for you and Aubron. Take the night to mourn your loss. We will speak tomorrow.” 

She didn’t wait for word and moved away from where I had been standing. Aubron took me to the house that had been designated for us. He sat me on the bed by the fire place in the room and he started the fire. I couldn’t move and I was just emotional. Aubron took me and held me as I began to cry again. Then I realized I promised him the explanation of what happened.

“Aubron, I promised to tell you…” I started but he kissed me then pulled back saying, “In the morning you can tell me for now just cry. 

“Aubron, you’re so good to me, I love you. I don’t want anyone else but you,” I said, looking at him and for the first time it was him holding and cuddling me. This was different but it was nice. For the first time I had felt safe, I felt true unconditional love. 

Aubron kissed my neck then said, “I love you to Ayduin.”

“Ayduin,” though a voice and was so depressed I didn’t answer. 

“Ayduin,” thought a voice again in my head. I brushed it off again.

Two more times it said my name. It was getting louder and harder to ignore.

“What is it and what do you want?” I thought then remembered it was the link with Amirsa. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be short, what is it?” I said hoping she would forgive me and she did.

“I didn’t’ mean to wake you,” she thought, “So our boat capsized and only 10 of us survived beside the gryphons. We arrived on shore but then we found the Elves had taken over the shapeshifters. Lycans rule now and Lycai moved down from the mountain tops. Achtak and his people are enslaved and Alea’s been exiled. But you won’t believe this she came to our aide and she has one of the orbs. She is willing to trade it to us on the terms we get her friends out of captivity. She also said if we do this she will help us get the other orbs. She even wants to join the alliance. What do you think?” I thought as hard as I could. 

“Spiders can beautiful weaving their webs but just like the web of lives Alea is just as quiet, sneaky, and manipulative. Did she say how she came to have the orb she dropped so long ago,” he thought back.   
I then explained to him the story she shared of their childhood, the drawing she showed me the dwarf she had make it and how it never worked. That is why she dropped it, and kept the real one from them to protect everyone from The Enchantress should she find out. 

“That, does sound like the truth, if she indeed has and gives it to you that is the first step in making things right, however she is like I said deceitful and manipulative she could be tricking into getting the orbs for the Enchantress,” he thought. 

“Ayduin, I thought about that too,” I thought, and explained in great detail how she was pretty much doomed on her return and she is set to revenge on her mom and wanting to kill her. 

“What did you make deal with her?” he thought asked me. 

“The deal I have made with Princess Alea Elana is this. I told her it would be up to the others in the group first and it will be easier if I have your support to Ayduin. I told her we would have to talk over with the others with me as it will require them to get your team out. I then told her if she helped by keeping her part of the deal, that she would be easily be accepted as far as joining us searching for the orbs. I then told her this would be a start to her joining the new alliance you proving to you her sincerity, and helping us get the other orbs. I also made it a requirement not killing unless you have too, that she would also have to be nice to Aubron and bless your partnership, and finally proving she deserves to sit as leader of the Void Elves on our new alliance then I am sure Ayduin will approve. Plus you will have my support,” I thought to him further adding about our personal moment. 

“She smiled a sincere smile the entire time and laughed normally,” Ayduin thought curiously. I then thought about the clothes she generous had made for us all. 

“Maybe there is a side to Alea we haven’t seen. Very well, you have been right about her Amirsa, I am sorry if I misjudged that, then you have my word she keeps to hers she will be welcome in the new alliance feel free to share this with those with you, that you have my support,” Aydin thought and with that the connection was broken because he fell asleep.

The next morning I had awoken to the sound of knocking at the door. It was Amara, she had brought food. Set up the table I couldn’t move. I was still in shock. Aubron got up from next to me and went to the door to let her in. 

“How long has he been like that,” she said concerned for my health. 

“Honestly, I think everything is hitting him right now. All the pain and suffering. Since he thought snowy was dead and come to find out she was alive. Then we lost his parents, and even though they didn’t show much love for him when they were alive, at least his mother showed she regretted it. Then Wyome died, and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. Not to mention Alea almost killed me. I can’t imagine what he’s going through. He was shut down the moment she died to when they took her to the pyre. He vaguely remembers what’s going on. Then he tried to deny distract and now he’s kind of back into shock,” Aubron said to her with that worried look he gets on his face. 

“I see, do you mind if I try something,” she said, walking over to grab a cup then a masher and put fruit in the cup and started mashing it down. She then added water from which the sink was running. She then put the different fruits now mashed up with water. 

“If he doesn’t eat get him to at least drink this. It will get the nutrients and vitamins he needs and I added some beans for protein.” 

“What about the meeting with the Satyrs,” he said, looking at me then back at her. 

“You may have to go alone, or get him in the mood to go,” she said, looking at me coming over and sitting next to me for a moment, “Ayduin, you need to pull it together. I know Wyome was kind and caring and you had a strong connection and support but your people need you. I need you and Aubron needs you more than anyone, so you need to fight this.” 

“I am going to whip these people into shape, I may not be a hunter yet till Ayduin teaches me, however I am skilled fighter. I will teach our people to fight and have the guards spar them one on one. WE may need to fight whoever is hunting us and I don’t like that they were that close and we didn’t know. If they are deadly as that Satyr believes we may have some issues.”

“Alright, Amara. Go kick some butt,” he said laughing, then came over to me. 

“Ayduin, you need to drink this,” he said, helping me sit up. The way he was caring for me and just trying so hard to be loving and supportive, even as romantic as it was, I couldn’t figure how he just do this for me. 

“I am doing better, Aubron,” I said drinking it, then putting it down. 

“Are you okay,” he said, running his hand through my hair then down my face which I brought my hand up and touched his holding it to my face. 

“I will be in time. I want to talk about what happened in the Marsh,” I said, looking down still with his hand still there. 

“I think we don’t need to talk about that,” Aubron said, trying to pull himself in to kiss me and with my other hand I stopped him. 

“No, I promised there would be no more secrets and that we would share everything,” I said, not wanting to fight. 

“Alright,” Aubron said, not wanting to fight or push the fact that he much rather that I not say anything more on this but knew it would be a losing battle for us both.

“In the marsh, I saw the slaughter of the Satyrs, but then something beautiful happened during it. I have never seen anything like her. She wasn’t Satyr, Elf, Man, or Dwarf she was like nothing I have ever seen before. She was the very essence of spring and wore the dress of sunrise and sunset. Such a wonderful orange yellow color. She managed to save some that ran into the forest from the farmlands. Some stopped and took her help others ran to get off the land and leave her for good. The others that stayed behind, were murdered by these joint cow like men swinging axes.”

“That is how we survived,” said the Satyr who had now opened the door. He was followed by Queen Naemala. 

“Pardon my intrusion but you having that vision says all we need to know. You are the chosen one who will unite the lands again. The woman who save us is called Célenara. She is a child of Erudôr, and giver of spring and renewal of life. It is because of her we flourished in this area. Her rains give us renewal. She decided to save us after Minotaur Centaur Wars. The Centaurs also flourished hear in peace. Long ago, this land was only inhabited by Centaurs and Satyrs and we explore much of this side of the mountains but none of us ever went beyond. We know not what lands lie and much of this land is vast to exploration. Our people chose to settle in the north and meanwhile the Centaurs mad the home at the base of the mountains. Then one day man crashed on the southern shores. A leader introduced himself as King Isaiah Cortez. He was a brave, kind, man and protected us. He blessed the land and gave it life. He and his people proved their worthiness to be among and worshiped Célenara. She came to and gave them a blessing. But soon after the blessing those with greed in their heart began to change. They became more beast then human and became vicious. Isaiah called upon the Goddess and asked what curse this was. She explained those who had greed in their hearts and hatred would become cursed and those who like him were kind, caring, and compassionate for others would just remain with the gift. It caused a divide and they separated and for a time they were at peace. But like all things, greed took over the Minotaurs and they wanted this land for themselves. They came crashing like the waves of an ocean over an island submerging our peaceful people. Isaiah called to her again and asked how he could protect us and they became the Q’un. They came to our aide and fought to protect us but were pushed back to the old home of the Centaurs.” 

“Pardon my interruption,” I said, remember the tale I heard from my mother, “I thought the last Centaur was present at the massacre of the Spirit City by The Enchantress’ hand he was slain.”

“The truth is that Centaur on the council was a seer and he tried to protect his people. Have you not wondered with all the sacrificing she did why the old God’s did not rise then?” the Satyr said. 

“That makes sense, he was protecting his people,” I said, now realizing that the Enchantress was not stopped once, by us with the seals, but by the Centaur as well. She had been defeated twice and so thinks she only lost once. 

“Amazing, I was there then,” said Queen Naemala. “I had just come of the age of 100 and was ready to take my place as Queen that I had been groomed 50 years for. I can’t believe we thwarted her plans in three ways back then. Dividing the magic, Isolating ourselves, but the Centaurs had their own plan as well in the works, simple astonishing. Are there any Centaurs left?”

Queen Naemala valued the Centaurs and their gifts it was only right she hoped they would still be around. 

“When the Q’un were pushed back the Centaurs joined the war at their side. However, those of us old enough to remember fled this land to another or joined hear in protective sanctuary by the Goddess herself. Those who did neither were already dead,” he said. 

“I thought we were going to discuss this at the town center,” I said, wondering why they chose to talk hear as I got up. 

“Well we will go there now seeing you’re up to it,” said the Satyr, moving to the door. “We can talk on the way. Queen Naemala moved behind him and Aubron and I followed. Amara and Aleesia were waiting outside so we began to walk.

“The fact you had this vision Ayduin, says that you are the one to bring peace and prosperity back to the lands. You are the chosen one and your allies who stand with you will lead us into a new dawn and new age.” 

We now arrived at the Satyr City Center and we sat in the respective assigned chairs they told us too. Then in whirl of light of spring flowers, a Goddess appeared before us. 

“Greetings Ayduin, I have long been expecting you,” she said, happily. 

“Why have you been expecting me and why me?” I said. I had been nothing more than a Dark Elf Prince expected to rule in my parents place should they pass and now I was nothing but an exile replaced by an Exile herself.

“I am nothing important,” I said, looking up at her and wondering how she would think that I was a hero much less a chosen.

“Ayduin, Prince of the Dark Elves, true King of them. Your path was chosen long ago, just like me and my sisters’ paths were chosen long ago. You will unite the Kingdoms and bring peace to once was, and your consort Aubron and you will be happy long to come but it is not without its challenges. You have to face many obstacles to get there. You will have to deal with loss of many friends and rise to the challenges to come. You won’t be able to do this on your own. Then when the Age ends and the next begins you will face many more to come. It will be to you, the friends you have, the friends you make, the enemies, you will face, and it all falls to you.”

“What prophecy says that it has to be me?” I said, throwing my fists on the table in front of me. 

“You were born a dark elf on a day of light, correct” she said, looking at m walking over and placing her hands on mine. 

“I was born 300 years ago, it was the only day of light I was born. It was before we divided ourselves but we lived in a Grand City in Amnadorei. All elves lived amongst each other by the magic’s we were strong in we were divided I was too young to remember but families were chosen to lead by who their parents were. Then the sundering happened of the elves with the massacre in the spirit city. We were forced to separate. Alea wasn’t dark but something happened when we moved to those caves of the dwarves. Something crept and took over our people they changed they became lost to their desires,” I said, now thinking back to how things became where I grew up. 

“Ayduin, you were chosen by our sister who bathed you in Light. That is why you were not influenced by the Dark Magic of Huinëdôr and the Enchantress. Her magic poured twisted and influenced those who were filled with their desires and brought them out as they could hide in their darkness,” she said to me, looking at me as if I was some sort of miracle. 

“But that doesn’t explain Alea, she used to be dark, but not so bad until the caves,” I said, thinking about how we used to play together before we ended up in the caves and how she became so easily twisted and demented, but now was seeking our help. I thought back to my conversation with Amirsa due to our link, thinking maybe we finally can figure out what Alea could be playing at. 

“So Alea was born before you by 12 hours while you were born completely in day she was born completely in night, but night is not evil. She was so supposed to be your equal in balance but as she was influenced by night the magic from the Enchantress and Huinëdôr poured amongst the people her anger was a feast to the darkest magic and that manipulated her and tortured her. The fact is if she remained on the same land as either without friends she is susceptible to all want to possess her,” she said, walking back to the middle of the chamber. 

“So you’re saying her actions were, well, what were they,” I said, hoping that there was indeed a chance to redeem my childhood friend. 

“Her actions, were not her own. They were the Enchantress trying to break free. While she may have enjoyed it thinking it was her it was actually the Enchantress in control,” she said, looking back at us. “You see the Enchantress carries the magic of the Gods and no matter where she is Huinëdôr can always sense his magic. That is how she was able to break free of her chains.”

“This is not good, what was her deal. Alea said, that Huinëdôr said, ‘The Enchantress made a deal to save herself and those who follow her not all elves,’ and Alea said the deal she made was to save all elves.’ What does this mean,” I said, looking at her, now everyone was curious and all eyes on her and she thought a moment and then fear struck her. 

“He couldn’t, he wouldn’t make that deal. Much less keep his word,” she said, now pacing. It was rare to see a God concerned. “He wouldn’t make her a Goddess. He just wouldn’t do that.”

“He was a dark God, was he not?” said Queen Naemala, now standing up thinking that he would make such a deal. 

“There were two Gods, who followed Father but were actually on our side and they were imprisoned so because they fed the false information we gave them to my grandfather, you see but only one of them didn’t give the information and seeing we couldn’t prove it Mother suggested all of them be imprisoned. If Huinëdôr is the one making deals and trying to be set free and release the other Gods then he must be the traitor, which then means the other was innocent. But if he keeps his promise to her and raises her to Goddess, you are all doomed. She would become worse than Grandfather. She must be stopped at all cost,” she said, now she was scared and we could see it too. If a Goddess was scared I knew what needed to be done. 

“What do you see for me,” I said, looking at her hoping she would give me some insight as to what needed to be done. 

“You sent Amirsa, to retrieve the Eyes of the Gods, correct?” she asked looking at me. 

“Yes, we have the one with us from the Spirit City Center of the main land. Alea has the second on her ship and is going to trade it to Amirsa to bring to us, if we help get her Generals out. She already pretty much gave it to us but won’t bring it to us until after she rescues the Priestess she had, the generals she signed up and getting her secret army. She will return the orb to us only after this is done with or without our help,” I said, now everyone looked at me and Aleesia was furious.

“You’re going to help that murderer,” she said, furiously throwing her hands on the table and standing up. 

“Remember she made a deal and nobody besides humans and dwarves died, she did save our people,” said Queen Naemala, looking at her. 

“Except those who were decapitated,” said Aleesia Genlar now very furious. 

“You may not be happy about Aleesia, but we have to remember her actions were that of the enchantress not necessarily her own,” I said, I now looked to the Goddess to help. 

“Indeed, they may even be of Huinëdôr himself,” she said, now looking at Aleesia. 

“Then if that is the case we will need to make sure he is never worshiped and stripped of his powers,” she said, but the Goddess shook her head. 

“It doesn’t work like that,” she said, “You would have to convince his son that he was strong enough and ready to take his father’s place and I just don’t see that happening. He tried once before and failed. Anyways, there is an orb that was given to the Centaurs, but unfortunately even I don’t’ know if they exist anymore or where they are if they were alive only the location of their once thriving city. The second task before you is your trying to find the city and your ways from it you will need to get there. Your third task is making sure you rescue the High Priestesses, and filling your true Council. You will need them when the time comes. Your fourth task in stopping The Enchantress from raising the old Gods is going to be joining the fight against her supporters the war rage and under Five Banners will Dwarves, Men, Elves, Q’un, and Shapeshifters be united. Thus will bring the 2nd Age to a close and the 3rd Age to begin.”

“What about the Satyrs, Orcs, Uruk-hai, Lycans, Lycai, and all the others,” I asked, she looked at me and said the Q’un will be united with the Minotaurs at their side. The Lycai, Lycans, Cursed, and Shapeshifters will stand under one leader, The Elves will represent themselves and Satyrs, Men will still be ruling their Kingdoms but one will be chosen to lead them, and Dwarves will be united as well. When war of the 4th Age Ends. This is what I see if everything goes to how it is planned. But plans change and our easily taken a new journey what I see now may not be for now your task is the ones already laid before you. My sisters and I will help as much as we can without interfering meaning, we will not grant you our powers only the knowledge that you must figure out for yourself. We don’t interfere and the others will try to trick you but you must stay true to your path,” she said, and with that she left. 

“Well now what do we do?” I said looking to Aubron who was now looking at the map. 

“We journey to the mountains and up the falling Stairs, but first we exit the valley here, into the golden wood. The path through is direct but the voices of lost ones linger on the trees we must not listen should we not be torn from the path. We will have dreams and visions as we walk. I suggest we make ropes that keep us together so we don’t lose anyone. We pull through in groups of three,” he said, looking around. 

“Then it is settled then. We had out tomorrow, at first light,” I said, and with that we got up and thanked the Satyrs for their generous hospitality. Then we left as we exited a young Satyr grabbed my arm. 

“Sir, I would like to go with you,” he said, “I have been in that woods, and never been influenced by the voices. I could pull you people through safely. There are three of us willing to help.” 

He then waived to the group of males talking to themselves who came galloping forward. 

“Sir, this is Chemsah, Zhac, Vim, and I am Ghel. We would be honored to join you and we would like to stay a provide service to the Council that you choose to have.”

“Very well, we leave first light so be ready,” I said, turning to Aubron and we went back to the house. 

“Ayduin,” Aubron said, looking at me as I sat on the bed. 

“Aubron,” I replied, now sitting there with just my shorts on. Aubron picked them up and went to the door with his clothes as well then placed them outside. He rang a bell and then came over. I opened my arms as he came and snuggled into me. 

“Thank you for telling me what happened, and keeping your promise,” he said, with his hand now on my right shoulder his head on the left side of my chest. I kissed his forehead.

“I promised, and I will always try to keep that promise,” I said, and then he moved his lips to mine and kissed and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 - Villains Tale

It had been one week since they were set out after Ayduin and his alliance. The nerve and tensions after being cooped with nothing to do the hired assassins had to find ways to entertain themselves. The ex-Priestess, Myca Chagranei, was walking the ship decks trying to figure out what to do, when a voice hollered down from above. They were not near the storm when it took the other ship. And they were excited to come to the front with what was hollered. 

“Capsized ship ahead,” said the man up in the crow’s nest. 

Myca now fascinated with what he shouted ran to the front of the ship and looked. Indeed just as he said there it was. The capsized ship and floating bodies. Now the others ran to join her on that were on her ship, the twins, Sasha and Sadine Nowdon. The boys decided to take their ship north and see what they could find. 

“Well this is defiantly one of their ships,” Sasha said, looking at the wreckage in the water pointing to a floating elf. 

“Do you think there any survivors?” said Sadine, now looking at her sister. Sadine were an all green leather body suit skin tight and Sasha wore all blue. They both wore the same braided bun up top and down the back one was black the other was blonde. 

It was then a mirror portal appeared on their ship, it was the Dark Elf Queen Malruthia and Void Elf Queen Alyndra. 

“Our spies told us that there ten survivors who managed to survive the storm that brewed causing the ship to sink, we had hoped there would be no survivors and what they are doing at our shores. We need not to tell you that they must be stopped. You are to leave no survivors, but first we need you to make a statement that even though they told us they still allowed them in their village. Achachtak’s people must be made and example of,” said Malruthia, appearing very calm but annoyed. 

“What would you like us to do?” said Myca, looking at her Queens and hoping the order was to punish the people.

“Whatever you deem necessary to make sure they are feared and doesn’t happen again,” said Queen Alyndra, looking at her knowing she pleased her more than that brat of a daughter and bitter disappointment of children she had. 

“Might, I suggest that we kill Achachtak and you send in a replacement to keep them under control? I might suggest we send Aewraek, the General bitten by a Lycai and the only Dark Elf to become a shapeshifter and enslave a Lycai to himself, a Veteran from the Troll Wars and rules handsomely with an iron fist, who would enslave the pacifists in a heartbeat?” said Myca Chagranei, who supported this handsome man and loved him just as much as they were both pure evil. 

“That is brilliant, he would keep them in line. Myca you are the daughter I wish I had given birth too and not a disappointment like the others,” said Alyndra, who was now beaming and glowing. Myca would do anything to please her Queen, including killing her other children. 

“Then it will be done my Queen,” said Myca, the twins were just as giddy.

“Is it time to create some mayhem,” they giggled together, the prospect of torturing the people was their favorite thing to do the anger they festered in themselves and hatred when they touch someone would force that person to feel extreme pain eventually losing themselves in the process. 

“Captain, set sail for that harbor,” she pointed at Achachtak’s harbor and they sailed into port. 

“Ladies, you know what to do,” she said talking to Sabine and Sasha, who now were ready to board.

“You mongrels, it’s time to raid their village,” they said, and with that they stormed off the ship now docked on one of the docks they came slaughtering the people and burning their houses. The people started running towards the tunnel and woods.   
Meanwhile, Achachtak sat in his hut talking with his council trying to save his people. 

Achachtak said to his council, “My brother was right. Achtak was always right and now they come for us and burn our homes,” 

“At least 20 of the women fled into the tunnel with children and some men,” said one of his council and another said, “they could make it to the Sand lands were we built a city should we need to flee. There is still time.”

Just then a guard ran in, “Sir, they brought reinforcements in from the Tunnel and they are attacking from the rear. We are surrounded the woods is our only hope they can make it up into the mountains.”

Just then a second guard ran in, “The Lycai have come down from the mountains killing any that made it into the woods. They have rounded up women survivors and standing in the middle of our village. They call for you to surrender.” 

“Then so be it,” he said, and he grabbed his walking stick and moved out of the hut, the council followed staying back at the hut as he approached. 

“Achachtak, by the power of the Queens of the Elves on this land, and by The Enchantress herself, you are hereby sentenced to death for the accounts of providing ships and aide to traitors, allowing them to use your harbor, providing shelter and food to enemy of The Enchantress. You have also allowed for you brother’s people to leave unharmed for faking to not provide aide to them in the Battle of The Spirit city,” she read aloud, making sure all heard the decree. She looked around at the remaining 100 people of the once 500. 

“Those aren’t my sins, or my peoples,” he said, looking at her. 

“Wrong answer,” said Sabine, grabbing one of the woman, and touching her as she screamed out in severe pain like fire was in her veins, but a blackness spread thorough her veins until she stopped. 

“No!” he cried, the woman Sabine had was one of his daughters. Sasha grabbed another and both girls screamed and cried in pain.

“Confess, you old fool, because your daughters are going to die or worse become like us,” said Sasha, “They will forget you and who you are and to do that they have to kill you as well.” 

“Confess Achachtak, and this all goes away,” said Sabine, as they tortured them again. 

“Sabine and Sasha, I think it’s time you took the daughters that you feel would be useful, train them and destroy them and give them new life, seeing the father doesn’t care for his daughters to confess,” said Myca, and with that Sasha pointed to the one girl and Sabine pointed to another they grabbed the four leaving the one daughter left. The sisters were taken by Sasha and Sabine back to their ship leaving Myca and the armies alone. 

“Achachtak, I won’t ask again. Do you confess to your crimes against the Enchantress?” she said, making her hands start to glow purple and black.

“It wasn’t my sin, it was my brother’s, and however, he was right. No matter we would never be safe so I am glad that we did what we did,” he said, holding his staff to support himself. 

It was then that Myca, opened a portal in the ground in front of his daughter and one above her head. She then kicked his daughter in and she fell into the portal and the portal closed and she fell back inside out from the one above her and it closed. Her father screamed and cried and the people looked away in tears and cried. It was then the General Aewraek made his appearance. He marched forward with his Lycai at his side both big built and strong. 

“Achachtak, defying The Enchantress is a death wish, you should know this,” he said, now standing by Myca while is Lycai stood behind Achachtak on two of his legs. His guards now behind the council slit their throats, as Achachtak turned to watch the Lycai was now given the order he needed and he went, ate and tore Achachtak’s throat open killing him and his body fell to the ground. 

“Beautiful,” said Myca kissing Aewraek, who then opened his own decree, “By the Power invested in me by the most beautiful and benevolent Enchantress, I have been made the Governor of you lowly people. Failure to abide by my decrees and laws as I make them will result in you becoming the new source of food for my Lycai.” 

AS he said this the Lycai came down from the mountains and began making posts and around the city. 

“Myca, Alea was here, in a ship, they set sail about two days ago they could easily have gotten by you but you will want to make sure to catch up and figure out what they are up too. She may plan to get her Generals back. They say she plans to search for something lost here, and you need to stop her, by the orders of the Queen Alyndra, she is not to touch shore,” said Aewraek, kissing her and then letting her go. 

“By all means my Uruk-hai Lycai hybrid,” she said and with that she returned to the ship. She sat down in her chambers as they cast off and thinking about what Alea would risk going back for. She knew Alea to be ruthless and not care for others, after all she taught her that. No she would be going back for something more, did the prisoners know something and she was going back to silence them, or could she be really ready to kill her own mother. No that wasn’t it either. There more Myca thought about it the more she began to think and then it dawned on her, “The Eyes of the God’s, that’s what she is after. She plans to find the one she lost 150 years ago.”

Myca thought back to that time Alea told her she was mad at her mother spending time with the Queen Shallia and Queen Malruthia brooding over the orb and tyring to see the future. They had become more fascinated in that then focusing on ruling and teaching their children that they left them to others to be trained. Alea was going to steal the orb and destroy she had confessed to Myca the woman who mentored her. 

Myca was all too well willing to listen to Alea and run back to her mother and feed her this information. She even told her mother she planned to steal the orb and get rid of it. She even told her if the Enchantress knew she had one it could spell doom for them all. She even convinced the Enchantress that the others couldn’t be trusted that they would take the orb for themselves. She had even suggested the High Priestess was a traitor and that she shouldn’t be allowed to have it nor be told anything about it. 

Myca had such in influence on her Queen that she said she would take it and seal it away and have the dwarves make and exact replacement. Then should Alea steal it she would never know the difference. Alyndra was forced to agree with Myca and then said that the only two who should know it location should be them. 

Now Myca, knew where they were headed and they had a three day head start. She knew she could stop them from leaving but not from getting there and knew it would take them two days to get in to where she and Alyndra sealed it away. She went and spoke with the Captain her plans to stop them and take their time. 

Meanwhile – North 

Ulfr and Raffaele Dayton were tracking the ship that Ayduin was in searching along the different coast lines. They had been searching for a week when they saw the ship had been docked off the coast in front of them 

“There, that’s the ship we were told about,” said Ulfr, who spotted it first. 

“They haven’t been hear that long. Probably about at least a day in or so,” said Raffaele, who was more eager in shaking them down. 

“A little interrogation and some burning sounds fun,” said Ulfr who was very quiet eager to do some damage. He only been able to satisfy his lust of killing by killing five of the crew. 

“Then let’s get them,” said Raffaele, as they closed in on the ship blocking it’s escape route but not like they had time to prepare as they weren’t aware. The gathered the crew on the shore and then set the boat on fire. 

“Where, is the one is called, Ayduin” said Raffaele again, waiting for an answer. 

“Please were just the ship’s crew, and nothing now since you destroyed our ship,” said a crew man, crying in fear. Ulfr took his axe and bashed his head in. 

“Where did they go,” said Raffaele, then one crewmen pointed to the Marsh Ulfr than bashed them all in. 

“Was it necessary to be that violent? Now if there traps we have to use our men,” said Raffaele, angrily now at the throat of his companion. 

“Maybe you would like to join them,” said Ulfr.

“Enough,” said another voice, a mirror portal opened, and the Enchantress was on the other side. 

“The two of you need to get along and figure this out otherwise it all be for naught. Figure out where they are going and what they are doing, you are already too far behind. Use the men you have even if it kills them and Ulfr, the next time you have prisoners use them don’t kill them before you need too,” she said, and then the stupid one shot back, “You are not my Queen and I will kill whom I please.”

The Enchantress now angered climbed through the Queen Malruthia’s Mirror portal and touched the dwarf who suddenly began spitting and sputtering and choking as black poured through him and then she stopped and he went back to normal. 

“I hope that teaches you who you talk to and who you work for. Cross me again and you will not live. Normally, I kill too in advance but when I see a tool, I use it,” she said, making her point quite clear and stepping back through the mirror portal. “Now get moving.”

With that the portal closed and Raffaele began laughing at the dwarf. 

“Not very bright to piss her off,” he said, the dwarf grabbed his axe and began walking towards the marsh. As they arrived, they began to set the marsh on fire which allowed them and showed them the straight path. They were now closing in on Ayduin and his party. Who just made it through? They followed the path just as Ayduin had but the fire distracted the magic of the path and interfered so they were able to get through in half the time, but still arrived too late. They couldn’t find any sign or footprints and not even a scent was left. They had lost them. They would have to find their own way to them and began walking around. 

Three days they pushed forward and found nothing, not a trace, not a sign they couldn’t find a thing. Then they came to the mountains.

“You don’t think they would take the stairs up the mountains and try to get to the other side?” said Ulfr, who was not a fan of rocks falling down stairs and It was here they found the falling stairs. 

“It could be what’s up at the top too,” said Raffaele, “Either way I think if they haven’t gone up yet they might, we don’t know anything about what they are doing but something tells me that they will take this path up and we will be waiting for them when they do.”

“I like traps,” said Ulfr laughing and with that they decided they would take the stairs to the top and wait.


	20. Chapter 20 Alea's Tale - The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alea has convinced Amirsa and the others to rescue her friends. But then her mother gives her yet another chance. Will she take it and betray the one she loves or is blood stronger than love?

I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep, after a few hours I heard screams come from Alea’s cabin above. I had run up to see if she was okay. 

“Alea!” I said, knocking on her door in a loud whisper, but there was no response, just more screams so I opened her door hoping it was unlocked. I entered her chamber and she was thrashing and screaming. A portal was in her room. Her mother and the Enchantress were on the other side. They shouting a curse. 

“Enough!” I shouted taking my swords and attacking the portal, which they sealed before I struck. I had managed to break the curse and took my belt and swords and set them at her table. Alea was now awake and terrified. 

“You! What did you do to me?” she cried, holding her knees to her chest. She was completely scared and unware of what happened to her. 

“I swear it wasn’t me,” I said, she was so afraid and I sat down and explained. 

“I am a Spirit Elf, but I have no magic. I was a temple guard protector for the priestesses in defense only. I heard your screams and entered and your mother and the Enchantress had a portal open. They were trying to hurt you,” I said, calmly and then she sensed it.

“MOTHER!” she screamed, now she was upset.

“I suppose your now not afraid of me and think me vulnerable,” she said, getting up and walking to the doors leading to her private ship balcony. 

“I was never afraid of you, but vulnerable is something you’re not. They must have been watching for some time, because I know you would never let your guard down unless you felt absolutely safe. I would offer to stay and keep watch but I know you don’t want protection. I also know you tell me you can handle it yourself but if you ever want me to keep you company, all you have to do is ask,” I said, heading to the door when she said it.

“Wait, I wouldn’t mind if you sat in that chair while I slept, and tomorrow I will have them bring another bed in. This cabin is too big for me anyways. It would be nice to have some company,” she said, sighing putting her hands on her arms looking out at the sea. It was now that dead of night and we were arriving now on the horizon of the shore we were now the midpoint of the two known harbors of the shapeshifters and cursed. The thick green forest beyond the sandy beaches while the birch forests laid beyond our view marking it safe from our enemies to be discovered. 

The Captain shouted to us and we began to gather together in Alea Elena’s chamber. We decided how we were going to 

“There, we can make our way through the secret path I discovered as a child. It’s going to be easy to get in but once we try to take that way back it won’t be. I am sure The Enchantress has her spells now all of the land,” Alea explained laying out a map. Amirsa was the first to notice. 

“The map only covers certain areas. I can see the main mountain range and the ranges of the shapeshifter villages and the forests how was the map drawn? What lies beyond the mountains?” she asked, and everyone else began to wonder too. 

“See when we came to the shores we traveled down the secret path but in 250 years no one has wandered down it since. We knew we couldn’t be seen by anyone else so we chose to sail directly south it was by chance we came to this land and by chance we found the forest we spent a month dismantling our ships and taking everything with us knowing we could never leave as long as The Enchantress was in our custody so we made the long journey. After spending a month dismantling thirty ships I had found the passage and guided everyone down it. When we arrived we made the dwarves build a castle up in the mountains inside out of rock and then build another for the Void just the same but then made them build a third it took them 50 years, but we had our home. Then we had the elves build their own cities for the people using rock and ship parts. They had enough lumber to build their entire villages. And went to the forest and got more. When the cursed arrived we didn’t interfere with humans, but after their curse we realized what valuable allies they would be and we took advantage of their destructive nature getting us more supplies and trade. This led to our cities to grow,” she said, explaining the way things were. 

“If this passage is still open we can get all the way in, and from there we can release the prisoners from the chambers in which they are being held but we may need to fight our way out. We can only take a small party so I will be going,” said Alea, putting her hand on the map and looking around at the others who were now deciding if they were going to be a part of this. 

“I will join you,” I said, putting my hand on the table. Vestele, then put her hand down, Arostelen, did the same? Vanya however was very reluctant. 

“Vanya, should stay and protect the ship,” I said, thinking about who would stay behind. “Someone should protect the ship and the fact I think we are being hunted this worries me.”

“I agree, then I will stay behind and send word should I be captured,” she said, looking at the dwarf. “He has great speed he would be useful in sending him off to the cave and could get to you fast.”

“It is settled then we make haste now, we should arrive at the cave just before the break of dawn,” Alea said.

“Very well, let’s do this,” I said, and we all went to our chambers and began gearing up for a fight. I couldn’t believe we were going into the wolf’s den. 

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived on the shore and made our way straight into the heavy forest we tracked there for about an hour when the forest changed and became thicker and darker and made our way in. 

“Just ahead,” said Alea, almost adrenaline rushing, and just like she said the cave was their almost untouched she grabbed brush to cover the hole after we entered and we went down then followed this cave for miles until we came out and we saw everything before us. It was like walking in a lost civilization and seeing it thriving and never being there before. Even though I had, but I never saw anything this majestic about it. If it was for the rain flowing down all the time, to due to the underground mountain river and melting ice caps flowing down, it we be something of legend I have yet to figure why they haven’t done anything about it. Takhi, Soreana, and Vanya had stayed behind on the ship. We couldn’t risk being noticed and our party of four was already too large and noticeable. Vestele and Arostelen had been able to blend in with their white hair and black outfits looked like dark elves. Alea wore her hood up. Then me with my white hair had to were one of Alea’s outfits so I didn’t look obviously out of place except my skin was more copper toned. So made sure to wear my hood up too. 

“I think I got a plan, it might get me back in the graces of my mother we should go to her castle up there,” said Alea pointing to the Castle of the Void Elves.

“What are you thinking?” I said, looking at her. 

“We use you as bait,” she said, sadly. “This would get us in and allow me to temporarily set foot on the shores and access to the keys. However, it would require you to be my prisoner. I could say I brought guards I trusted to protect me and grant me security. This way I can find out where the prisoners are. I only do this if all parties are willing.” 

“I am not a fan of being used as a bait,” I had said, showing a sigh of relief, then saying, “If it helps us and gets us in and out faster, I will do it.”

“Very well,” said Vestele, who bound my hands with rope and placed it in Alea’s hands. 

We made our way along the steep cave path around the entire cavern up to the Void Elf Castle of Queen Alyndra. Vestele then went forth and in to address that the Pirate Alea Elana would like an audience and make a fair trade and understands she can’t set foot on shores but would like to hand over a captive. 

About an hour later, Vestele had returned to us as we sat in the quiet and waited and Alea was very eager for her mother’s word. 

“Queen Alyndra has agreed you may enter and present the prisoner and that you will not be harmed,” she said, not liking this and feeling a trap was about to happen, but even as we entered. Queen Alyndra sat alone. 

“Where are you friend’s, mother,” I had said, “Visit my quarters on my ship lately, cast any spells, torture me endlessly, and try to kill me?” 

“Watch your mouth!” Queen Alyndra yelled, “The only reason I agreed to have you hear is to hand over that prisoner. If you want your spot back then I will accept in exchange of that prisoner that Ayduin sprung.”

“Very well, mother. It is good I once again serve you,” I said, lying through my teeth as I went to hug my mother. 

“Stop!” she said, as I got closer and instead of hugging me she thrust a key ring forward. “Take her to the cells first. Prove to me you’re still my daughter. Torture her and then return and tell me what Ayduin is doing on Felndorei.”

I didn’t even know Ayduin was there and that my mother knew. The Enchantress must have spies and eyes everywhere which means they have been following us. This concerned me deeply which meant I left the second priestess and the third both in danger. 

“Yes mother,” I said taking the key ring and we moved toward the cells. Nittawosew was there and she was badly beaten. They had tortured her so bad she was barely breathing. 

“Allow me,” said Vestele, as she moved over and healed the most severe injuries. 

“You, why are you helping me?” said Nittawosew, looking at her in shock. That this elf she once tried to kill in the spirit city would now be her savior. Alea was now checking on another General. 

“Huoriel,” she said, but the elf general seemed to look far better than Nittawosew. She was probably treated better being a dark elf who had just followed orders of her commander. “Where is Thazzimika, I promised her protection?” 

“She was taken among the High Priestesses,” she said, “They treated her well because she lied to save herself.” 

Just then a dark male general barged in shirtless with shoulder pads that crossed his shoulder blades and carried armor straight down his spine. 

"Drakvaren,” said Alea, and I looked around I was nervous. 

“Alea, your mother said you were here and that you would be torturing the new captive. I see she is still tied up and not begun torture,” he said, looking about the room. 

“And I heard you went back to your mistress the Enchantress and betrayed me. Come to do it again father?” she said, and all of us seemed shocked. 

“No, I found bought this slave to look like and enchant to look like her,” he said, pointing at me. Now we were all confused. 

“I no longer love The Enchantress, and if she does away with your mom and you’re banished. I would be next to rule until you return my daughter my betrayal was to save your life. If the Enchantress found out you were my daughter she kill the whole family,” he said, and with that it was the first time Alea felt love. 

“Alright, help me get them out, and do you know the Orb of Tears I stole,” I said looking at him and then it struck his face. 

"You mean the one you thought you stole,” he said, then he shared the story about the Priestess who wanted to rise above her station, the one who mentored me. He said he had made a key and that my magic was my mother’s and that Alea and I could steal the real one. He helped Vestele and the others while and Alea and I went to the temple. We were able to sneak in unnoticed and make our way to the hidden chamber just like Drakvaren said.

“Alright, insert the Key on the prices moment that I am able to open the portal,” she told, me I waited for her nod and inserted the key and the door disappeared and the orb was in front of us. She reached in fast and put it in her bag. We now made our way out and to the others when Alea told us to head out the tunnel and she would catch up to us. She had returned to her mother to tell about the interrogation and it was then I followed. I didn’t listen and slipped into one of the hidden watching rooms Ayduin showed me. 

Then to ladies in Green and Blue followed by a woman who clearly was the priestess we were told about brought in three prisoners. Takhi, Vanya, and Soreana. Thazzimika was brought in by Drakvaren. It was a trap a trap to get Alea. Thank god I had the bag as she passed it to me and I passed to Vestele who was now about to enter when I grabbed her and pulled her in by me and Arostelen followed.

“You were supposed to go back,” I said, looking at her with concern. 

Don’t worry Huoriel has the orb and she can be trusted her Nittawosew are on their way back to the ship. Just then the Dwarf came and gave warning. 

“Alea’s in a trap and they also have Two woman daughter of the chieftain Achachtak. That’s the two of them right their walking in now,” she said, pointing at the purple and orange suits. They looked like the other two. 

“You don’t think if those are Achachtak’s daughters, that is how we were betrayed do you?” Arostelen whispered. 

“No I don’t think so. They were in the village and yet you look at them now they seem so cold and distant,” I said, pointing to my eyes and them. 

“Magic of true darkness,” said Vestele, “The darkness of such hatred it takes you over and tortured till there is nothing left. Even the removal of a heart back magic. It is a magic so dark it’s not ever been taught to elves. If an elf tried to use this kind of magic we  
would perish and lose ourselves and become something else so dark with screams of sound of sirens.”

“Let’s listen,” I said, now that Queen Alyndra entered the room. Now all Queens were present on their thrones. 

“Well, Alyndra your daughter was banished wasn’t she?” asked Queen Malruthia, who was shocked to see Alea stood alone.

“I tortured the prisoner Amirsa and killed her,” I said, my mother was shocked. Even the Enchantress seemed surprised. 

“Then what is this,” said Queen Malruthia who had pointed to the High Priestess and her allies bringing in Vanya, Takhi, and Soreana. 

“I was waiting for my mother’s approval of the death of Amirsa and I was going to hand over the next priestess Soreana as a gift to claim my rightful place back home,” Alea lied, but then the High Priestess spoke. 

“She lies! They freed the other two and though she may have killed Amirsa which I saw for myself. They are also hear for the Tears of The Gods,” she said, which made Alyndra squirm. 

“We have no tears of the Gods hear,” said Alyndra, looking at her. 

“You lie Queen Alyndra,” said the Priestess now her hands glowing black and orange. 

“What, did you think you could hide the orb of the gods from me? Queen Alyndra you wouldn’t betray me would you?” said the Enchantress, now looking at Queen Alyndra menacingly. 

“There is no point to try and deceive you further. Yes we have a Tear of the Gods. We, Queen Shalia and I, used it to communicate and try to find the other tribes but no one else used theirs. So one day I feared Queen Shalia would betray us so I had the Priestess and myself seal it away, not only that it came to my intention my daughter while young at the time saw would it did and she planned to play with it so we swapped it out and the Priestess and I sealed it away,” said Queen Alyndra, now looking back the Enchantress. 

“I suppose it was for the best,” said the Enchantress, “Its good you kept it safe.” 

“Yet now it’s gone!” said the Priestess, furiously, raging made that now her body was like in black flames with an orange aura. The Enchantress was now furious and walked down to the Priestess. 

“What do you mean gone,” said The Enchantress, who was about to touch her. 

“You and I were the only ones who knew where it was,” said the Priestess, “Or did you lie?”

“I would like to know that question as well?” said the Enchantress, walking back up to the thrones now standing in front of Queen Alyndra. She got up and fell to her knees.

“Only one other who would protect your interests and mine,” said Queen Alyndra, with tears in her eyes now slowly lifting her head and looking at Drakvaren tears pouring out. 

“Why? Why would you betray us? I trusted you to guard it only because I didn’t think it was possible for you to get in. I never told you how?” she said, now the Enchantress moved down to him and stood waiting for his answer. 

“Why would you betray your children sell them off without even consulting your advisor and your mate?” he said, looking at her.

“My sins are not as great as your betrayal to leave the Enchantress for me and father Alea. You have been a traitor and spy since the beginning. Why not tell the Enchantress about the affair with Naemala,” said Queen Alyndra, pointing at him. The Enchantress was now distracted and getting angry, but the Queen Alyndra betrayed Drakvaren further. 

“Why not tell him that your greatest betrayal was that she could never carry a child, so you wanted to leave her but loved power she gave you so your affair with her sister was love and children and your love for her was only what she could give you. Then when you stood by her side you took Naemala’s body instead of joining the Enchantress side and buried your love and mourned her. Then came to me?” Queen Alyndra, was now in tears. 

“Drakvaren, tell me these are merely lies?” said the Enchantress, ready to kill with that look in her eyes. She had felt the stung of his deep betrayal, but Drakvaren felt the only chance to make it out of this was to tell everything. 

“It is only the partial truth. Yes I had an affair with your sister Naemala because you could not give us children for your heart was already black from the stench of death, but the darkness and power was what I wanted. Children were necessary. I was careful to who I choose to carry our legacy should we die and felt your sister was the right choice. I didn’t love her first it was merely a means to an end, but near the end I didn’t realize my feelings for her until she died. I did take and mourn her loss as she was the mother to our children,” he said, and now looking at Alea. “I don’t know them like I have known you my daughter.”

He turned back to the Enchantress. 

“I know I also observed Queen Alyndra’s use of the Tear of the Gods and I observed them locking it up. I knew what it took one to use a key and the other to use the void see the door was a fake and a trick so it only be a hole in the wall. I told Alea where to find it because she plans, we plan to use it to trade for information on the location of the others and if Ayduin is stupid he will use the orb and we will be able to find the others. What is a loss of one for all of them?” 

“We will deal with your betrayal later Drakvaren. As it happens I don’t have the Generals that I once did to replace you right now. Queen Alyndra?” said the Enchantress. 

“Yes,” said Queen Alyndra, tearing in a puddle. 

“I wish others had your tenacity and honesty, so sit back down. Your betrayal was not a betrayal you couldn’t be more blinded by Drakvaren than I was. I hope you learned a lesson from this?” she said, sitting down. 

“Enchantress!” yelled the Priestess, now even more furious that she would have brought the castle down and the Enchantress touched her and black spread through her veins. She began coughing and sputtering uncontrollably before dropping to the ground. 

“It won’t kill you but it will teach you, your place! You are a Priestess, not a Queen! Don’t rise above your station and respect your leaders!” she said, now taking all her rage out on her. 

“As for you Princess Alea, I reinstate you from Exile. You will take these prisoners and go. Stick to your deal and your plan and you may return, understood?” said the Enchantress. 

“Yes Enchantress,” said Alea, now turning to her father. 

“Drakvaren you may go with her and you are banished. Do not return,” said the Enchantress, now Queen Alyndra was shocked.

“Drakvaren’s the best general we have dismiss him and…” said Alyndra, before she was cut off by the Enchantress. 

“Cut the head of one best General. If he did his job another ten will rise and be just as great if not they fall, like a Hydra. The gods created it with one when cut another three emerge and cut it again another three sprout from that. Also if he stays he dies, think about it?” she said, walking back to her thrown. The priestess was still twitching on the floor. 

“I then think the assassin’s should still be on the chase of Alea, if they join her then Ayduin will know something is wrong,” said Malruthia for the first time in this conversation. I had been silent with Vestele and Arostelen watching.

“Good point, fine Alea we will trust you for now,” said the Enchantress. Then a messenger came running in.

“Your majesties, the beautiful queens three. We bring news of the Dwarven mines digging. The Shapeshifters you brought us have lost their humanity. They are now permanently stuck in their wolf form,” said the Dwarf messenger, then bowing and running out. 

“That’s a matter of its own problem. Release the prisoners. Alea and Drakvaren you are dismissed,” said Queen Alyndra. With that they bowed and the headed out after the doors closed we waited to see if we can hear anything else. 

“Queen Alyndra, I don’t trust your daughter nor our former lover, both must be put to the death,” said the Enchantress, and then the Priestess got up off the ground. “Very convincing performance from the both of you.”

“It doesn’t matter she still now has the orb of tears,” said the Priestess.

“Yes, she has the orb but it will be easy to get them back, follow their trail, stop them at whatever the cost,” said the Enchantress. 

“We have to warn Alea, will take the pass out to the ship, the way we came in. We take the stairs Nittawosew and Thazzimika, and we let Alea know,” I said, looking Vestele. I felt like this was the way to win her over once and for all. And we even now have their greatest trained Generals now. If we could sway them to our side. We could win the battle once and for all. We safely made our way back to the ship. We had go there just before Alea. She boarded safely with the others. I was waiting in Alea’s chamber when she entered the room. She closed the door behind her. 

“I thought I told you to return to the ship,” she said, and now I realized she knew I was there. 

“I am sorry,” I replied, she looked at me then said, “I am not going to betray you or Ayduin, I just needed to work myself out of the trap.”

“So you knew,” I said, shocked. 

“Yes I saw them coming through the city. I tried to be prepared and ready for it. I didn’t think my mother harbored such secrets and that her betrayal to me would be so great. The Enchantress truly has turned my mother and I won’t sit idly by. We set sail towards the Land of Feldorei. We should reach their with a few days’ time,” she said sitting on her bed.

“I should tell you I lingered after you left. The Enchantress ordered them to hunt and kill you and your father. The priestess was part of the plot and ploy and so was your mother. They think it will be easy to get the orbs, and I have a plan to guard them but I think we need the other elf tribes to help keep them safe,” I said, thinking about a plan to make them almost impossible to obtain once we have them all. 

“Amirsa, you are so wise and hate to admit it but beautiful too, I thought I loved Ayduin and that blackened my heart so much so, I feel it starting to warm again because of you. That said, Nittawosew has the orb,” she said, when a knock on the door. I got up from my chair and walked to the door. It was Nittawosew, Huoriel, and Thazzimika. 

“We have the orb of tears,” she said, bringing it in and placing it in the chest I had opened placing it next to the other one. 

“I would formally also like to apologize in the battle we took place in destroying the Spirit City. I hope you can forgive us,” Nittawosew and Huoriel took a knee and bowed towards me. 

“Nittawosew, I think you should know Achtak is gone. When we arrived he wasn’t there,” said Takhi walking in. “They had him enslaved in the mines to build and dig and create the grand fortress of dwarves.”

“That explains the dwarf running in. Have they really tortured our people so,” she said, crying. “I betrayed my own people and for what to lose everything and watch their suffering.”

“I like to let you know they got others out Numees took a group into the mountains of Achtak’s people the woman and children were saved, however Achachtak joined forces with them.” Said Takhi, telling her the story of what had happened. 

“It’s more than that,” said a male voice now walking in. 

“Matunaaga!” Nittawosew and Takhi both said, surprised to see him on the ship. 

“How did you get on board and when?” I asked, curiously. 

“I went back to the old city after the death of Achachtak. He refused aide and assistance to you and handed his own brother and his people over willingly out of fear. Then when you managed to escape with Alea they burned the village and attacked everything all his people were pretty much slaughtered. I don’t know how many remain but there is a new man in charge. He killed Achachtak in front of his children and they have been hauled away. They were brutally tortured for two days. I managed to escape in tunnels and send people down the remaining path to one of the other settlements seeing Achtak’s people sealed the tunnel behind them I returned to the city and staked one of the houses till it was safe and then I saw your ship and the woman boarded and grabbed your people afterwards I snuck on,” he said, showing that he climbed up the balconies on the back like a ladder.

“Well we are glad you made it and sorry for the loss of life,” Takhi said, meanwhile Nittawosew was now more upset. 

“Well we have a way’s to go and a week ahead the assassins’,” said Alea, “Now if you don’t mind Amirsa and I need our sleep. The others bowed graciously and left. 

“Well quite an adventure today,” Amirsa said, thinking out loud. Alea responded in kind, “Indeed and just to think our journey has only begun.”

And with that they went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21 - Aubron's Tale - The Lost City of the Golden Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Managed to escape from the Assassains they begin there journey to The Lost City of the Golden Wood.

I woke early before Ayduin and kissed his forehead, then got up and went to the door and our clothes were back neatly washed and folded. The satyrs were truly kind to provide such a service and even gave us three more outfits similar to ours in different colors. That was truly generous of them. I stirred about the house and gathered our things, got dressed, and everything ready. Then a knock came on the door. I went to answer the door and they brought us breakfast. Eggs, vegetables, and fruit. I gently went over to wake Ayduin up. I kissed his forehead again. 

“Ayduin, my love. Breakfast is here, it’s time to get up,” I said, gently brushing my hands through his soft black, silk hair and brushing my hand down his cheeks. He looked so beautiful when he slept I almost didn’t want to wake him up. The sun wasn’t even up yet, but we needed to leave under the cover of dawn. Ayduin finally stirred woke up as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. 

“Good morning to you too,” I said, blushing after we parted lips laughing. 

“You can wake me up like that every morning,” he said, making me blush even more. It was so wonderful to have but truth is I truly worried that this wouldn’t last and the coming war would change everything we have for each other but I wasn’t about to let it change me. Ayduin got up and we ate breakfast quick; then we finished and Ayduin got dressed.

“More clothes?” he asked, as I gave him the one that matched mine that I was wearing. 

“Yes, they were so nice and I thought the silver ones would bring out a nice look in both of us,” I said smiling, hoping he liked that we would be matching. Then I saw the look on his face. 

“You don’t like that do you,” I said starting to frown, and he walked over lifted my chin. 

“I like that I match you, I am just not used to wearing anything but black,” he said, kissing me. Making my heart leap again. I was always so worried what we would think it’s only been a month or so we been together and already been through so much since then. I couldn’t believe it. He started looking for his things. I pointed to his gear and weapons at the door and that I had already packed our clothes in my bags. 

“You take such good care of me, Aubron. What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?” he smiled, and I thought a minute as I got up off the bed and grabbed my things. 

“Well, to start you rescued me and gave me everything and new life. The least I can do is make you the happiest that you can be,” I said, as we walked out the door. 

Everyone else, was now gathering toward the Satyrs city center as we gathered. 

“Dawn will be breaking soon so we must hurry. We will have to run or we won’t find the exit and be stuck another day,” said the leader of the village. 

We all got ready our people and the others as we all ran the woman and children too. The young Satyrs were already there waiting for us. We didn’t’ stop over the next 15 minutes we didn’t stop. 

“Told you we would be ready,” said Ghel, who was quite giddy for adventure. We exited through this tunnel and we were through the forest edge and the rock hills. We found ourselves at the start of the long climb. I pulled out the map and began looking for our path up. I couldn’t believe we were finally doing this we were so close and yet still had a long, long ways to go. 

“What about those hunting us,” said Amara, looking concerned, but then Ayduin looked over and then spoke softly. 

“I have feeling if they are not behind us they will be up the stairs that said, I want to know if there any other paths on the map that we can take?” Ayduin asked, looking at me. I tried with all my might and then a soft wind blow with leaves decorated another pass. 

“There,” I said, directing and then it showed that the staircases split in two if one knows where to look. 

“It shows that there is another staircase, Amara should lead Queen Nalaea Omalana and High Priestess up that path. It’s longer but they should be safe if trouble indeed lies ahead the people should go with them as well and the Satyr’s,” I said, looking about. “Chepi should go with us.”

“Aubron…” Ayduin started to say but before he could finish I cut him off. 

“If you ever suggestion that, I go for my own safety again, I will push you off this mountain pass,” I said, giving him a look that could kill. 

“I wasn’t going to suggestion that, I was going to suggest Amara come with us as well,” Ayduin said, think we need more hands to fight. 

“Amara should lead them. She has been training the others in skilled fighting and you should have them split in two groups,” I said, feeling guilty for what I just accused him of. Ayduin liked the suggestion.

“Amara which are the best fighters,” I asked, looking at her and five stepped forward.

“Two with us the rest with Amara, now split the rest of them in two,” Ayduin said, showing support and backing me up. Out of eleven five went to us and six went to Amara’s group. We started the long journey at least the steps were very nice and preserved, as we began winding up through the mountains. Finally we came to the path were we would split. 

“If they are ahead of us do you think they saw the path?” Ayduin said, but then I pushed a rock and it rolled to the side. Revealing a path up the mountains in beautiful preservation. 

“See perfect it was hidden by a moving rock, Amara get everyone on the other side,” I said, and Amara and everyone but those of us who move forward were, through the rock rolled back into place and with that we continued up the mountain in silence for the first part. After an hour we stopped to rest we still had the whole day to make it. After a quick rest we began to climb more it was now noon high and we could hear the voice on the mountain winds carrying down. 

“Do you think they will come this way? After all you exposed that we were after them with the fire. It has been two days and nothing,” said one male voice, and then the other responded. 

“They were headed this way and the path is clear. Either they are ahead of us or they will be running into us by the days end,” said another male voice. 

“What’s the name of the Prince we supposed to kill again,” said the first voice, the second then boomed, “Who cares we going to kill every last one of them.” 

We had now just rounded the corner, and they were clearly upset but not as much as I was then I felt an anger in me and for the first time my power showed. I stepped out and Ayduin tried to stop me. 

“Really, shouldn’t have said that,” I said, waving my hands from my sides up and out. Then I called upon the void and spirit magic’s to assist as I lifted them into the air.

“So not the one were after said the big one who was the only one not moved as magic couldn’t affect a cursed,” I dropped the rest of them over the side of the mountain, and now it was just us and him. 

“Well you saved me a headache of the other two, but it’s time for you to die now,” he said, charging at me as I had my back to the edge of the stairs and a long way below me. He came swinging his heavy axe and Ayduin pulled me to the side into his arms and he went falling.

“AAHHHHHHH,” he screamed, as he fell into the crevice. 

“AUBRON! What were you thinking? I was so scared for you. Don’t do that ever again, but thank you,” Ayduin said, to me looking at me and holding me not wanting to let go. 

“I am sorry it was weird. I didn’t even know I could do magic but hearing him talk about killing you awoken inside me like a fire raging out of control burning a forest endlessly that I didn’t want to lose you so I lost control. Ayduin this scares me,” I said, sobbing in his arms as he held me. The fight was short but I was sure of one thing, we haven’t seen the last of them. 

We had now journeyed to the waiting point and the sun was now mid-point above us. I couldn’t believe how close we were. While we waited I pulled out a map and started looking to see how long we had to get there and we were very near our new home. I studied the map trying to figure out where the stairs led. I thought to myself if the Centaurs made their way this way had they survived, how could they climb stairs so deep but I looked at the stairs again and they were wider than I had thought. 

It was about an hour when the others joined us. We had regrouped and moved on. It was now at the turning point of the sun when we ran into a wall at the end of the stairs. The riddle on the map said only the true of heart could open the door. I had no clue what that even meant. We came all this way to be stopped by a simple riddle. No, I wasn’t going to have it. I placed my hand on the wall and thought with all my heart what I believed was true. 

“Aubron?” Ayduin asked, now standing behind me. 

“No, I think he’s figured it out,” said Aleesia, moving to my side and placing her hand on the wall the other to her heart, and began thinking of what was pure and true to her. Queen Nalaea Omalana, Chepi, all followed Suit. Even the Satyrs joined in placing their hands on my shoulder. Ayduin put his hand on my other shoulder and I know and could feel we both thought each other that our love for one another was pure and could overcome any obstacle. For the first time since we met our connection was tied to each other. It was the most beautiful thing in all the world. 

Finally, the door started to move and shake and eventually it opened in three; one up, one left and down and one right and down. A bright light shined out from the inside and there it was. 

“Hóaranië mi Laurëtaurë, the City of the Golden Wood,” I said, finally we could see the beautiful Golden woods that stood before us. It was the grandest sight we had ever seen Trees towering so tall and where birch white and Leaves were golden in color. 

“You know, I heard a rumor if you take the fallen leaves you can turn them into thread with armor and make the most beautiful outfits,” said Amara in amazement. All of us had entered and the door sealed behind us. We had arrived and I couldn’t keep my amazement in. This place was spectacularly wonderful. 

“How long till we get to the City?” Queen Nalaea Omalana asked, as she looked about in curiosity around her. 

“Forever if we don’t start moving,” I responded, starting to walk forward leading the way. Ayduin was close behind me and the others followed as we arrived we crossed a beautiful jade bridge, with rubies. The pillars ran tall like marble entwined and outlined in gold. It was marvelous but the Gate and wall a head showed we had arrived. It too was made out of marble like stone strong and sturdy.

“It has been said the walls themselves are impenetrable,” said High Priestess Aleesia Genlar, who was amazed at the sight of its beauty walking forth and removing a key from around her neck then she turned to us and spoke. 

“The Key has been passed down from High Priestess to High Priestess since the Sundering of Lands. When High Priestess Tanelia Uladove took her leave from our temple, I was one of the only ones who knew her goals and plans and she gave me the key to the city. To guard with my life that we may return one day. That day is today. The Elven Peoples and all Free Peoples of the lands will be united once again under Aubron, the balance, the chosen one,” she said, moving forward and placing her hand on my shoulder. I never knew starting out on this journey that I would become an icon, a hero, or a chosen one. I had been nothing but a slave and now I was finally so much more. I was someone important and became something more. I never thought a person like me would ever belong. 

AS she handed me the key to door of Hóaranië mi Laurëtaurë, I felt hope, love, compassion rise in me and I inserted the key into the door as all the people stood by and watched as the doors opened and cheering of the people sounded when the door opened. We entered and the City was marvelous. There homes with Sapphire Blue, Emerald Green, and Ruby Red there were water fountains of giant birds with wings and long necks. There was only one person who was there and she seemed old and the caretaker she walked forward with her cane and her cloak.

“At last you have returned,” she crooned, as we walked forward. She seemed very sick, but none of us had a clue what she meant by our return, except Aleesia Genlar, who now stepped forward. 

“We have long protected the kingdom from those who would try to harm and enter. The key has been passed for three Generations From High Priestess to High Priestess. I am the third carrier of the Key but it was Aubron who opened the door. It was he who led us hear and brought us to our new home,” she said, helping the woman sit down and then a wind blew about her with leaves and she changed. 

“Kindness and caring is what has brought you hear and brought you home. Only the pure of heart and the balance of light and dark could you have found Hóaranië mi Laurëtaurë. Welcome, I am Lasantara, daughter of Erudôr, bringer of Fall and these are my woods but the city will now be your home, and as you grow more will join in the prosperity,” she said, and with that she vanished. I had a feeling we hadn’t seen the last of her but for now we had choices to make. I turned to Aleesia, Naemala, Chepi, Amara, and Ayduin. 

“I think we should inspect one of each of the different roof houses to start so we can get people settled,” I said, with that Amara stepped into the red house without question and returned back with news. 

“The Blue houses, well very well kept, seem to just be houses,” she said, meanwhile Chepi went to check the red houses and came back and said, “The Red ones seem to be shops with counters and has rooms upstairs.”

“So I am guessing the very few Green ones scattered about must be in’s and taverns,” said Queen Nalaea Omalana, as she looked annoyed by the tavern part. 

“Alright, people the houses are different sizes with separate bedrooms so spread out and make yourselves at home down the street this will be Spirit Elf Sector. Those of you who priestesses will follow us further in,” I said, and with that I turned toward the main road to the center. It was a long way down the road, which surprised me how big this city was. We eventually reached the center and just like a star there were five temples in the middle stood the sixth. Seeing we chose to make one city sector branching off the Spirit Elf Sector the temple at that point was for the Spirit Elves who made their way and settled in but the point of the star pointed down a path that went straight to a huge Castle built into the mountain. We followed straight in. It was now the 4 Satyrs, Takhi, Queen Naemala, Aleesia Genlar, Aydin, and myself. 

Upon our arrival it was now the setting sun. We gathered at the table placed in the Council room which was just past the lobby the crystals provided such beautiful light. 

“So, what is the plan, Aubron?” Aleesia asked, looking at me for answer.

“I figured, that we have 9 seats there one of those should be Ayduin’s…” I started to say and then Queen Nalaea Omalana pointed out their was a head chair for the head Priestess of all High Priestesses and two chairs to the left and right. 

“Ayduin that chair is yours, and Ayduin should sit to your right,” she said, looking at us both. “It is his rightful place to lead us at your side.”

“Very well, then Queen Nalaea Omalana the first seat in that section should be yours, as Queen of the Spirit Elves. That section should be for Queens and Kings or leaders of their people to sit. Then the second section should be for High Priestesses, Aleesia Genlar should have the first seat there. The third section has five seats but I haven’t decided who should sit there, not yet. The section to the right should be for dwarves, the next for men, and the final for Satyrs. Five seats but four Satyrs are hear the fifth should be for the Leader who welcomed us.”

“What excellent choices,” said Queen Nalaea Omalana, and she finished with “you have the makings of a true leader.”

“What about the War Council Room behind the throne,” said Ayduin pointing to once again three chairs in the center to what looked like a war room with a table and map of the world? We now ventured into that room. 

“The Queens will vote for five Generals to lead the Armies, and one Queen to represent them all, in that section. The High Priestesses shall choose a leader to represent and choose 3 Generals for the secret guards and city defense armies for each: the outposts magically protected on the mountain walls, the main city gates and finally the castle gates. The defenses three Generals. Then the Dwarves shall choose to dwarven generals one for offense one for defense and another for making weapons, shields, and updating our equipment and progress advances. The satyrs will choose one representative to lead mail runs among dwarves who are natural sprinters and themselves who excellent speedsters. They will be in charge of carrying messages. Finally, Men will pick their Generals Five to represent the humans. Three more will come from the final seat,” I said, looking at the others for hopeful approval. 

“Then it is done, Aubron, you have made excellent decisions,” said Queen Nalaea Omalana, but then she looked and saw some extra chairs, and then as we walked out she saw a few more and then turned. 

“What about these extra seats,” she said, pointing in the back. I looked over now and saw them too. I then turned to her and said, “That will be for my advisors, silent in council, silent in war room, but my final decisions will be made after hearing their opinion and be the ones to address the people. They will also be the ones I trust as much as I trust all but also for the heroes who will be tasked with their own tasks and adventures as well if their fates be decided they should be allowed to know.” 

“Aubron,” Ayduin smiled, taking my hand and kissing them and then looking into my eyes, “You are truly the one meant to lead us, my love.” 

“Where shall the leaders stay,” aske Aleesia, as we had now ventured into the lobby area where Ayduin was still holding my hand and we looked about there were stairs venturing up majestically floor to floor. 

“I say they shall stay with us, Ayduin,” I said, looking into his eyes for approval.

“Yes Queen Naemala, Chepi, and Satyrs anyone on the Council shall find home here. The inns can be for their armies or traveling companions. Aleesia as High Priestess you should stay in the Temple in the Center of the City that will be home to all High Priestess of every tribe we come across, but should you want to stay at the Castle you would be welcome too.”

“Aubron, your heart is so beautiful and pure, not even the dark magic stains your soul. Thank you but I will choose to remain at the Temple,” she said, and with that she left. 

“Chepi,” I said, looking at her. 

“Yes, Aubron,” she said, looking back. 

“I want you for now to have one of the seats that I planned to give to Achtak’s people, as you are their leader now. I know Takhi and Numees are still out there’s and a seat should be theirs as well and you may have to choose later, but for now a seat is yours. If it should come to pass where you would have to give it up, an advisor seat will be yours.”

She looked at me and smiled. 

“There is one more thing we need to do, before we take rest,” I said, taking both Ayduin’s and Chepi’s hands and leading them back into the Council Chambers and walking to the wall. I then magically carved Wyome’s name into the wall her death date year and the year we met, mentioning her as the first Council Member and mentioning the good she did. 

Chepi and Ayduin began to tear up and cry in happiness. 

“I think we should do this for everyone we lost and who has fallen, especially if they would be on the council, and Wyome was one of the kindest people we met,” I said, and then Chepi jumped out and hugged me.

“Thank you, Aubron. This means so much to me and our people to have her always remembered. Thank you,” she said, and I could feel her tears running down my skin and she let go and then it was Ayduin’s turn.

He walked over took me in his arms and kissed me as his tears poured down his face into our lips and it was salty, but I didn’t want this moment to end but sadly it did. Queen Naemala who followed us in then spoke. 

“We should find our chambers then, right shall we,” she said, making her point. We walked up ten flights of stairs where I suggested the elven Queens should stay. Then Ayduin and I took the huge suite which was at the top of the tower in the middle with walls with doors to the outside and three fireplaces to keep the room toasty and beautiful windows to light in and a huge gorgeous elvish bed with pillows and everything. 

“Well this is definitely brighter and more beautiful than my chambers I grew up with,” Ayduin laughed. 

“Better than the cage I was in,” I joked back, and Ayduin seemed embarrassed forgetting that.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t meaning anything by that other then look how far I come. I am happy and it’s all because of you,” I said, pushing the now blushing Ayduin on the bed taking our shirts off and me sitting kneeling with my knees on both sides of him pushing down while he was laying on his back. I leaned down and we kissed passionately.


	22. Chapter 22 - Alea's Tale - The Journey North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe party may be lost, but they aren't as lost as they think.

We arrived early morning on the Southern shore of Felndorei. The smell of fresh green plains. I knew it was going to be a dangerous journey north to the Lost City of the Golden Wood. Amirsa Lai shared the details of where we were going I wasn’t found of leaving the ship behind but we didn’t have much of a choice if we were going to throw these assassin’s off our trail it would have to venture north to the other ship and fast. We had changed the sails to that of which Ayduin’s ship was so that when it came into view it wouldn’t be attacked. I had to split the crew but my companions were coming with me. 

I had got up and marched the deck and barked my orders getting everyone to move as fast as possible and trusted that Arostelen and Vanya carry the orbs. To guard it with their very lives as we travelled. We had a week’s journey ahead of us. 

“Alright, we have to go now, if this is going to work,” I said, as I descended down the plant to shore as we departed. Immediately they set sail and we began our journey north. 

“So keeper of the map and our travels. What direction do we head,” I asked, then looked at her and she looked back.

“According to this map we have one day till we enter the Minotaur Lands,” Amirsa said, pointing to location at the map she had unfolded when I asked her. She was very concerned look on her face. 

“Not an issue at all. See we have had dealings with them before. Ten years ago the Minotaurs showed up with Queen Malruthia to pledge their allegiance to ally with us. They claimed to serve the Enchantress’s will and that said, I will exploit as they may not be aware that I am an enemy now and can probably get us safe passage through which could cut three days and nights off our journey and we can use the caves into the mountain pass. However, that is in Q’un territory, that they may not let us enter for safe passage through the Minotaurs doesn’t grant us safe passage through their territory,” I said, moving my finger along the map from hers to their city and the old city of centaurs where the cave to the mountain pass was. 

“I may be able to help with that as the Queen of the exiled Spirit Elves and sister to the current Spirit Elf Queen, my influence may still be little but using our sibling connection may yet be able to pull some strings there, but I know this path in the caves of which you speak. They are home to these giant arachnids, under the rule of the cursed Queen of Men that once lived on these shores. They were cursed for being cowards and not helping the Q’un and Satyrs. They are under the rule of Szichiqa the Spider Queen. She is not forgiving to anyone who may enter tunnel paths of the Arachnid Mountains,” said Queen Vestele, giving a discerning look. She was always serious but just the way she moved one of her white eyebrows that was she expressed herself. She was pretty much emotionless. 

“So we make our day’s journey to start so let’s not waste any time hear,” said Amirsa Lai, grabbing her bags and starting to walk. I followed her grabbing my things and I don’t know but she inspired me and it was the first time I followed someone else and didn’t follow me. For once it was a nice change of pace. 

Queen Vestele followed in kind with Arostelen and Vanya carrying the chest with Thazzimika close behind carrying nothing like her spoiled brat does, and finally Nittawosew, Takhi, and Matunaaga followed last making sure to guard the rear. Huoriel was kind of behind getting thing but managed to pick up pace to walk beside me. As we were walking Huoriel engaged me. 

“What is the deal with you the Spirit Elf? I thought your heart was for Ayduin, that’s why you wanted to kill him so bad right? I mean forgive me if it’s not my place to ask but you killed his parent’s and now your following his companion?” she asked, and I knew if I wasn’t honest I could lose my best Generals. My father was walking with Vanya and engaging in conversation with her so I felt it was safe to give my answer. 

“I don’t know what is changing within me or why this elf appears to have feelings or cold have feelings for someone as ruthless, careless, angry, vengeful, manipulative, conniving, and deceitful as me, but yet she does. Not one minute of her time hasn’t been spent not showing love, compassion, caring, honest, loyal, and brave to feel that way about me. I was always groomed to marry Ayduin so when I thought his love was for her I tortured her and she still forgave me. She chooses not to remember and loves me even more. I don’t know why,” I said, looking into Huoriel’s eyes showing that something had indeed changed. 

“Now only that but it doesn’t explain because anyone who normally questioned me, even asked such personal questions, I would have killed them. Yet, I understand that’s why I had no friends. Now as far as Ayduin goes, like I said, our marriage was arranged by our parents to unite the blood lines and try to have a daughter in magic and then unite them further by joining them to create a uniquely blended child to give to enchantress as vessel. However, that didn’t happen. Ayduin finally came out to everyone I already knew though and didn’t care,” I explained as we were know passing grasslands into the plains.

“See I had stalked him the many times he was alone. I watched him go and pay to see my brother dance in a one way both mirror. The dances would dance and men and woman would pay to watch. Then you’re probably want to know if I knew why I was so vengeful and angry and the truth was because he not only signed his death warrant that day, but mine as well. He should have married me gave me a child and go his own way. Just like my father,” I said, glancing to make sure he wasn’t listening in. We were now half down the path to the Minotaur village outpost. I continued talking.

“My heart was for the future child I was supposed to have of two royal bloodlines my love was never for him because the truth is just as he liked boys, I like girls. I just didn’t know it till I rescued her and then she rescued me. I killed his parent’s because they were going to destroy everything, they ordered my mother to kill me then and then ordered the death of Ayduin. Killing them for betraying the one things above all them should protect besides themselves is their children first. They should be willing to die for their children and their people. I killed them for being weak leaders,” I said, figuring that now I answered all her questions but then she asked the one I had never thought of nor was I prepared to answer that question. 

“Where do you see yourself going with this Spirit Elf? Do you love her as much as she has shown she loves, do you feel the same about her?” Huoriel said, and I just thought a minute about it before looking at her and responding. 

“Honestly, I don’t care where it goes, I am just happy right now where we are at. Friends is always a good place to start. You, Thazzimika, and Nittawosew are my friends but with Amirsa I see something more and for the first time in my life, I feel I can trust others and not have to worry about looking over my shoulder looking for the next dagger to try and take me out when I am not looking. So thank you Huoriel, my most trusted friend,” I said smiling, and she punched my shoulder.

“I never thought Princess Elea Alana of the Void Elves would admit she had friends but you know something I feel changed as well,” she said, then I noticed something had indeed changed the white long hair of hers was now black with purple strips and mine was now black with purple tips. I looked at my father whose hair had blue strips. 

“The Enchantresses’ curse,” said my father, who then checked his hair, seeing the blue strips, “We must no longer be under her control and feel her magic pulling away from us. What could this mean?” 

“I heard that we had hair like this but couldn’t remember before when the enchantress was first imprisoned her magic slowly seeped and poisoned our people and made their souls as dark and corrupt as before. The Queens being the closest and I just a baby was changed first. After that it was foretold by the High Priestess when my mother summoned her that we would all forget our true nature and that our souls now dark as night without stars and as black as the darkest cave, that we would change but if we managed to free ourselves we would remember who we were before,” I said, telling the tale. 

“Then I must have been the first to fall under her spell. Naemala, my love I am so sorry,” said my father starting to tear that war general in him was gone and there was now a broken man. I went over to comfort him when we were attacked. 

Minotaurs, with the axes sharpened to the point, now pointed at each of our necks. Then a Warf chief came over. 

“Drakvaren, why didn’t you tell me you were coming,” he said, laughing a hearty laugh. 

“We need safe passage to the Stairs of Szichiqa,” said Drakvaren, now wiping his face and then bowed before the War chief.

“It has been long since we have seen you! Drakvaren defeater of the Centaurs!” he laughed, then I was now shocked, my father had a hand in wiping out the Centaurs exterminating them all for what, the Enchantress.

“Was this before or after you betrayed Naemala for the Enchantress?” I asked him, I was now feeling for another race that wasn’t even mine. But I couldn’t face the music. This was the very thing I asked him and he couldn’t answer. 

“I said, was this before or after the betrayal of your love Naemala?” I yelled, now angry, I demanded to know answer. 

“Now is not the time, my daughter we must enter the City and there, I will tell you everything,” he said. Now I was angry that both parents in my life had hid their lies from me and I wondered was anything real and was anything the truth. The world is so much complicated than that and I wasn’t ready for it. 

We had walked into the village and slept for the night. Had we had to venture around their lands it would have taken us three days. 

The next morning I awoke and apparently I slept walked to Amirsa and had my arms around her which shocked me, she rolled up as I must have woken up. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and smiled. 

“Either your must have been cold, because I know nothing scares you, or you just think that I am just that cute,” she said, now laughing making me laugh as well then I playfully punched her arm.

“That’s my secret and I won’t be telling,” I said, smiling getting up I went back to my blankets and folded them up and everyone did the same. We now set out on our journey again. The Minotaur led us safely through the territory as he and Drakvaren talked about the old days of war.

I was furiously angry and then a tap came on my shoulder it was Amirsa and she could sense something was wrong and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“Want to talk about it,” she asked, I wanted to say not really but then it all just came spilling out. 

“I am so tired of being lied to. My whole life has been lies. My mother lied about my father being only with her that, I was the only child she loved, yet she never trusted me and only saw me as a means to and end and now I found out my father is called Drakvaren the Traitor for more than just heartbreaks. What other lies is he hiding and truths he is not telling. Does anyone really trust me or care for me,” I said, now I was wanting to cry my guard was completely down. This wasn’t my character, this is who I was, or wanted to be. I wanted the anger, the hatred, the monster I was to come back or kill me. Anything was better than being weak and vulnerable like this. But Amirsa took my hands and spoke. 

“You will get the answers you seek, and I trust and care for you, or do you not believe that. Nittawosew believes in you. You even changed her, Thazzimika trusted in you when you chose to save her life, Huoriel believes in when every other General judged her for being a female you inspired her. These people follow you Alea and for good reason, even in your darkest of times you were a beacon of light and good. That is what I see in you and that is why no matter when Ayduin passed judgment he listened to me because he could see it in you too which is why we are joint together in our thoughts on you and not just because of the link, but because you are amazing wonderful person,” she said, smiling looking at me and for the first time I could truly feel her love and it scared me so I replied.

“You’re silly, you know that, but you’re an amazing friend,” I said smiling, and letting go of her hands and walking away to catch him leaving her there. I felt bad but I wasn’t ready to feel anything, but her words were true and her love was there but I was scared she hurt me and leave me too just like my father did to so many woman. Was I going to be my father’s child and break their hearts too? 

The Minotaur stopped said his goodbyes and we continued on.

It was about the end of the day when we made it to the Q’un territory which was a massive wall that started at one mountain all the way round in circular shape. I had never seen anything so massively built and I touched the wall and opened a portal getting all our people through we journeyed an hour away from the wall and set up camp. My father was going to tell me anything until he sought protection in the City and I didn’t trust him. 

The next morning, we rose and continued our journey arriving at the City of Q’unieria. These men were massively strong and huge horns like Minotaurs but their bodies were completely human. We were then confronted by the tallest, most muscular, and buffest one who clearly represented some form of a leader his voice boomed. 

“My name is Gurhehan, leader of the Q’un and you void elf opening portals in our walls to enter without permission is a death warrant,” said Gurhehan, then he pointed at Drakvaren.

“You Betrayer of the Centaurs, Satyrs, and Q’un. You are not welcome here and will be executed,” he said pointing at my father. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, pleasantly, and bowing with respect before him. 

“It is a long story that I think should best be explained,” said Drakvaren, who looked at the massive man with horns. “At least allow me to tell my daughter before I die and I will follow your wish to execute me for their safe passage to the Stairs of Szichiqa.”

“Fine, it’s not up to me another wants to see you,” he said, waving his massive hand for us to follow him. We came to the center of their so called city and sat around. Then a man came from a tent. HE was young handsome and looked a lot like Drakvaren. 

“So the traitor returns,” sneered the young elf, spitting at my father on his knees before him. Before I knew it was standing in front of him as he threw a punch which I caught. 

“You will not lay one hand on my father,” I yelled, and with that the boy backed up. 

“Father!?” he said, in shock, looking at the man now on his hands and knees facing the ground. 

“Junlhen,” said my father, who was no looking at him, but now I was angry. 

“Look one of you better start talking and telling me the truth,” I said, looking at both. 

“She has your temper father, like me,” said Junlhen laughing. 

“Father? That makes you the half-brother who was supposed to have died in the Centaur/Minotaur Wars,” I said, looking at him in disbelief that he was alive. 

“Indeed, is that the story he tells,” Junlhen said laughing again, “The King of Betayal is also the King of Lies.” 

“I didn’t lie I told what I knew, you were dead, cold, no life, no breath, so I left,” said father, but now I was done with this and screamed at my own father to, “Shut-up!” 

“Please tell me half-brother was father’s betrayal to Naemala before after the Enchantress changed him? He doesn’t seem to want to tell me the truth but from you I sense no lies,” I said looking at him and hoped he would tell the truth. 

“It is true father was in two wars. He was Hero in the Troll Wars but after the death of our older brother Gerand father had been changed. He won against the trolls because the death of brother hurt him so bad he killed the Trolls all of them through dark magic. Oh yes this was stripped from him on his return because he went mad with grief killing our other brothers who demanded father stop drinking and beating us. Carahel was killed trying to take father’s sword and tossed it from the Spirit City in the Clouds and then Taehorn was killed a week later by father leaving me to be the only son. He mourned his grief but mother kicked him out. Our Aunt always had her eye on Drakvaren and offered to take away his pain and grief and she changed him. She then sent him to fight in the Centaur/Minotaur Wars and help the Centaurs. I went with him hoping that this fight would bring him back but it didn’t. He betrayed the Centaurs as we were winning killing the leader then opening the gates. I had been poisoned with a dart that stopped my heart. The last thing I saw was his Betrayal,” Junlhen said, looking angrily at our father. 

“I had watched him slaughter all the Centaurs. I was one of the humans to fight on this land for them. I was the first changed by Célenara and she told me more would come and indeed they did. I nursed the young wounded elf back and together we have created a safe haven. When we confronted Drakvaren for what he had done all he could say, was it was ordered. He never said by whom,” said Gurhehan, who was looking at father but my new brother and I looked at each other and the same time said, “The Enchantress.”

“I don’t make excuses for father’s actions, brother, but do you think it’s possible the Enchantress, cast a spell upon his return that made him kill brother’s and placed the order to kill the Centaurs?” I asked hoping that my brother may be smart enough to find the answer. 

“Was father’s hair black before after he returned?” I asked again, hoping he would piece together pieces of the puzzle for me?

“It was after his return, his hair was black but now it’s back to what it was and he’s crying in grief so this is all the Enchantress’s doing!” he said, running to his father helping him up. 

“Your back father, I forgive you,” he said, hugging our father and father waved me in too. 

“Thank you both for showing me the truth. I am the betrayer and for that…,” he said looking at Gurhehan, “…I am deeply sorry.”

“Your mind was not your own that day, and I can’t punish a man who wasn’t in control of his own actions. The order was clear kill or be killed, for you have suffered more than we know forced to kill your own children as a test of her power. The Enchantress will pay with her life as any and all stand with her shall fall. We shall grant you entry to the Stairs of Szichiqa,” said Gurhehan, who was pleased to see a family once more united. 

“I would like to go with you,” said Junlhen, who was hoping I would say yes. Why wouldn’t I he was my brother. 

He took us to the stone and Gurhehan moved it back. Then brother spoke. 

“Alright, the air is filled with a spider’s poison it will make you disoriented and dizzy should you take the wrong path. You will become the spider’s food cause once you lost the path you can’t return. The spider’s lie in wait on those paths and sing you to sleep cocoon you up and drag to the queen who eats first and the left overs goes to her children,” he said, at the thought of how disgusting that sounded I wanted to make a suggestion for a different path. I wasn’t very fond of this one so far, but I knew if we were going to catch up we had no choice. 

Junlhen went first grabbing a cloth mask and wrapping it around his face and mouth. The others did the same. We then tied a rope around ourselves so no one would get lost without the other knowing. Father was second, then me, Amirsa, Huoriel, Takhi, Nittawosew, Thazzimika, Vestele, Arostelen, Vanya, and last Matunaaga. 

Once we were all the Q’un closed the stone rock behind us sealing us in with one way out. We had climbed up the stairs for what seemed like days the smell of the poison was making us delirious. Eventually we saw light at the end of the tunnel ahead it was then Matunaaga lost consciousness and began to fall. We all grabbed the rope hanging him.

“Matunaaga, wake up,” yelled Takhi, who was worried, and rightfully so as a giant spider was now coming for him. We had woken them all up and they were coming for us. 

Drakvaren cut himself off and went down to help by holding it so that Arostelen could cut his rope and help pull him up. 

“The rest of you get out of here run for the light,” he yelled, and we didn’t second guess. Junlhen was the first to reach the exit when a spider dropped down blocking our path. I then opened a portal below the spider it fell in and dropped it deep into the cave. 

Junlhen was out first. I made sure all the others passed me and made it out. Father turned to me. 

“Alea get out,” he yelled and I ran I waited as long as I could finally father and Arostelen were now at the entrance when I spider shot a web pushing them to the rocks behind us I used a portal to make a rock fall then another to seal the cave trapping them making sure no one ever entered again. 

“Phew, that was close,” said Amirsa, who was relieved to be alive.

“I think we all need to take a rest,” said Thazzimika, who was now relieved that we had made it.

After a few moments we gathered our things and began our journey up the stairs once again. We now came to the door. It was a riddle. 

“If one is balanced then two must be two,” it read, and immediately I knew what it was. 

“Vestele, you’re a spirit elf,” I said, she looked at me and shook her head.

“I am Queen of Exiled Spirit Elves, just a clan who are behind helping the spirit city and redeeming themselves. I am not pure in spirit only one of us is,” she said, looking at Amirsa, and then there it was. I couldn’t run after this, this meant I had to admit my feelings and my heart and I had to do it in front of everyone.

“It’s okay, Alea,” she said. “You don’t have to do this.”

“If I don’t we don’t get into the city,” I said, looking at and whispering.

Now the others were really curious at what we were talking about and trying to listen in. Which made, me turn to Huoriel. 

“Alright anyone who is not these two who are about to open our way in, let’s give them some privacy please as they try to answer the riddle. They don’t need us as distractions,” she said, ushering them to talk in their own circle. At least now they weren’t looking but it was still awkward nonetheless. 

“Look, Amirsa, I ran from you because I was afraid. You said nothing scares me and you are completely wrong about that. I am scared of being hurt, lied to, betrayed, and of my feelings for another person. I am scared of loving someone because of the things I have done I don’t even love myself. I am stilling trying to find who I am inside and this scares me more than anything. Now I can’t run and I can’t hide because no matter what I have done. You have shown me what is to be loved unconditionally no matter what. Something my own mother never taught me. So for me this a new journey a new path and it does scare me, but if you are willing and patient, and continue to guide me and love me. I will prove to you I am worth it. I am new person and I don’t know who that is yet, but for once I am starting to like her. That said, I do have feelings for you Amirsa, and they are more than caring for Huoriel, Thazzimika, and Nittawosew. I just don’t know how or why to express them, I couldn’t with Ayduin either. So if you can accept that and me then I would be glad to be with you, as long as you give me time,” I said, now glancing over at Huoriel who was smiling and now everyone else was looking and I was embarrassed. Huroiel must have noticed. 

“HEY! I said give them privacy otherwise the next person is scrubbing the streets when we get in there,” she barked, and they all turned around. This time trying not to listen. 

“Hey I said it the first time, if you let me in, I will always stand by you,” she said looking at me and we took hands and placed the others on the door and it opened. The Forest of Gold stood before us. We ran as fast as we could making it into the city as the doors closed behind us and we ran until we hit a bridge up and over and all the way to the wall. We didn’t stop till we hit the gates and we knocked and someone opened. It was a spirit elf who recognized Vestele, and let us in.   
We had finally made it into the City of the Golden wood. Orbs and all. Everyone safe and made our way to the City Center Temple.

“You made it Amirsa, Vestele, and Vanya, so good to see you all,” said Aleesia, then she locked at me and pointed her finger, “You! Something is different.”

She put her hand above my heart. She jumped back.

“The dark magic is gone, you have a heart,” she said, super happy, then looked at my brother, “Junlhen your alive!”

“I thought you’re dead,” she cried as she ran over and hugged him. He took her in his arms and tied to kiss her, but she stopped him. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked, not wanting the answer she was giving him. I could see my brother’s hurt was going to break. 

“When I thought you were dead, I…, I became a priestess, ensuring that no other mate would I ever have. Then Tanelia Uladove died I was already the High Priestess as she left the order. I chose this path and learned magic to protect myself. I can no longer be with you. Don’t blame your father, it was the Enchantress’s doing. Drakvaren may be a betrayer but after Naemala’s death he was the mole we needed and gave us all the information we needed on Malruthia, he has made up for his sins,” she said touching her long lost lover. 

“More secrets, father? How deep does your treachery go,” I asked, but not wanting the answer. 

I wondered how he would answer, but as usual he would not. 

“Come Ayduin, and the others await for you in the City Council Chambers,” she said, walking fast pace expecting us to follow. Soreana, Thazzimika, were close on her heals, being united as the Trio of Spirit Elves, followed by the Nittawosew and Takhi, Myself and Amirsa, Father and Brother. The others followed behind. 

We had entered the castle gates and into the castle gardens then up the stairs in the lobby we looked up in amazement at how tall the stairs were. 

“I wonder how many tower rooms are up there,” Amirsa asked, me holding my hand, which was a start to showing my affection to her. 

“Seven tower rooms,” said a voice, who seemed to come behind us angry with an arrow pointed at me as I turned around. 

“Let go of my sister,” Amara said, not wanting to lower her arrow. 

Amirsa stepped in front of me. 

“Amara, Alea is my friend, a close friend. This is my choice and she brought us an orb. She betrayed her mother and has been hunted like us. She is on our side now,” Amara said, defending me. 

“Why?” Amara said, angrily.

“Because, I can’t help my heart,” she said, looking at me and back, “If you shoot her, you have to shoot me too.” 

“Nobody is shooting anyone,” said Ayduin walking in. Amara now moved her arrow and pointed at Ayduin. 

“You! You knew about this?” she yelled, and cried.

“Yes now if you don’t put your arrow down. I will order you to put it down,” Ayduin said, who was now stepping forward. 

“You promised to train me and you never did. I had to teach myself. You hid the feelings my sister harvested for this monster who has hunted you over and over and tried to kill you and let my sister fall for her. I followed you because I trusted in you, and you betrayed us all,” she said, and then her finger slipped, and the arrow shot straight past Ayduin into Aubron’s heart who had just entered the room. Ayduin now running to Aubron to catch his lover now fell down. Aleesia and the other priestesses ran over to help. Ayduin was now angry. 

“Guards, arrest her!” he cried, I ran over to my brother and held his hand. Amirsa consoling me and holding me as we cried. 

Then the priestesses took Aubron who was unconscious and dying away to a room and began to pray. Ayduin was shaking and crying on the ground it was like his heart was torn out and ripped from him. I was crying Amirsa was consoling me Chepi and Tahki took Ayduin away to console him. I sat shaking and the others departed. 

“It should’ve been me,” I cried.

“It’s not your fault,” said Amirsa, running her hands through my hair. 

“It should’ve been me,” I cried.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost City of the Golden Wood is the leading home for the War to come and a sanctuary for the Free People's the last gift Erudor. Alea's change of heart is beginning. Amirsa Lai is helping her. Ayduin and Aubron have become the Leaders of the Free People of the 2nd Age and been rewarded for their many deeds. Amirsa and Alea still search for the Tears of the Gods and now we have two in our possession. Takhi, Chepi, and Amara, show true courage in whats to come and they will have to help the others in their time of need. Chepi and Takhi will have to face the casualities that have endured their people. The Assassains from the North were defeated but not destroyed from the battle regroup for what to do next. THe Enchantress is biding her time for the next plan as she returns to Spirit CIty to Consult the God who graced her with his power. And more too come.

Coming Soon***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy the next book as this one comes to a close and those of you following along I release the first Chapter of the next book as Teaser. Thank you my faithful readers.


End file.
